Fix You
by Pokie I
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, um brilhante jovem advogado, ama sua filha de seis anos, Zoe. Quando ela volta para Londres com a mãe, Rose Weasley, Scorpius sabe que não vai ser fácil misturar a vida dele com a da filha ao mesmo tempo em que sente a necessidade de estar por perto e consertar alguns erros.
1. Clocks

**Sinopse:** **UA. Scorpius Malfoy ama sua filha de seis anos, Zoe, mas a vida que ele leva nunca foi adaptada para a presença de uma criança. Advogado cercado de "amigos" criminosos, era também incapaz de ficar sozinho por uma noite. Quando Zoe volta para Londres, cidade onde aos dezenove ele e Rose Weasley engravidaram, Scorpius sabe que não vai ser fácil misturar a vida dele com a da filha, ao mesmo tempo em que sente a necessidade de estar por perto e consertar alguns erros. Até onde os sacrifícios te levam?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.: Clocks**

 _'Confusion that never stops_  
 _Closing walls and ticking clocks...'_

Ele acordou em mais um hotel e seu bom humor não tinha a ver com a mulher que acabava de afastar o lençol do corpo para caminhar até o banheiro, seminua.

Seu humor tinha a ver com o fato de que ia voltar para Londres. Depois de duas semanas _cansativas_ vencendo inúmeros casos criminais fora do país, tudo o que ele merecia era o sossego que a terra da Rainha sabia oferecer a ele.

Levantou-se para começar a se vestir. Costumava usar ternos. Como se fosse um ritual, ajeitou as mangas da camisa branca e executou um perfeito nó com a gravata. Sorriu para o seu reflexo do espelho. Presenciou ótimas noites pelas redondezas do Tio Sam, apesar da correria que exigia em sua profissão. Com menos de trinta anos, ele chegou longe. Viajava para tantos países e podia aproveitar o melhor das mulheres de cada canto do mundo sem, é claro, precisar se comprometer com elas.

Se a doce Amanda quisesse vê-lo no dia seguinte, ele precisava apenas dizer com o sotaque que deixava pernas bambas:

– Vou voltar para a Inglaterra hoje. O que tivemos foi incrível – acrescentou. – Mas não posso ficar aqui. E acredite, Amanda – ele segurou o rosto da moça, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Tudo o que é bom não dura para sempre.

Sempre teve a pinta de cafajeste e todas as moças que passaram pelos feitiços charmosos dele, apenas tinham uma coisa a dizer sobre Scorpius Malfoy no dia seguinte:

 _Ele era um babaca_.

– Direto para o aeroporto, sr. Malfoy? – quis confirmar o motorista quando Scorpius desceu para o saguão do hotel e o encontrou tomando café.

– Não – ele disse. – Quero passar em um lugar antes.

* * *

 _Parabéns pra você  
_ _Nessa data querida..._

Subia os últimos degraus da escada quando ouviu a cantoria atrás da porta do apartamento 74. Tirou o embrulho do bolso interno do casaco. Observou o corredor enquanto se aproximava da porta e deu dois toques rápidos na madeira.

Não precisou esperar muito.

Sorriu e tirou os óculos escuros do rosto quando a figura da ex-namorada surgiu no buraco da porta. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos e cacheados presos em um coque frouxo, o rosto cheio de sardinhas com a sombra de muitas risadas, mas quando reparou em quem era ali a sua frente o sorriso foi sumindo, para dar lugar a uma expressão surpresa.

Os dois não precisaram se incomodar com o silêncio entre eles porque uma voz histérica de menina ecoou todo o andar do prédio:

– Pai!

A garotinha quase derrubou Rose Weasley ao passar correndo por ela para abraçar a perna de Scorpius. Ele se agachou a altura da pequena Zoe para desajeitar o gorro rosa que ela usava mesmo quando estavam no calor de maio. Ela riu.

– E aí, coisinha? Você está _gigante_.

– Você veio bem na hora que a mamãe ia assoprar a velinha dela.

Zoe puxou o dedo de Scorpius para dentro da casa. Toda vez que se encontrava com a filha de seis anos, era como se o tempo que não se viam não existisse.

– Ela ficou falando o dia inteiro que você apareceria – contou Rose quando Zoe se debruçou na mesa onde um bolo de chocolate com milhares de confetes jogados sobre ele estava esperando para ser devorado. – Não acreditei.

– Eu estava passando os dias aqui – disse, olhando para ela. – Teria aparecido antes, mas...

– Muito ocupado, pra variar, não é?

Mas ela não estava brava. Rose não olhava para ele com ressentimento. Já brigaram demais durante uma vida inteira. Agora eles estavam na fase de trégua e contentamento. Scorpius era um cara ocupado, não podia ficar com a filha, mas aparecia quando podia. Rose não exigia nada dele, nunca exigiu. A escolha de assumir a filha foi do próprio Scorpius porque a oportunidade de fugir Rose lhe deu muitas vezes.

– Mãe, _assopra logo a vela!_

– Você quer assoprar comigo? – perguntou Rose para a filha.

– Quero!

– No três, então. Um, dois...

Zoe assoprou primeiro. Mas o fôlego dela ainda não era o suficiente para apagar a vela. Ela precisou de, pelo menos, três tentativas.

– Ela sempre faz isso – comentou Rose, rindo. – Praticamente baba no bolo inteiro quando vai assoprar uma vela. Quer um pedaço do bolo com baba de criança, também? – ofereceu a Scorpius enquanto Zoe olhava indignada para Rose.

– Eu não babo, mãe!

Scorpius observou pela janela da cozinha a rua movimentada de Nova York. Seu motorista estava esperando levá-lo ao aeroporto em meia hora. Uma, dependendo do trânsito. Rose seguiu o olhar de Scorpius e entendeu.

– Você precisa ir – adivinhou.

– Sim – ele disse. – Não posso perder o vôo. Só passei aqui para ver a Zoe e lhe dar isso...

– Não precisava – Rose disse diretamente quando Scorpius estendeu a ela o embrulho que segurava em mãos.

– Feliz aniversário.

– Não precisava – ela disse _seriamente_ outra vez. – Pra falar a verdade, achava até que tinha esquecido.

– Papai, você tem um presente para mim também?

Olhou para os olhos esperançosos da filha, que diziam ser tão parecidos com os seus: cinzas, penetrantes. O nariz, entretanto, era igualzinho ao de Rose. A cor do cabelo era numa mistura ruiva com loiro, um loiro meio escuro. Não havia dúvidas de que ela era sua filha e que, há seis anos, Rose e eles já tiveram muitas noites juntos.

Tudo tinha mudado.

E Scorpius sabia muito pouco sobre a Zoe.

– Você não trouxe um presente para ela? – Rose disse imediatamente, alarmada, inconformada.

– É o seu aniversário, não o dela.

Zoe saiu da cozinha de braços cruzados e os lábios trêmulos.

– Eu... Zoe, querida... eu tenho um presente sim – falou depressa. Tateou os bolsos e só encontrou a carteira. Tirou alguns dólares americanos de dentro dela. – Que acha de eu dar cem dólares para você comprar o que você quiser? Bonecas e...

– Guarda isso, Scorpius – disse Rose cansada quando Zoe ignorou Scorpius.

– Você mimou ela. Está agora pedindo presentes.

– Você acha que é esse o problema? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa. – Você só aparece uma vez quando está por aqui, Scorpius, e quando aparece é por cinco minutos. Zoe ama a _ideia_ de que você é o pai dela. Você podia fazer uma cartinha que ela ia adorar, isso não tem nada a ver com dinheiro.

A última coisa que ele queria era desapontar a filha, mas provavelmente ele tem feito isso todos os dias e não sabia o que fazer para mudar.

Rose disse baixinho:

– É melhor você ir.

Ele coçou a barba rala reparando que ela não abriu o presente dele e, preocupado, olhou para Zoe, sentada no sofá assistindo _Frozen_.

– Vejo vocês no Natal. Tchau, Zoe.

Quando ela não respondeu, Rose disse:

– Scorpius já está voltando pra Inglaterra, querida. Não vai se despedir dele?

– Tchau, pai – disse Zoe. Ela saiu do sofá, mas o abraço que deu na perna dele não foi caloroso como Scorpius gostaria que tivesse sido. Por que ele não tinha pensado em um presente para a própria filha?

– Bom voo – Rose desejou abrindo a porta para ele.

Ela ainda tinha a mesma genuinidade. Gostava disso em Rose. Ou talvez, muitas vezes, queria que Rose berrasse por ele não fazer parte da vida delas. Mas ela não berrava. Ela não ficava zangada. Ela estava _conformada_.

– Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa – ele pediu.

Ela assentiu, mas Rose nunca precisou dele. Nem mesmo dinheiro. Ela tinha um respeitado trabalho como curadora em museus e galerias de artes – um dos motivos por ter se mudado para os Estados Unidos quando Zoe tinha dois anos. O outro era porque ela tinha uma intriga muito forte com a própria família lá em Londres, por ter tido uma filha com Scorpius aos dezenove e se recusado a casar com ele. Saíra da Inglaterra para mudar a vida.

Ela parecia muito bem, seis anos depois. Scorpius reparou nas fotos pregadas pelos imãs da geladeira. Tinha um cara com ela em todas as fotos. Antes de ir embora só imaginou o que ele poderia ser, mas não perguntou.

* * *

 **Mais uma Rose/Scorpius começando, Universo Alternativo. Onde tudo isso vai chegar? Se quiserem mais é só pedir! Até o próximo :)**


	2. How You See The World

**Olá leitores lindos que estão acompanhando essa nova UA!** **Este aqui é ainda pequeno, apresentando a vocês a rotina de Scorpius, então postei bem rápido pra vocês lerem nesse feriado.** **Aproveitem! E se gostarem, deixem review!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.: How You See The World**

 _'Dont wanna end up on your own?_  
 _You need conversation  
And information'_

O apartamento situava-se em um dos edifícios mais caros de Londres. Apesar de ter um relacionamento há dois anos com Emily Zabini, Scorpius não dividia a chave do espaçoso apartamento com ela. Morava sozinho. E mesmo se importando com Emily, o rapaz não se preocupava em criar alarde sobre o fato de não ser exatamente fiel a ela quando ele estava fora do país.

Não se sentia sozinho tendo uma namorada para ocupar sua cama na maioria das noites, sem precisar se esforçar, e, sinceramente, Scopius odiava ficar sozinho. O sexo com Emily era _bom_ e suficiente. Ela era uma mulher sensual e prática. Filha do melhor amigo de seu pai. Ele sempre esperou que o filho um dia se casasse com a herdeira dos Zabini; mulher digna, bem sucedida e não engravidou aos dezenove anos.

– Desculpe o atraso. – Sua bolsa Prada foi o primeiro acessório que Scorpius viu, porque Emily pendurou a alça na cadeira a frente dele antes que se sentasse. Elegantíssima, como sempre.

– Sem problemas.

– Como foi de viagem? – perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos. Não parecia ter muito interesse em saber.

– Cansativa – sorriu. – Pensei em você o tempo todo.

Ela afastou a mão quando Scorpius foi tocá-la em cima da mesa do restaurante. A melodia do piano era suave.

– Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

Dois anos de namoro. Nenhuma briga. Nenhuma desavença. Scorpius era incrível na cama, o sexo não era entediante, mas Emily decidiu:

– Quero terminar.

Como sempre: prática.

– Por quê? Estamos felizes.

– Não sei qual sua perspectiva de felicidade, Scorpius. Mas a minha não é ser chifrada uma vez por semana.

– Eu não chifrei você, amor.

– Não?

– Não.

– Então você é um filho da puta mentiroso.

Scorpius recostou na cadeira e engoliu um suspiro.

– Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha ido para cama com algumas americanas. Elas não significaram nada para mim.

Ela girou os olhos, inconformada.

– Não é _nem_ por isso que estou querendo terminar – ela retrucou. – Sério. Isso é o de menos. Cansei de você. Muito. Você não me convida para sair, você só me chama quando quer uma atençãozinha para o seu pau, você é insensível e não se lembrou do meu aniversário ontem. Nenhuma _mensagem._

Scorpius não acreditou que ela estava reclamando _disso_.

– Eu estava ocupado fodendo a recepcionista do hotel. Desculpe.

Emily se levantou lentamente da mesa. Não fez ceninha.

Como sempre: elegante.

– Você é tão imprestável. Não me admira que você realmente fode todo mundo que entra na sua vida. Não me admira que não tenha nenhum amigo. Você _merece_ ficar sozinho. Passar bem.

Pegou sua bolsa Prada e foi embora.

Em toda a sua vida, suas namoradas terminaram com ele, e não o contrário.

Saiu do restaurante e foi para um bar que gostava de frequentar. Todos o cumprimentaram, apertaram sua mão, chamaram para uma ou duas bebidas juntos, mas, de fato, nenhum deles era amigo. Quando ficou sozinho, sentou-se perto do balcão e pediu o de sempre.

Enquanto esperava o uísque, arrastou os dedos pelo celular e mudou os status de relacionamento na rede social.

Aproveitou e, como sempre costumava fazer, fuçou nas novas fotos que Rose postou da Zoe. Elas passaram o fim de semana na praia e Rose escreveu na legenda de uma foto linda da Zoe com os cabelinhos molhados e sorridente:

 _Primeira vez sem bóias. Zoe está super orgulhosa!_

Viu o comentário de um tal de Paul Finnigan.

 _Linda igual a mãe!_ – estava escrito.

Abanou a cabeça. Só podia estar louco. Entrou no perfil do cara. Era o mesmo cara das fotos na geladeira de Rose. Guitarrista de uma banda idiota, baterista em um conservatório, músico profissional. Fotos em todas as cachoeiras do universo. Aventureiro. Com certeza estava comendo ela.

E ele tinha várias fotos com sua filha.

Scorpius coçou a barba rala, como costumava fazer quando estava tentando raciocinar direito. Era por essas e outras que ele não gostava de ficar sozinho. Pensava toda hora na filha e se odiava por tudo o que ele _não_ fez com ela. Mas era tarde demais para consertar erros.

– Aqui está – disse o barman, entregando-lhe o copo e enchendo com o melhor uísque.

Passou os últimos dias só trabalhando. De noite, estava sozinho. Não tinha tempo para comer alguém naquelas condições de trabalho, e ele passou da época de pagar prostitutas; não era mais um adolescente idiota na puberdade. Poderia tentar com a nova assistente, mas ela era fielmente gay. Passava a noite assistindo a algum filme ridículo, verificando se Rose tinha postado mais alguma foto nova da Zoe, com o notebook no colo, cerveja na mão, papeladas na mesa, ouvindo o casal vizinho transando a noite inteira.

Com a vida entediante, sem novas viagens, só escritório, papeladas, correria e casos extremamente fáceis para vencer no tribunal, e outros que nem chegavam ao julgamento, Scorpius decidiu fazer uma festa no final de semana.

Em minutos, o lugar ficou lotado. Rapidamente fisgou uma moça, amiga de um colega de trabalho, que estava dando mole. Ela acabou, no meio da festa, dando _tudo_ para ele. Dentro do quarto ouvia o som da batida da música, enquanto penetrava a mulher por trás, na cama, sem roupas, ouvindo os gemidos dela disputando com a música da festa.

Caiu na cama e acendeu um cigarro, satisfeito, depois de usar umas três camisinhas. A mulher com quem ele tinha acabado de transar não ficou muito tempo na cama, nem parou para querer conversar. Se vestiu, sorriu apenas dizendo "foi muito bom", e voltou para a festa. Scorpius continuou deitado olhando para o teto.

O celular estava vibrando no outro lado da cama. Estava tão exausto que nem verificou o número, por isso ficou surpreso ao dizer:

– Alô?

E ouvir a voz de Zoe do outro lado da linha:

– Pai? Papai? Alô?

Ele se vestiu depressa e correu para o banheiro, ouvir melhor.

– Zoe.

– Papai, você pode falar agora? – Ela estava basicamente sussurrando, como se estivesse fazendo algo super errado.

– Claro que posso. – Ele sentou na banheira e sorriu, passando a mão no rosto. – Você está bem?

– Mais ou menos – ela contou e a voz realmente era triste.

– O que... o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Minha mãe disse que nós vamos voltar para Londres.

A cabeça dele girou e não eram as bebidas.

– Londres? Quando?

– Hoje à noite. Acabamos de chegar no aeroporto agora. Pai, posso visitar você quando a gente estiver em Londres?

A voz de Zoe era bem baixinha, como se ela estivesse com muito medo da resposta negativa.

– Você quer me visitar? Sua mãe está ok com isso?

Ela demorou um pouquinho para responder.

– Sim. – E foi um sim bem longo e mentiroso.

– Ela nem sabe que você está ligando, sabe?

Se rendeu.

– Não.

Ele riu. Zoe era igualzinha Rose. Sabia se virar sozinha. Com seis anos já pegava o telefone para discar o número do pai.

– Claro que pode. Mas sua mãe tem que deixar. Quer que eu busque vocês no aeroporto?

– Não precisa, Paul vai nos levar ao novo apartamento.

– Paul?

– É. O namorado da mamãe. Ele veio com a gente.

– Claro. Hum. Me liga quando estiver aqui, então. Vocês, hum, vão ficar quanto tempo em Londres?

– Tchau, pai, minha mãe viu que eu estou falando no celular, preciso desligar, tchau.

Ela falou tão depressa as últimas palavras que Scorpius não teve nem tempo de responder. Não teve tempo de dizer que estava sentindo falta dela. A ligação ficou muda. Ele sorriu para a tela do celular.

Rose voltou para Londres. Não acreditou nisso.

Saiu do banheiro e viu a bagunça da festa agitada. Um balde de água fria pareceu chocar em seu rosto. Não podia continuar a festa agora que Zoe apareceria amanhã para vê-lo.

O meio mais prático de tirar todo mundo dali era ligando o alarme de incêndio. Foi o que fez. A água jorrava do teto como um chuveiro, molhando tudo, mas não se importou. Passou horas limpando o apartamento e tirando todas as revistas, DVDs, pôsteres e fotos inapropriadas.

Mas acabou caindo no sofá e acordou tarde no sábado, perdendo cinco ligações do celular de Rose que, com certeza, era Zoe tentando se comunicar com ele.

Ainda tinha muita coisa para limpar. Sua geladeira estava praticamente vazia. Ele não tinha comprado nenhum presente para a filha, _de novo_. Arrumou-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta simples, para sair do edifício com seu carro. Era hora do rush naquele sábado, o trânsito estava ridiculamente parado a caminho do centro. Enquanto isso tentava inutilmente discar o número do celular de Rose.

Foi engraçado, porque ela atendeu enquanto dava bronca em Zoe, por isso ele conseguiu escutar:

– _E eu te avisei que comer tanto ia te dar dor de barriga_. _Scorpius, oi. Zoe comeu tanta porcariada numa festa de aniversário ontem que agora não sai do banheiro. Está assim desde o avião._

– Ela vai ficar bem?

– _Vai ficar ótima, é só dor de barriga. Escute. Não sei o que ela conversou com você ontem a noite... mas eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho em Londres._

– Vocês voltaram, então?

– _Sim. Não sei. O trabalho tem que dar certo._

Ele quis saber qual era o trabalho.

Ela achou que ele iria perguntar, por isso ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

– Eu estou indo para o centro agora – disse Scorpius, quebrando o silêncio. – Você vai deixar Zoe em casa?

– _Ela está animada para conhecer seu apartamento. Ela acha que é um castelo._

Os dois acabaram rindo ao mesmo tempo, com a ingenuidade da filha. O trânsito voltou a funcionar.

– _Eu vou levá-la então, depois do almoço, pode ser?_

– Estarei esperando – ele disse depressa. – Rose?

– _Sim?_

Quis agradecê-la por ela não tirar Zoe da vida dele. Mas pensou que seria uma conversa muito melodramático para se ter no telefone.

– Curtiu o meu presente? Nada muito caro, nada muito extravagante, nada que faça você querer devolver depois por correio.

Era um colar com o pingente da foto da filha gravada em ouro.

– _Não me lembrava dessa foto da Zoe –_ foi a resposta que ouviu.

 _–_ Isso quer dizer que gostou? Prometo que não é de ouro verdadeiro.

Era de ouro verdadeiro.

Rose precisou suspirar antes de admitir:

– _Sim, Scorpius, adorei. Acertou dessa vez. Tenho que desligar, Zoe tá chamando. Tchau._

O celular de Scorpius não ficou quieto durante o caminho que ele percorreu até o shopping para comprar algo a Zoe e recompensar a última visita que fez a ela. Sua assistente não parava de ligar perguntando informações, relembrando horários, reuniões, mas o rapaz cancelou tudo para ter a tarde disponível.

* * *

 **Curtinho, mas eu espero que tenham gostado! Próximos capítulos terão mais desenvolvimentos e acontecimentos. Te espero lá!**


	3. All Good Things

**Capítulo 3.: All Good Things**

 _'Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less'_

Scorpius fechou o notebook quando ouviu a batida na porta. Rose estava segurando uma maletinha e Zoe, com o mesmo gorro rosa de sempre, ergueu sua cabeça para exclamar admirada:

– Uau!

Ela ultrapassou Scorpius para correr pelo apartamento dele em direção ao sofá de couro branco. Rose abanou a cabeça.

– Aqui está – ela disse, entregando-lhe a maletinha. – São os lápis dela. Não vive sem eles.

– Sério?

Tal mãe, tal filha.

– Zoe, não pule em cima do sofá!

– Tudo bem – Scorpius falou, observando Zoe ignorar Rose e continuar pulando no sofá.

– Então acha que consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Rose. – Ficar com ela por algumas horas?

– Você me subestima, não é?

– Muito – disse sincera. – Ei, menininha, não vai falar tchau pra mim?

Pulando, Zoe ergueu o braço e fez um tchau. Afinal, via sua mamãe todos os dias.

– Eu preciso ajeitar algumas coisas no novo apartamento – explicou Rose, voltando-se para Scorpius. – Correria de viagem.

– Sem problemas. Tirei o dia de folga hoje.

Zoe deu um pulo alto para sair do sofá. Correu até Rose e deixou que a beijasse no rosto.

– Não se comporte, hein? – brincou Rose. – Dê _muito, muito, muito_ trabalho a ele. – Ergueu os olhos para Scorpius. – Ligo mais tarde para saber se estão vivos.

– Não se preocupe com a gente – ele garantiu.

Quando Rose foi embora, depois de deixar algumas coisas especificadas, Scorpius fechou a porta do apartamento e andou até o sofá, onde Zoe correu se deitar. A filha virou o rosto sorridente para ele. Já tinha ligado a televisão e colocado no canal de desenho. Garotinha independente.

– Quer conhecer o restante do castelo?

Scorpius mostrou o loft para sua filha. Na cozinha, Zoe disse:

– Não é melhor esconder as facas? Mamãe diz que elas são perigosas. Diz que posso me machucar se pegá-las.

– Você é uma garota esperta – disse Scorpius, preparando um milk-shake para ela, que estava empoleirada no balcão. – Por que vai tentar pegar uma faca se sabe que pode se machucar?

Zoe sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos. Scorpius segurou o queixo dela, quando viu que dois já tinham caído. Os de baixo.

– Então não tem com o que se preocupar.

– Legal – ela disse. – Quer ver a minha cicatriz?

– Tem uma cicatriz?

– Bem _aqui_!

Ela sentou no chão da cozinha, tirou os sapatos e as meias para mostrar a Scorpius a cicatriz que ela tinha na sola do pé.

– O que aconteceu aí?

– Uma vez o Paul levou a gente para conhecer uma cachoeira e eu raspei o pé bem na pedra.

Na sala, enquanto se entretinham com uma corrida de Mario Kart no vídeo-game, Zoe parou de falar sobre seus inúmeros assuntos e Scorpius se viu na oportunidade de dizer:

– O Paul parece ser um cara legal.

– Ele é – disse vidrada na corrida. Estava inclinando o corpo enquanto fazia a curva com o carro da Princesa, no lado errado da pista, mas ela nem se dava conta.

– Você gosta dele?

– Do Paul? Mamãe gosta dele.

– E você?

– Eu gosto dele – ela disse. – Mas às vezes eu acho que ele quer _muito_ que eu goste dele.

– E isso é ruim?

– Eu acho que ele vai pedir a minha mãe em casamento.

– Por que você acha isso? – ele tirou os olhos da tela e observou o perfil do rosto de Zoe. O nariz tão semelhante ao de Rose.

– Ele está quase morando com a gente.

– Ele está...

Teve a sensação de que um estranho estava roubando sua filha dele. O pior de tudo?

A culpa era dele e somente dele.

Mas cada um faz as escolhas da vida. Scorpius fez a dele. Valeria a pena se arrepender _agora_?

– Tenho um presente para você – Scorpius finalmente disse e Zoe olhou.

– Um presente?

Então se levantou do sofá para buscar o presente em seu quarto. Era uma maleta preta. Dentro continha dois walkie-talkies do tamanho de um copinho. Entregou um deles para a mão dela.

– Você não vai mais precisar pegar o celular da sua mãe para falar comigo.

– Legal! – ela disse, observando o objeto. – Eu posso falar com você a hora que eu quiser?

– Sim. É só apertar esse botão aqui do lado e enquanto estiver em Londres, eu te escutarei. Vamos testar ele hoje à noite. Antes de dormir, ligue ele e fale comigo. Quer fazer isso?

– Quero!

Ela enrolou o braço no pescoço dele e o abraçou. Ainda tinha algumas horas pela frente, e Zoe soube aproveitá-las, fazendo sempre todos os tipos de perguntas curiosas, apenas se _atualizando_ com as coisas que queria saber sobre Scorpius.

Conversando com Zoe percebeu que sua vida era _entediante_ demais.

Contar que só trabalhava e, de noite, tentava arrumar uma mulher para não passar a noite sozinho não era uma conversa que toda criança gostaria de ouvir. Ela até disse, fazendo uma careta, quando Scorpius contou do trabalho:

– Deve ser tão chato ser adulto.

– E é, não tenha pressa – ele disse, rindo do comentário dela.

Era estranho perceber que a coisa mais emocionante que aconteceu nesses últimos meses foi perder para a filha no boliche do Wii, Zoe ficar eufórica fazendo o controle escapar de sua mão e quebrar tela da televisão a frente deles.

– Desculpa, pai!

Ele passou a mão no rosto, sem saber se ria ou ficava bravo com ela. A tela estava rachada.

– Foi sem querer, eu juro!

– Como vamos assistir aos filmes agora? – ele lamentou.

Para a sorte de Zoe, Scorpius não era nenhum pouco apegado as suas coisas materiais. No dia seguinte já podia comprar outra.

– Não se preocupe, coisinha. Eu nem gostava da televisão mesmo.

Ela sentou no sofá, triste e abalada por ter estragado a brincadeira. Depois fez uma careta e Scorpius se preocupou com a ideia de ver a filha chorar – era a imagem mais devastadora que um homem poderia ver –, mas ela apenas disse:

– Minha dor de barriga voltou.

Rapidamente levou Zoe até o banheiro. Ela fechou a porta e ficou um tempão lá dentro; Scorpius encostado no outro lado da porta, esperando.

– Tudo bem aí, Zoe?

Alguns segundos depois ele ouviu a descarga e a torneira da pia. Zoe abriu a porta, aparecendo baixinha e com o gorro torto na cabeça.

– Eu quero ir embora.

Ele olhou para a pequena. Não era como se ela estivesse odiando ficar com o pai, mas ela parecia envergonhada.

– Eu não tô bravo com você. – Scorpius se agachou e ficou na altura dos olhos dela.

– Mas eu não queria quebrar sua televisão, pai.

– Eu tive uma ideia. Já que não podemos assistir a algum filme agora, o que acha de irmos ao cinema?

– Eu quero ir embora – repetiu.

– Tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim, sem conseguir encarar os olhos de Scorpius. Não passou todos os dias ao lado da filha, mas sabia que quando uma criança estava com os olhos vermelhos era porque tinha chorado. Sem contar que Zoe fungava, mesmo não querendo mostrar ao pai que ela esteve chorando.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

 _Que pergunta idiota_. Claro que ele fez alguma coisa errada. Ele não esteve com Zoe quando ela ganhou sua primeira cicatriz; não esteve com Zoe quando ela nadou pela primeira vez sem apoio das bóias. Foi isso o que ele fez de errado.

Ligou para Rose enquanto Zoe pintava na mesa da sala, com a maletinha de lápis de cores dela.

– Rose, a Zoe quer ir embora.

– _Oh. O que você fez, Scorpius?_

– Nada, eu juro. Estávamos jogando e ela acabou... foi meio que um acidente. Ela quebrou a televisão.

Rose soltou um palavrão.

– _Ai meu Deus, é sério?_

– Relaxa. Foi culpa minha, por eu ser péssimo no Wii. Ela se empolgou porque ganhou de mim no boliche.

– _Você não deixou ela ganhar, deixou? Ela percebe se você deixa ela ganhar e odeia isso._

– Não, ela realmente ganhou. Ela é ótima.

– _Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer pela televisão..._

– Esquece a televisão. Ela quer saber se você pode buscá-la agora.

– _Eu estou enrolada aqui... hum... Eu vou ver se consigo falar com Paul para buscá-la._

– Claro. – Estava até curioso para conhecer aquele Paul. Olhou para Zoe na mesa. Estava debruçada no papel. – Ela está muito calada, Rose. E isso é estranho, porque ela é tagarela.

– _O que ela está fazendo agora_?

– Desenhando.

– _Não é você_ – ela garantiu depois de um tempinho silencioso que sempre existia quando eles conversavam. – _Ela fica assim quando desenha._

Ele entendeu, tendo a vaga lembrança de quando Rose também precisava de espaço para pintar um quadro. Não conversava, era apenas concentração e tinta.

O tal de Paul chegou meia hora depois para buscar Zoe. Era um cara de cabelos pretos, barba e jaqueta de couro, constantemente mascando chiclete. Nas fotos do Facebook era sorridente e simpático, mas naquele momento ele não estava sorrindo para Scorpius. Claramente não gostava de Scorpius.

Quem gostava, certo?

– Deve ser o famoso Paul – ele disse, sem erguer a mão para apertar a dele. Não tinha saco para ser educado com quem comia a mãe de sua filha.

– Ela está pronta?

Zoe guardava seus lápis na maleta enquanto os dois esperavam na entrada do apartamento, um olhando para o outro e Paul ora ou outra espiando o apartamento. Scorpius deu um beijo em Zoe e sussurrou:

– Lembre-se de testar o presente hoje.

– Fiz pra você!

Sempre ganhava desenhos da Zoe e estava quase se preocupando que não fosse ganhar naquele dia. Ficou aliviado ao recebê-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

– Tchau, pai.

Sentiu uma coisa estranha no peito quando Paul segurou os ombros dela e os dois se afastaram juntos conversando pelo corredor do andar. Scorpius fechou a porta e entrou novamente no apartamento. Ouvindo o silêncio de sempre, foi até a cozinha e grudou o desenho dela na geladeira. Era o desenho da televisão quebrada.

Sorriu. E decidiu que não ia comprar uma nova.

* * *

A pizza chegou nove horas em ponto no outro lado da cidade. Paul foi buscá-la e, quando voltou, Rose estava sentada com Zoe na mesa, as duas bem famintas. Foi um jantar simples, mas que encheu a barriga dos três depois de um dia cheio de preparos no novo apartamento. O lugar era aconchegante e bonito. A conversa fluía.

– E então o cara disse: "eu não vou escolher você" – contava Paul. – Mas está tudo bem, porque no fim ele entendeu que a banda precisa de um baterista. Então estamos revezando nas músicas.

– Vocês tentaram o cover do Kaiser Chiefs? – perguntou Rose.

– A bateria estava fora do tempo em "Ruby", mas é só o primeiro ensaio.

– Zoe quer aprender a tocar violão – contou. Paul sorriu para ela, feliz com a ideia. – Se puder um dia ter paciência com essa daqui, ela adoraria ter aulas com você.

– Ei! – Zoe protestou quando Rose puxou o gorro rosa da cabeça da filha. As duas fizeram caretas uma para outra, até que Rose se rendeu e puxou de brincadeira o nariz dela, fazendo-a rir.

– Claro que eu ensino – disse Paul, disposto. – Mas você tem que ter disciplina e muita vontade, Zoe, porque parece fácil, mas não é. Que música você quer aprender?

– Frozen!

Rose teve que rir.

– Claro que é Frozen. Quando não é Frozen, né? – exclamou Paul, girando os olhos.

– Ela sabe cantar todas as músicas mesmo. De cor.

– Acredita que o papai _nunca_ tinha assistido antes?

Rose limpou a boca e olhou para Zoe quando ela mencionou o pai. Não teve oportunidade de perguntar como as coisas foram na casa de Scorpius, mas agora que ela mencionou precisou saber.

– O que vocês fizeram por lá?

– Não muita coisa. Conversamos bastante. Mas então eu quebrei a televisão dele.

– Eu ouvi essa história.

– Mas eu ganhei dele no boliche! Papai é horrível no boliche de vídeo-game. Deixei ele ganhar uma vez porque fiquei com pena.

– Não deixe ele saber disso – riu Rose. Paul se levantou para colocar os pratos da louça. Não participava da conversa quando Zoe falava de Scorpius, mais porque não sabia mesmo o que dizer.

Depois do jantar Rose permitiu que Zoe brincasse um pouco antes de ir para cama. Paul ajudou na cozinha com a louça e perguntou quando os dois ficaram sozinhos:

– O que o Malfoy faz?

– Ele é advogado na firma Malfoy & Zabini. Uma das melhores do país.

– E ele é bom?

– Sim. Ele vence casos fora do país, por isso viaja bastante.

– Uau.

– O quê? – disse Rose olhando para o namorado, que se encostou ao balcão e cruzou os braços.

– Eu não consigo imaginar.

– Ele é um babaca, mas é o que o faz ser tão bom no que faz. Acredite.

– Você é essa gata independente, que está sempre buscando uma aventura, e ele é esse... playboy, milionário, daqueles que vive nessa rotina sem erro. Quero dizer, viu o apartamento do cara? Você podia ver o reflexo pelo sofá. Como isso deu certo na época?

– Não deu certo – respondeu, com um riso lamentoso, massageando o pescoço. – E por que está me perguntando sobre meu ex-namorado _agora_?

– Porque – ele disse bastante sério, aproximando-se de Rose com as mãos na cintura da moça – ele é o pai de uma das minhas garotas preferidas. Só estou curioso.

– Eu entendo – ela disse, suspirando e depois abrindo um leve sorriso. Não tiveram leves sorrisos nas últimas horas por causa do grande impacto de voltar a cidade que não tinha sua presença desde que Zoe nasceu. – Obrigada por me ajudar hoje, Paul.

Paul beijou o ombro dela, subindo os lábios até o pescoço, provocando alguns arrepios.

– Eu gosto de ajudar – disse baixinho. – Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Especialmente com a Zoe.

Os dois se beijaram. Paul quis aprofundar, apertar a nuca de Rose e deixar a língua explorar a boca dela, mas Rose se afastou um pouquinho com um sorriso. E entendendo.

– Vou colocá-la para dormir primeiro.

Foi chamar Zoe e a garota já estava dentro do quarto. Rose achou que encontraria a filha desenhando, mas ela estava deitada de ponta cabeça na cama, falando com alguém em algum walkie-talkie.

– Você gosta de chocolate?

A voz era quase inteligível no aparelho, mas sabia que era de Scorpius.

– _Depende do sabor_ – ele respondeu. – _Qual é o seu preferido?_

– Chocolate!

Ouviu a risada de Scorpius saindo do aparelho.

– _Então quando voltar aqui eu vou comprar um monte de chocolates pra você._

– Chop, chop, hora de dormir. – Rose entrou no quarto e Zoe pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz dela.

– A lhama caiu do telhado – a garota disse depressa para o aparelho.

– _O que isso significa_?

– Significa que está na hora de dormir, não é, Zoe?

– _Ops_. _Melhor obedecer a lhama, então._

– Boa noite, papai.

– _Boa noite, coisinha_.

Desligou o aparelho e se enfiou embaixo da coberta quando Rose fechou as cortinas. Depois de desligar as luzes, acendeu o pequeno abajur ao lado da cama dela e sentou na margem, olhando para o rosto de Zoe. E o walkie-talkie da mão dela.

– Escovou os dentes?

– Uhum!

– Deixa eu ver.

Segurou o queixo dela quando Zoe abriu a boca e mostrou os dentes. Os dois permanentes estavam crescendo meio tortinhos.

– Muito bem – sorriu para ela. – Posso perguntar uma coisa? Está tudo bem se o Paul morar com a gente?

– Eu gosto do Paul.

– Mas está tudo bem?

– Sim – ela disse. – Ele te faz muito feliz e eu gosto que ele te faz muito feliz, mãe.

– Eu também – confessou, acariciando a bochecha dela.

– Mãe – ela chamou um tempinho depois. – Eu gostei de ver o pai hoje.

– Tenho certeza que ele também adorou te ver.

– Posso ver ele mais vezes? Agora que vamos morar aqui?

– Claro que eu não vou impedir de você vê-lo, Zoe. Eu só não quero que se decepcione caso _ele_ não puder algumas vezes, está bem?

Ela fez que sim. Rose se inclinou e beijou a testa dela.

– Te amo – Zoe disse, como sempre dizia.

– Te amo mais – garantiu Rose.

Ela se levantou da cama e se aproximou do mural de fotos do quarto. Fotos do tio Albus, da tia Lily e do tio Hugo, como sempre, mas dessa vez Rose viu uma nova. Estava amassada, um pouco antiga, e permitiu que Rose tivesse algumas lembranças. Aquela foto foi tirada alguns anos antes de Zoe nascer, porque ela e Scorpius estavam abraçados na imagem. Sorridentes. Juntos, em algum dos inúmeros shows que foram e aproveitaram o tempo quando eram apaixonados.

 _Onde ela achou essa foto_?

Olhou Zoe. Somente sua cabecinha era visível embaixo do edredom. A filha reparou onde a mãe estava olhando e quis muito saber:

– Você amou o papai?

– Sim – ela respondeu, porque prometeu a si mesma que nunca ia mentir quando Zoe começasse a se interessar pelos motivos dos pais não viverem juntos. – Muito.

– Por que você não ama mais?

Foi uma pergunta peculiarmente difícil. Rose só percebeu que estava demorando muito para responder quando Zoe perguntou bem baixinho:

– É por minha causa?

– O quê? Zoe, não. – Ela voltou a sentar na cama e segurar o rosto da filha. – Não diga mais isso. Eu e seu pai cometemos muitos erros, mas você não foi um deles. Você foi a _melhor_ coisa que aconteceu entre a gente.

Não conseguiu ter certeza se Zoe ficou convencida.

– Mamãe, eu menti.

– Sobre o quê?

Ela hesitou. Era um segredo. Rose inclinou o rosto para que Zoe sussurrasse em seu ouvido:

– Eu não gosto do Paul morando com a gente.

– Ainda bem que foi honesta agora, querida – ela disse com um sorriso triste no rosto. – Não precisa mentir. Você pode me contar tudo.

– Mas eu gosto muito dele.

– Eu entendo, meu amor – ela disse. – Não está preparada para um homem na casa, eu entendo completamente. Eu vou conversar com ele, ok?

– Eu queria ter o papai em casa.

Rose se esforçou muito para não chorar, mas foi impossível não ficar com a garganta seca. Amava tanto Zoe que seu coração doía, e doía mais ainda pensar que ela não podia alcançar algumas coisas pela filha. Acariciou as pequenas maçãs do rosto pequeno de Zoe, vendo nela os olhos de Scorpius.

– Desculpe, Zoe – ela pediu baixinho.

– Não é sua culpa, mãe. O papai é muito ocupado.

Dizendo isso, Zoe fechou os olhos e se virou para dormir.

* * *

 **Eu sempre quis ir embora de algum lugar quando quebrava alguma coisa. hihihihi Mais um capítulo feito. Zoe finalmente mostrando interesse em saber "ué, pq meus papais não moram juntos?" Teremos tantas razões. E conheceremos elas no decorrer dos capítulos. Quem quer mais levanta o dedo e comente que comentar faz bem para a saúde da fic. Até o próximo!**


	4. The Hardest Part

The Hardest Part

* * *

Só pode ser brincadeira.

O que o síndico do prédio queria agora, quatro e meia da manhã?

Scorpius acordou com a cabeça latejando e a cama vazia ao seu lado. Vestiu a calça jeans jogada em algum canto da sala antes de abrir a porta e começar a xingar o filho da puta, mas era só Rose Weasley.

– O que...

Ela entrou sem esperar uma permissão.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Quatro e meia? Não podia ter esperado?

Ela o ignorou.

– Ela precisa ir a uma nova escola e quero matriculá-la em Hogwarts. Podemos dividir a mensalidade. E quando o ano letivo iniciar, se tiver algum dia, qualquer dia que você possa buscá-la da escola, diga.

Scorpius coçou a cabeça, passando as mãos nos olhos e tentando raciocinar direito. Era um sonho esquisito? Não conseguia definir. Estava com sono demais e, meio grogue, perguntou:

– Ela? Quem?

– A nossa filha!

– Zoe, claro. Você quer que eu busque Zoe da nova escola?

– Sim. E não é porque eu preciso, é porque ela precisa passar mais tempo com você.

– Ok – ele disse, pensando. – Certo. Posso fazer isso.

– Ótimo. E nos finais de semanas... saia com ela. Leve-a para assistir a um filme no cinema ou para conhecer lugares da cidade. Seja o pai dela.

As últimas palavras acordaram Scorpius como se alguém tivesse chacoalhado sua cabeça. Ele encarou a ex-namorada, sério, e notou um ar ferozmente decidido nela. Não era todo mundo que tinha um ar ferozmente decidido naquele horário da manhã.

– E não só um amigo que ela vê raramente. Brigue com ela quando ela quebrar alguma coisa, mesmo sem querer, diga que ela precisa ser mais cuidadosa. Pegue no pé dela se ela não escovar os dentes. Não a deixe totalmente sozinha. Zoe nos engana com a capacidade dela, mas ela é mais frágil que uma taça de champanhe.

Sempre havia silêncio entre eles, assim como uma barreira invisível e pesada. Difícil de decifrá-la. Eles não se odiavam, mas também não se amavam. Não mais. Só tinham uma coisa em comum agora.

Uma coisinha.

Quando Rose caminhou até a porta para ir embora, Scorpius perguntou:

– Por que não me expulsou logo de uma vez da vida da Zoe? Ela não teria que ficar se decepcionando comigo, porque eu não vou mudar, Rose. É a minha vida, é o que eu sou, e eu não sei ser um pai. Pelo menos, não um bom.

– É porque você precisa dela.

Escolas tradicionais e particulares como Hogwarts deveriam sempre ser levadas a sério. Rose sabe muito bem disso, motivo pelo qual esperava que Scorpius não se atrasasse mais nenhum minuto para a entrevista com a diretora Minerva McGonagall, marcada naquela semana para matricularem Zoe na escola.

Rose estava na grande e espaçosa sala, sentada em uma enorme e aconchegante poltrona de pano finíssimo em frente à mesa polida de madeira. Observava os quadros dos diretores que em outros anos ocupara o mesmo cargo, enquanto Minerva escrevia alguma coisa no computador, sem falar com Rose.

– Desculpe – Rose disse depois de um silêncio aparentemente cortante, enquanto ouvia o barulho do teclado. – Ele disse que estaria aqui em dez minutos.

– O horário estava marcado às oito e meia – disse a diretora. – E já são oito e cinquenta. E eu ainda tenho que entrevistar mais seis famílias esta manhã.

– Se a senhora puder me dar licença, eu consigo ligar...

A jovem secretária da escola entrou na sala para trazer Scorpius Malfoy logo atrás. Quando Scorpius passou pela moça, retribuiu o sorriso tímido dela com uma piscadinha discreta ajeitando a gravata no colarinho.

– Sr. Malfoy – McGonagall estendeu a mão a Scorpius.

– McGonagall. – Apertou com energia. – Como vai?

– Muito bem. Sente-se, sente-se.

Ele abriu o botão do paletó para se sentar na poltrona ao lado de Rose. Quando olhou para ele, viu que tinha uma marca de batom na gola da camisa branca.

– Desculpe o atraso. Justiça não pode esperar.

Rose fez esforço para não gargalhar de ironia.

– Definitivamente não. Como está o seu avô, sr. Malfoy?

– Muito bem.

– Fico feliz em saber – ela disse, distraída com algumas papeladas. Não soube dizer se ela estava sendo irônica. Nem todos gostavam de Lucius Malfoy. – Agora... – ela colocou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou de Scorpius para Rose e de Rose para Scorpius. Abriu um sorriso. – Teremos uma nova Weasley? Primeira série?

– Sim. Ela vai fazer sete anos daqui um mês – garantiu Rose.

Lendo a ficha, observou:

– Zoe Weasley?

– Sim.

– Vocês são divorciados?

Os dois se entreolharam.

– Não – Scorpius disse.

– Anulação?

– Também não.

– Muito bem. – Ela escreveu alguma coisa em seu papel. Rose tinha certeza que estava sendo julgada, mas passou anos de sua vida aprendendo a não se importar com isso. Só queria que Zoe tivesse uma boa educação em uma boa escola com bons professores. Minerva pousou a caneta e olhou para eles de novo. – Vamos falar financeiramente, agora.

Passaram os próximos vinte minutos conversando. Finalmente, quando Scorpius assinou o contrato com a escola, eles se levantaram e apertaram as mãos.

Saíram da sala e ultrapassaram o corredor em silêncio, juntos, lado a lado. Casais acompanhados com seus filhos para fazerem a matrícula estavam caminhando no mesmo espaço e Rose os observava. Aparentemente boas famílias. Famílias tradicionais. Casados e filhos depois do casamento. Quando estavam fora do alcance dos olhares e ouvidos curiosos, perto do jardim, Rose disse ironicamente:

– A justiça não pode esperar. Aparentemente, pernas abertas também não.

Scorpius colocou os óculos escuros.

– O que está sugerindo?

– Você não presta – suspirou. – É isso o que eu estou sugerindo. Eu fiquei na sala com a nossa ex-diretora por vinte minutos porque você estava ocupado fod...

– Mãe! Pai!

Zoe correu em direção a eles, interrompendo a palavra que Rose ia usar para descrever o que Scorpius fez no banheiro com uma rival de trabalho. Eram apenas negócios, mas ela não entenderia. Zoe abraçou a cintura de Rose, ficando grudada nela. Paul estava logo atrás.

– Por que ele precisou vir? – perguntou Scorpius, incomodado, para si mesmo. Fez um aceno com a cabeça quando Paul falou oi, demonstrando a mesma falta de vontade e antipatia.

– Você conheceu a escola? – perguntou Rose a Zoe.

– Eu não acredito que vou estudar aqui! Você viu a biblioteca, mãe? Você viu?

– Conheço cada canto da biblioteca – contou Rose, sorrindo. – Nós vamos almoçar daqui a pouco com o seu tio Albus, o que você quer comer?

– O tio Albus veio me ver?

– Sim! Claro, por que ele não viria?

Zoe olhou para Scorpius. Os olhos esperançosos.

– O papai também vai almoçar com a gente hoje?

– Filha, eu não vou poder. Quem sabe outro dia, almoçamos todos juntos.

– Promete?

Ele não podia prometer nada, porque sabia que a chance de não cumprir suas promessas eram enormes.

– Vem cá, quero te contar uma coisa.

Puxou a garota pela mãozinha dela para um lugar que só podiam escutar a si mesmos. Scorpius agachou-se a altura de Zoe e sorriu antes de começar a dizer.

– Eu e sua mãe combinamos. Eu vou buscar você todos os dias na aula, quando elas começarem, e passaremos mais tempo juntos. Tudo bem pra você?

Ela fez que sim. A franja caía nos olhos cinzas.

– E Paul está te tratando bem?

– Sim – ela disse sincera. – Ele faz isso pela mamãe.

Scorpius segurou um ombro dela.

Seja o pai dela.

Por que isso era tão difícil na prática?

– Está com o walkie-talkie?

– Sim. – Ela disse, aparentando um pouco de decepção. – Eu tentei falar com você hoje mas você desligou o seu.

– Eu estava em uma reunião. Importantíssima. Eu poderia ser demitido se alguém escutasse sua linda voz saindo pelo meu bolso. Imagina que loucura seria.

Zoe não riu, e olhava bem para o rosto do pai. Ela não entendia porque os adultos se preocupavam mais com trabalho.

– Eu vou almoçar agora, pai – ela disse, abraçando-o brevemente. Depois foi embora deixando Scorpius para trás.

Depois de terminar com a namorada de dois anos, suas noites só não continuaram solitárias porque Alexis Parkinson estava de volta à cidade, defendendo a vítima contra o cliente de Scorpius. Eram rivais, e a tradição exigia sexo nas semanas que ambos brigavam nos tribunais.

A cama dele rangia com o peso dos corpos enroscados nos lençóis brancos, especialmente com a necessidade que ela tinha de cavalgá-lo como se estivessem em um apocalipse. Gostava que Alexis não fosse tão falante na cama; gemia na medida certa.

Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo na boca. Quente. Scorpius trocou a posição, o suor de seu peito fazendo atrito com os seios da moça. Caiu ao seu lado quando finalizou com alívio, ofegante, e tirou a camisinha para jogar no lixo do banheiro. Tinha esgotado todas as energias do corpo dela porque Alexis ainda estava na cama quando Scorpius voltou, recuperando-se. Ela jogou os cabelos negros para trás e cobriu o belo corpo com o lençol fino.

Dividiram um cigarro quando Scorpius voltou a se deitar. Alexis estava segurando o porta-retrato que Scorpius deixava no criado-mudo.

– Quem é essa? Sua sobrinha?

– Eu tenho irmãos, por acaso? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e Alexis o encarou.

– Ela é linda – acabou sorrindo, o que foi uma surpresa para Scorpius. Geralmente quando ele revelava que tinha uma filha, algumas saíam meio assustadas da cama dele. Alexis continuou analisando a foto de Zoe. Um retrato em preto-e-branco que tirou dela quando tinha três anos. – E se parece com você.

Scorpius tragou um pouco o cigarro, brincando distraidamente com o isqueiro. Fez uma expressão de total descrença e disse:

– Ela não se parece nada comigo. Zoe é fantástica, tem esse coração maior do que o de todo mundo que eu já conheci. Ela é incrível. – Acrescentou baixinho: – Não tem nada a ver comigo.

– E cadê a mãe dela?

– Alguns quilômetros daqui. Por que quer saber?

– Opa, só estou curiosa. Calma.

– Você sabe que a gente só fode quando estamos competindo um contra o outro no tribunal, não sabe? Não há necessidade de papinhos. Depois que eu ganhar o caso, o fogo vai apagar.

E demonstrou isso, fechando o isqueiro com um movimento rápido.

Alexis sorriu.

– Você acredita mesmo que vai vencer o caso?

– Eu sempre faço.

– Jackson matou a própria mulher, e você gasta seu tempo e energia defendendo-o.

– É o meu trabalho. Ele paga para que eu faça isso. E generosamente.

Alexis riu. Friamente.

– Como se esse fosse o motivo de você ser tão bom no que faz. Dinheiro. Até parece.

Scorpius não disse nada.

– Eu conheço você desde a faculdade – continuou a moça. – Conheço seus feitos e defeitos. Livrou incontáveis pessoas da prisão. Você sempre gostou disso. De conseguir o impossível. Provar que uma pessoa no fundo do poço, sem nenhuma chance, tem sempre uma chance. Se Miles Jackson é realmente culpado? Você está pouco se importando. Você só prova o contrário. Você prova que ele não fez. Qual o seu segredo?

O rapaz tirou o cigarro dos lábios e sussurrou o segredo no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a:

– Eu minto pra caralho. Você não?

Observando aquele sorriso irônico dele, Alexis pegou o final do cigarro e tragou um pouco para ela. Respirou antes de dizer baixinho:

– Vejo você no tribunal amanhã. – Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e pegou sua calcinha para vesti-la. Enquanto colocava a saia e a blusa, olhou para Scorpius na cama sem camisa. Perigosamente gostoso demais para ser um bom moço. – Você tem uma linda filha. É quase triste não conseguir dizer a ela que deve se orgulhar do pai que tem. Tchau, Scorpius.

– Tchau, Alexis – ele disse fechando os olhos e contando os segundos para ouvir a porta se fechar.

* * *

Zoe brincava no chão da sala. Albus ao mesmo tempo olhava por ela e observava a prima, meio preocupado. Rose esteve com o telefone pregado na orelha nos dez últimos minutos:

– Oi mãe e pai – ela dizia, andando de um lado para o outro atrás do sofá. – É a Rose. Eu voltei pra Londres. Consegui o cargo na National Gallery, como eu sempre quis, lembram? Queria conversar com vocês. Matriculei a Zoe em Hogwarts. Me liguem quando ouvirem a mensagem. Ah, e a Zoe está mandando um beijo. Estávamos com saudades.

Ela encarou o telefone como se esperasse alguma coisa sair de dentro dele.

– Ótimo – Albus disse sorridente. – Agora você diz a mesma coisa só que com o telefone ligado.

– Pareço meio fria, não pareço? Eu devia soar mais alegre, mais solta. Parece que eu não vejo meus pais há uns dois anos.

– Você realmente não vê seus pais há uns dois anos – ele lembrou. – Última vez foi no Natal que a Dominique terminou com o namorado em pleno jantar em família e o cara até chorou.

Rose abanou a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. Há quanto tempo não participava de um jantar em família, com todo mundo na mesa?

– Eu senti falta de vocês – disse com um suspiro. – Difícil é entrar em contato com todo mundo agora. Um em cada canto do país.

– É bom ver que vocês duas estão por perto agora, num dos cantos desse país – ele comentou, dando um apertãozinho na bochecha da Zoe antes de levantar e se aproximar de Rose. A menina estava concentrada fazendo o seu chá de mentira. – Por que teve que levá-la pra tão longe, afinal?

– Tentar a sorte de seguir com a minha vida – ela respondeu.

– Alguns acham que você fugiu.

– Posso ter fugido. Posso ter sido covarde. Não me importo com o que tenham falado nas minhas costas. Achei que era o que eu precisava fazer.

– Eu acho que você foi corajosa e a minha opinião é mais importante do que a de todos – brincou Al, abrindo os braços para um abraço forte nela. Al era esse rapaz que você podia contar para absolutamente tudo. Não era somente compreensivo, mas já passou por situações que envolviam decepcionar a família e ajudava Rose a se sentir melhor, garantindo que ninguém a odiava pelos erros que acabou cometendo, muito menos os pais.

Não que sair do armário se comparava ao erro de engravidar do namorado que todo mundo sabia que não prestava.

– Não é todo dia que as pessoas se arriscam para conseguir o que quer – continuou Al – quando aparecem obstáculos.

– Zoe nunca foi um obstáculo. Foi sempre a minha razão. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de depender de todo mundo para ajudá-la a crescer.

– Você tem falado com o pai dela?

Foi estranho ouvir Albus se referir a Scorpius de uma forma tão fria, como se fosse incapaz até de dizer o nome. O pai dela.

– Sim – ela disse. – Claro que sim.

– Como assim claro que sim? Não é claro para mim. Ainda não entendo... como é que consegue... não odiar aquele cara.

– Al – ela ralhou aparentemente brava. Pigarreou apontando a Zoe com a cabeça. – Não fale dele assim perto dela. E não vou afastar Zoe do próprio pai.

– Compreensível. Mas vai aproximá-la mais? Você sabe que nada de bom acontece quando se aproxima muito de um Malfoy.

– Sei mais do que todo mundo. Mas não posso impedir Zoe de ter o pai dela por perto. E Scorpius sempre foi bom com ela.

– Foi bom com ela umas poucas vezes por ano desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Por que defende esse cara?

– Eu não o defendo. Só estou cansada de brigas.

Al girou o pescoço para ver Zoe quando ela se levantou e se aproximou, puxando a manga dele.

– Quer chá, tio Al?

Ele fez uma mesura exagerada. Formalmente, respondeu:

– Absolutamente, minha princesa.

Rose observou Zoe levar Albus para a mesinha, e apesar da conversa tensa que tiveram, acabou sorrindo. Não faltavam boas pessoas ao redor de Zoe, isso era verdade. Paul, Al, seu próprio irmão Hugo, e mais outros próximos primos com quem ela ainda tinha contato, incluindo Dominique – que adorava ensinar Zoe a se maquiar quando se reviam em feriados prolongados. Não havia dúvidas. Zoe era feliz. Rose criou uma garota que era feliz, mesmo que distante deles.

Mas em cada sorriso e gargalhada que sua filha dava, podia sentir que havia sempre um vazio que só a presença de Scorpius era capaz de preencher.

* * *

 **N/A: Então no meio do capítulo você lê que o Albus saiu do armário e fica "whaaaaaat". Aqui vai minha explicação:**

 **\- Sempre tive essa vontade secreta de escrever um Albus Severus gay numa fanfic e eu pensei que em Fix You poderia dar certo. Não que isso influenciará a história, mas quando escrevo gosto de colocar diferentes personalidades e fazendo Al assim me fez querer explorar mais ele, assim os personagens não serão excluídos ou não aparecerão a toa só porque ele é, por exemplo, Albus e primo da Rose.**

 **\- Teremos mais sobre Dominique, pois também mal escrevi sobre ela nas minhas outras fics.**

 **\- Conheceremos mais sobre os pais da Rose, a relação dela com eles, como foi que eles reagiram a tudo e estão reagindo.**

 **\- Vocês devem estar pensando: Epa, cadê os outros Malfoy? - Eu lhes digo: Paciência, e descobriremos!**

 **\- Em meio a uma proposta clichê, estou fazendo de tudo para mostrar algumas coisas diferentes. Espero que estejam gostando. Inacreditavelmente, não sou de shippar os outros primos com primos entre os Weasley, então terão vários personagens OC por aqui.**

 **\- E caso tenha alguma dúvida em relação a isso: A Rose ficou nos EUA mas nem por isso deixou de voltar algumas vezes para visitar a família, em feriados, Natais, etc. Não acho que a família Weasley teria excluído Rose, mas garanto que ela pode sentir que é bastante julgada. Por isso Scorpius também tinha algum contato (mesmo que breve) com Zoe antes de Rose voltar para Londres de vez. Além disso, existem redes sociais então Rose não é uma estranha no ninho que ressurge das cinzas :P**

 **\- E claro, eventualmente descobriremos COM DETALHES tudo o que aconteceu entre Rose e Scorpius.**

 **Chega de me explicar, quero ouvir vocês.**

 **Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo!**


	5. In My Place

**Capítulo 5.: In My Place**

 _"In my place, in my place  
_ _Were lines that I couldn't change  
_ _I was lost, oh yeah..."_

* * *

Os guardas abriram a porta para Miles Jackson, que esteve sob custódia nas últimas semanas. Scorpius esperou os policiais tirarem as algemas da mão do homem de 67 anos que fora acusado de assassinar a própria esposa. Ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto enquanto se livrava dos metais. O agradecimento que mandava a Scorpius com o olhar seria comovente, se Scorpius se comovesse.

– Obrigado, sr. Malfoy – ele disse com sua voz grossa e rouca pelos cigarros, quando se afastaram juntos para fora do prédio onde sua sentença foi anulada, inocentando-o das acusações. Graças à destreza e habilidade de manipulação que envolvia ser advogado. – A única coisa que eu pensava era poder abrir um maço de cigarro depois de todo esse estresse.

– Um cigarro foi o que mais sentiu falta? – Scorpius acabou soltando um riso e tirou dois cigarros de seu próprio maço para oferecer um ao seu cliente e pegar um para si mesmo.

– Você é um bom rapaz – garantiu. – Bom, muito bom. Sabe quantos advogados conseguiria o que _você_ conseguiu hoje?

– Não muitos – admitiu.

– Nenhum.

– Podemos falar francamente agora? – Scorpius perguntou. Estavam parados no jardim. As pessoas saíam do edifício e entravam, devido ao horário e ao número de casos para serem resolvidos na cidade. – Você a matou?

– Você se importa?

Miles Jackson tirou o cigarro dos lábios.

– Foi uma vitória hoje, é isso o que importa, não é? Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho uma neta para dar toda a minha atenção.

– Vovô!

Nesse momento uma garota com uns 14 anos estava se aproximando com pressa. Abraçou Miles com força, chorando.

– Eu sabia, eu sabia que eles estavam errados.

Sem esperar por aquilo, Scorpius também recebeu o seu abraço.

– Muito obrigada, você salvou meu avô.

Ele não se sentia bem com choros. Especialmente os femininos. Fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça e caminhou em direção a primeira saída que encontrou. Em um dos inúmeros bancos no saguão de entrada do prédio, viu Alexis com as belas pernas cruzadas, relaxando com café e cigarro.

Scorpius se sentou paralelamente a ela, os dois de costas um para o outro no banco.

– Você vai voltar para Oxford?

– Vou – respondeu. – Vai sentir minha falta?

– E se eu disser que sim?

– Então você é um filho da puta mentiroso.

– Minha ex-namorada me disse a mesma coisa.

– Qual delas?

– Todas.

Finalmente, Alexis girou o pescoço e os dois se encararam.

– Eu tenho mais uma noite em Londres.

– Disposta a quebrar tradições, Parkinson?

– Se o fogo ainda estiver aceso para você. – Ela raspou o cigarro no banco e, sem mais nada a dizer, levantou-se com sua pasta para ir embora.

Scorpius conseguiu um horário livre naquela tarde, agora que tinha tempo para descansar depois de arquivar o último caso. Como era um dos sócios da firma, podia ordenar que os associados fizessem boa parte do trabalho no restante do dia. Buscou Zoe para passearem na praça e a menina se deliciava com um sorvete de morango, quase maior do que sua cabeça.

Depois foram a uma sessão de cinema. Pareceu a Scorpius que todas as horas cansativas que o privou de uma boa noite de sono caíram contra ele naquele instante, no confortável assento do cinema. Foi involuntário fechar os olhos e dormir no meio do filme infantil.

Acordou assustado, derrubando a pipoca, quando Zoe o cutucou.

Ela começou a gargalhar com o susto que Scorpius levou. Tentou rir baixo, mas para uma criança sempre era difícil rir baixo.

– Foi engraçado – ela riu mais um pouco, tampando a mão na boca.

– O que foi engraçado?

– Você estava quase babando, papai!

– Ah é? – ele passou a mão na boca. Não conseguiu não sorrir também. Às vezes era bem fácil divertir uma criança sem fazer o menor dos esforços.

– Não prestou atenção no filme? – Zoe perguntou quase brava.

– Prestei, prestei – apressou-se a dizer.

– Que mentira!

– O sapo – ele contou com dificuldade – era uma princesa... que se transformou em um... _sapo_... e agora eles estão apaixonados.

– Não – ela disse prontamente. Zoe gostava de explicar as coisas e tinha o mesmo jeito de Rose para isso. O jeito sabe-tudo. Scorpius sorria enquanto ouvia a sinopse da história pela voz da filha: – É sobre um garoto que era muito chato. Muito chato mesmo. Para dar uma lição nele, a bruxa má transformou ele em um sapo. Ele ficou muitos anos escondido e como ele não tinha amigos ninguém foi procurar ele aí ele ficou perdido por muitos anos. Depois de muitos anos uma menina que vivia sozinha fez amizade com o sapo e ele voltou a ser menino quando ela desejou que ele falasse, quebrando o encantamento da bruxa má! E aí, e aí... e aí o menino não é mais chato.

No momento em que ela terminou de contar a história, quase sem fôlego, os dois já estavam saindo do cinema com os outros pais que levaram seus filhos para verem o mesmo filme. Passeavam pela rua, e Zoe apertava seus dedinhos na mão de Scorpius, ora ou outra saltitando.

– Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Doze?

– Seis, papai! Você não sabia?

– Claro que eu sei, mas é difícil acreditar que só tem seis anos, com esse cérebro gigante.

– SÓ seis anos!? Eu tenho _tudo_ isso – ela abriu os cinco dedos da mão direita. Para não ficar _muito_ tempo sem segurar a mão do pai, Zoe mostrou o indicador da esquerda rapidinho.

– Uau. Uma mão inteirinha. E mais um dedo.

– Quantos anos _você_ tem? Mostra com as mãos.

– Com as mãos? Vamos ver.

Ela contou.

– Dez.

Scorpius fez mais uma vez.

– Dez mais dez... dez, onze, doze, treze, quatorze, quinze, dezesseis, dezessete, dezoito, dezenove, dezevinte.

– Dezevinte? Ok, ok. Eu não conhecia esse número.

Abriu a mão direita e Zoe contou certinho:

– Vinte e um, vinte e dois, vinte e três, vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco...

E o indicador da mão esquerda.

– Vinte e seis! Você também tem _seis_. Viu?

– É, eu também tenho seis – riu Scorpius.

– Mamãe também tem. Eu já contei os dedos dela. Você sabia?

– Sabia sim. Conheço muitas coisas sobre sua mãe – contou Scorpius.

Zoe ergueu a cabeça, com a curiosidade estancada nos olhos. Os dois sentaram em um banco da calçada, Zoe ao seu lado, os pezinhos balançando.

– O que você sabe sobre a mamãe?

– Que ela é ruiva.

– Ah! _Todo mundo_ sabe que ela é ruiva, não tem _graça_!

– Eu sei que ela é muito inteligente – continuou – e que todas as melhores características dela estão também em você. Especialmente essa mania de saber mais do que deveria para a idade.

– Minha mãe sabe sempre quando vai chover.

– Sério?

– Sim! _Toda vez_ que vamos sair, ela me manda por um casaco, porque vai chover. E sempre chove!

– Inacreditável – disse Scorpius, sorrindo.

Com um movimento involuntário, força de hábito, tirou o maço de cigarros no bolso interno do sobretudo. Quando estava com o cigarro na boca, viu os olhos de Zoe o encarando. Ele pensou melhor e não o acendeu.

– Isso faz mal, não faz? – ela perguntou não em um tom de reprovação, mas de curiosidade.

Crianças eram sempre curiosas.

– Faz – disse Scorpius, guardando o cigarro de volta.

– Por que você coloca isso na boca se sabe que faz mal?

– Porque alguns adultos fazem coisas estúpidas e não conseguem parar. É um hábito.

– Hum – ela apenas disse.

– Nunca faça isso, ouviu? Quando crescer, você vai continuar sendo essa garota muito, _muito_ esperta. – Enfatizou dando um leve apertão na ponta do nariz dela.

Zoe procurou a mão dele de novo. Scorpius gostava de como a filha nunca tinha dificuldade de demonstrar seu afeto, de demonstrar que ela queria Scorpius sempre por perto, e que quando ela o tinha, ela não podia soltá-lo, com medo de que alguém o levasse dela.

– Está gostando de Londres? – ele perguntou.

– Tem muitos pombos.

Nesse momento, ela olhava para um casal de pombos que passou ciscando perto do banco deles. Em poucos segundos, a quantidade era tanta que os dois ficaram cercados de pombos. Scorpius se levantou para afastá-los e eles saíram voando. Isso divertiu Zoe e ela o imitou. Depois, Zoe pediu mentalmente para que os minutos em que estava no carro do pai nunca passassem, porque agora ele estava levando ela de volta para a casa e os dois teriam que falar tchau.

O elevador parou no andar do apartamento em que Zoe morava com Rose. Zoe ficou nas pontas dos pés para girar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la. Deu os primeiros passos dentro da casa, puxando o dedo do Scorpius:

– Mamãe, chegamos! O papai me trouxe!

– Vocês demoraram – ouviu a voz de Rose vindo de algum lugar. Provavelmente do banheiro.

Nesse momento Scorpius estava com as mãos nos bolsos, parado na sala que se acoplava com o espaço da mesa de jantar e o balcão da cozinha. Era um belo apartamento, mas não chegava a ter um terço do tamanho do loft de Scorpius. Nos cantos da parede, algumas caixas estavam empilhadas.

– Filha, é melhor tomar banho para não se...

Rose esqueceu que Zoe costumava arrastar Scorpius para dentro da casa, porque saiu do banheiro só com a toalha no corpo, segurando a escova de dente em uma mão e um vestido na outra. E calou a boca, tossindo com a pasta quando viu Scorpius ali, vendo-a de toalha.

– Oi – ele disse antes que Rose achasse necessidade de ficar embaraçada. Não que nunca tivesse visto aquele corpo sem a toalha. Não que _quisesse_ ver de novo. Ele não queria. Não. – Não se preocupe, estou saindo. Aonde vocês vão hoje?

– Vamos jantar na casa do meu pai essa noite – ela contou, voltando ao banheiro, apressada.

Scorpius não achou que um vestido vermelho como aquele fosse necessário para jantar com os pais.

– O Paul vai com a gente? – foi a pergunta da filha.

– Sim, querida, ele vai – Rose saiu do banheiro com o vestido no corpo, penteando os cabelos ruivos. Scorpius nunca negou a si mesmo que a achava linda. – Agora ajude a mamãe com o vestido.

Scorpius assistiu a sintonia que existia entre mãe e filha ali. Rose se postou atrás do sofá, Zoe subiu nele para ficar na altura das costas dela e fechar o zíper.

Porém, a menina encontrou dificuldade e não conseguia subi-lo.

Scorpius se aproximou das duas. Dessa vez, Rose não negou sua ajuda.

Não deveria ter inalado muito forte, ou nem sequer respirado quando ficou muito perto, porque sentiu a fragrância do perfume dela exalando de todos os poros do corpo recém tomado banho. Scorpius ergueu o zíper do vestido, sem muitas dificuldades, tentando fortemente ignorar que os cabelos também tinham um perfume diferente do que antes ele se lembrava, mas não pior. Não que esperasse sentir o mesmo cheiro do xampu que ela usava quando eles namoravam.

– Você tá linda, mãe! – elogiou Zoe.

Rose fez uma expressão que oscilava entre lisonjeada e desconfiada.

– Você também quer ficar linda? Então direto pro banho, mocinha. Seu avô fica muito estressado quando tem que esperar pra comer.

Antes de obedecer, ela abraçou o pescoço de Scorpius e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

– Tchau, papai.

– Tchau, coisinha. Não vai escorregar no banheiro.

Viu Zoe desaparecer pela porta.

Sempre que Scorpius e Rose ficavam sozinhos, era um silêncio bem característico.

– Tem falado com seus pais?

Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, para jogá-lo atrás da orelha, procurando os brincos na bolsa.

– Por telefone, sim. Ele não culpa Zoe por tudo. Ele culpa você. Nada pessoal, você _só_ engravidou a filhinha dele.

A vida muitas vezes faz de você irônica. Scorpius observou isso em Rose, naquele momento. Resolveu ser também.

– É. Eu tenho uma cicatriz que nunca me faz esquecer disso.

Ganhara a cicatriz no hospital quando Zoe nasceu. Os pais de Rose estavam com ela, ao redor da cama, com Rose e a bebê no colo. Quando Scorpius apareceu na porta do quarto para conhecer a filha... Ronald Weasley o saudara com um gracioso soco no olho, o grosso anel de casamento ajudando a rasgar uma parte de sua sobrancelha que precisou ser costurada com três pontos.

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir a dor.

Por alguma razão, naquela troca de palavras, Scorpius se lembrou de Zoe comentando sobre Paul querer pedir Rose em casamento e, naquele momento, observando a mãe de sua filha se arrumando tanto para um jantar em família que ela levaria o namorado junto, pensou sobre os meses que _eles_ ficaram juntos.

Não soube decifrar o que Rose estava pensando. Ela queria mesmo se casar com aquele cara? Paul ia roubar Zoe dele? Ela começaria a chamá-lo de pai? Zoe esqueceria Scorpius?

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, precisava dizer _qualquer coisa_ , para quebrar o silêncio, mas a voz de Zoe interrompeu lá do banheiro:

– MAMÃE, ACABOU O SABONETE DE CABELO!

– Você quer dizer o _xampu_?

Scorpius deu uma última olhada em Rose quando ela entrou no banheiro para ajudar Zoe. Depois que se viu sozinho ali, no meio daquela sala onde ele não pertencia, abriu a porta para ir embora.

Às vezes, tinha vontade de ficar por mais tempo.

* * *

 **Eu lhes prometo que o próximo capítulo será muito maior que isso. Nesse, bom, nesse nós tivemos Zoe e Scorpius passando uma tarde juntos e Scorpius tendo algumas reflexões. Tivemos algumas revelações nada bombástica de que, óbvio, o Ron, pra variar, detesta o Scorpius hahaha Saberemos mais no próximo cap. Espero vocês lá!**


	6. Up In Flames

**Capítulo 6.: Up In Flames**

 _"So it's over_  
 _This time you're flying on_  
 _This time I know no song..."  
_

* * *

Não aproveitava o tempo na banheira há tempos e, naquela noite, tudo o que ele queria era relaxar. Para garantir que não estivesse completamente sozinho com seus pensamentos, Alexis fazia-lhe companhia.

Com massagens, é claro.

Os dois estavam em lados opostos da banheira, ele com os olhos fechados, descansando, e a moça apreciando a visão masculina a sua frente. Sexy, despretensiosa, perigosa. Não tinham assuntos naquele momento. Alexis subiu os pés para o peito dele, como um modo de pedir atenção.

– Calado hoje, loiro. Achei que ouviria você comemorando a sua vitória sem parar.

Ele roçou as mãos pela extensão das delicadas pernas, com o auxílio escorregadio da água ao redor deles.

– Não quero falar sobre trabalho hoje.

– Não? – ela estranhou.

– Não quero falar sobre _nada_ – ele sussurrou, puxando para si o corpo de Alexis. Ela não reclamou, de fato estava apreciando, sem saber, a suavidade dos movimentos. Geralmente Scorpius ia direto ao ponto e gostava disso nele. Mas as carícias dele sabiam enlouquecer mais ainda, porque estavam sempre escondidas e, uma vez que ele se rendia a elas, qualquer mulher saberia aproveitá-las com gosto.

Beijaram-se sem estimulações maiores que suas próprias línguas. Alexis se afastou para segurar o rosto molhado com suas duas mãos e encará-lo nos olhos.

– Você deve odiar _mesmo_ ficar sozinho.

Scorpius capturou seu pescoço, ouvindo a vibração da garganta dela, resultado de um gemido breve que soltou, especialmente quando as pontas dos dedos dele prensarem a pele daquele glúteo, bem forte. Isso a fez levantar as pernas e sentar no colo dele, bombardeando o corpo como uma mina desesperada pela explosão.

Alexis voltou para Oxford no meio da noite, deixando um bilhete no travesseiro que ocupou ao lado dele na cama.

" _Parece que a chama estava maior do que você pensava. Nos veremos em uma próxima disputa. Alexis."_

Preparou um forte café para si mesmo, e andou até sua sala para observar a pouca movimentação da rua lá embaixo pela janela de vidro. Ainda era cedo, cinco horas da manhã, e não conseguiu voltar a dormir, embora seu corpo gritasse por descanso.

Gritasse por _folga_.

Ser considerado o advogado mais bem sucedido com menos de trinta anos era o resultado de inúmeros dias sem dormir, então não podia se dar ao luxo de ter folga. Não era porque seu pai era um político beirado a influências certas, e sim pelo esforço e sacrifício de ter mantido os status com seu próprio suor, tanto na época da faculdade quanto depois, orgulhando o nome da firma de seu tataravô, Malfoy.

Scorpius dedicava sua vida ao trabalho e suas inúmeras mulheres, sem saber se realmente era feliz com isso. Não procurava refletir muito, pois acabaria tirando a conclusão que não, ele não era nenhum pouco feliz. Mas agora era tarde para mudar os hábitos. Toda vez que se encontrava _sozinho_ , no silêncio incômodo de seu próprio apartamento, ele só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa.

Duas, para falar a verdade.

– Sr. Malfoy? – Quando se deu conta, Scorpius estava de volta ao escritório em um dos espaços da firma, com sua assistente, Eliza Chang, na porta: – Ele voltou.

Não precisou nem dizer quem _ele_ era. A presença de Lucius Malfoy era literalmente saudada por todos. Scorpius foi até sua porta para observar o alvoroço de funcionários loucos para demonstrarem que estavam fazendo algo útil enquanto Lucius passava por eles, com o apoio incondicional de sua bengala.

Ergueu os braços quando viu Scorpius.

– Hyperion!

Scorpius fez um sinal respeitoso com a cabeça e sentiu a mão do avô apertar seu ombro – um vestígio de que sentia orgulho.

– Não sabe o quanto é _bom_ voltar para a minha empresa e ver que tudo está em pé.

– E melhor – o rapaz acrescentou.

– Como foi a viagem, sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Eliza educadamente.

– Contarei tudo – ele garantiu. – Mas agora eu preciso conversar sozinho com meu neto, garotas.

As jovens assistentes se afastaram, sorrindo, e Scorpius entrou novamente em seu escritório com a presença agora de Lucius.

O sorriso e a pose animada sumiram quase que instantaneamente. Scorpius relatava os últimos acontecimentos no tribunal quando parou e percebeu que seu avô estava olhando para a janela, com a expressão vazia.

E então revelou:

– O tumor voltou. – Notando o silêncio que teve em resposta a revelação, Lucius girou o pescoço para encará-lo. – Não diga o que está pensando. Eu não vou me aposentar. Vão ter que tirar meu corpo daqui, para conseguirem que eu me afaste permanentemente.

– Não estava pensando em dizer isso – falou Scorpius com a voz baixa. – Eu ia dizer que deveria conhecer Zoe.

– Zoe? – ele franziu a testa. – Por acaso vai se casar, para que eu precise conhecer uma namorada sua?

– Zoe é minha filha.

Não que Lucius não soubesse da existência de uma filha de Scorpius. Apenas não se importava suficientemente para ter se lembrado com rapidez. Não era assunto que frequentemente caía sobre a mesa do jantar da família Malfoy. Não que ultimamente tem existido jantares em família.

– Um rolo que teve com uma _qualquerzinha_ e ainda mantém contato? A garota anda pedindo dinheiro, então?

– Rose nunca me pediu nada – tentou falar com a voz neutra, mas sentiu nela um pouco de rispidez no tom.

– Então você não passou de uma fonte de _esperma._ Lamentável.

Lucius andou pela sala e se aproximou de Scorpius.

– E conseguiu fazer com que _isso_ não te prejudicasse na sua carreira. Que destreza, Hyperion, que destreza.

– _Isso_ se chama Zoe, ela é minha filha e, não se preocupe, contarei a ela que o senhor foi um homem excelente. Saia do meu escritório, eu tenho muita coisa para resolver.

Começou a mover os papeis da mesa com uma rapidez desnecessária, querendo se ocupar com qualquer coisa que pudesse privá-lo de encarar o olhar inquisidor do avô por mais tempo.

– Sempre foi sentimental com assuntos familiares. Herdou isso da _sua_ própria mãe. Bem, mais ou menos.

Scorpius parou de mover os papeis.

– Astoria era superprotetora. Ela estava brigando com você no celular quando sofreu o acidente. Pedindo para que não usasse drogas, tivesse juízo, usasse camisinha, coisa que toda mãe pede. Astoria cuidava tanto de você que ela morreu porque não podia esperar para chegar em casa e te mandar ter juízo antes das suas festas. Precisou fazer isso enquanto dirigia, mesmo sabendo que os avisos nunca adiantaram com você. Continuou fazendo suas merdas. Nem para usar camisinha, usou, pois veja no que deu. Mas você acha que é um pai _só_ porque mantém contato uma vez ou outra com a sua filha? Quando fizer realmente alguma coisa pela _Zoe_ – continuou Lucius friamente –, eu vou acreditar que é um pai, Hyperion, e vou conhecê-la com um sorriso no rosto.

No ponto em que ele parou de falar, Scorpius estava sentindo que o sangue não bombeava para suas mãos, pois as mantinha tão trincadas que se ele tivesse unhas afiadas provavelmente arrancaria sangue da pele pressionada por seus dedos.

– Só espero que eu não tenha batido as botas até lá.

Scorpius conseguiu voltar com sua respiração quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Pelas paredes de vidro, pôde observar Lucius caminhar pelo corredor de sua empresa como se o mundo devesse muita coisa a ele.

Scorpius precisou se sentar. O coração batia apressado, como toda vez acontecia quando se lembrava de Astoria. Não que ficasse um segundo sem lembrar.

Nunca gostava das visitas do avô.

Engolia muitas verdades. 

Zoe ajudou Ron Weasley a perdoar sua filha. Não completamente, mas o suficiente. Embora tivesse passado vários anos furioso, inconformado, desiludido com Rose, aprendeu a amar aquele certo erro. Amar, cuidar, sentir falta. Rose se lembrava do primeiro sorriso do pai depois que recebeu a notícia de que ela estava grávida – revelada pela Hermione, porque a própria garota não conseguiria dizer. Foi quando Zoe nasceu, bem depois que ele rasgou a sobrancelha de Scorpius com um soco certeiro, derrubando-o. Ignorando os enfermeiros tentando estancar o sangue do rosto de Scorpius, Ron virara-se para a bebê no colo de Rose e, no primeiro bocejo que Zoe dera, tinha sorrido. Foi breve, ligeiro, nem mesmo ele se dera conta de que sorrira.

Nunca deu sugestões drásticas em relação a sua gravidez. Claro, brigou, gritou, passou anos sem conseguir falar com Rose da mesma forma. Porém, quando Zoe finalmente nasceu, Ron basicamente sentenciou:

 _"Ela não vai ter o sobrenome do pai dela."_

E resolveu que todos os problemas foram atraídos por Scorpius Malfoy. A culpa era dele e _somente_ dele.

Após jantar com os pais e o irmão, Rose estava naquele momento encostada à parede da sala de seus pais, observando Hugo lendo um livrinho para Zoe, que a fazia rir com todo o fôlego por causa da imitação de vozes engraçadas que ele fazia.

Percebeu que Hermione estava atrás dela, também vendo a mesma cena. As duas trocaram um leve sorriso.

Hermione sempre esteve ao lado de Rose. Em qualquer situação, mesmo com as dificuldades, Rose reconhecia que ela não teria conseguido passar por tudo o que passou sem a ajuda e o suporte de sua mãe. Se Hermione não tivesse aceitado tudo isso, Rose não saberia o que teria sido de Zoe.

– Eu estou feliz que tenha voltado para ficar, filha – disse Hermione. – E seu pai não vai falar, mas ele também está.

Ron estava dividindo uma cerveja com Paul. Os dois trocavam uma ou duas palavras, pelo esforço do pai em tentar descobrir se havia algo errado com aquele namorado da filha.

– Paul parece ser muito bom para Zoe – continuou a sra. Weasley. – Tem algum plano com ele? Não pode criar uma criança solteira sua vida inteira.

 _Zoe já tem um pai_. _Não é por isso que estou querendo ter planos com Paul._

– É, já ouvi bastante essa história. O que o pai achou dele?

– Está com dificuldade de achar algum defeito – respondeu Hermione com um meio sorriso.

Era raro acontecer isso. O pai não odiar um namorado dela. Talvez Paul fosse o cara certo, no final das contas. Rose nunca soube como teria certeza disso, especialmente porque agora qualquer decisão que ela precisava fazer em sua vida tinha que ser pensada com uma dose extra pelo bem da filha.

Rose sabia que tudo tinha mudado entre ela e seu pai. Antes, Rose era a garotinha dele. Agora, Rose tinha uma garotinha. Os dois não tinham a mesma descontração nas conversas desde que Rose abandonou seus tênis velhos de corrida, coisa que ambos costumavam fazer toda manhã juntos. Antes mesmo de Rose engravidar, a relação deles havia se distanciado. Ron culpava Scorpius por isso também. Talvez mais por ter feito Rose desejar se afastar das asas do pai do que por ter engravidado sua filhinha.

Era difícil ter certeza. Ron não falava sobre isso.

Aproveitando que Zoe estava se divertindo com Hugo, Rose decidiu ultrapassar o corredor e visitar seu velho quarto. Com nostalgia, fuçou na caixa de seus velhos pertences e encontrou fotos com Albus, algumas com sua família inteira em viagens na praia, seus outros primos e seus amigos na época da escola. Tinha uma foto que Dominique tirou das duas, ela com um copo de tequila na mão e beijando o rosto de Rose enquanto agarrava-a pelo pescoço, obviamente registrando um momento muito bêbado. Com um sorriso triunfante, Rose encontrou uma de suas camisetas do Aerosmith, amassada no fundo da caixa, embaixo de um de seus cadernos de escola. Não que dez anos fossem muito tempo, mas... sim, era o suficiente para ela sentir falta daquela camiseta.

Olhou-se no espelho e a vestiu. Estava tão velha que a cor era cinza, e não preta. A tipografia da banda estava desbotando aos poucos. Ela ainda cabia em seu corpo, mesmo que ficasse agarrada. Para falar a verdade, ficou bem melhor _agora_ do que ficava antes.

Rose sentiu falta daquela época. Buscou por alguns CDs antigos da banda e colocou na caixa de som para, logo em seguida, ouvir as primeiras acordes de...

– Essa _não._ – Jogou o corpo para trás, rindo, e deitando na cama. Riu exasperada. _Aquela_ música era a última que ela queria ouvir _ali_.

Como era possível odiá-la tanto, mas ainda sentir o corpo se arrepiar só com o som da gaita na introdução de _Pink_?

Rose não costumava beber até cair, apenas até dançar sem medo ou vergonha de que estivessem assistindo. Scorpius tivera o particular privilégio de observar o movimento do corpo dela no ritmo e na batida dessa mesma música, em frente à cama do quarto dele, em alguma noite de nove anos atrás. O refrão a animava a ponto de ela começar a tirar a roupa. Divertida, adorável e lentamente. Três aspectos que sempre fizeram o strip-tease ser algo tão sexy, mesmo que ela se considerasse a pessoa menos sexy, aos dezoito. Lembrava de Scorpius sorrindo, deitado na cama, esperando, ansioso, excitado, para que ela derrubasse todas as camadas de roupa. Ela sempre _enrolava_ na última, de propósito, só para vê-lo se desesperar.

Ela não tinha música de strip-tease com Paul. De fato, ela nunca teve com outra pessoa.

Sentiu um corpo pular em cima dela, fazendo-a se desligar das memórias e voltar para o presente, onde os olhos da filha estavam brilhando de animação.

– Olha o que o tio Hugo me deu! – Mostrou o bombom tão perto que chegou até a se encostar contra o nariz de Rose. – Posso comer agora, mamãe? Posso?

– Só se você me der um pedaço – disse, sorrindo. Zoe desembrulhou o bombom e colocou o chocolate na boca de Rose, que mordeu. Ela estava mastigando e saboreando o pedaço quando viu que tinha mais alguém no buraco da porta. Era Ron.

Rose cochichou para Zoe.

– Oferece um pedacinho pro vovô.

– Vovô, você quer um pedacinho do bombom que o tio Hugo me deu?

– Ai minha barriga – ele disse, pousando a mão na barriga, exageradamente cheio. – Comi demais e... _quero_.

Zoe riu. Ron se agachou na altura dela para comer um pedacinho. Zoe olhou um pouquinho decepcionada para o pequeno pedaço que sobrou para ela.

– Não se preocupe – disse Ron. – Eu ia te dar um também. Olha só.

Pareceu que era Natal. Zoe arregalou os olhos para o bombom que surgiu do bolso do avô.

Eufórica, mostrou a Rose de novo.

– O vovô me deu um também!

– Eu vi, filha, que delícia.

– Posso comer ele inteiro agora?

Riu.

– Aproveita.

Saiu do quarto para contar ao tio o que tinha ganhado do avô, deixando Rose sozinha com ele. Ela se levantou da cama e desligou o som. Um silêncio se formou entre o pai e a filha, que era preenchido pelas exclamações da voz de Zoe e de Hugo lá da cozinha.

– Rose... – começou Ron, mas ela não ouviu, porque a próxima coisa que fez foi dar os passos que faltavam para excluir a distância entre eles. Sem pensar, apenas tendo uma vontade absurda daquilo, Rose apertou o rosto no peito do pai e o abraçou com força. Só ela sabia a falta que tinha de ser a garotinha dele.

Ron não estava esperando por aquilo. Tinha recapitulado tudo o que precisava dizer para Rose, mas quando ela o abraçou, desistiu e afagou os cabelos ruivos.

Ele tinha o cheiro de toda a sua infância.

– Você e Hugo nunca perguntavam se podiam comer a sobremesa – ele disse, e Rose soltou uma risada, afastando os braços dele. – Faziam um esquema pra roubar da geladeira, mas acho que isso era porque vocês tinham a péssima influência do James e do Fred.

Rose passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Escorriam contra sua própria vontade. Voltar para a casa dos pais era sempre esse drama.

Como se pudesse ficar ainda pior, Ron tirou um segundo bombom do bolso e entregou para ela, dizendo:

– Pra minha outra garotinha.

– Pai – ela reclamou, porque ele estava sendo fofo e ela não merecia isso depois de tudo o que ela o fez passar. – Devia estar me odiando agora.

– Não consigo – ele disse, como se tivesse realmente tentado nos últimos anos. – Vai entender isso quando Zoe crescer e cometer os erros dela.

Rose segurou o bombom, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

– Obrigada. – A voz nem saiu direito.

Ron foi virar para sair do quarto e deixar a filha sozinha com sua nostalgia, quando se virou e falou:

– Ah, e Paul... Não gostei dele.

Ela sorriu, enxugando o rosto depressa.

– Novidade.

– Muito puxa-saco. E aquela jaqueta de couro? Ele vai dançar na arquibancada do colégio, por acaso?

Ela olhou para o teto, rindo mais alto.

– Uau. Acho que esse é o mais perto de um elogio que você faz sobre qualquer um dos meus namorados, pai.

Ron piscou e se afastou para o corredor.

Zoe ainda não estava preparada para ter Paul morando com elas constantemente, isso foi uma confissão feita pela própria garotinha. Rose não queria pressioná-la e conversou com Paul sobre isso. A partir daquele momento, ele e Zoe passaram mais tempos juntos com a aula de violão semanal. Zoe ainda não conseguia apertar os dedinhos nas cordas, mas pelo menos já sabia segurar o violão no colo e ficou bem feliz. Assim, na época do começo de seu ano letivo, já não questionava a presença diária dele no café-da-manhã e no jantar.

* * *

– Por que tenho que usar um vestido chique pra ver o Paul tocar na banda dele, mãe?

– Pois estaremos em um lugar formal, com pessoas formais, e isso quer dizer que temos que ser formais também. Entendeu?

– Não, mas tudo bem. Eu gostei do vestido!

As duas estavam no banheiro, Zoe em pé na tampa do vaso sanitário observando sua mãe fazer maquiagem em frente ao espelho da pia. Naquele sábado, elas assistiriam a orquestra onde Paul tinha a liderança na bateria, no Festival de Londres, que também reunia obras mais influentes de artistas, e Rose nunca perdia a oportunidade de ir a eventos culturais – não foi à toa que conheceu Paul em um deles nos Estados Unidos.

– Posso usar esse batom?

– Não. Muito vermelho pra você. Passa esse daqui e depois tira o excesso como a Domi te ensinou, lembra?

Rose segurou o rosto da filha e passou um batom clarinho nos lábios dela. Zoe era uma garotinha vaidosa e gostava de maquiagens, embora Rose fizesse com que ela apenas usasse em eventos como aqueles.

Zoe tirou o excesso de seu batom na bochecha de Rose. Ela riu tampando a mão na boca, como quando faz marotagem.

– Foi _assim_ que Dominique te ensinou a tirar o excesso? – exclamou Rose, fingindo desespero. – Vai pagar por isso, Zoe!

Apertou a filha nos braços e lascou um beijo bem apertado no rosto dela, manchando sua bochecha branquinha com o batom vermelho. A menina gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás.

Após terminarem de se aprontar, Zoe pegou seu gorro rosa preferido em cima do sofá enquanto Rose verificava se todas as coisas estavam na bolsa.

– Nope, hoje o gorro fica em casa, ele tá encardido, Zoe.

– Ah mãe.

– Sim, senhorita. Vamos.

Pegou a mão da filha e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Assustou como se tivesse visto um alien no momento em que Zoe gritou surpresa para o homem que, coincidentemente, ia bater na porta do outro lado no mesmo instante:

– PAPAI!

Sem dar tempo de Scorpius respirar direito, a menina pulou e se agarrou a ele como uma tarântula, quase o fazendo cair de costas.

– Você está linda demais, coisinha – exclamou, segurando-a.

– Estou de batom hoje – ela anunciou toda metidinha, os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

– A garota mais linda do mundo. Vão a algum casamento ou algo assim?

Scorpius soltou a filha de seu colo e teve vontade de rir com a expressão de Rose. Ela estava com a mão no peito, ainda recuperando-se do susto.

– Não apareça mais assim – pediu. – Por que não avisou que passaria aqui?

– Queria fazer uma surpresa a Zoe. Tirei a semana de folga e... bem, pensei em levá-la a um cinema ou parque. Mas já têm compromisso, pelo visto.

– Vamos ao show do Paul! – contou Zoe empolgada. – Temos que ir chiques para lá.

– É uma orquestra – explicou Rose ao ver a expressão de Scorpius.

– Ah, sim. Bem... – ele pigarreou tentando esconder a decepção. – Deixamos pra amanhã, o que acha, coisinha?

– Pode ser!

– Combinado então. – Acariciou o cabelo da filha e sorriu.

As duas saíram do apartamento e Rose trancou a porta com a chave. Nesse momento, Scorpius acompanhou as duas até o elevador. 

* * *

Enquanto o elevador descia, Zoe olhou para cima e viu seus pais um do lado do outro. Sentia as mãos de sua mamãe nos ombros dela e a do papai estava no bolso da calça dele. Ficou um pouquinho triste por isso, porque queria segurar a mão dele. Estava muito silencioso ali e ela tinha a necessidade de falar muito, mas não sabia o que dizer. Pensou em algo inteligente, para impressionar o papai.

– Sabia que gatinhos sempre caem em pé?

– Por que os cachorros também não caem? – perguntou seu papai.

– Eles são diferentes. Então fazem coisas diferentes, não é?

Viu o papai e a mamãe trocarem um sorriso.

– Você não está errada – disse sua mamãe.

O silencio voltou, mas não durou muito tempo, porque o elevador parou no saguão de entrada e o papai esperou elas saírem primeiro. Estavam com seus carros no mesmo lugar, por isso ainda continuaram juntos até o estacionamento. Scorpius pegou a chave do bolso, despediu-se da filha, e foi embora com o seu carro bonitão.

Rose abriu a porta traseira do seu carro antigo. Zoe se sentou no banco de trás. A menina não precisou de ajuda e logo colocou o cinto, esperando sua mamãe entrar e ligar o carro.

O carro não ligou.

Várias tentativas, e nada.

Passado dez minutos sem nenhum resultado, Zoe viu a mamãe encostar a cabeça no volante, xingando baixinho.

Após vários suspiros, mamãe finalmente disse:

– Pega o meu celular na bolsa aí atrás, filha?

Zoe entregou o celular para ela.

– Vai ligar para o Paul buscar a gente?

– Não, Paul não pode agora, ele está ensaiando. Vou ter que ligar para o seu pai.

Foi o que fez. Zoe ouviu sua mamãe conversar com o papai pelo celular. Parece que o papai estava dando instruções para ela. Zoe viu a mamãe sair do carro, abrir a tampa que tinha nele, mas depois a mamãe voltou bem rapidinho e disse algo engraçado:

– Vou explodir o carro se eu fizer isso. _Não_ , não precisa voltar aqui só para ver se funciona. Ah!

Alguém bateu os nós dos dedos na janela da porta, fazendo Rose pular do banco e derrubar o celular no colo. Foi o segundo susto que Scorpius deu na mamãe naquela noite. Abriu a janela e o papai estava rindo.

– Não tinha saído do estacionamento – explicou. – Quando vi que o carro não funcionava, só fiquei esperando você pedir ajuda, com esse orgulho maior do que a barriga do robô do Big Hero.

– Haha – mamãe disse enquanto Zoe ria de verdade.

– Vamos. Eu dou carona.

– Você acha que isso vai adiantar alguma coisa? Eu tenho que trabalhar, não posso ter o merda do carro quebrado. Do _chato_ – repreendeu-se imediatamente, enfatizando para Zoe. – Do _chato_ carro quebrado.

– Ma-mãe dis-se pa-la-vrão – cantarolou a menina.

– Você pode levar o carro para a oficina amanhã. Não tem um show pra assistir agora?

– Vamos! – pediu Zoe. – Por favor, por favorzinho. Dá pra ver o céu pelo carro do papai.

Scorpius estava inclinado perto da janela, por isso Rose o encarou bem de perto.

– Tudo bem – rendeu-se e tirou a chave da ignição, sem querer se deparando com aquele sorriso de Scorpius que ela não achava fácil encarar sem ter lembranças que foram boas.

– Eba – disse Zoe saindo depressa e correndo até o carro de Scorpius do outro lado do estacionamento.

– Zoe! – gritou Rose no exato momento em que o farol de um carro apareceu de supetão no caminho. Scorpius foi rápido e puxou bruscamente o braço dela, a tempo de evitar o acidente.

– O que você tava pensando? – olhou bem para o rosto da filha, falando tão alto com ela que Zoe sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, assustada. – Queria ser atropelada!?

O motorista do carro freou bruscamente e perguntou, abrindo a porta e se aproximando deles.

– Ela está bem? Eu não a vi, apareceu de surpresa!

– Sim, sim – Rose apressou-se a dizer. – Foi só um susto. Zoe, segura a minha mão quando for atravessar um estacionamento assim, ouviu? Nunca mais corra!

– É melhor sair daqui – rosnou Scorpius para o cara. – Se eu encontrar esse carro na rua, vou te fazer perder a carteira e qualquer direito que você _tem_. Sabe qual é a velocidade _máxima_ para se dirigir em um estacionamento? Então por que estava acelerando?

– Olha, cara, eu não vi a garota. Eu estava andando normal... ela que veio...

– Você bebeu?

– Não, cara...

– Eu to sentindo cheiro de álcool em você, filho da puta – retrucou Scorpius, perigosamente perto demais do cara. – Não minta para mim.

– Eu não bebi! Foram só duas ou três cervejas, cara...

– Duas ou três? Duas ou três? Você podia ter matado a minha _filha_ com duas ou três _garrafas_. Sabia disso?

– Não estava dirigindo bêbado... Eu não fico bêbado porque tomo duas ou três cervejas.

– Ah, tudo bem. Então vamos fazer um teste, que acha? Quantos dedos eu tenho aqui?

O cara até ia responder que eram três, mas não deu tempo, porque Scorpius o socou no rosto com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Ouviu Rose exclamar alguma coisa, desesperada, mas não soube dizer se era para ele ou para Zoe, pois a menina imediatamente entrou no carro para não ver a cena. O rapaz cambaleou e foi embora depressa com o carro.

Scorpius virou as costas, os nós dos dedos vibrando como sinos. A dor gradualmente se transformou em pequenos choques, fazendo com que a mão ficasse trêmula, mas conseguiu pegar as chaves e voltar até seu carro.

Zoe ainda estava assustada por ter visto o pai ficar tão zangado e Rose não parecia ter entendido a merda que poderia ter ocorrido se Scorpius não tivesse afastado ela da rua a tempo.

Scorpius parou e precisou respirar um pouco, antes de ligar o carro.

– Coloca o cinto, querida? – a voz de Rose o despertou. Quando Zoe pôs o cinto, Scorpius enfiou a chave na ignição, mas não a virou completamente, porque a mão teve um pequeno espasmo de dor. Mas ele acabou notando que não estava trêmulo por causa da dor.

Rose notou isso e pousou a mão em cima da dele na chave. Foi tão inesperado que ele paralisou. Como é que _ela_ estava tão calma? Zoe poderia... Imaginou que ela estava assim para não deixar Zoe desesperada.

– Você quer que eu dirija? – Rose perguntou, afastando a mão.

– Não. Eu estou bem.

Scorpius olhou para Zoe pelo retrovisor do carro. A menina estava quieta, olhando para suas mãozinhas juntas no colo, parecendo bastante culpada.

– Desculpe por ter visto isso, Zoe – pediu com a voz baixa quando estavam a caminho da casa de eventos pelo centro de Londres.

– Eu nunca mais vou correr na minha vida – ela murmurou. – Eu só queria chegar logo no seu carro... porque eu gosto muito de ver o céu a noite.

Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam.

– O moço vai ficar bem? – Zoe perguntou um tempinho depois.

– Eu só dei a ele um pouco mais de dor de cabeça. Não sentiu muita dor agora. Não queria que visse isso. Perdi a cabeça. Foi errado.

Zoe não falou mais nada no caminho, ficou distraída com o céu estrelado pela visão do teto solar.

Quando o GPS anunciou " _você chegou ao seu destino_ ", Scorpius estacionou em uma vaga. Rose tirou o cinto e disse:

– Vamos, filha? – e virou-se para Scorpius. – Obrigada.

Zoe se inclinou no assento para dar um beijo no rosto de Scorpius, antes de sair também. Scorpius assistiu as duas se aproximando da entrada do teatro, na fila para entregarem seus ingressos, de mãos dadas. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Zoe, preocupado. _Se algo tivesse acontecido..._

Não quis pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do assento.

De repente alguém bateu no vidro da janela do carro. Era Rose.

– Você quer entrar também? Seriam três lugares... mas Albus ficou doente e ele não pôde vir. Então, já que você tirou folga.

Não queria. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ver Paul Finnigan tocar.

Olhou mais uma vez para o local de eventos. Por outro lado, não ia conseguir ficar em seu apartamento vazio, e poderia passar um tempo ao lado de Zoe.

Desligou o carro, ajeitou a gravata e saiu, com um rápido clique na chave para trancar o carro. Ia assistir ao show daquele Paul e ter certeza se o cara era bom do jeito que todo mundo falava mesmo.

Pegou o ingresso na hora e entrou com elas na casa de teatro. Zoe imediatamente correu para pegar sua mão. Enquanto esperavam nos assentos, Zoe, sentada entre Rose e Scorpius, sussurrou:

– Papai, sua mão está machucada.

Os nós dos dedos estavam ficando com uma coloração roxa.

– Não é nada, querida.

– Tem que assoprar o machucado, porque aí vai sarar mais rápido – ela contou. – Assopra.

Não estava com vontade de ficar assoprando a mão, mas fez isso porque Zoe era sua filha e sabia que a menina era bem teimosa.

– Assim?

– Não forte. Tem que ser bem de leve.

Deve ter aprendido isso com Rose. Deixou Zoe assoprar a mão dele, pensando o quanto amava aquela garotinha.

– Uau, sarou mesmo – moveu os dedos. – Não estou sentindo mais dor. Obrigado, Zoe.

Ela fez uma expressão satisfeita e, nesse momento, o palco se abriu, mostrando a orquestra.

Estava pronto para debochar e dormir naquele lugar, quando a primeira música começou. Clássico dos clássicos, ele poderia fechar os olhos e acordar na próxima semana, de tão entediante. Paul estava na bateria, mas não fazia nada muito extraordinário nela. Porém, quando a primeira parte da apresentação acabou, o Jazz começou e Paul não parou de tocar. Não quis dar o braço a torcer, mas o cara era bom mesmo. O ritmo não se interrompia, ele levava a orquestra para um outro nível.

Mesmo assim, Scorpius se recusou a aplaudir de pé.

O mestre de cerimônia encerrou as apresentações de música no microfone e convidou a todos para visitarem a galeria de artes. No salão, Rose e Zoe ficaram observando as obras na parede, uma série de fotografias monocromáticas de distintas partes do corpo de uma modelo muito magra. Quando elas se aproximaram de um quadro branco com um risco azul, bem sem-graça, Scorpius falou em voz alta atrás delas:

– Nunca entendi porque consideram isso Arte. Eu mesmo posso pegar um pincel e fazer esse risco.

Rose estava olhando para ele nesse momento. O ar cínico de Scorpius em relação à arte sempre incomodou Rose a tal ponto que ela não podia deixar de dizer:

– Tem razão. Você poderia pegar um pincel e riscar um quadro, mas não pegou. – Observou mais um pouco a tinta acrílica no quadro, e Scorpius sabia que ela estava refletindo. – Não é sobre a estética, é sobre a pincelada. O que te faz pensar quando olha para esse risco?

– É um rio! – respondeu Zoe, apontando. – Um rio no meio de um moooonte de neve.

Rose sorriu para a resposta rápida dela.

– E você, Scorpius? Se tentar encontrar beleza, não vai achar.

– Me faz pensar que a pessoa ia pintar uma paisagem – ele respondeu –, mas foi interrompida. – Rose quase gostou dessa resposta, só que Scorpius rapidamente precisou acrescentar o pensamento: – Ou ficou com preguiça e deixou por assim mesmo.

Na verdade, aquele quadro mexeu com ele. Não gostava de admitir, mas sentiu como se todo o vazio da vida dele estivesse sendo drenado naquela rápida pincelada solitária. Ele se sentiu envolto por um monte de nadas, como a tinta.

– E o que você vê, mamãe?

– Eu? Bem, eu–

Foi interrompida quando Paul a abraçou por trás, surpreendendo-a com um beijo no rosto. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Scorpius achou necessidade de saber que horas eram e desbloqueou a tela do celular. 22:22. Ora, quais as chances?

– Gostaram das músicas? – perguntou Paul para a Zoe, e ela fez um sim energético com a cabeça.

– Você também assistiu? – a pergunta foi direcionada a Scorpius, que estava tentando fazer uma ligação importante.

– Ele é um homem muito curioso – informou Zoe, respondendo por ele.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Paul estendeu a mão para Scorpius, esperando que ele a apertasse.

Apertou. Mas disse:

– Ligação importante. Se me dão licença.

Zoe aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar sua mão e se afastar com ele, a fim de deixar a mamãe e o namorado dela sozinhos.

– Não vão muito longe – pediu Rose.

Scorpius encontrou um banco para se sentar em um canto do salão, guardou o celular sem ter tido ligação importante alguma, e Zoe ficou sentada ao lado dele.

Zoe tinha uma bolsinha tira-colo rosa onde costumava guardar moedinhas e brilhos e todas as bugigangas que crianças gostam de ter sempre com elas. A menina tirou de dentro dela a foto dos pais quando namoravam.

Scorpius franziu a testa.

– Onde achou essa foto?

– Quando fui na sua casa depois que quebrei a televisão. Estava no seu banheiro. Eu não sabia que você tinha fotos com a mamãe.

– As pessoas têm fotos quando elas têm uma história.

– Você e mamãe têm uma história então?

– Sim.

– Que nem um conto de fadas? – exclamou sonhadoramente.

Scorpius encontrou o olhar da ex-namorada ao lado de Paul. Os dois realmente não se tratavam mal. O máximo que Scorpius podia fazer por Zoe era isso. _Não maltratar a mãe dela_ , mesmo depois de tê-la magoado tanto. Camuflado na frieza de não terem mais nada para compartilharem, além do amor que ambos tinham pela filha, restava somente algum respeito.

Será que deveria desiludir a filha com imagens perfeitas deles na cabeça?

Zoe não podia se iludir com os pais dela. Por isso Scorpius passou um braço em seus pequenos ombros e murmurou:

– Não, Zoe. Nada parecido com um conto de fadas.


	7. X&Y

**Oi!**

 **Esse é um capítulo FLASHBACK. Ou seja, não é a continuação do capítulo anterior.**

 **Como deu para notar, Fix You se passa em um momento após o "felizes para sempre". Mas e antes? Como eram Rose e Scorpius quando elas não tinha a menor ideia do que iria acontecer a eles? Esse capítulo mostrará a vocês, nos mínimos detalhes.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Londres, 9 anos atrás.

Scorpius Malfoy, mesmo aos dezoito anos, já era uma versão perfeita de caras que prestavam atenção nas garotas só até conseguirem levá-las para a cama. Tinha um grupo de amigos na época do colegial que cercava a mesa do bar para falarem sobre mulheres mais velhas, zoarem as pessoas, fumarem baseado, beberem e beijarem na boca. _Firefly_ era o local perfeito para isso, costumava reunir muitos grupos de amigos diferentes, sempre para curtirem uma banda nova a cada semana.

Namorava uma tal de Rebeca "Beca" na época. Nada muito sério. Amassos no armário da escola, boquete no vestiário, sexo no carro e, nos finais de semana, seu braço ao redor do ombro da garota enquanto aproveitavam a noite juntos no Firefly.

Estavam sentados com mais cinco amigos e as namoradas, enquanto tomavam cervejas, faziam apostas, brincadeiras estúpidas, risadas e todos os tipos de tentativas para aproveitarem a noite, bêbados. Tinham a visão fácil do palco onde uma banda feminina tocava músicas de bandas como The Donnas e The Runaways. Eram boas.

Scorpius e Beca estavam se beijando, a mão dele conseguindo um caminho safado dentro da saia dela, pela coxa, quando um dos amigos, Evan Smith, cuspiu a cerveja que estava tomando e interrompeu todo mundo da mesa.

"Que merda, Evan?"

" _Gozaram_ nessa cerveja ou o quê? Coisa horrorosa." Evan virou o rosto para procurar o garçom. Já estava mais bêbado que todos. Chamou com um assobio. "Ei, veado! Erraram o meu pedido aqui! Eu não pedi cerveja esporrada!"

Atrás do balcão, Albus Severus escutou e fez um muxoxo enquanto lavava um dos copos na pia. Tentou ignorá-los, fingir que não escutava, mas os idiotas não paravam de chamar. Albus estava quase para mostrar o dedo do meio quando, com alívio, Rose Weasley se sentou no balcão em frente a ele, tampando a visão daquela mesa que ele odiava atender.

"Oi, Al."

"Oi, Rose."

Rose Weasley tinha várias sardinhas; no rosto, nos ombros, nas pernas. Os cabelos estavam curtos até os ombros, cacheados e mais vermelhos do que nunca. Geralmente ficavam assim quando se molhavam. A garota tirou o casaco encharcado do corpo e se acomodou no banco. Reparou que o amigo não parava de lançar olhares furtivos em direção a uma das mesas. Ela seguiu o olhar dele e fez um suspiro, de pena.

"E então você se pergunta como foi que qualquer um deles saiu da creche esta manhã."

"Errei a merda do pedido e vou ter que voltar lá pra ouvir mais merda deles."

"Deixa comigo."

Albus franziu a testa, achando-a louca.

"Você nem trabalha aqui."

"Vamos, me dê o boné."

"Não, Rose. Eles vão te provocar também."

O olhar teimoso dela venceu.

"Se eu perder meu emprego, você vai me pagar as novas HQs do Iron Man pra mim", disse o garoto entregando o boné de garçom para Rose, e o bloco de anotação dos pedidos.

Rose, muito agitada, se aproximou da mesa dos riquinhos.

"Boa noite. Eu atenderei a mesa de vocês nesta noite. Qualquer reclamação que tiverem para fazer, podem me chamar que eu estarei muito disposta a ajudá-los."

Sorriu abertamente para todos.

"Eu tenho uma reclamação", disse Evan erguendo o braço, enquanto os outros engoliam as risadas. "Não me avisaram que você estaria me atendendo hoje, Weasley. Se eu soubesse, não teria vindo de cueca." E fez um gesto na calça que indicava a ereção crescendo.

"Você quer um papel?" perguntou Rose, prestativa.

"Por que diabos eu ia querer um papel?" riu o cara.

"Não é motivo para se envergonhar" ela disse com seriedade. "É cientificamente comprovado que de oito a cada dez garotos sofrem de ejaculação precoce. Um guardanapo pode vir a calhar daqui dois minutos a você então, Smith."

Ficaram um pouco surpresos pelas risadas terem mudado de lado, porque agora quem estava vermelho era o próprio Evan Smith.

"Mais alguém?" a ruiva sorriu disposta.

"Acontece que meu amigo aqui" disse Scorpius aparentando tédio "não gostou da cerveja que trouxeram. Seu amigo lá trás confundiu os pedidos."

"Entendi. Uma nova cerveja. Bom, deixe-me pegar aqui a errada para trocá-la, tudo bem?"

Ela ignorou os olhares dos garotos; Rose era atraente, uma boa ideia para curtir, e tinha curvas necessárias. Não que ligasse para a aparência, mas sabia que não olhavam para ela por ela ter sujeira nos dentes. De fato, ela tinha belos dentes. E um sorriso contagiante.

Mas bem afiado.

Ela se inclinou na mesa entre Evan e Scorpius para pegar a cerveja. Ao fazer isso, aconteceu um acidente. Derrubou o líquido na calça de Evan. Caramba, que estabanada.

As risadas foram dessa vez mais altas. Evan se levantou bruscamente, por reflexo ao sentir o líquido gelado na virilha, o que foi um erro, porque todo mundo do bar viu a calça molhada.

"Não se preocupe, não se preocupe, não vamos julgá-lo. É cientificamente comprovado" disse Rose, entregando-lhes os guardanapos das outras mesas também.

"Vai se foder, Weasley!" retrucou Evan.

"Você pode ficar muito excitado com _essa_ ideia e não temos guardanapo suficiente, desculpe."

Scorpius precisou tampar a boca para mostrar que não riu, mas foi impossível. Rose notou. E notou que ele não tirou os olhos dela quando se afastou para pegar a cerveja certa, ainda ouvindo os caras rindo do amigo. Rose viu a expressão inconformada de Albus atrás do balcão, ele estava com o queixo caído e a mão com o pano presa dentro do copo, paralisado. Recebeu uma piscadela da prima.

No momento em que voltou para a mesa dos idiotas, Rose abriu a garrafa e serviu todo mundo ali, só esperando um deles fazer alguma piadinha idiota sobre ela ou sobre Albus. Acontece que todos decidiram voltar a cuidar de suas vidas porque quando alguém não dá a mínima para o que você fala ou pensa, tudo perde a graça.

"Não, não precisa, eu coloco para mim", Scorpius fez um gesto com a mão, interrompendo-a. Os dois se encararam. Um contato de olhos cinzas e olhos azuis. Ele era o mais sério dali, e, se possível, aparentemente o menos detestável. "Obrigado."

Deixou a garrafa para ele, e estava para andar até Albus, quando ouviu a voz de Beca, sentada no colo de Scorpius:

"Esqueceu de colocar para mim, Weasley." Havia um quê de veneno no tom dela.

"Oh. Eu não trabalho aqui" disse Rose com simpatia fingida, afastando-se.

Scorpius acompanhou os passos dela até vê-la se acomodar em uma mesa mais distante, com outro grupo de amigos. Rebeca não reparou nas inúmeras vezes que, contra a própria vontade porque aquela ruiva não era o seu tipo, Scorpius se pegou sempre buscando Rose com o olhar.

Essa garota tinha um ar tão solto e leve que fazia Scorpius sorrir, apreciando a visão do corpo dela enquanto ela dançava na pista perto do palco com as amigas. Sentiu-se tentado a se aproximar, exatamente por trás, colar o corpo ao dela e dançar no mesmo ritmo enquanto cheirava o pescoço dela. Estava quase deixando Beca para trás, mas viu Rose ser interrompida por um rapaz e os dois, depois de trocarem algumas palavras, começaram a beijar.

Existem sempre dois tipos de mundo.

O mundo de Rose Weasley era definitivamente alto, cheio de rock n' roll, blues, bares, amigos, estudos, abraços e beijo na boca. O mundo de Scorpius Malfoy era absolutamente rico, cheio de pessoas muito importantes, festas caras e, pelo que parecia, garotas aos seus pés. Rose usava camisetas de suas bandas favoritas e uma bolsa com chaveiros personalizados. Scorpius parecia ser o garoto propaganda da Calvin Klein e tinha um relógio caríssimo no pulso esquerdo. Rose dirigia um Dodge humilde com a quilometragem para contar história (presente de seu coroa que substituiu os pôneis de aniversário aos dezesseis). Scorpius dirigia impecáveis BMW – para especificar, era a terceira desse ano.

Sabia que Rose tinha aversão pelos amigos dele, evitava ao máximo chegar perto da panelinha quando estava caminhando pelo corredor do colégio com o melhor amigo _geek_. Sabia que Rose não era interessada em coisas supérfluas, em dinheiro, em idiotices, em beber até cair e se drogar até perder a linha. Não era esse tipo de garota para se divertir. Ela teve alguns namorados, mas não era rodada. Trabalhava em uma loja de CDs mesmo que existisse pirataria. Tinha bons princípios.

Scorpius sabia que existiam certos limites que ele não podia ultrapassar. Seu avô era exigente com suas escolhas de namoradas – tinham que ser ricas e com futuros garantidos. Não que ele se importasse com o que a família pensava, ele só poderia comê-la em uma noite e depois ir embora.

Mas tentou evitar Rose Weasley. Não era da liga dele, não era do seu mundo. Havia tantas outras garotas, por que correria atrás dela para uma noitezinha insignificante só para sanar sua vontade e curiosidade?

Existia sempre uma parada no semáforo, que ambos frequentavam a caminho da escola toda manhã. Paravam com seus respectivos carros lado a lado; fácil dizer que era o único momento em que se cruzavam. Scorpius, naquele dia, tentou não olhar para o lado e ver o rosto de Rose absorto na pista a sua frente. Ela tinha sempre o som ligado em um rock e batucava os dedos no volante com o ritmo da bateria, enquanto sincronizava os lábios com a letra da música. A única coisa que Scorpius fazia com os lábios era tirar o cigarro entre eles depois de tragá-lo.

Ele foi pego em flagrante olhando para ela. Não teve outra alternativa senão mandar um sorriso; Rose voltou a olhar para frente, estranhando o momento.

O semáforo abriu. Scorpius jogou o excesso das cinzas do cigarro antes de dar partida. Nessa fração de segundo, porém, ouviu um baque estrondoso ao seu lado; um carro tinha acabado de ultrapassar o sinal vermelho quando o Dodge de Rose se adiantou no cruzamento. No meio da rua, a colisão foi certeira na lateral do carro dela.

Scorpius xingou e saiu rapidamente, tropeçando. O carro que a atingiu deu marcha à ré e desapareceu. Ele correu com todas as energias para tentar alcançar a vista da placa do carro, porém memorizou somente as três primeiras letras.

"Merda." Ele se deu conta de que Rose não tinha saído do carro e voltou para ajudá-la depressa.

Um suave fluxo de sangue escorria pela têmpora direita de Rose. Scorpius abriu depressa a porta e a ajudou tirar o cinto. Observou as mãos trêmulas de Rose verificando se a dor era resultado de um corte e ela ficou pálida, zonza e confusa quando viu o líquido viscoso nos dedos.

"Você está bem?"

"Que merda aconteceu? Por que... meu pai vai ficar furioso... _furioso_."

"Está preocupada com isso? O filho da puta ultrapassou o sinal e você tá sangrando."

Ela viu que Scorpius estava tentando contatar a emergência para avisar sobre o acidente, pelo celular, então depressa falou:

"Não, não, não. Eu estou bem, eu só..."

"Você precisa ficar sentada, beleza?"

"Olha. Não precisa fazer isso. Eu ligo com o meu celular..."

"Posso fazer a minha parte como cidadão? Obrigado. Cala a boca", ele a interrompeu antes que ela dissesse outra coisa. Rose não soube como alguém conseguia ser estúpido e afável ao mesmo tempo, mas Scorpius certamente era bom nessa contradição. "Você está machucada. Deixe-me ajudá-la."

"Eu acho que consigo sair do carro."

"Olha, eu não entendo porra nenhuma de primeiros-socorros, se você desmaiar na minha frente..."

Ele derrubou o celular para desocupar as mãos e segurar Rose antes que ela caísse. Foi um reflexo tão rápido que Rose ficou surpresa; Scorpius também. Os dois se entreolharam.

"Foi só um tropeço", retrucou ignorando o olhar dele de _eu te avisei_.

"Você é malditamente orgulhosa, hein?", perguntou, bufando.

Aos poucos ele foi soltando ela para ter certeza de que a garota não caísse de uma vez. Rose percebeu que estava com a palma da mão no abdômen dele. Maldito futebol e maldita academia. Ela sentiu os músculos contraídos por cima da camisa dele; a batida contra a cabeça com certeza desfigurou seus miolos, porque ela só teve um pensamento quando os dois se separam:

 _Que. Gostoso._

Enquanto ele a levava para o seu próprio carro, decidiu confirmar:

"Rose Weasley?"

"Sim."

"Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy."

"Eu sei que é."

"Estudamos na mesma turma de biologia."

"Literatura", a garota corrigiu, o que decidiu ter sido um erro porque isso só demonstrou que ela já reparou nele. Foi tarde demais para desfazer o momento, porque Scorpius abriu um sorriso que mostrava os dentes perfeitos.

No hospital, Rose foi atendida brevemente em uma pequena sala onde a enfermeira verificou sua coordenação motora e fez alguns pontos no local do ferimento em sua testa. Não tinha sido grave, o que aliviou Scorpius; o rapaz observava a enfermeira tratando Rose, sentado na cadeira ao canto da pequena sala.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, os dois se viram sozinhos.

"Não se sinta obrigado a ficar aqui", ela disse. "Eu volto pra casa ainda hoje e meus pais estão vindo me buscar."

"Eu me sinto um pouco responsável por isso."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não foi você que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho e fodeu com a lateral do meu carro."

"Bem, você estava distraída porque me viu te olhando. Se não tivesse ficado sem jeito, teria prestado atenção e visto o carro acelerando do outro lado."

Ela revirou os olhos, tratando as pontadas de dores na cabeça com uma pequena bolsa de gelo.

"Você é inacreditavelmente convencido."

Ele se recostou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas do jeito que homens fazem, embalando as palavras na garganta para admitir:

"E te acho linda."

Seriamente.

Ao ouvir essa declaração sem escrúpulos, Rose soltou uma risada estrangulada. Uma risada que sai de você sem querer. Aquela risada que você solta quando escuta algo absurdo. Ela até tentou abafá-la.

Quando se recompôs, Rose pigarreou e disse:

"Ainda bem que era por isso. Eu estava ficando preocupada que você fosse um maníaco que estava querendo me sequestrar."

Scorpius riu com gosto. Riu de verdade. Ele se deparou gostando da presença dela e o modo como ela não se sentia na obrigação de levar tudo a sério. Mesmo tendo sofrido um acidente que poderia ter sido _muito_ grave, Rose Weasley estava lá, mostrando um sorrisinho, batendo um papo descontraído. Talvez essa fosse sua maneira de se tranquilizar das coisas. Uma boa estratégia.

Tiveram uma troca de olhares.

"Você não gosta muito de mim, não é?" ele quis confirmar o que já era um fato.

Ela ergueu os ombros, tirando a bolsa de gelo do rosto e Scorpius interpretou isso como sua resposta positiva. Restou apenas um suspiro antes de se levantar. Quando estava a caminho da porta para ir embora – Scorpius podia ser galinha, babaca, idiota, mas não era o tipo de cara que insistia – Rose disse baixinho:

"Obrigada. Por me ajudar hoje."

"Fique bem, Weasley."

Quando dois mundos diferentes se colidem, a consequência é catastrófica. Mas não havia consequências para ele, naquela época só havia resultados. Rose era adoravelmente intimidadora, e isso o fazia querer desistir e querer ficar ao mesmo tempo.

Decidiu querer ficar. De fato, a opção "desistir" não estava nem em seus planos.

Esse foi o primeiro erro.

* * *

 **Oi gente! Teremos mais alguns capítulos-flashbacks no decorrer da fanfic! E essa foi a única estratégia que eu encontrei para ter a chance de, em algum momento, mostrar a Astoria viva. Espero que tenham gostado desse e deixem reviews que eu amo. Obrigada pelo retorno que estão dando, nada mais justo do que postar bem rápido os capítulos já prontos. Até o próximo ;P**


	8. Idiot

**Capítulo 8.: Idiot**

 _"So I was an idiot  
I was a goddamn idiot..."_

* * *

Nunca foi acostumado com o gosto amargo da derrota. Nos tribunais, Scorpius era brilhante, sagaz, inteligente e manipulador. Conduzia as perguntas para uma resposta contraditória; a quantidade de vezes que seu adversário levantava e gritava " _Protesto!_ " em um mesmo julgamento já resumia que suas estratégias não eram nada sutis.

Porém a vitória nunca era certa. Estatísticas apontavam que seu maior número de derrotas no tribunal se deu quando não existia a presença de um júri. Ele sempre tinha o júri nas mãos. Sabia conquistar, tinha carisma, era bonito e seus argumentos afiados.

Alguns diziam ter herdado a habilidade de seu avô. Promotor renomeado internacionalmente, recusou inúmeras propostas para se tornar Juiz pois tinha um gosto absoluto por pressionar testemunhas e não julgar casos. Lucius Malfoy era uma lenda. Mas não era sua inspiração.

Quando se lembrava dos casos que sua mãe defendeu quando ele era mais novo, sabia que ela era e sempre seria sua inspiração. Tinha dias que Scorpius se culpava por Astoria ter morrido, mas já diziam que ela tinha alguns inimigos que saíram da prisão e buscavam vingança contra a pessoa que os colocaram atrás das celas. Não foi um acidente, foi esquematizado. O detalhe de que sua mãe estava falando com ele no celular era apenas uma infeliz coincidência, não a causa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho muito semelhante ao da água sendo sugada pelo ralo da pia. Lentamente afastou metade do jornal que estava lendo para ver o que era: Zoe finalizando o milk-shake pelo canudo. Estavam em uma lanchonete, e era engraçado como ela fazia de tudo para a sobremesa nunca sumir da sua frente, pois sabia que seu pai não ia comprar outro.

Mesmo assim a garotinha tentou:

– Posso beber mais um?

– Quer gelar o cérebro? – ele questionou. Ela olhou espantada negando veementemente com a cabeça. – Então não pode beber mais um.

Zoe juntou as mãos nas bochechinhas e ficou encarando Scorpius a sua frente. Ao notar que o pai estava distraído lendo o jornal, ela testou sua atenção fazendo bocas e caretas para ver se ele finalmente olhava para ela.

Zoe sabia que ele era muito diferente da mamãe. Se Rose flagrava Zoe fazendo caretas, ela se juntaria como se estivessem em uma competição. Mas o papai era um homem bem sério, e depois de um tempinho sem resposta, Zoe sossegou.

Ficou observando o papai pelo banco do carro quando ele estava levando ela de volta para casa. Será que ele tinha se cansado de ficar com ela?

Estava começando a se sentir chateada quando Scorpius perguntou:

– Não pediu para ver o céu hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Pai, é verdade que o cérebro congela?

Ele soltou uma risada. A garota não tinha parado de pensar nisso o caminho todo.

– Eu só estava brincando. Não congela de verdade.

Mas não era a resposta que ela queria ouvir. Zoe contou:

– Sabia que zumbis comem cérebro?

– Quem disse isso pra você? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– O meu tio Albus disse. Zumbis comem cérebros. Se um dia o mundo for atacado por zumbis, que nem o meu tio Al fala que todos nós seremos atacados por zumbis, eu vou congelar meu cérebro e o zumbi não vai comer meu cébero porque vai estar tão gelado que ele não vai conseguir comer meu cérebro.

– Essa foi... – pensou um pouco – a ideia mais genial que eu ouvi na minha vida. Sério.

– Obrigada, papai.

– De nada, Zoe.

Estacionaram perto da entrada do museu que Rose trabalhava. Zoe tirou o cinto e pulou no assento passageiro. Scorpius se virou para ela, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia ao certo tudo o que queria dizer. Tirou um pedaço do cabelo dos olhos dela.

– Você está bem, papai?

– Eu? – fez uma expressão. – Eu estou ótimo.

– Você parece bem preocupado.

 _Como é que ela percebia isso_?

– É por que eu corri no estacionamento aquele dia? Eu prometo não fazer mais isso.

– Levei um susto. Mas não, coisinha, eu não estou preocupado. Está tudo bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Não se preocupa comigo, beleza? Olha quem está saindo.

Rose descia a escadaria do museu ao lado de um senhor sofisticado. Os dois pararam na calçada, conversando, e ela apertou sua mão antes de caminharem para lados opostos. Mais duas pessoas vieram apertar sua mão. Pelo visto, o trabalho estava dando certo.

Zoe se virou para Scorpius e deu um abraço nele. Não foi apertado como ela costumava dar, mas foi mais carinhoso. Dessa vez a menina apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e demorou um pouquinho para soltá-lo. Cochichou no ouvido dele:

– Você está triste porque mamãe está namorando com Paul?

– Estou feliz por ela – foi sua resposta ao se soltarem.

Rose viu seu carro e se aproximou, erguendo a mão para dar um sinal – ou para falar oi. Mal reparou que Zoe estava tirando uma coisa da mochila. Achou que ganharia mais um incrível desenho, mas...

Era o convite para o seu aniversário.

– Você vai, não vai? Vai ser em nosso apartamento. Todo mundo vai. Vovô, vovó, meus tios, os amigos da mamãe... e eu convidei minha melhor amiga hoje na escola!

– Já tem uma melhor amiga?

– Ela chama Amanda Mc... Mcmil...

– Macmillan?

– Isso! Você conhece?

Ele passou a mão na testa, tentando fortemente não fazer a expressão de "eu já comi a mãe dela e nunca mais liguei" para sua própria filha.

– O sobrenome é comum – respondeu. – E eu não perderia sua festa por nada, coisinha. Me espere por lá.

Zoe ficou feliz e saiu do carro contando para Rose:

– O papai vai na minha festa também!

Scorpius observou os detalhes do convitinho e imaginou como seria encantador rever todo mundo que o odiava no mesmo lugar.

* * *

– Pai, por favor, esse olhar não – disse Rose. Ron estava mastigando lentamente a coxinha, tinha os braços cruzados com o dorso encostado na parede e estava irritantemente calado. Rose passou perto dele com a bandeja de salgadinhos quando viu a expressão. – Já até sei o que vai dizer, então _poupe-se_.

– Ele não veio. Eu sabia que ele não viria – disse o sr. Weasley com uma certa satisfação no tom de voz. Satisfação de estar sempre certo em relação ao pai de sua neta.

Rose depositou os copos na pia e abriu mais uma caixa de salgados para colocar na bandeja.

– _Por que_ você o defende?

– Eu já disse que não defendo as atitudes do Scorpius! – ela retrucou. – Mas o senhor fica jogando a culpa nele e esse ódio pelo que aconteceu na minha vida, quando na verdade...

– Na verdade _o quê_?

– Eu fiz minhas escolhas. Ele nunca me influenciou nelas. As escolhas foram minhas. Escolhas _completamente_ erradas, mas _minhas_. Então é por isso que eu não me sinto confortável quando o senhor joga esse ódio pra cima do pai da minha filha.

Zoe estava correndo pela casa com a amiguinha e entrou na cozinha para roubar mais salgadinhos, isso interrompendo a conversa de Rose e Ronald. Elas estavam ofegantes e sorridentes quando Rose ralhou:

– Não corra com o salgadinho pela casa!

– Desculpa, sra. Weasley! – disse Amanda imediatamente.

– Pode me chamar de Rose, Amanda. E eu estava falando com a Zoe. _Você_ pode correr.

– Mãe! – a filha exclamou inconformada.

Rose riu. Quando elas ergueram os braços para pegarem os salgadinhos na mesa, Rose teve que erguer a bandeja, passando por elas.

– Esperem na sala. Se não todo mundo fica sem comida!

A campainha tocou no mesmo instante. Zoe ofegou "É o meu pai" e correu tão depressa para atender a porta que precisou esbarrar em Rose, derrubando a bandeja no chão na sala.

Só não foi uma decepção maior, porque a pessoa que estava atrás da porta nesse momento era a sua melhor amiga de todo o mundo.

– Tia Domi! – exclamou.

Dominique era alta, esbelta e tinha os cabelos mais longos, brilhantes e ruivos que Zoe adorava. A moça, que estava acompanhada com o namorado, abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto escondia seu presente nas costas. Zoe não sabia se abraçava ou pegava o presente primeiro.

Decidiu abraçá-la, porque estava com muitas saudades. Sorriu timidamente para o moço ao lado dela.

– Oi, ma _chérie_ – ele tinha um sotaque muito estranho e engraçado e diferente. O namorado de Dominique inclinou-se para entregar-lhe um belo presente: a miniatura da Torre Eiffel. Zoe a pegou com todo o cuidado.

– Oliver veio direto da França, não estranhe o jeito engraçado que ele fala – piscou Dominique, aproveitando para entrar e beijar os outros familiares, matando as saudades.

– Mamãe, olha o que eu ganhei do namorado da Domi. – Zoe mostrou a Torre Eiffel na fuça de Rose, que estava recolhendo os salgadinhos do chão e tentando dar atenção as novas visitas.

– Muito lindo!

– Oliver, essa é a minha prima Rose, a mamãe da Zoe. Aquele vestindo a peruca azul é o meu primo Albus, aquela ali é a Lily que não para de mexer no celular, aquele dormindo no sofá e babando é o Hugo, esses são os meus tios, Ron e Hermione, e o que está tocando violão é o namorado da Rose, o Paul.

Oliver fez um aceno educado para cada um, apertando a mão de Paul por último.

– Sua filha é muito linda – disse o rapaz.

– Ela não... – começou a dizer, embaraçado. – Zoe é mesmo linda, mas ela não é minha.

– Longa história – cochichou Dominique, puxando o braço do namorado para eles se sentarem no espaço do sofá. Na mesinha de centro, Zoe rasgava o papel do presente da Dominique com a ajuda de Amanda. Era uma tiara linda, que fazia Zoe parecer uma princesa quando a pousou na cabeça.

– Como foi Paris, Domi? – quis saber Hermione.

Dominique olhava para Zoe, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

– Com licença. – Dominique pegou o braço de Rose e levou ela para o banheiro. Fechou a porta. Tirou a bandeja da mão de Rose para apoiá-la na pia. Colocou a mão na cintura. E finalmente encarou a prima.

Não se viam há anos. Conversavam somente por mensagens, comentavam em fotos no facebook, mas fazia muito tempo que as duas não se encaravam.

E Dominique, com sua sinceridade afiada, não podia deixar de dizer:

– Eu estou brava com você, sabia? Me deixou com saudades da Zoe e ela cresceu tanto que eu estou querendo _chorar_. E sabe o que acontece quando eu _choro_?

– Você borra a maquiagem – adivinhou.

– Isso. E eu não posso borrar a maquiagem na frente do Oliver. – Suspirou, olhando-se no espelho. Ela estava lacrimejando. – Olhe pra você...

Voltou a olhar para Rose e a indicou com um movimento no braço.

– Eu achava que você estaria parecendo uns vinte anos mais velha, mas ainda continua uma delícia. Quando Zoe tiver dezoito anos, você vai parecer a irmã dela. – Tudo isso para Dominique resumir: – Estou orgulhosa de você. Brava, mas orgulhosa. Me abraça.

Rose riu quando foi puxada bruscamente para um abraço.

Depois de se abraçarem e chorarem e Dominique refazer toda a maquiagem, as duas saíram e voltaram para a sala. Zoe ganhou muitas coisas em seu aniversário naquele ano, incluindo novos livros, lápis, aquarela, bonecas e jogos. Ela não podia reclamar de mais nada, estava bastante feliz naquela noite, mas ainda esperava ansiosamente para ver o pai.

Mas quando sua mamãe anunciou que iam celebrar o parabéns e cortar o bolo, Zoe falou depressa:

– Espera o papai chegar, mãe, ele não chegou ainda.

A essa altura Rose já não tinha esperanças de que Zoe veria o pai dela naquela noite, mas não disse isso a ela até o momento. Ajoelhou-se para ficar quase a sua altura e sussurrar:

– Eu tentei ligar para ele, mas não atende. Ele deve estar preso em alguma audiência ou...

Fez um suspiro ao reparar na expressão da filha. A expressão de uma criança que nunca ia querer entender o que tudo isso significava. Julgamentos, audiência, tribunal. Ela só tinha entendido uma coisa:

 _Seu papai não veio._

– Ele disse que não perderia minha festa por nada! – Zoe enxugou os olhos, depressa, tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

– Querida...

– Ele nunca vem.

– Olha quantas pessoas vieram no seu aniversário hoje. Vamos assoprar as velinhas, ok? A última coisa que eu quero ver é você triste no seu aniversário, querida. Por favor.

Zoe observava sua família batendo palmas, cantando e sorrindo. Sua mãe tirava fotos, os outros filmavam. Depois que foi sua vez de assoprar as sete velinhas em cima do bolo, Zoe assoprou forte, rápido, como se estivesse tentando canalizar um tipo de raiva que crescia nela.

– Zoe, tem que tirar as...

Ela saiu da cozinha cruzando os braços sem olhar para ninguém e só esperou que eles se despedissem dela.

Ron e Rose trocaram um olhar no momento das despedidas.

O avô se aproximou da menina deitada de barriga para baixo no sofá. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e, dizendo "feliz aniversário, Zoe", deu um beijo suave no rosto. Em seguida, despediu-se da filha para ir embora com Hermione.

Al foi o último de seus primos a ir embora. Tentou de todas as formas animar Zoe, mas ela não era fácil.

– Princesa Zoe – chamou o rapaz, sentado no chão para ficar na altura dela no sofá. – E se eu disser que _finalmente_ deixo você pintar o meu braço com seus pinceis? Fazer uma enorme tatuagem bem aqui?

– Não quero...

Albus já tinha oferecido tudo, até pintar as unhas dos pés ele achou que Zoe se animaria, mas nada funcionou.

– Tudo bem, então. A gente se fala outro dia, princesa. Cavaleiro da Guarda-Real se retirando – ele disse seriamente. – Estou pulando do meu cavalo branco. Estou me retirando... Estou esperando a princesa me dar um tch-

Zoe correu até ele e o abraçou, talvez porque ela sabia que se arrependeria se não desse tchau ao tio Albus.

– O meu papai não veio – explicou.

Rose teve absoluta certeza de que Al ia dizer que o pai dela era um babaca, mas se surpreendeu porque Albus suspirou e segurou o rosto da pequena Zoe com as duas mãos.

– Então ele não sabe a festa que perdeu hoje. E você não vai contar a ele, vai deixá-lo muito curioso. Ele merece por ter feito isso. Agora. Cadê meu beijo? Um abraço não dá certo.

Finalmente conseguiu fazer a menina sorrir timidamente. Zoe deu um beijo nele e Albus foi embora.

Quando Albus foi embora, Zoe voltou a ficar mau humorado.

Rose observou a bagunça dos copos, papeis de presente e restos do bolo. Começou a limpar as coisas, guardando os presentes de Zoe na cozinha para organizá-los depois.

Paul fez sua tentativa de animar Zoe, mas mal sentou no sofá que a menina se levantou e se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

– Você tem que escovar os dentes antes de dormir – avisou Rose.

– Eu não vou dormir, tá bom? – respondeu grosseiramente.

– Não fala assim comigo. Zoe!

Rose só viu a porta fechar em sua cara.

– Ótimo. Vai ficar sem os seus presentes. Eu vou dar tudo para a caridade então, porque tem criança que precisa mais do que você.

– Nem me importo mesmo! – falou lá de dentro.

– _Ótimo!_

– Ótimo!

– Ótimo! E se você fechar essa porta na minha cara de novo-

Abriu a porta de supetão e, com um susto, se deparou com Zoe chorando no travesseiro. Rose se recompôs e ficou calada, observando o corpo da filha trêmulo de soluçar.

– Ele disse que vinha! – a voz saía abafada pelo travesseiro em sua boca.

Nesse exato momento, alguém estava batendo na porta.

– Você tá de brincadeira comigo.

Mais batidas.

Bufando, Rose saiu do quarto da filha e no instante em que atravessou a sala, Paul tinha atendido a porta. Scorpius não esperou nenhuma permissão, entrou apressado. Sua mão estava vazia, não trazia presentes, e procurou a porta do quarto de Zoe. Como não conhecia o apartamento, estava abrindo qualquer uma menos a dela. Rose tentava acompanhá-lo.

– Cadê ela?

– O que você está fazendo _agora_ aqui? – perguntou Rose diretamente. – Por que não _avisou_ que não apareceria no aniversário dela, Scorpius? Por que ao menos disse que viria?

– Eu preciso conversar com ela. Cadê ela?

– Você não vai conversar com ela.

Sua afobação foi interrompida ao ouvir aquilo. Ele parou, respirando pesadamente. Rose não estava calma dessa vez.

– Você vai ter sempre um argumento. Uma explicação. E Zoe vai aceitar suas desculpas, porque ela ama você. E é injusto que você continue _enganando_ ela.

– Enganando?!

– Ela não esperava você nos outros aniversários, esteve acostumada a ouvir sua ligação, ver sua imagem pelo notebook, mas você disse que viria _hoje_. Ela estava te esperando. Você sabe o quanto é _decepcionante_ para uma criança não ver o que ela estava ansiando ver o _dia inteiro_ na festinha dela? Ah, é verdade, você não tem a mínima _noção_!

– Não a afaste de mim, Rose!

– Nunca precisou da minha ajuda para isso!

– Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? Eu cheguei e estou com um presente... – ele apalpou o paletó, buscando pelo presente. – Merda, eu esqueci a merda do presente! Eu vou buscar, está no carro, eu...

– Pai?

Scorpius estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu a voz dela. Virou-se e se deparou com a baixinha saindo da porta de seu quarto, segurando o walkie-talkie em sua mãozinha. Ele estava quase abrindo um sorriso aliviado – de que sua filha não estava chateada –, mas Scorpius, naquele momento, foi mais ingênuo do que uma criança.

Zoe entregou o walkie-talkie na mão dele.

– Você nunca deixou o seu ligado. É inútil.

– Zoe.

A menina deu as costas e voltou para o quarto. Scorpius se sentiu perdido. Simplesmente perdido. Ele depressa seguiu Zoe até o quarto, falando atrás da porta dela quase num sussurro:

– Zoe, por favor... eu não fiz de propósito. Eu queria vir mais cedo, mas...

– _Vai embora..._

– Não diga isso. Não pede uma coisa dessa para mim.

Silêncio. E, para piorar, Scorpius sentiu a aproximação de Paul.

– Cara, tá tarde, é melhor sair.

– Não encosta sua mão em mim – ele disse de uma forma desprezível, quando o rapaz tentou afastá-lo com um puxão pelo braço. Scorpius recuou ajeitando o sobretudo. – Eu sei onde é a saída.

Procurou o olhar de Rose e se aproximou dela para dizer, quase ofegante:

– Se eu aparecesse ia ser pior, você sabe disso, não sabe?

– Pior do que decepcionar sua filha?

Ele passou a mão no rosto, incapaz de convencer a si mesmo de que fez alguma coisa certa. Foi um covarde. Um miserável idiota que machucava todo mundo ao seu redor por ser um covarde que sempre tentou fugir e evitar as coisas, especialmente confronto em família.

Inacreditavelmente, a sensação de que tinha decepcionado sua filha era pior do que o soco que ganhara de Ronald Weasley naquele mesmo dia, sete anos atrás. Na verdade, naquele momento, Scorpius merecia outro.

* * *

 **E essa foi a gota d'agua. Decepcionar a Zoe foi a gota d'agua. Mas esse é o momento mais importante da fanfic. O momento que Scorpius decide se vai continuar fazendo merda ou vai aprender a lição e mudar.**

 **Como acha que vai ser?**

 **Veremos no próximo capítulo.**

 **Até lá!**


	9. Lost

**Capítulo 9.: Lost**

 _"And you'll be lost!  
_ _Every river that you tried to cross..."_

* * *

Duas assistentes da empresa fofocavam. Horário de almoço era assim. Depois de discutirem sobre suas respectivas vidas sexuais, elas foram interrompidas pelo sr. Malfoy – o mais jovem.

– Eliza, se alguém ligar: não estou.

Ele não parou de caminhar para dar o aviso, foi direto para sua sala à frente da mesa das duas assistentes. Ursula sorria, mordendo os lábios. Eliza suspirou ao reconhecer aquele olhar. Foi um suspiro de pena.

– É normal – disse para a nova assistente como que querendo tranquilizá-la. – Mas uma hora passa.

– O quê?

– Acredite, todo mundo já passou pela mesma síndrome de TPSM.

– E o que significa isso?

– _Tesão Por Scorpius Malfoy._

– E quando é que isso passa? Porque está _difícil_ trabalhar assim.

– Quando ele conseguir te jogar no banheiro como uma lagartixa, vai passar.

– E diga-me. Ele é sempre tão sério assim?

– É o charme. Mas ultimamente tem ficado ainda mais sério, está toda hora preocupado. Primeiro achei que poderia ser por causa da filha dele.

– Ele tem uma filha?

– Resultado de um rolo de colegial. Mas enfim, não sei. Ele tem perdido alguns casos realmente importantes, deve estar em uma daquelas fases ruins.

– Eu poderia animá-lo – brincou a moça.

– Com certeza.

– Será que é grande?

– A bunda?

– Não.

– Eu não sei – disse Eliza.

– Nunca tentou saber? _Sentir_?

– Ursula, sossegue. Até parece cadela no cio.

As duas riram.

– Acho que é. Acho que é grande.

A confirmação da amiga parou na garganta quando a srta. Zabini ultrapassou o corredor e entrou na sala do sr. Malfoy.

– Emily Zabini. Ela saberia nos responder. Ex-namorada.

– Estão reatando?

Não, não estavam. O breve rangido da porta se movendo quando Emily entrou na sala fez Scorpius desligar o celular e olhar para ela. Ainda existiam certos rancores entre os dois, mas Emily era uma moça extremamente profissional e respeitava Scorpius apenas nesse sentido, motivo pelo qual perguntou:

– Conversou com meu pai?

– Sim.

– E então?

– Estou pensando.

Não era a resposta que Emily queria ouvir.

– É uma oportunidade única. Na sua idade, quantos chegariam tão longe?

Ele ergueu os olhos cinza para ela.

– Por que está querendo me convencer para aceitar o caso?

– Eu te acho um lixo como pessoa, é verdade – disse acidamente. – Não se importa com ninguém exceto a si mesmo. Mas é um advogado fenomenal... e o nome que você pode levar pela empresa de nossas família seria o auge. Além disso, seu avô não tem muito mais tempo aqui. Vão querer que ele se aposente logo, e você terá metade dos clientes dele para você. Se aceitar o caso em Oxford e conseguir o melhor acordo para a prisão de John McBride...

– O que tem esse John McBride que todo mundo fala, afinal de contas?

– Ele é uma celebridade, ex-jogador de Futebol. Todo mundo odeia ele, mas todo mundo _adora_ odiar ele, o que faz o cara ter um pouco de dificuldade para achar advogado que o represente. Perdeu todos os patrocínios e propostas de clubes. Tudo acabou para ele.

– Acha que me encaixo no caso?

– Como uma luva.

Scorpius coçou o queixo.

– Isso é um pouco ofensivo – admitiu. Emily revirou os olhos.

– Vai aceitar ou não?

– Deixe-me relembrar. Matou a namorada, alegando que foi sem querer? Homicídio culposo?

– A arma disparou. Sem querer. Na cabeça dela.

– Qual foi o melhor acordo que conseguiram para ele até agora?

– Quinze anos. Sem fiança.

– Consigo reduzir para cinco.

– Consegue provar que ele é inocente?

– Eu não vou tanto com a cara dele.

– Isso é um sim? – Só precisou ver a expressão de Scorpius. Era tentador demais para negar. – Ótimo. Faça as malas. Os julgamentos serão feitos no país da namorada. Irlanda.

* * *

A imensa construção de Hogwarts erguia-se pelo horizonte da rua mais movimentada da cidade. Carros e motocicletas chegando e saindo o tempo todo no horário de pico da saída. O primeiro ano acompanhava a professora para o saguão de entrada, alguns alunos correndo, pulando, felizes por poderem voltar para casa. Não demorou muito e Scorpius avistou a turma de Zoe. Lá estava a menininha, sorrindo com as amigas, a mochila azul nas costas e uma lancheirinha rodopiando na mão. A professora chamou Zoe e apontou para Scorpius, avisando que o pai estava esperando ela. Sentado no banco do saguão, terminava um de seus inúmeros cigarros. Jogou fora quando viu Zoe caminhando até ele.

Sentiu todo o impacto da besteira que fez na semana passada naquele momento. Zoe não correu até ele. Caminhou e se sentou ao lado dele, tentando sorrir, mas com certeza essa decepção que sentia pelo pai estava sendo algo novo para ela.

– Oi filha – ele disse.

– Oi papai. – Balançava os pés, olhando com interesse para a lancheirinha.

– Como foi de aula hoje?

– Bem. A professora nos ensinou a contar até cem e fazer contas. Eu já sabia tudo. Ela me deu uma estrelinha porque ajudei as outras crianças.

Zoe mostrou a estrelinha dourada na camisa do uniforme dela.

– Isso é incrível – ele sorriu com orgulho. – Rose vai chorar quando mostrar isso a ela. Parabéns, Zoe.

Ele acariciou seus ombros leves. Zoe não o encarava.

– Obrigada.

Scorpius estava tentando pensar no que ia dizer agora, mas ela parecia ter algo intimidante que se assemelhava muito com a barreira que Rose enrolava ao redor de si mesma para não deixar os outros se aproximarem de seus pensamentos.

– Zoe...

– Podemos ir pra casa? Eu estou com fome.

– Você não quer passar naquela lanchonete? Comprar um milk-shake e congelar o cérebro para os zumbis não comerem ele no apocalipse?

– Zumbis não existem.

Zoe se levantou do banco e seguiu o caminho a frente dele.

– Zoe – Scorpius chamou. – O carro está do outro lado.

Com o queixo ligeiramente erguido, a filha parou, deu meia-volta e passou pelo pai, claramente tão chateada que se manteve calada o percurso _inteiro_ até o museu onde Rose trabalhava.

Antes de a menina sair do carro quando Scorpius estacionou na vaga, ele disse:

– Eu vou ficar alguns dias fora.

– Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

– Irlanda. Algumas horas de avião. Volto em algumas semanas e...

Junte todas as dores do mundo. Scorpius as sentiu em suas costas quando ouviu Zoe abrir a porta do carro sem dar um beijo nele.

Scorpius sentiu necessidade de socar o volante com tanta força que acabou buzinando acidentalmente. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesmo que dirigiu até o seu apartamento o mais rápido possível, o pé afundando como uma bigorna no acelerador.

Ele era uma decepção para suas ex-namoradas, uma decepção para seus avós, uma decepção para si mesmo, uma decepção para sua filha, para a mãe de sua filha e foi uma decepção para sua mãe quando ela esteve viva.

Se havia alguém, de fato, em uma situação pior do que a dele era seu próprio pai. Tentou achar desesperadamente um cigarro para fumar. Ter o infeliz pensamento de que poderia estar virando o que seu pai era, levou Scorpius a subir até o apartamento e fazer as malas.

Talvez ele precisasse mesmo se afastar de todo mundo. Era o melhor que podia fazer por ora. Ninguém mais precisaria se machucar. Ele era uma mina. Estava sempre explodindo embaixo das pessoas.

 _"Não é exaustivo?",_ lembrou-se da voz de Rose há anos atrás. _"Machucar as pessoas que amam você? Você não se cansa disso ou acha que é só um jogo que você pode apertar uma tecla e voltar a fazer sempre a mesma merda? O tempo todo?"_

 _"Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Eu já pedi todas as desculpas possíveis! O que mais você quer que eu faça, porra?"_

 _"Nada! É por isso que acabou pra mim!"_

Jogou as gravatas, os ternos e tudo o que podia enfiar em uma mala. Não estava achando seus sapatos preferidos; andou até a sala e parou quando viu a tela quebrada da televisão.

" _Não é uma conversa pra celular, mas é melhor do que passar pelo desespero de ter que te ver de novo"_ era Rose de oito anos atrás em sua memória. " _Não sei o que eu faço se eu tiver que olhar pra você de novo."_ Estava chorando nesse momento. _"Eu to grávida."_

 _Eu to grávida. Eu to grávida. Eu to grávida. Eu to grávida_.

Três palavras. E toda a sua vida muda. Exceto que a de Scorpius continuava a mesma.

Depois que arrumou as malas, não conseguiu ficar a noite toda no apartamento. Dessa vez escolheu o bar a dedo, para encontrar uma pessoa. Lá estava ele; sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre, com a mesma cara de sempre e o mesmo drinque de sempre. Sozinho, como sempre.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – repreendeu Draco Malfoy quando, sem precisar olhar, percebeu que Scorpius sentou ao seu lado. Ele pediu uma bebida forte que ardeu em sua garganta antes de falar.

– Minha filha me odeia agora. Disse a ela que ia passar algumas semanas fora e ela não me deu um beijo. Ela sempre me deu beijos.

– E a primeira coisa que fez foi aparecer _aqui_ para encher meu saco com _seus_ problemas?

– Acho que estou começando a te entender e isso me assusta – ele admitiu. Draco encarava o líquido do copo, calado com o que acabara de ouvir.

– Você não é nada como a mim, Scorpius. Você ainda tem tempo de consertar as suas merdas. Ainda é jovem.

– Como?

Finalmente, Draco olhou para ele. Havia dor e sofrimento no olhar do pai, que Scorpius quis muito evitar porque ele sabia que a dor se resumia a Astoria, mas foi incapaz.

– Primeiro, não pegue a saída mais fácil. – Indicou o copo na mão de Scorpius. – Tudo o que você me viu fazendo quando era pequeno, não faça com sua filha. – Acrescentou: – Isso se você a ama. Se você _não_ a ama, você nunca foi um pai em primeiro lugar, e talvez devesse ir embora mesmo. Poupar a menina do sofrimento que você vai causar a ela se continuar com essas escolhas erradas. Esse é o conselho que tenho pra te dar. _Como_ fazer isso? Tenho 50 anos, sou viúvo e estou bebendo sozinho em um bar. Pareço saber?

Scorpius pousou uma mão no ombro dele, de um jeito consolador, levantando-se. A família de Scorpius havia desmoronado. Draco estava desmoronado e nesse constante desespero de tentar amenizar as dores e a consciência pesada de certos atos, beber parecia ser o único recurso que o pai dele encontrou. E Scorpius não gostava de ver isso, ver Draco miseravelmente caído. Ele não queria isso para ele aos cinquenta anos. Quis fazer algo para ajudar o pai, mas também não tinha ideia de como. _Astoria não irá voltar_.

Sem dizer mais nada, Scorpius largou uma quantia de notas no balcão antes de voltar para casa, decidindo que estar ali era deprimente demais.

A caminho do aeroporto na manhã seguinte, Scorpius tentou ligar para Rose. Já podia imaginar que ela estava ignorando qualquer ligação dele, e quase tacou o celular longe na terceira tentativa frustrante. _Ele não vai embora sem Zoe se despedir dele_. Não podia suportar essa ideia.

Os vôos estavam atrasados pelas tempestades, por isso o rapaz precisou ficar esperando em um dos inúmeros bancos. Começou a ver uma menininha da idade da Zoe correndo pelo aeroporto, rindo travessamente com o fato de estar fazendo seu pai correr atrás. O homem não estava bravo, porque quando finalmente alcançou a filha, ele a agarrou e a jogou nas costas, os dois rindo como se nada fosse mais divertido que isso.

Scorpius verificou o relógio. As palavras de Draco ainda em sua cabeça. _Poupar a menina do sofrimento que você vai causar a ela se continuar com essas escolhas erradas._

Desbloqueou a tela do celular, e viu a foto de Zoe como papel de parede. Lembrou da expressão dela quando ele apareceu atrasado em sua festa.

 _Vai embora..._

 _Vai embora..._

 _Vai embora..._

– Senhor, as passagens, por favor?

Scorpius se deu conta de que já estava na fila da área executiva para entrar no avião. Olhou para trás e viu os inúmeros rostos esperando ele se decidir logo.

* * *

Zoe estava vendo a chuva tilintar pela janela de sua classe. Sua professora ensinava os meses e os dias das semanas para a turma, com a régua roçando pelo quadro negro enquanto as vozes uníssonas repetiam sílaba por sílaba. Escrevia sem grandes dificuldades no caderno as palavras escritas na lousa. Esperou a professora caminhar por entre as mesas para pedir que verificasse se sua lição estava correta. Em troca, recebeu um sorriso da professora. Quando ela voltou para sua mesa, chamou Zoe para falar com ela. A professora lhe entregou um envelope.

– Entregue para sua mãe, Zoe. É da diretoria.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, professora?

– Nenhuma, não se preocupe. É uma boa notícia – garantiu.

Zoe estava voltando para o seu lugar quando a classe ouviu um barulho no corredor, através da porta fechada. Eram vozes altas. Parecia uma discussão. Assustou-se quando uma das supervisoras da escola entrou de supetão na classe. Ela tinha um jeito engraçado de andar, rapidinho como se isso evitasse que as crianças notassem sua presença. Ela direcionou-se até a professora para cochichar algo muito depressa. Nesse mesmo instante, a figura de um homem alto entrou na sala e todos os rostos curiosos das crianças viraram-se para ele.

– Sr. Malfoy – Zoe ouviu a professora exclamar muito surpresa. – O que faz aqui? Não pode entrar se...

– Eu preciso falar com minha filha.

– Sr. Malfoy.

O pai dela estava com os cabelos molhados. Devia ter se molhado com a chuva para chegar até ali. Estava respirando de um jeito cansado. Zoe não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele quando ele procurou os dela e Scorpius se aproximou tão depressa que não teve como alguém impedi-lo.

A princípio, a menina temeu que seu pai estivesse ali para brigar com ela, mas Zoe não o reconheceu quando ele começou a falar, baixinho, na frente de todo mundo.

– Eu fiz um poema. – Tirou do bolso um papel amassado. Era o resultado de horas esperando no aeroporto. – Se chama "Eu sinto muito".

Começou a ler e não se sentiu patético por fazer isso na frente de um monte de crianças aleatórias. Só importava a Zoe:

– Sinto muito. Sinto muito por não ter visto você ganhar sua primeira cicatriz no pé, por não ter estado lá quando você nadou sem boia, desculpe também por não ter comprado algum presente quando eu fui visitar você, por eu ser um péssimo pai. Eu sinto muito que eu sempre estou preocupado com o meu trabalho quando eu estou com você. Me desculpa pelas promessas que eu nunca fiz, porque eu sabia que não seria capaz de cumprir essas promessas. E eu sinto muito por não ter ido à sua festa de aniversário. Mas o pior de tudo, eu sinto muito que sua mãe ama outro homem e que vivemos em lados diferentes da cidade. Isso foi tudo culpa minha. Eu magoei ela do pior jeito que um cara pode machucar alguém que ele ama, mas eu era estúpido e imaturo e eu não sabia de nada. Estou te magoando também, todos os dias, e eu me odeio por isso... Eu tentei mudar muitas vezes, mas eu nunca encontrava as razões para fazer isso, ou eu estava com preguiça de melhorar, porque eu pensei que a minha vida era boa do jeito que estava. Mas não é. E agora eu sei que a única razão que eu preciso para melhorar é porque tenho você. Eu preciso de você para me ensinar a ser um bom pai. E uma boa pessoa. Me ajude, coisinha.

Até a professora ficou calada.

Metade daquelas palavras não foi compreendida pela mente de uma criança de sete anos, mas Scorpius não parecia estar dizendo isso para _ela_ , mas sim _por ele_. Para desabafar. Zoe, por outro lado, só prestou atenção nas expressões do pai enquanto ele lia o papel; não tinha escutado muito as palavras do poema. O sinal para o recreio tocou na mesma hora, mas ela ficou, enquanto todos saíam aos poucos da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. O papai estava com as mãos na cintura, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

O que perguntou foi:

– Você ainda vai viajar?

– Não. Você não me disse tchau.

– Eu não queria que você fosse embora.

– E eu não vou. Não vou pra lugar nenhum se quiser que eu não vá, Zoe. Só basta dizer "não vai, pai" e eu prometo que não vou.

– É só dizer?

– Só isso.

– Que nem os três pedidos da lâmpada mágica?

– Exatamente como os três pedidos da lâmpada mágica.

– Então eu desejo que você não viaje nunca, e eu também desejo que você não fale que vai aparecer na minha festa e depois não aparece e eu também desejo-

– Espere – ele interrompeu, agachando-se a altura da carteira de Zoe. – São três desejos. Use o terceiro com sabedoria. Tem que ser um desejo bem importante.

Ela pensou um pouco.

– Vou esperar para pedir ele então.

– Muito sábio – ele sorriu.

Zoe encarou os pés e depois ergueu a cabeça para Scorpius.

– Você vem me buscar hoje?

– Você quer que eu busque?

– Quero, mas isso não vai fazer parte dos meus três desejos, tá bom? Ainda quero ter mais um, um bem importante.

– Tudo bem – concordou Scorpius. Ele estava desesperado. Talvez tão desesperado para saber se tudo ia ficar bem entre eles que pediu: – Posso ganhar um abraço?

Zoe pensou um pouco. Scorpius temeu que ela não fosse abraçá-lo e isso seria o fim dele, o fim de tudo, ele não saberia o que fazer se ela recusasse.

De repente a menina se levantou da cadeira.

Com um alívio, ele conseguiu mais do que merecia. Um abraço de Zoe e os lábios pequenos dela pressionando sua bochecha. Antes que a garganta dele ficasse seca, afastou-se para dizer:

– Está perdendo os minutos do recreio, coisinha. Vai lá.

Scorpius apertou de leve a maçã de seu rosto. Zoe pegou sua comida em cima da carteira dela e saiu correndo pela porta, brincar com os novos amiguinhos. Scorpius ficou por alguns minutos, olhando ela no parquinho, de longe, sentindo-se mais leve do que há muito tempo não sentia.

* * *

Discutiu a tarde inteira com Emily, e não faziam isso desde que namoravam. Mas, naquele momento, era uma discussão sobre negócios. Scorpius tentou convencê-la a trocar o advogado para o caso de John McBride, pois ele não pretendia passar o mês fora do país, longe da filha. Já passara sete anos assim e estava na hora de mudar algumas coisas.

– _Olha, eu entendo que sua filha é importante, mas a firma..._

– Já decidi, Emily. Sem casos, sem clientes fora do país. To precisando de uma folga, arranja isso pra mim?

– _Não posso fazer._

– Então não temos o que conversar.

– _Você tá me devendo isso._

– Devendo o quê?

– _Eu que te indiquei ao trabalho, sabia?_

– Depois de tudo o que eu te fiz?

– _Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente, Scorpius. Eu sempre admirei o seu trabalho no tribunal._

– Mas sou um lixo de pessoa.

– _Olha, fui meio dura com você naquela hora. Você tem seus lados... você não foi o pior namorado que eu tive, pra falar a verdade._

– Está tentando puxar meu saco, agora? Obrigado, significa muito, mas já decidi e vou negar a viagem. – Falava enquanto tirava as chaves do bolso. Caminhava pelo estacionamento da firma. Estava saindo de madrugada do trabalho pois precisou adiantar papeladas porque queria tirar o dia seguinte de folga e aproveitar o sábado com Zoe.

– _Tchau, Scorpius. Não se empolgue muito com essa folga sua._

Desligou o celular quando a ex-namorada fez o mesmo na outra linha. Com um clique, o carro abriu, mas sua ida até o banco foi interrompida pelo barulho de uma motocicleta se aproximando. Ela estacionou bem atrás de seu carro e o cara que dirigia fez a pergunta:

– É Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius se virou para se deparar com um jovem de estatura magra e muitas tatuagens que as roupas largas não cobriam. Não foi fácil reparar no rosto, pois o capacete tampava boa parte da visão. Só sabia que nunca tinha visto ele em sua vida.

– Quem quer saber?

– Lembra de Otavio Trentwell? Mandou ele pra cadeia. Ano passado. Lembra?

– Lembro. Homicídio doloso. Duas prostitutas. Acharam o sêmen dele nas duas. Veredicto: culpado. Tentei, mas ninguém podia fazer nada. E eu adoraria parar para um papo, mas estou atrasado.

O som da porta se destrancando se fundiu ao som da arma que o motoqueiro tirou do bolso do casaco. Os dedos de Scorpius paralisaram na maçaneta semi-aberta da porta, mas ele tentou manter a calma.

– Tu vai querer ter tentado mais, cara. Ele quer te mandar uma mensagem.

Ameaçado, Scorpius encarou o buraco da ponta da pistola.

– Eu tenho dinheiro. – Estendeu a chave do carro na direção do assaltante. – Pode ficar com _tudo_. Vamos esquecer isso. Abaixe a arma e me deixe sair daqui.

Percebeu que aquele não passava de um garoto de gangues que estava seguindo ordens de um detendo na prisão, que culpava Scorpius por tê-lo colocado atrás das grades. Devia ser novato, porque a mão tremia um pouco. Scorpius chegou até a acreditar que ele ia desistir para pegar a chave do carro, mas, dentro da escuridão do estacionamento, surgiu outra moto e, dessa vez, o segundo assaltante estava mais decidido. Scorpius ouviu o estouro do tiro. Ensurdecedor. O outro garoto imediatamente recolheu a pistola ao ver que o alvo foi atingido.

– Anda, seu filho da puta, a câmera vai pegar seu rosto!

As duas motos desapareceram na escuridão após cumprirem as ordens.

* * *

A noite foi milagrosamente tranquila para Rose. Teve um dia excelente no trabalho, com a certeza de que sua curadoria estava cumprindo todas as propostas dos museus. Fora chamada para cuidar de obras mais antigas, o que significava uma recompensa maior. E, como se ainda pudesse ficar melhor, Zoe estava com o bom humor de sempre, e até obedeceu Rose na primeira vez que chamou a menina para dormir. Escovou os dentes, bonitinha, e pulou embaixo da coberta. Estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte. Pelo visto, ela e Scorpius fizeram as pazes.

Paul chamou Rose para a cama, cheio de intenções. Tentavam ao máximo _jamais_ fazer nenhum barulho, mas não é nada fácil quando se tem um namorado que sabe o que estava fazendo ali embaixo do lençol. Quando finalizaram, Paul mordeu levemente o queixo dela e, preocupado, perguntou:

– Será que... ela ouviu?

– Oh, céus, tomara que não!

Riram juntos e ela apertou as mãos em seu peito para trocarem a posição. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, ela chamando para outra rodada. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele sentindo o cheiro masculino que a agradava tanto, mas...

– _Que música é essa?_

Estava saindo do celular de Rose.

 _Love is an open doooooor!_

Rose apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, abafando a gargalhada.

– Zoe aprendeu a mudar o toque do meu celular.

– E ela tem que colocar a trilha sonora de Frozen toda vez? Qual foi a da outra semana? Algo sobre verões?

– Deixa tocando – a moça sorriu, capturando-o com os lábios. – Deve ser o Albus ligando. A essa hora deve estar bêbado. Sempre me liga a essa hora bêbado.

– Não consigo. Não vou me concentrar. Eu fico lembrando que é um filme da Disney e... nós estamos, sabe... Sério.

Ela se afastou, cantarolando a música só para provocá-lo. Pegou o celular da cabeceira e voltou para a cama, exclamando:

– Ok, Al, se me atrapalhar para cantar Celine Dion, eu vou...

Paul distribuía beijinhos pelos rastros das sardinhas que ela tinha no ombro, então não viu a mudança repentina de sua expressão, indicando que não era Albus na outra ligação. Pareceu que toda a energia do corpo de Rose se desmoronou, porque ela apertou a mão na testa como se uma enxaqueca tivesse tomado conta dela.

Paul parou e olhou preocupado.

– Sim – a voz estava completamente oca para o celular. – Não, ele é... ele é o pai... da minha filha. Sim. – Pausa. – Quando ocorreu?

Procurou a calcinha no emaranhado de roupas na cama e se vestiu depressa.

– Sim, eu entendo... muito obrigada.

Desligou o celular e olhou para o nada, absorvendo a notícia que tinha acabado de receber.

– Amor? O que aconteceu?

Colocou a mão na boca. Como ia explicar para Zoe?

* * *

Zoe sonhou com seu pai. Eles estavam sempre conversando no sonho, como dois grandes amigos, e Zoe sentia que podia confiar a ele todos os seus segredos. Porém, no final do sonho, Scorpius precisou ir embora e deixou Zoe sozinha, sem levar a menina para casa.

Acordou desesperada com os olhos aguados de lágrimas pelo impacto do sonho. Tirou o edredom do corpo e se levantou da cama para pegar a foto de Scorpius em seu mural. Gostava muito da foto. Ele era um homem bem bonito e tinha o sorriso mais bonito.

Ela saiu do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Rose. Não sabia que horas eram e nem se importava, mas precisava ter certeza de que a mamãe estava ali com ela, que também não tinha sido abandonada por ela e que não estava sonhando mais.

Zoe viu Rose atravessando a sala e enxugou os olhos depressa para que a mamãe não perguntasse sobre sonhos caso a visse. Ela estava procurando as chaves do carro e vestia um casaco jeans às pressas.

O impulso de Zoe foi correr.

– Mamãe, onde você está indo?!

Viu os joelhos da mamãe baterem no chão quando ela se agachou a sua frente e segurou seus braços. _Ela ia embora e não ia falar tchau? Isso é abandonar... como o papai fez no sonho!_

– Filha...

– Você ia embora?

– Não! Não, meu amor... eu... Recebi uma ligação agora. Scorpius... seu pai... Querida, seu pai se machucou... na verdade, alguém o machucou. Muito feio.

A respiração da menina estava entrecortada.

– Mas os médicos estão cuidando dele agora – Rose disse com firmeza.

– Eu quero ver ele...

Rose não impediu. De fato, quis apenas confirmar:

– Você acha que consegue ficar no hospital? Lembra a última vez que viu um hospital, como era?

Assustador. E triste. E com pessoas vestidas de branco andando apressadas e nervosas.

– Consigo – a menina disse, embora estivesse tremendo de medo com a ideia. Mas seu papai estava lá, ela tinha que ficar com o papai dela, para ele sarar do machucado logo.

Zoe agarrou a mão de Rose com firmeza e não a soltou o caminho todo para o carro no estacionamento. Paul não foi com elas dessa vez; não ia dar tempo de esperar que ele se trocasse. Mamãe sentou no carro, até se esqueceu de pedir para Zoe colocar o cinto, mas a menina tinha adquirido o costume de fazê-lo. O carro não pegou na primeira tentativa. Rose parou, respirou e, tentando manter a calma, girou a chave outra vez. Quando não funcionou, Zoe viu o desespero da mãe quando ela xingou, dessa vez, bem alto.

– Mamãe, o papai vai ficar bem, não vai?

Rose hesitou. Pela primeira vez, mamãe não sabia da resposta.

– Sim, ele vai, Zoe – ela disse aparentando rispidez. – Ele que se atreva – girou a chave com raiva – a não ficar bem.

Finalmente, o carro funcionou.

* * *

 **Chegou até aqui? Eu agradeço MUITO!**

 **Queria dizer que eu comecei a escrever a personalidade de Scorpius com a consciência de que ele não seria adorado. Tenho também a consciência que o assalto contra ele foi abrupto, do nada, mas as vezes a vida dá dessas. Sem contar que eu escrevi o Scorpius ser um advogado criminal para que alguém tentasse se vingar dele por um caso antigo que ele perdeu no tribunal. Esse capítulo estava marcado desde o começo da fic. Mas não escrevi isso só para ele ser perdoado por tudo o que ele fez. Não. As vezes precisamos de um susto para finalmente dar um jeito na vida. Então, vamos ver como agora tudo andará. Ou se Scorpius vai ficar bem.**

 **Obrigada mais uma vez pelos incríveis comentários e até o próximo!**


	10. Don't Panic

**Olá gente!**

 **Sei que paramos em uma parte tensa da fanfic, então achei essa uma boa (péssima, depende do seu ponto de vista hahaha) hora para um capítulo flashback! Mas não se preocupem, estarei postando o próximo que dará continuidade a fanfic daqui a pouco.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.: Don't Panic**

 _"Cause everybody here got's somebody to lean on..."_

* * *

Londres, 9 anos atrás.

Rose Weasley não sabia o que os três estavam fazendo com o carro estacionado na rua do Casarão dos Malfoy. Mas sabia de uma coisa:

A culpa era toda de Dominique.

Ela era materialista, pensava em dinheiro, fama, popularidade, namoros e festas. Ao descobrir que Rose havia sido convidada para a festa de um dos bairros mais chiques da cidade, não tardou a insistir sua companhia. Tinha arrastado Rose para o corredor no fim da aula e pedido com toda a sua dignidade.

"Eu vou junto. Você não consegue sobreviver sem mim por lá."

"Eu sobrevivi os últimos dezoito anos", Rose disse tranquila. Dominique e ela nunca tinham se entendido como toda prima deveria se entender, porque uma era completamente diferente da outra.

Rose curtia rock. Dominique curtia Beyonce.

"E foram os anos mais infelizes da sua vida, pode admitir" garantiu Dominique com um sorriso.

Mas realmente tinham vezes que as duas precisavam uma da outra.

Então, na dita noite de sábado, Rose, Albus e Dominique se viram com suas cabeças erguidas, admirando o casarão da família Malfoy com as expressões abobadas. Como alguém conseguia ser tão rico?

"Eu não vou entrar lá não" disse Al depressa, num dos bancos de trás do carro. "Me lembre por que eu também tenho que ir, afinal de contas?"

"Porque eu amo sua companhia, Al", disse Rose por falta de resposta melhor.

"E me lembre também por que você aceitou o convite do Malfoy?"

"Dominique não parou de me encher o saco." A ruiva mais bonita da família já estava ultrapassando o jardim do casarão, ajeitando a saia curta e agarrada do vestido dourado, empolgada para apertar a campainha de dez mil libras. Rose olhou para o rosto aflito do melhor amigo ao seu lado. "Só vamos ficar um pouco, tá bom?"

"Bom, nesse caso, eu espero aqui."

Albus perdia sempre a discussão. Quando deu por si, estava sendo arrastado pelo braço até a porta de entrada. Os três ficaram esperando.

Um mordomo abriu a porta para eles e Dominique já começou causando ao passar por ele sensualmente, meio desfilando. Rose entrou logo atrás, girando os olhos, acompanhada por Albus. Não precisaram alcançar muito o perímetro da casa para ficarem ainda mais impressionados com tamanha sofisticação.

A arquitetura era moderna. Paredes de vidros separavam os aposentos, mesas e murais eram de madeiras polidas, e os aparelhos eletrônicos eram de última geração. Tinha um ar elegante e agradável, num conforto de tirar o fôlego. Diversas plantas eram espalhadas por cantos da casa assim como algumas telas de arte abstratas que chamaram sua atenção na parede de uma das salas. O comentário de Albus era o que resumia a casa dos Malfoy:

"Eles materializaram isso do The Sims?"

Rose riu, imaginando alguém como Scorpius passando uma tarde de sábado como aquela jogando The Sims.

A concentração da festa estava mais para o fundo da casa, onde a batida do mix de músicas eletrônicas ficava mais audível conforme se aproximavam da área externa, passando por uma sala com sofás brancos ocupados por casais. A piscina cercava o perímetro de tão extensa, e tinham uma dúzia de pessoas se refrescando nela. Outras estavam nas cadeiras de piscinas ao redor, sentadas, aproveitando as bebidas, beijando, conversando e fumando. Outros grupos de pessoas dançavam perto da casa da churrasqueira que mais lembrou a Rose um restaurante.

Rose sentiu imediatamente uma vontade incontrolável de estar usando calças jeans para guardar as mãos nos bolsos, mas usava um dos vestidos que considerava o mais propício para aquela festa. Era preto, sem alças, e o único problema, pela visão de Dominique, era que não estava curto o suficiente.

"Onde nós vamos sentar?" perguntou Al tentando encontrar algum espaço vazio com o olhar.

"Sentar? Não me ofendam" disse Dominique, imediatamente colocando o olho em um rapaz alto e moreno. "Vamos aproveitar a festa, e isso é sério. Nosso último ano no colegial tem que ser épico."

Domi sabia se encaixar em qualquer tipo de festa. Em menos de dois minutos, já estava se divertindo e tinha largado os dois para trás.

Rose também pretendia se divertir, mas viu a expressão de Albus e deu um suspiro meio irritado.

"Você quer que eu te apresente a alguma garota? Garoto? Não? Ok."

"Merda, Rose, eu estou usando a minha cueca dos Vingadores. Eu não achei que eu ia ser _arrastado_ para essa festa."

"Até parece que eu estava apontando uma arma para você. Relaxa, Al. Vem dançar comigo, então." Os olhos pidonhos da prima eram seu ponto fraco e ele fez uma expressão de que estava se rendendo. Sorrindo, Rose o puxou para a pista de dança perto da piscina.

As bebidas estavam passando por moças de biquíni com as bandejas. Albus agarrou dois copos e entregou um a Rose, para depois dar grandes goles do dele. Al reclamava e reclamava, mas no fim acabava sempre sendo o último a querer ir embora.

Rose gostava de dançar e estava curtindo o momento quando Dominique apareceu de supetão, cochichando no ouvido dela:

"Olha quem tá lá em cima."

Obedeceu a prima e olhou para a sacada do segundo andar. Scorpius Malfoy estava com a bebida na mão, tendo o privilégio de observar sua própria festa lá de cima.

"Ele estava te olhando agora. Eu vi. Deve ser por isso que ele te chamou."

"Por isso o quê?" se fez de desentendida.

"Não se faça de desentendida. Você também quer. Que outro motivo teria vindo?"

"Você me trouxe até aqui."

"Não é como se eu tivesse apontado uma arma na sua cabeça!" riu Dominique, muito feliz por ela. Rose olhou para Albus que ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de _ela está certa_. "Aproveite, Rose! Quantas vezes teremos dezoito anos, hein? E Malfoy é uma delicinha. Se você não quiser, tem quem queira!"

Depois do acidente que sofreu e Scorpius a ajudou, eles tiveram outros encontros não muito propositais. Um deles foi na biblioteca e, na segunda vez, esbarram-se no corredor do jeito mais clichê que existia, com a diferença que _ela_ derrubara os livros dele. Tinham sempre duas ou três trocas de palavras rápidas, mas Rose não era tapada. Não esteve sentindo o olhar dele porque ele era um maníaco e ele realmente não a chamou para ficar à toa ali na festa.

Mas Scorpius tinha uma namorada. E Rose conhecia sobre sua reputação. Não seria ela que chegaria até ele, mas, aparentemente, Scorpius não pretendia investir tão cedo também.

Avisou Albus que precisava ir ao banheiro, mesmo sem saber onde ficava o banheiro. Quando a abriu a primeira porta dentro da casa, surpreendeu-se por flagrar um casal transando em cima da pia. Ter visto Rebeca com as pernas arreganhadas ao redor do quadril pulsante dele, fez com que fechasse rapidamente a porta, com uma súbita sensação de enjoo.

 _Idiota. Babaca._ Se estava pensando em fazer _alguma coisa_ com Rose, Scorpius podia tirar a merda do cavalinho da chuva. Talvez ele fosse mesmo um maníaco que estava esperando apenas matá-la. Faria mais sentido.

Então estranhou ter visto o loiro descendo as escadas do segundo andar, usando uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas, diferente da do cara que estava transando com Beca no banheiro. Quando Scorpius viu Rose dentro da casa, abriu um sorriso subindo as mangas da camiseta e é bem desnecessário Rose achar atraente quando garotos fazem isso.

"Apareceu."

Rose fez as contas e pensou: "aaaah".

Ele tinha ideia de que estava sendo chifrado?

Pensou em contar, mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com ela.

"Fique à vontade" ele falou perto do ouvido dela, tocando levemente seu braço, mas continuou caminhando para fora da casa com o mesmo impulso que teve ao ficar tão próximo dela.

"Scorpius", quando se deu conta já tinha disparado o nome dele em voz alta. Ele girou o corpo e ela teve que pensar rápido. "Sua casa é... muito... incrível. Palmas para o arquiteto."

Ela poderia ter falado qualquer outra coisa mais ridícula do que _palmas para o arquiteto_? Provavelmente não.

"Obrigado" ele disse, sorrindo. "E a casa é do meu pai."

"Ele?" apontou para um retrato em família pregado na parede perto deles.

"Esse mesmo. A expressão dele não é sempre assim. Minha mãe adora arrastá-lo para fotos em família, então ele fica com essa cara de quem está amaldiçoando o fotógrafo."

Rose riu, porque a expressão de Draco era exatamente essa.

"Se bem que..." Scorpius inclinou o rosto analisando melhor. "A cara dele é sempre essa mesmo."

Rose riu duas vezes em menos de trinta segundas. Opa.

Ela tomou um pouco da bebida para perguntar:

"E onde eles estão agora, os seus pais? Provavelmente em uma viagem que só voltarão na semana seguinte e não fazem ideia que essa festa está acontecendo agora?"

"Acertou a parte de que eles estão viajando. Mas como é meu aniversário, eles basicamente deixaram."

Rose tossiu engasgada com o álcool. Sentiu o sangue subir para o rosto e queimá-la.

"Eu... eu... é seu aniversário? Eu não trouxe _nenhum_ presente e-"

"Ei, relaxa. Não era para trazer nada mesmo."

Os dois ficaram se olhando, o sorrisinho de Scorpius indicando que ele não ligava para esse tipo de coisa. Rose encheu o pulmão de ar e sorriu, realmente muito sem-graça:

"Eu vou voltar pra festa, então. Eu só estava procurando o banheiro."

"E achou?"

"E achei, sim."

Nesse momento, coincidentemente, a porta do banheiro se abriu atrás deles. Ouvindo as vozes de Rebeca e Evan falando baixinho, Scorpius não se virou para vê-los. Ficou olhando para Rose, embora também tivesse feito as contas e entendido o que estava acontecendo.

"E aí, cara?" disfarçou Evan, fechando o zíper da calça, enquanto Rebeca tentava se afastar o mais rápido possível. "Não te vi ainda na festa, onde você tava?"

"O papel higiênico foi suficiente?" perguntou Scorpius, e Rose olhou para os pés, mordendo os lábios para disfarçar o sorriso depois de identificar a piada por trás do comentário sarcástico.

Sem esperar resposta de Evan – não que ele tivesse alguma em mente –, Scorpius pousou a mão nas costas de Rose, daquele jeito que tenta ser nada intencional ao mesmo tempo em que era, e muito. Ele a conduzia para a festa perto da piscina.

"Você está de biquíni pra nadar?"

"Nope, nada."

"Nada? Melhor ainda."

Ela deu um tapa nele, fazendo-o rir.

A mão dele escorregou um pouco, mas antes que ela chegasse a fazer algo em relação a essa mão boba ali no seu quadril, Scorpius afastou o braço para tirar a camiseta com um movimento rápido. Mergulhou na piscina só com a calça e Rose se exasperou com aquilo.

 _Ok. Merda. Que gostoso. Merda. Merda._

Começou a ter necessidade de conversar com Al, mas viu seu primo discutindo sobre Os Vingadores com um garoto que jurava que a Liga da Justiça era bem melhor. No momento que ele foi contrariado ao constatar que o Hulk quebraria o traseiro do Superman, Albus começou a fazer uma dissertação pro cara. Rose nem quis se aproximar mais. Por outro lado, quando foi procurar sua prima Dominique, ela já estava ocupada dançando e se esfregando com um rapaz moreno como se o mundo fosse terminar ali mesmo.

Rose achou um lugar sobre a beirada da piscina para se sentar e molhar os pés descalços na água morna. Viu a cabeça de Scorpius emergir na água e ele se aproximou dela, molhado e com cheiro de perfume masculino.

"Achei que você não apareceria" ele disse.

"Oi?" O som estava alto.

Scorpius levantou o dorso da água e se inclinou para muito perto do ouvido dela; Rose quase se contorceu com o arrepio.

"Eu disse que eu achei que você não apareceria. O que mudou de ideia? Até algum tempo atrás você abominava o fato de fazer alguma coisa que envolvesse a ideia de me ver."

Ela ficou ligeiramente preocupada que fosse gemer se chegasse a falar, porque Scorpius sussurrou aquelas inúmeras palavras sem se afastar do ouvido dela.

"Foi a minha prima!" ela exclamou, a voz saiu estrangulada, tanto que precisou pigarrear. "Ela é interesseira!" sorriu. "Ela só veio porque você é rico e ela me ameaçou se eu não trouxesse ela!"

Ela sentiu como se estivesse gritando como uma idiota. Preferia mil vezes um lugar mais tranquilo e silencioso para conversar.

"Entendi. Tem certeza que..."

"Oi?"

De novo aquela sensação de que estava literalmente derretendo, quando sentiu o ar quente da respiração dele no seu pescoço. _Por que tinha quer ser malditamente sensível ali?_

"Tem certeza que não quer entrar na água?" disse, a voz baixa dele apagando todos os sons ao seu redor.

"De vestido? Não, obrigada!"

"Numa próxima então" ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo. Rose se viu gostando do fato de ele não ser insistente.

"Numa próxima."

Apesar de não ter surgido mais nenhum assunto, Scorpius continuou com a mesma proximidade.

Rose fechou os olhos, porque de algum modo se antecipou para o beijo que ele deu em seu rosto. Sentia sua perna direita formigar, a sensação vinha da mão de Scorpius; ele tinha pousado ela bem ali. Suave como a maneira que grudou os lábios em seu maxilar. Ele arrastou a mão até a base de seu vestido, os dedos começando a brincar com o tecido. A boca dele deslizou centímetros da pele macia na bochecha dela, para desviar até o canto da boca vermelha e úmida pela mesma vontade que ambos tinham, mas se reprimiam.

Ela tentou dizer que isso era uma péssima ideia, mas a boca queria se ocupar com outra coisa.

Segurou o rosto dele quando ele a beijou. Inclinou a cabeça, dessa vez entreabrindo os lábios para finalmente se beijarem _mesmo_. Acomodaram-se na sincronia dos movimentos de suas línguas. Scorpius teve a necessidade constante de afundar os dedos longos na nuca dela. Ele, por outro lado, sentiu as unhas femininas roçarem por suas costelas até o abdômen exposto, molhado e contraído pelo arrepio. Como estavam na área rasa da piscina, Scorpius podia ficar em pé na altura de Rose, que estava sentada. A garota mal tinha percebido que suas pernas estavam afastadas e o quadril de Scorpius fazia pressão entre elas. Quando percebeu, ficou imediatamente preocupada, e Scorpius parou o beijo, mas não tirou os lábios

Os dois abriram os olhos e Rose sentiu a inclinação da boca dele, uma indicação de que ele estava sorrindo.

"Isso foi rápido" ela disse, abafada pelos lábios dele. "Sua mão."

Estava _dentro_ do vestido dela, chegando muito perto de sua bunda. Scorpius franziu a testa ironicamente:

"Como é que foram parar aí?"

"Mágica" ela adivinhou, fazendo-o rir e soltá-la. Pigarreou. "Eu, hum, vou pegar umas bebidas e..."

Ela não deveria ter feito isso. Tentado se levantar depois de ter beijado daquele jeito. A beirada estava escorregadia, por isso Rose sentiu o corpo dela deslizar para baixo. Soltou um gritinho. Aquele tombo entrou para o top 10 maiores micos da _história_. Sentiu a água penetrar em seu nariz e ouvido quando caiu dentro da piscina. Não deu tempo de sentir muita vergonha, porque se afastou depressa da mão que a segurou e nadou apressada para a escada da piscina. Não quis reparar muito, mas tinha gente dando risada e ela pegou seus saltos para caminhar em alguma direção que fosse o mais longe possível dali. _Péssimo dia para escolher um tomara-que-caia! Péssimo dia, Rose Weasley!_ Levantou o decote do vestido com raiva, mas a água fazia o tecido pesar umas cinco toneladas e seus peitos não eram _pequenos_!

Sentiu uma ardência na parte inferior da coxa, pouco abaixo do glúteo, e soube que também tinha se machucado. Estava trêmula de frio quando ouviu seu nome; Scorpius andava depressa atrás dela quando alcançou a varanda da casa, onde parecia ser o local mais vazio. Ele trazia uma toalha na mão.

Rose se enrolou depressa com ela, passando o tecido no rosto. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Scorpius encarando-a.

"Você pode rir, se quiser. Tem a minha permissão."

"Não quero rir. Escute, tem um roupão em meu quarto, se você quiser..."

Não soube dizer se era o estresse do mico que pagou na festa, mas Rose riu com gosto. Riu tão alto que se assustou. Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas, botando uma mão no bolso, esperando ela terminar de rir.

"Uau!" ela exclamou. "Uau. Funciona mesmo? Isso dá certo?" Observou-o bebericar a tequila de sua outra mão, inconformada. "Quero dizer, dá mesmo certo? Você só precisa dizer uma ou duas palavras que se resumem a subir no seu quarto... e aí, acontece a versão proibida para maiores de dezoito anos nessa festa de filme colegial?"

"É, é exatamente assim que funciona" ele respondeu. "Mas eu não forço ninguém a subir. Você faz o que quiser."

Ele era tão estupidamente direto nas palavras. Não ficava se abalando e, com certeza, não ia ficar insistindo. Rose reconheceu que ela estava tentando manter os seus princípios de não ir pra cama com um cara da reputação que ele tinha. Com certeza, Rose era substituível. Se não conseguiria comer Rose naquela noite, tentaria com qualquer outra interessada. E aquela festa estava cheia delas. Rose sabia como a coisa funcionava.

Scorpius ia embora, mas se virou como se tivesse se esquecido de dizer alguma coisa.

"Olha, eu quero você. E se me disser _como_ isso funcionaria para você, eu adoraria saber."

"Como funciona para mim?"

"Sim."

"Nós conversaríamos. Eu preciso saber do que você gosta, e eu preciso gostar de falar sobre mim para você. Na minha versão dessa noite, eu teria que fazer você rir. Não caindo na piscina", acrescentou.

"Você está descrevendo amizade, Rose."

"Sim. É como funciona para mim. O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou quando o viu sentar no gramado do jardim. Disposto, ele apalpou o espaço ao lado dele.

"Vamos conversar, então."

"Você _realmente_ quer me levar pra cama" notou.

Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado, observando a movimentação da festa animada. Porém, não encontraram nenhum assunto que perdurasse. O que tinham em comum? Ele gostava de carros; ela gostava de Arte Contemporânea. Ele queria estudar Direito; Rose assistia Law & Order. Ele gostava de filme de ação; o preferido de Rose era um estrangeiro que ele nem sabia pronunciar o nome. Não chegavam a concordar com nenhum gosto musical que tinham. E descobriram isso em dois minutos. Nos próximos minutos aqueles dois ficaram em um silêncio que só era preenchido pela incontrolável vontade de se beijarem e deixar todo o protocolo social – e os princípios – de lado.

Ela se levantou e Scorpius teve a impressão de que ela ia desistir dele, porque, sinceramente, não tinham o que conversar. Se conversarem, as opiniões sobre diversas coisas eram diferentes e eles discordariam de tudo o que o outro dissesse.

Mas ela segurou a mão dele.

"O que foi?"

"O roupão está no seu quarto, não está?" ela perguntou. "Eu preciso dele."

Trocaram as mãos e ele, entendendo, subiu a escada até o segundo andar da casa com ela.

Dessa vez, Rose pouco se importou com os detalhes da arquitetura do lugar. Somente viu a porta fechada, onde Scorpius prensou o corpo contra o dela, quando se entretiveram em mais um beijo. Os lábios pressionando suavemente os dela, Scorpius girou a maçaneta e, no momento que entravam no quarto aos beijos, Rose tinha achado um caminho com os dedos até o botão da calça dele e desceu o zíper. Atracaram-se em um canto do quarto, perto do estéreo, onde Rose esbarrou o braço e sem querer ligou o som.

Ele ia desligar, mas Rose sussurrou surpresa:

"Eu gosto dessa, não desliga."

"Gosta?"

"Gosto. Eu fui ao show deles. O melhor dia da minha vida."

"Onde?"

"Manchester."

"9 de junho?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu também fui."

Foi um daqueles momentos raros em que duas pessoas opostas finalmente encontram algo em comum. _Don't Panic_ do Coldplay misturava com a batida eletrônica da festa longe daquele quarto.

O beijo ficou mais forte e urgente, resultando com as costas de Rose acomodadas no colchão da cama dele. Scorpius pressionava o peso do corpo em cima dela, calmo e confiante. Trocaram de posição e ele ia reclamar quando ela parou o beijo, mas os protestos morreram na garganta ao ver Rose erguer o vestido lentamente e o retirar de seu corpo.

Os seios da ruiva balançaram a sua frente. Scorpius nem acreditou que ela estivesse tão decidida a fazer isso que não se importou em ficar nua na frente dele.

 _Ela já fez isso._

Sexo? Sim. Rose já havia transado com dois garotos até então. Perdera a virgindade aos dezesseis, com o primeiro namorado. O segundo foi resultado de um relacionamento que durou dois anos. Transara mais de uma vez com este, mas, no fim, terminaram por mensagem no celular.

Estava inevitavelmente se lembrando do ex enquanto deixava Scorpius Malfoy tirar sua calcinha. Depois deixou a mente trabalhar só para dar atenção ao loiro beijando cada pedaço do seu peito e descendo com a língua até os mamilos eriçados dos seios dela. Não parou no caminho. Rose, que antes estava olhando para o teto, desceu os olhos para a cabeça de Scorpius em sua barriga. Os cabelos loiros despenteados estavam se distanciando cada vez mais para baixo, até a ponta do nariz dele começar a roçar a parte interna de sua coxa.

Rose nunca recebera sexo oral antes, por isso a sensação a pegou de surpresa. Não escutou mais nenhum som. Tudo estava silencioso. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou em como ela iria agir depois que tudo isso acabasse. Lá estava ela, sendo apenas mais uma de Scorpius Malfoy. E ela deixou isso acontecer. Deixou, porque ela queria. Foi uma escolha sua. Ela poderia negar a si mesma nos próximos anos, mas, sinceramente, não conseguiu resistir.

Scorpius era uma ideia perigosa.

Gemeu. Baixo, rouca. Scorpius se afastou para tirar a calça e a cueca. Tirou a camisinha do pacote e a vestiu. Nos próximos segundos, Rose se viu mordendo os lábios e o encarando, enquanto ele manuseava o corpo dela em cima do seu colo. Estava escuro, mas ainda podia ver a expressão séria do rosto dele, como de alguém concentrado somente no corpo dela contra o seu. Rose apoiava uma mão no peito suado dele, e a outra na cabeceira da cama, embalando os movimentos que ela tinha esperanças de que fossem sensuais. Ela quis ser sexy para Scorpius. Ela quis ser boa.

O coração dele bombeava contra o tórax e Rose sentia isso pela palma de sua mão. Scorpius não precisava encostar as mãos nela para saber que ela estava sem fôlego também. A respiração alta e os gemidos demonstravam tudo.

Eram tão diferentes, mas estavam em um ritmo perfeito.

Ela sentiu a aspereza da barba rala do maxilar de Scorpius quando acariciou seu rosto. Inclinou o dorso e o beijou. Scorpius nunca sentiu alguém fazer isso por ele. Rose era doce e qualquer toque seu dava mais certeza de que ele estava sentindo alguma coisa por ela.

Abriu um sorriso para ela; não era triunfante, como Rose teria julgado que fosse, já que ele estava se dando bem. Qualquer sorriso que um cara dá quando está transando parece safado, e era, por um lado, bem safado, mas Scorpius sorria porque aquilo estava sendo melhor do que achou que seria.

Para os dois.

"Cacete, que delícia" ele sussurrou, subindo as mãos para os seios dela, massageando-os conforme ela rebolava em seu pau. Rose concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sem necessidade alguma disso já que estava gemendo e isso já era a confirmação de muitas coisas. Os cabelos curtos e enrolados estavam espalhados pelo rosto dela em um claro sinal de prazer. Scorpius bombardeou mais rápido; deslizavam, molhados e suados. Rose jogou a cabeça para trás e esse foi o ponto alto da noite.

Ela não se reconheceu.

Mudaram a posição e Scorpius gozou beijando a boca dela. As pernas dela se enrolaram ao redor dele, quando seu corpo derreteu pelos espasmos de prazer. O pescoço dela estava cheiroso e ele ficou roçando os lábios na pele cheia de sardinhas minúsculas, enquanto se recompunha.

Rose abriu os olhos e, ironicamente, a primeira coisa que viu foi o roupão pendurado na porta, que provavelmente dava para o banheiro.

"Então... você não estava mentindo. De fato... _tem_ um roupão aqui."

Sentiu a vibração da risada dele em seu ombro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Rose, incapaz de ficar calada, precisou perguntar:

"Essa é a parte que você pede com educação para que eu saia daqui agora?"

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Já conseguiu o que queria."

Ele estava acariciando um pedaço do cabelo dela.

"Você não sabe o que eu quero" ele informou.

"Você disse que me queria. E conseguiu."

"Consegui?"

Ela franziu a testa.

"Não conseguiu?"

"Eu não sei. Você me diz."

"Tudo bem" analisou, virando-se de lado e apoiando o cotovelo no travesseiro. "O que você quis dizer quando disse que me queria? Não era pra me levar para cama e depois contar para os seus amigos?"

"É assim que você me vê?"

"Conheço sua reputação."

"E mesmo assim... está aqui."

"Mesmo assim estou" disse Rose sem dramas.

"Por quê?" perguntou curioso.

"Prefiro tirar minhas próprias conclusões."

"Um jeito meio arriscado de fazer isso."

"Depende. Não se estou preparada. Nem todas precisam ficar obcecadas por você depois" ela provocou abrindo um sorrisinho. Scorpius sempre foi bom em debates, não era a toa que seria uma excelente advogado, mas Rose sempre soube deixá-lo sem palavras. "Eu preciso usar o banheiro."

Ele apontou para a porta e Rose se levantou, recolhendo suas roupas. Lavou-se no chuveiro com a água mais deliciosa que ela já sentiu em toda a sua vida. Torceu o vestido molhado para tirar o excesso de água nele. Tirou o que sobrou da maquiagem e prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto.

Quando saiu, Scorpius não estava mais no quarto. Rose não podia ficar surpresa. Como disse: estava preparada. Procurou os saltos em algum lugar embaixo da cama. Assim que os colocou nos pés, xingando baixinho pela dor nos dedos, a voz dele a sobressaltou:

"Isso não vai dar certo."

Rose não tinha visto ele, pois estava em pé na sacada do quarto. Vestia o casaco do time de futebol da escola com a gola até o pescoço. Começava a esfriar e ventar lá fora.

"Nós dois. Não vai dar certo."

"Por quê?" ela perguntou andando até ele.

"Porque quando você voltar pra sua casa e essa festa terminar, tudo vai voltar ao normal."

"Isso não foi normal, então?"

"Não. Vivemos em mundos diferentes. Amigos diferentes. Vidas diferentes. E misturar tudo isso..."

"Não dá certo."

"Não" concordou.

"Então é melhor que tenha sido só uma noite mesmo."

"Sim."

Ela era alta, então seus olhos ficavam quase na mesma altura.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Scorpius?" ela perguntou num sussurro, tentando ler através da expressão dele. Não estava zangada, nem chateada, mas era como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa que ele ainda não sabia. E falou o que era: "Eu acho que você tem medo do que você está querendo. E essa é só uma desculpa."

Dizendo isso, ela o beijou no rosto como um tipo de despedida.

E saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

Nos próximos dias, no colégio, Rose cumpriu sua promessa de não ficar obcecada por ele, então não foi procurá-lo nenhuma vez. Scorpius estava tendo algumas dificuldades. A cabeça ficava projetando imagens dela involuntariamente. E com mais frequência do que antes, ele pensava em procurá-la de novo. Ao invés de sanar seus constantes desejos, fazê-lo esquecer e partir pra outra, sexo só aumentou sua vontade por mais.

E ela estava certa. Scorpius temia esse tipo de coisa, quando uma garota tinha poder sobre os próprios feitiços dele. O perfeito exemplo de que o feitiço foi contra o feiticeiro. Tentou não refletir muito sobre isso, ou acabaria descobrindo o pior.

Só faltava estar apaixonado.

Rebeca se encontrou com ele no vestiário depois do treino de futebol. Costumava surpreendê-lo com a iniciativa de chupá-lo ali mesmo, quando o lugar esvaziava. Mas, naquela noite, ele não estava afim e demonstrou isso ao afastar o rosto quando Beca quis beijá-lo.

"Você tá zangado que eu transei com Evan? Aquilo não foi nada, Scorpius. E até parece que você não fez coisas piores. É muita hipocrisia estar bravo _comigo_ agora."

"Não tô. Só tranca a porta depois que sair, beleza?" Saiu do vestiário girando a bola no dedo.

Rebeca deixou o queixo cair. Não era todo dia que Scorpius Malfoy recusava um boquete despretensioso, ainda mais depois do cansativo último treino antes da semifinal do campeonato regional. Tudo bem, ele ocupava a posição de goleiro, nem era o capitão, não precisava correr, mas mesmo assim. Os treinos eram puxados e o colégio fazia muita pressão para cima do time.

Como um sinal de brincadeira do destino, Rose Weasley estava saindo da oficina de pintura que tinha no final daquela tarde. Guardava algumas telas em branco e pastas cheias de tintas dentro do porta-mala de seu Dodge vermelho, agora novinho em folha depois do acidente.

Ficou tão surpreso por vê-la no estacionamento da escola que ele se viu falando:

"Oi."

Um oi que fez Rose bater a cabeça na quina da tampa do porta-mala, de susto.

"Merda, ai, oi. Oi. Ai."

Ela massageou a nuca quando olhou para ele. Scorpius trocou a mão que segurava a bola.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu só estava guardando as coisas... não achei que ainda teria alguém aqui essa hora."

"Treino" lembrou, mostrando a bola. "A semifinal vai ser na sexta. Vai assistir?"

"Não me leve a mal" a garota disse, fechando o porta-mala. "Mas não vejo a graça que é vinte e duas pessoas correndo atrás de uma bola."

"E eu não vejo a graça de pintarem quadradinhos e chamarem de arte."

"Você não entende. E eu não vou explicar para alguém que aparentemente só tem a mente virada para a beleza das coisas. Arte não se trata _apenas_ das belezas das coisas."

"Então estamos empatados. Eu posso ir a uma dessas galerias de artes e, em troca, você assiste ao jogo na sexta. Como vai ser?"

Ela foi virar para responder que ia ser do jeito dela, mas se interrompeu com a aproximação repentina dele. O clima irônico mudou para um mais sério quando Scorpius não sentiu resistência da parte dela. Scorpius segurou a cintura dela e, lentamente, Rose se encostou no carro com ele perigosamente perto.

"Você estava certa" ele sussurrou.

"Em qual das vezes?"

"Eu quero você. E de um jeito que dá medo pra caralho." Scorpius tirou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo no rosto dela.

"O que vai fazer em relação a isso?" perguntou Rose desafiadoramente.

" _Agora,_ eu vou te beijar", avisou.

"E depois?" Quando Rose perguntou isso, já tinha a boca dele pressionada levemente contra a dela, entreaberta, abafando o som da voz.

"Nós conversamos."

* * *

 **Mais um capítulo flashback finalizado! E agora temos um pouco da informação de como começou a relação entre eles: atração física.**

 **Outra coisa que eu achei legal mostrar nesse capítulo: o motivo pelos capítulos terem os nomes das músicas do Coldplay.**

 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado! E saberemos mais sobre os nossos Rose, Scorpius e Zoe do presente nos próximos capítulos. Espero vocês lá!**


	11. Paradise

**Muuito obrigada pelos comentários, gente!**

 **Agora voltamos ao presente na fanfic, com novos acontecimentos. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.: Paradise  
** **  
**

 _"Life goes on  
_ _It gets so heavy..."_

* * *

Se havia um local que Zoe não gostava, era a sala em que estava sentada agora.

Eram tantas cadeiras vazias, com a exceção de uma ou duas. Podia ver o céu escuro pelas grandes janelas, ouvir os grilos cantando lá fora, e ela não sentia vontade alguma de dormir mesmo que estivesse com sono. Ainda não entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por que a mamãe estava tão preocupada? Por que ela ainda não podia ver o pai dela?

Já tinha passado _tanto_ tempo. Não era para ser só um machucado? Zoe achou que papai podia ter cortado alguma parte do corpo, como quando ela machucou a sola do pé e ganhou uma cicatriz. Mas tinha sido tão rápido, ela lembrava bem, a enfermeira fez sarar o machucado e deu a ela um pirulito no final.

Assistiu a mamãe conversar com uma mulher gordinha que usava o avental parecido com os de dois homens que saíam e entravam de uma porta para a outra toda hora. Depois Rose sentou ao lado dela e a puxou para o seu colo. Zoe tentou dormir porque gostava dos braços da mãe, e do cheiro do cabelo dela, mas Zoe queria ver Scorpius.

– Mamãe – sussurrou Zoe, brincando com o chaveiro de Rose. Era uma bolinha transparente que mudava de cor toda vez que você a apertava.

– Hum? – ela perguntou baixinho também.

– Por que a mulher tinha sangue no avental dela?

– Ela está cuidando do seu pai – contou Rose. – Foi um machucado muito, _muito_ feio.

– Que nem quando eu machuquei meu pé?

– Não – disse Rose olhando em seus olhos.

– Foi pior? – os olhos assustados da filha deixaram Rose sem saber o que dizer.

– Dorme um pouco, coisinha. Nós vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo.

– Você me chamou de coisinha – cochichou a menina como se Rose não tivesse notado, e não tinha mesmo, até aquele momento. – Que nem o papai.

– Chamei, né? – Beijou o rosto dela, distraída.

Zoe fez mais algumas perguntas, mas Rose não as respondia com muitas palavras. Decidiu ficar quietinha no lugar, embora precisasse muito falar e perguntar um monte de coisas. Alguns minutos depois a mamãe não aguentou e piscou os olhos. Quando Zoe puxou o casaco dela, chamando sua atenção, ela não acordou. E Zoe estava com muita sede.

Olhou ao redor. E avistou o que precisava. Uma máquina de doces e sucos! Até se lembrou de quando passeava com a mãe em Nova York. Em um lugar assustador e chato, aquela foi a coisa que mais aliviou ela de suas inúmeras dúvidas e o medo. Andou sozinha até lá, tirando as moedas que colecionava na bolsinha tiracolo.

Procurou pela água, mas estava difícil entender os números. Não eram dólares e fazia pouco tempo que morava em Londres para se acostumar com as moedinhas de lá.

– Moço – ela chamou o homem que estava em pé verificando a outra máquina. – Quantas moedas eu coloco aqui?

Ele tinha cabelos brancos e um olhar meio assustador quando a encarou. Zoe estava quase se arrependendo de ter feito qualquer pergunta a ele, mas ele perguntou com uma voz profunda e arrastada:

– O que você quer?

– Água.

– Mostra as moedas que tem.

Ela abriu as mãos e mostrou. Quando ele ficou muito perto, Zoe parou de respirar porque o cheiro da roupa dele era bem forte. Lembrou também de quando o pai dela fumava, ficava com um cheiro parecido.

– Hum. Essas não vão dar certo.

– Por quê?

– Tente três dessa daqui. – O moço tirou do bolso dele as moedas e entregou a elas.

Zoe sorriu muito agradecida. Quando colocou as moedas na máquina e a garrafa de água desceu para ela pegá-la, disse para o moço:

– Obrigada! Você pode abrir pra mim?

O moço abriu com facilidade, e não sorria. Mas Zoe não teve mais medo dele. O moço ajudou ela a pegar água e Zoe gostava de quem a ajudava.

– Alguém da sua família também se machucou? – ela papeou, porque tinha esse jeito extrovertido de conversar com quem quer que estivesse dando atenção a ela.

– Sim – respondeu o moço. Talvez para assustá-la ou tirá-la do caminho e parar de conversar com ele, o moço disse: – Meu filho. Levou um tiro.

Os olhos da menina ficaram arregaladas, mas ela não saiu do caminho.

– Como nos filmes?

– Sim.

– Ele vai ficar bem?

– Não sei – respondeu diretamente. – Provavelmente não, mas ninguém aqui tem coragem de dizer isso, não é?

Zoe gostou um pouco menos dele outra vez. Não soube mais o que dizer, e não precisou dizer, porque sua mãe chegou apressada até ela.

– Zoe! – Rose tentava não correr. Quando se aproximou dela, segurou seus braços. – Não suma mais assim.

O moço recuou um pouco e retirou as mãos do bolso, para passá-las no rosto, como se tivesse se assustado, e murmurou para si mesmo.

– Meu Deus.

Rose finalmente ergueu os olhos para o homem que estava ao lado da sua filha. Foi um momento de reconhecimento, confusão e desespero, da parte de ambos.

Rose realmente não sabia o que dizer agora, não sabia o que fazer. Achava que nunca mais o veria de novo. Zoe viu o homem se agachar a altura dela e, de repente, a expressão antipática dele sumiu, dando um lugar para surpresa em meio a um sorriso difícil, como se ele não sorrisse há muito tempo.

– Você cresceu _tanto_. Ele me mostrou algumas fotos mas nenhuma tão recente, e você...

Zoe não entendeu porque ele estava falando com ela daquele jeito.

Foi quando sua mãe apresentou:

– Zoe, querida... Esse é o... esse é Draco Malfoy. Hum. Ele é... seu avô.

Se Zoe já conhecia o avô dela e ele era ruivo, engraçado e sorridente, então Zoe sabia que estava conhecendo o pai do seu pai naquele momento.

Não sorriu. Zoe era esperta.

– Você disse que seu filho não ia ficar bem – murmurou.

O sorriso de Draco sumiu.

Zoe jogou a garrafa inteira de água nos pés do avô, zangada, e correu com toda a sua energia pelo espaçoso corredor do hospital, ouvindo e ignorando as vozes dos adultos chamando seu nome inúmeras vezes.

Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!

Ela não queria parar. Corria e sentia dor nos pequenos pulmões. O coração doía mais. Ofegante, parou no fim do corredor, já sem saber onde estava. Tinha inúmeras portas nas paredes ao redor dela. Zoe viu um rosto desconhecido que pertencia a um homem de avental branco, ele passou por ela correndo. Depois foram mais três homens correndo para a mesma sala. Ela sentiu o coração disparar muito forte. Um pavor se abateu sobre ela, tinha perdido a mamãe.

Parou. Fechou os olhos. E berrou.

O mais alto que pôde apenas essa palavra:

 _Pai._

Foi interrompida com o cheiro do cabelo da mãe dela. Rose tinha reunido força para carregar a filha e tirá-la do corredor. Chorando, soluçando, Zoe agarrou o pescoço e as pernas ao redor do quadril dela, grudando-se a ela o mais forte que pôde, precisando imediatamente de carinho.

– Zoe – murmurava Rose no ouvido dela. – Escute... aquele homem... o que você conheceu agora... ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. O pai dele, do papai, é um homem muito amargurado, ele... não quis dizer aquilo, tá bom?

Não adiantou. Nas próximas horas, enquanto não tinham notícia de Scorpius, Rose só pôde fazer uma coisa pela filha: acariciar o seu cabelo para ela se acalmar.

* * *

As duas foram até a lanchonete do hospital quando amanheceu e Zoe se queixou de estar com fome. Paul ligou para saber das notícias que ainda eram vagas, embora não tivesse aparecido. Estava ocupado de coisas para fazer com a orquestra – tinha uma apresentação importantíssima no final de semana. E Rose sabia que Scorpius não significava nada para ele para que ele cancelasse todos os seus compromissos para ficar no hospital com as duas.

Rose, por outro lado, se viu ligando para sua chefe e avisando que não iria ao trabalho naquele dia.

– Hoje é sábado, esqueceu? – dissera a mulher, provavelmente nervosa por ter sido acordado seis horas da manhã num dia que ela poderia acordar às dez.

Rose estava com dor de cabeça.

Scorpius passou a noite em cirurgia, a bala atingiu tão perto do coração, na clavícula, que a operação para tirá-la durou horas. Tiveram complicações, perda muito alta de sangue, mas naquela manhã Rose e Zoe foram acordadas com a notícia de que Scorpius havia saído da sala de cirurgia. Mas ainda não estava nada bem. Estava com danos, o ombro quebrara, pelo choque da bala e tiveram de tratá-lo de algumas infecções causadas pela bala no sangue.

Zoe estava com os olhos fechados quando Rose voltou para a mesa na lanchonete com o salgado e suco para a filha. A princípio pensou que a menina estava dormindo, ou até rezando, mas quando ela abriu os olhos depressa, Rose soube que era algo íntimo dela e não perguntou.

A menina, porém, disse:

– Papai me disse para fazer três pedidos.

– Sério?

– Sim. Quando ele foi na minha classe e leu um poema pra mim.

– Seu pai? Scorpius? Leu um poema pra você?

– Sim. E ele disse que eu podia fazer três pedidos e que iriam se realizar. Como a lâmpada mágica.

– Certo – ela disse com a testa franzida, estranhando. – E você pode me contar quais foram os seus pedidos?

– O primeiro foi para ele nunca mais viajar. O segundo foi para ele nunca mais faltar da minha festa de aniversário. E o terceiro... ele disse que tinha que ser um pedido muito importante.

– Qual foi? – perguntou Rose muito curiosa.

– Eu ia pedir para você e o papai ficarem juntos – ela disse. E abaixou o olhar: – Mas agora desejei que ele ficasse bem.

Às vezes Rose não acreditava na filha que tinha. Passou a mão no rosto dela.

– Você é linda, sabia?

– Sabia – ela disse, pegando o salgado de presunto e abocanhando o primeiro pedaço.

 _E às vezes tão filha do seu pai._

Zoe terminou de comer e as duas voltaram para a sala de espera juntas. As cadeiras estavam ocupadas por mais pessoas. Algumas delas usavam ternos, então imaginou que seriam colegas do trabalho de Scorpius. Era um grupo de advogados da firma Malfoy & Zabini. Estavam tomando café quando Rose escutou:

– Otavio Trentwell. Ele estava ameaçando na prisão, falando que ia pegar alguém da firma. Quem imaginava que ia ser o neto de Lucius?

– Ele perdeu o julgamento. Não conseguiu fazer acordo. O cara vai ficar trinta anos atrás das grades por causa de Scorpius.

– _Por causa_? – a voz era feminina e estava embargada. – Poupem-me. Scorpius sabia que ele era culpado e ainda fez o favor para ele em pelo menos _tentar_ ajudá-lo nos tribunais. Trentwell merece a prisão que teve como qualquer outro criminoso desse mundo.

– Falei para o Malfoy comprar uma arma pra se defender e ele ignorou, falou que não iam correr atrás dele, eram só ameaças pra assustar. O cara é orgulhoso pra cacete.

– Onde está Lucius, afinal de contas? Alguém contatou ele sobre o ocorrido?

– Sim – a mulher disse. – Ele foi ao lugar de Scorpius para ajudar no caso de John McBride. Deverá pegar o avião de volta a Londres hoje. Chegará a noite.

– Mãe, mamãe, mãããããe, manhê!

Rose estava tão distraída espiando a conversa que não reparou que Zoe estava chamando sua atenção, puxando o casaco jeans dela, impaciente.

– Quando vamos poder visitar o meu pai?

– Assim que a enfermeira nos avisar, ok?

– Mãããããe... me leva no banheiro, quero fazer xixi!

Zoe já estava começando a sentir o peso de toda a demora. Não parou de chamar Rose por nada, começou a andar para lugares do hospital sem avisar, não conseguia ficar parada na cadeira e Rose precisava de uma aspirina urgentemente ou sua cabeça ia começar a explodir.

– Mãe... mãe! Mãããe! O que a enfermeira disse? Foi sobre o papai?

– Zoe – pediu, tentando manter a calma e entender o desespero da filha. Ela não tinha dormido a noite inteira.

– Eu quero voltar pra casa pegar o meu ursinho! Eu quero desenhar alguma coisa... e fazer um desenho pro papai. Mããe... por favor... quando o papai vai aco-

– Eu não sei, Zoe! – retrucou zangada, aumentando a voz, e teve a impressão que as pessoas olharam para elas. – Eu sei tanto quanto você!

Imediatamente se arrependeu de ter falado com Zoe daquela maneira, mas não estava mais aguentando ouvir aquela pergunta que ela não tinha a mínima noção da resposta. Ela estava estressada. Simplesmente estava. Mas não com Zoe. A menina não tinha nada a ver com isso. Rose estava tentando entender por que diabos tudo aquilo estava acontecendo e _por que_ ela sentia uma vontade _imensa_ de chorar. Mas só faltava começar a chorar na frente da Zoe, aí sim a filha ia ficar completamente desesperada. Zoe chorava quando via Rose chorando, era algo contagioso.

Depois de ouvir sua mãe aumentar a voz com ela, Zoe segurou a mão dela e sentou ao seu lado, sem falar mais nada. Nesse tempo, a figura alta de Draco Malfoy surgiu à frente delas. Ele estava em pé e Rose, que estava segurando a cabeça, ergueu os olhos para ele.

– Ele acordou – disse com sua voz arrastada. – Acho que já podem visitá-los.

– O senhor o viu?

– Sim – foi o que respondeu.

Rose foi sorrir para Zoe, mas a menina tinha corrido em direção a uma das enfermeiras. Baixinha e ansiosa, ela perguntava para a enfermeira:

– Moça, onde fica a sala do meu papai?

– Quem é o seu papai, gracinha?

– Scorpius Malfoy.

– Você quer que eu leve você até ele?

– Mãe! – chamou Zoe, olhando para trás, toda feliz, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ela se aproximar também. Depois pegou a mão da enfermeira e foi até a porta com ela.

Rose se levantou da cadeira e soltou um suspiro que esteve preso na garganta dela desde o telefonema que tinha recebido. Por algum motivo, talvez pelo medo do pior, Rose sentiu aquele alivio se transformar em algumas lágrimas. Ela rapidamente apertou as mãos no rosto.

Sim. Scorpius a magoou como nunca. Sim, ele não era o melhor ser humano do mundo. Mas ele também já foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ela quando as coisas estavam perfeitas entre eles, aos dezoito. E ela o conheceu bem o suficiente para saber que ele não mereceria um fim como aquele. Não. Ele merecia ficar bem.

Viu Zoe voltando correndo para ela, porque a menina percebeu que Rose estava parada no mesmo lugar. Sentiu sua mão sendo agarrada pelas duas mãozinhas de sua filha, que tentava puxá-la com toda a força de criança.

– _Vem, mamãe!_

* * *

Scorpius não sentia dor. De fato, estava ausente de qualquer dor. Não se sentia assim desde a adolescência quando perdia seu tempo fumando maconha. _Morfina?_ É, ele não sentia porque ele estava tão relaxado quanto se era possível ficar medicamente. Mas Scorpius sentia, e _sentia mesmo_ , a mãozinha de Zoe acariciando sua testa tão suave quanto o sopro de uma brisa. Quando foi a última vez que alguém fez carinho nele daquele jeito?

Sua mãe, provavelmente quando ele tinha a idade de Zoe.

Ficou feliz de ter uma filha.

Porque ele não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sido tão paparicado em sua vida.

Estava oscilando entre ficar acordado e dormir. Teve um momento que ele dormiu. Dormiu e sonhou com o paraíso. Era uma daquelas praias com areias branquinhas, águas tão azuis quanto os olhos de Rose, e Zoe estava com ele. Chutava a areia, dançava, saltitava, e Scorpius sorria para ela tentando acompanhá-la.

Mas subitamente a imagem mudou de um modo drástico e Scorpius estava de volta para o estacionamento da firma. A ponta da pistola mirando seu peito. Um segundo veículo em sua direção. O tiro explodiu.

E ele acordou, suando. Os olhos demoraram a se acostumar com seu novo quarto. Inspirou pesado, sentindo todas as dores físicas queimarem suas entranhas. Nunca sentiu tanta dificuldade de expirar o ar. Seu ombro esquerdo pressionava uma dor grave e seu coração disparava. Por um momento achou que estava sozinho, mas Rose estava ao lado da cama dele, sentada na cadeira.

– Calma – ela pediu depressa quando Scorpius ofegou. Ela assustara com o modo repentino como ele acordou, e tinha levantado da cadeira por um reflexo para tentar ajudá-lo. Mas voltou a se sentar.

– Cadê a Zoe?

Rose apontou para a cadeira. Zoe estava dormindo como um anjinho nela, as pernas juntas ao seu corpo.

– Por que você não a leva pra casa? Ela não precisa ficar nesse hospital...

– Eu adoraria que ela pensasse assim – disse Rose. – Falou que não sai sem você.

Ele afundou a nuca no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, mas depois daquele momento tentou ao máximo evitar fazer isso ou ficaria escutando o disparo do tiro toda a maldita vez. Preferiu buscar os olhos azuis de Rose novamente, e percebeu que era mais tranquilo assim, embora sua mente ainda martelasse cheio de dúvidas e incertezas quando os encarava.

– Ela é forte, sabe – contou Rose. – Sempre tem sido.

– Ela teve uma boa influência – murmurou. – E, sim, estou falando de você mesmo.

Rose sorriu fraco, concordando.

– Fodi tudo – ele se repreendeu olhando para a filha. – Não queria encarar sua família. Achei que ela não ligaria se eu aparecesse depois... E não vem com esse olhar de que vai dizer que não foi nada, só porque agora eu to nessa cama...

– Não ia dizer nada disso. Eu só acho que você deveria parar de se condenar por isso... E aproveitar as próximas chances que tiver com ela. Zoe não exige muito de você. Só energia pra correr atrás – acrescentou, passando a mão no rosto, soltando uma risada exausta. Scorpius olhou para os dedos dela enquanto perguntava:

– Você ficou aqui a noite inteira?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se isso não tivesse sido nada demais. Como se isso não quisesse dizer _alguma coisa_. Eles se entreolharam e Rose se desatou a chorar, assim, de repente, tanto que Scorpius não soube se recuava ou tentava encontrar alguma força para se levantar e fazê-la parar de chorar. Sua voz saiu baixa, fina, desesperada:

– Ela te ama tanto, Scorpius. Se acontecesse alguma coisa... eu não saberia... o que dizer... o que fazer.

 _Por favor, pare de chorar, odeio ver mulher chorar, odeio ver_ você _chorar. Para com isso, na minha frente não._

– Ela precisa de você – murmurou Rose depois. – Muito.

– Só ela?

Foi um momento intenso. Aquele tipo de momento que duas pessoas sabem o que estão pensando quando se encaram. Ou o que estão lembrando.

Por alguma razão, Scorpius tinha _Don't Panic_ na cabeça.

 _And we live in a beautiful world._

 _Yeah we do, yeah we do_

– Eu já precisei de você – sussurrou Rose. – Antes.

– Antes – ele ecoou.

Uma palavra que poderia resumir tudo entre eles:

 _Antes_.

Quis dizer alguma coisa, como sempre quer mas nunca acha as palavras certas. O som da cadeira indicou que Zoe tinha se levantado.

– Oi papai – ela disse bocejando. Estava com um chaveirinho na mão quando subiu depressa na cama com ele.

– Calma, coisinha, deita do outro lado – ele pediu. – Isso. Machuquei esse ombro então dói um pouco.

Na verdade, doía pra caralho.

– Desculpa – ela pediu sincera, e deitou a cabeça ao lado do ombro bom de Scorpius. – Quando você vai sair daqui?

– Logo – ele respondeu otimista. – Assim que um desses enfermeiros chatos me liberarem. Quer um segredo?

Ela adorava segredos.

– Acho que se você pedir para eles, eles vão deixar.

Zoe sorriu, considerando a ideia. Depois Scorpius pigarreou, sob o olhar de Rose, e acrescentou:

– Mas você deveria voltar com a Rose pra casa enquanto isso, e tomar banho e dormir confortável na sua cama.

– Você não me quer aqui?

– Não em um hospital. Não quero mesmo. Mas escute... Vou sair daqui. E aí vamos tomar um milk-shake.

– E congelar os nossos cérebros pros zumbis não comerem os nossos cérebros? – perguntou tão eufórica que atropelava as palavras.

– Ótima ideia – ele sorriu.

– Promete? – ela desafiou erguendo o dedo mindinho.

– Prometo – disse Scorpius, dessa vez sem medo algum de cumprir a promessa. Moveu o braço que conseguia erguer e os dedos se cruzaram. Ele riu. Nunca faria isso com outra pessoa, só com a Zoe.

– A promessa do dedinho é muito importante – disse Zoe com seriedade. – Você não pode quebrar a promessa do dedinho _nunca_. Não é, mamãe? Mamãe e eu sempre fazemos a promessa do dedinho e ela nunca quebrou elas.

Rose estava observando os dois.

– É muito importante – concordou.

– Então você acha que estou preparado para a promessa do dedinho, Zoe?

– Acho.

– É uma grande responsabilidade.

– Você consegue, papai.

A confiança dela foi o que ele precisava.

Um grupo de policiais se aproximou da porta do quarto com os enfermeiros nesse momento, então Rose precisou ajudar Zoe a sair da cama e deixá-los a sós para conversarem com Scorpius, obviamente sobre o ocorrido e os assaltantes que fizeram isso a ele.

Inacreditável que, durante todo o seu depoimento para a polícia, Scorpius só pensava no milk-shake _muito_ , _muito_ gelado que iria tomar depois que saísse daquela cama.

Ele quase morreu. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, nunca se sentiu tão vivo.

* * *

 **Um dos motivos de eu decidir escrever em 3a pessoa era para dar a chance de conhecermos mais sobre o interior dos outros personagens também, apesar de Scorpius ser o central da fanfic a história dele não seria nada sem a de Zoe e de Rose. Esse capítulo foi uma interação entre mãe e filha durante a preocupação de saberem se Scorpius ficaria bem. Não foi muito grande, mas foi essencial, especialmente porque Draco reencontra a neta com um susto e a relação entre ele e Zoe também será importante, apesar de não começar tão bem também.**

 **E sim, Scorpius jurou juradinho que ia sair daquele hospital.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Viva La Vida

Capítulo 12.: Viva La Vida

 _"It was the wicked and wild wind_  
 _Blew down the doors to let me in..."_

* * *

Rose estava tão exausta que quase se viu caindo na cama da filha quando a carregou para o quarto e a colocou embaixo do cobertor de desenhos da Rapunzel. Ela tinha capotado dois segundos depois de sair do hospital, no banco do carro.

Deu um beijo no rosto de Zoe, vendo-a ressonar baixinho e mais confortável. Ela passou por muita coisa naquele dia e precisaria de todo o descanso possível. Mesmo que ela não pudesse escutar agora, Rose achou necessário sussurrar:

– Te amo.

Estava a caminho da porta quando ouviu a resposta baixinha:

– Te amo mais.

– Te amo _muito_ mais.

Rose viu o sorrisinho satisfeito dela, e Zoe voltou a fechar os olhos.

Entrou em seu próprio quarto, tirando o casaco e os sapatos. Livrou-se do restante de suas roupas no banheiro, escutando a água morna do chuveiro despencar sobre o chão do box. Ela se adiantou embaixo da água, relaxando a tensão dos ombros, fechando os olhos e molhando os cabelos ruivos.

" _Oi, gostosa_." Ouvia a voz de Scorpius de nove anos atrás no pé do seu ouvido. Ela se lembrava das tardes em que eles passavam juntos na casa dele, assistindo a um filme que um detestaria e o outro amaria, depois passando horas na piscina aos beijos e, quando ela tomava banho na casa dele, Scorpius a proibia de fechar a porta. Entrava dois minutos depois, mordendo seu pescoço de leve e chamando para o tipo de sexo que só ele soube fazer com ela.

Ela se distraía com a água nos lábios quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir.

– Amor, trouxe comida – era a voz de Paul. – Achei que poderia estar cansada demais pra fazer o almoço. Onde você tá?

– Aqui – ela chamou, abrindo o box para vê-lo do banheiro.

Ele imediatamente tirou o casaco, a cinta, a calça, tudo, para entrar com ela. Paul era gentil, carinhoso e a beijava como se Rose fosse um vidro delicado. Ela sempre gostou disso, mas não gostava _toda hora_. As vezes ela queria algo mais forte, mais urgente, mais _quente_ do que a suavidade e a calma. Ela não queria ser calma toda hora. Ela sentia falta de um beijo desesperado, como daqueles que você acha que vai perder a pessoa a qualquer instante, e precisa aproveitar tudo o que você tem com ela.

Com Paul, tudo era perfeito. Ele era perfeito, o sexo era perfeito, e o máximo de coisas que ambos tinham em comum podia fazê-los conversarem por horas. O cara com quem ela poderia muito bem passar o restante de sua vida, e eles nunca teriam uma discussãozinha sequer.

– Que foi? – ele murmurou, quando Rose diminuiu a intensidade do beijo. – Não quer agora?

– Estou exausta – ela disse em tom de desculpas, mas Paul era compreensivo e apenas assentiu, passando os dedos nos cabelos molhados dela.

– Vou ajeitar a mesa, então. Te espero lá, ok?

Paul não tinha nenhum desespero de perdê-la.

* * *

Scorpius não conseguia mover o braço esquerdo, justamente o braço de seu costume diário. Qualquer esforço que fizesse para mover o ombro, podia sentir a pontada na clavícula. Estava ainda usando um curativo na região que levara o tiro. Para não ter perigo de sentir dor quando usasse o braço, precisou imobilizá-lo.

Seu avô tinha tirado ele do hospital. Não às pressas, é claro; quando Scorpius começou a indicar melhorias. Ainda estava abalado com o que tinha acontecido, mas com sua frieza e adrenalina, o rapaz conquistou a liberdade rapidamente e logo se viu de volta ao seu apartamento, repousando no sofá.

Lucius estava sentado no outro lado do sofá. Não deixou o neto, mesmo que não tivesse tido nenhuma pressa de visitá-lo no hospital. Scorpius sabia que ele tinha medo que algum médico viesse fazer exames nele por causa de seu câncer e o mandasse repousar. Lucius evitaria hospitais a todo o custo.

– O que aconteceu com a televisão?

– Zoe – respondeu Scorpius.

– Sua filha.

– Sim.

– Viu Draco? – perguntou Lucius depois de um silêncio.

– Sim. Ele ainda está vivo, sabia?

Quando Lucius não queria criticá-lo, Scorpius sabia muito bem que a conversa não passaria de perguntas e respostas curtas.

– Zoe o viu também – contou Scorpius depois de um tempo. – Ela o conheceu. Não virou muito fã. Ele disse a ela que eu não ia ficar bem.

– Draco – Lucius abanou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. – Draco está... sem esperanças. Ele não é nada sem Astoria, eu reconhecia isso.

– Por que você sempre fala da minha mãe?

– Porque acho que você sempre quer falar sobre ela e não tem com quem fazer. Só estou dando uma chance.

– Acho que você sente falta dela. Admita. Ela era a sua melhor advogada.

– Pode ser por isso também – disse, orgulhoso. – Sabe como seus pais se conheceram?

Scorpius deu um suspiro, jogando a cabeça para trás em exasperação:

– Alguém atira em mim.

– Que foi?

– Vai me contar história de família agora? Eu sei como eles se conheceram. Você precisou de uma advogada pra te tirar da prisão, ela te tirou facilmente e depois meu pai pagou um drinque para ela. Depois você a contratou para a firma que hoje eu trabalho e meu pai pagou _vários_ drinques para ela. E drinques após drinques após drinques, os dois se casaram. E brindaram, com drinques. E essa é a história de como eu nasci. Um brinde a mim.

– Tudo bem – ele retrucou.

– Olha – Scorpius disse, amenizando a ironia. – O senhor não precisa ficar cuidando de mim. Eu sei que deve ter muita coisa pra resolver, então...

Com seu braço bom, estendeu a mão ao avô.

Demorou um pouco para Lucius apertá-la. Não por hesitação, mas por não saber se deveria fazer isso ou, na verdade, abraçá-lo.

Lucius apertou sua mão.

– Não tenha pressa para voltar – disse o avô, ainda com a mão apertando firmemente a do neto. – E nós vamos prender aqueles filhos da puta que fizeram isso com você, e Otavio Trentwell não pisará em outro chão que senão os da _solitária_. Por muitos anos. Eu prometo isso.

Scorpius riu. Foi um riso involuntário, pois se lembrou de Zoe e da promessa do dedinho. Imaginou como seria fazer a promessa do dedinho com seu avô e começou a rir. Doía rir, mas precisou.

– O que é engraçado?

– Nada – disse. Seu avô não entenderia.

Lucius ajeitou o sobretudo e se levantou. A caminho da porta, Scorpius disse:

– Você avisou minha avó sobre o que está acontecendo? Estranhei que não recebi nenhuma ligação desesperada dela essa semana.

– Achei melhor não preocupá-la, mas agora vou dizer que está tudo bem com você.

– Estou dizendo sobre o seu câncer. Você contou a ela?

Lucius não respondeu.

– Descanse, Scorpius. Não se preocupe comigo.

E foi o que Scorpius fez, por muitas horas. Mesmo assim conseguiu acordar exausto e cansado, como se cada vez que fechasse os olhos, ele não conseguisse dormir de verdade. Algo o incomodava.

– _Ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece._

– Bom dia, vó Cissy. – Ele sorriu mesmo que Narcissa não pudesse ver o sorriso através do celular. Enquanto andava para lá e para cá, Scorpius podia ver na sua cabeça a imagem da avó sentada na varanda do casarão dos Malfoy, fumando para o céu e aproveitando a vida como qualquer mulher com seus 70 anos aproveitava: assistindo novelas.

Porém, Narcissa Malfoy era outro nível de avó.

Ela assistia Óperas, não novelas. Suas críticas eram temidas pelo mundo. De fato, em seu tempo de brilhantina, Narcissa fora considerada a melhor atriz de drama teatral. Conhecida por ser autêntica. Os tapas que ela tanto dera nos personagens de suas peças eram tão reais quanto seus inúmeros penteados de cabelos.

– _O que aconteceu para se lembrar que tem uma avó, Hyperion?_

– Eu levei um tiro – respondeu como se conversasse com ela todos os dias. – Acredite, estou vivo.

– _Para o azar de muitas pessoas_. – Narcissa não dizia isso para magoar. Scorpius gargalhou. – _Anda chutando muitos traseiros, eu espero._

– Do jeito que a senhora me ensinou.

– _Pretende aparecer para ver a múmia um dia ou vou ter que te arrastar pelas orelhas? Você sabe que eu encontro força._

– Um dia. – Ele estava considerando.

– _Seu filho da puta mentiroso, eu sei que não vem. Mas agradeço por ter ligado, a vovó te ama. Vou preparar bolinhos se vier._

– Mentirosa. Acho que fui a única criança que nunca comeu um bolo de chocolate da avó porque ela não perdia seu tempo com essas baboseiras.

– _Vai tirar satisfação depois de vinte anos, Scorpius? Tudo bem. Antes tarde do que nunca. Aprendo a cozinhar se disser que vem me visitar. Me tira dessa monotonia. Os jovens ainda vão à discoteca? Cabe uma senhora nela?_

– Balada, sim. A senhora quer trair meu avô?

– _Já está na hora, não é, querido?_

Scorpius abanou a cabeça, rindo. Há tanto tempo que não ouvia as pérolas que ela soltava. Língua afiada como ninguém. Sentia saudades da vó Cissy.

– Olha que você consegue. Corpinho de vinte anos a senhora tem, não é, vó?

– _Você disse que era de dezoito na última vez. E você, está namorando?_

– Não.

– _Casando?_

– Só curtindo.

 _– Uma hora tem que casar, Scorpius. Vida de vagabundo não pode levar pra sempre não. Seu avô e seu pai sabem disso._

– Obrigado pelos seus ensinamentos – ele disse, pousando a mão no peito. A avó deu risada.

– _Ficar papeando muito com você vai me dar rugas. Vejo você quando você criar vergonha nessa cara linda e vir me visitar._

– Pode deixar. Vou fazer isso.

– _Quero só ver_ – duvidou.

E desligou. Scorpius olhou para o celular e depois ergueu a cabeça para a janela de vidro. Viveu em Londres sua vida toda. A visão dela, naquele dia, estava diferente.

Tinha mais uma ligação para fazer.

– Oi, coisinha – disse quando ouviu a voz fina e infantil-tentando-ser-adulta de sua filha do outro lado da linha. Geralmente era Rose quem atendia ao celular, mas Zoe tinha mania de pegá-lo para atender também, principalmente quando conhecia o número. E o de Scorpius ela tinha decorado. – Pronta para gelar o cérebro?

* * *

 **"Eu te amo"**

 **"Eu te amo mais"**

 **"Eu te amo muito mais" - Enrolados.**

 **Não podia fazer referência Frozen sem fazer a Enrolados, né? Rose e Zoe adquiriram o costume de falar isso uma pra outra por causa do filme mesmo hahahaha**

 **Foi um capítulo super curtinho. E a Narcissa apareceu, no telefone, mas apareceu. Ela é o tipo de avó que não tem medo de xingar o neto, mas que o ama e o protege. O motivo de eu não ter apresentado todos os Malfoy em um mesmo momento foi porque Scorpius é o tipo de cara que se distanciou deles. Aparentemente, não é só com a Zoe que Scorpius precisa melhorar, mas com toda a sua família, e a família de Rose. E principalmente com Rose.**

 **Até o próximo, vai sair bem rápido e vai ser maior que esse. Só aguardar!**


	13. Speed of Sound

**Capítulo 13.: Speed of Sound  
**

 _"Every chance you get is a chance you seize..."_

* * *

Era como Rose tinha falado. Zoe não exigia muito dele, apenas um conhecimento absurdo de todas as respostas do universo. Ela era cheia de perguntas. Estava na época dos _por que isso_ ou _por que aquilo_. Ela considerava que Scorpius tivesse todas as respostas.

Ela cuidou dele, também, como nenhuma outra pessoa fizera antes, nos momentos em que o visitou no seu apartamento. Scorpius precisava ficar de repouso, deitado para melhorar do machucado, e Zoe estava a disposição para ajudá-lo.

Em um dia, Scorpius decidiu comprar um sorvete de pote delicioso e colocou uma vela de 7 anos sobre a cauda de caramelo que ela tanto gostava.

– Faça um pedido – disse Scorpius, acendendo a vela com seu isqueiro. Estavam na espaçosa sacada do apartamento, situada em um dos últimos andares do prédio. A vista era maravilhosa, coisa que Scorpius nunca tinha reparado naquele momento. Agora ele tinha a filha do lado dele, na mesa redonda que se reuniram, e ela fazia todas as pequenas coisas do mundo chamarem sua atenção.

– Mas o meu aniversário já foi, papai.

– Eu quero recompensar, Zoe – ele respondeu. – Por não ter ido à sua festa. Então... você terá o direito de poder fazer mais um desejo. Qual vai ser dessa vez?

– Não posso falar – ela mordeu a boca.

– Não precisa. Seu pedido, seu segredo. Só assoprar.

Zoe se inclinou para o pote de sorvete e fechou os olhos, fazendo o pedido mentalmente. Ela então assoprou a vela e o fogo se apagou. Zoe ficou por alguns segundos calada.

– A família da sua mãe – começou Scorpius ao achar uma brecha naquele silêncio – não gosta muito de mim.

– Por quê?

– Não dei muitos motivos pra eles gostarem. E... eu não sou bem aceito pelo seu avô Weasley.

Ele imaginou que ela ia perguntar de novo "por quê", mas foi mais inesperado.

– Por que eu nunca conheci meu outro avô antes?

– Meu pai? Bem... é complicado, Zoe. Muito complicado, eu queria que tivesse um jeito fácil de te explicar tudo o que está acontecendo... mas não existe.

– Por que os adultos sempre dizem que as coisas são complicadas? – ela disse frustrada, apoiando o queixo na mesa, desanimada.

– Minha mãe sempre dizia que não existe resposta para tudo, e as dúvidas só aumentam quando você cresce... E então fica complicado.

– Onde está sua mamãe? Eu nunca conheci ela.

Scorpius pousou a mão boa no rosto, surpreso com o baque que essa pergunta, na voz da filha, fez contra ele. Sentiu que tinha uma bola de pelos na garganta e respondeu baixinho:

– Ela não está mais aqui.

– Ela mudou de país?

Negou com a cabeça.

– Você quer mais sorvete? – desviou o assunto.

– Papai... – Zoe franzia a testa com força. – Você não tem mais mamãe?

Era difícil para ela imaginar uma situação dessas. Scorpius suspirou.

– Tenho, claro que tenho. Se eu fecho meus olhos, ela está aqui de novo.

– Você só tem que fechar os olhos? – ela fechou os próprios olhos. – Eu não consigo enxergar ninguém. Tudo fica escuro!

Scorpius riu. Enrolou o braço ao redor dela para dizer, sorrindo:

– Não é aqui, na cabeça. É aqui.

Apontou para o coração dela. Nesse momento, o interfone tocou e Scorpius caminhou até a sala para atender. Zoe imediatamente pulou da cadeira e correu ajudá-lo a atender o interfone. Ela mesma apertou o botão e disse:

– Quem é?

– Scorpius? É a sua encomenda de Oxford.

– O que você pediu, papai? – exclamou Zoe eufórica e ingênua.

– Pode subir, Alexis – ele disse para o interfone, e Zoe fez uma careta.

– O que é Alexis?

Scorpius passou a mão no cabelo dela.

– Fica sentada um pouco na sala agora. É uma amiga do papai, vou atender.

Zoe não obedeceu. Ela continuou grudada nele e ainda agarrou sua perna quando Scorpius abriu a porta para ver Alexis Parkinson a sua frente.

– Céus, eu nem me lembrava da última que vi você usando uma calça jeans. – E sorriu para a pequenina ao lado dele. – E você deve ser a... Zoe, certo?

– Quem é você? – ela perguntou muito desconfiada.

– Alexis Parkinson – respondeu prontamente.

Zoe olhou para a mão que Alexis estendeu a ela e não a apertou. Não porque não sabia o que fazer quando estendiam a mão para ela, mas Zoe não queria soltar o pai dela para apertar a mão daquela moça muito bonita.

– Tudo bem então – disse Alexis recolhendo a mão. Virou-se para Scorpius. – Podemos conversar?

Scorpius apresentou o caminho com um gesto. Inclinou-se para dizer a Zoe depois de fechar a porta e Alexis entrar:

– O papai consegue se virar sozinho agora, tudo bem? Fica um pouco na sala.

– Tá bom – disse Zoe com má vontade.

Sentou no sofá, mas virou a cabeça.

E olhou para Alexis o tempo todo enquanto ela conversava com Scorpius.

– Você está bem? – Os dois caminharam até a sacada.

– Preocupada? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não, não. Você foi assaltado e eu estou super contente com isso – ironizou. – Sim, estou preocupada. Diferente de você, meu orgulho está intacto confirmando isso. Quanto tempo vai ficar de repouso?

– Eu não sei. Só sei que não posso pensar em tribunais por enquanto. Ou... – imaginou que Zoe poderia escutar – em você-sabe-o-que.

Alexis sorriu.

– Pelo que eu conheço de você, não tem problema em usar só um dos braços para você-sabe-o-que.

Scorpius girou os olhos e, nesse silêncio, Alexis diminuiu o sorriso.

– Pensei em visitá-lo no hospital – ela admitiu. – Mas você ia achar que eu tenho sentimentos por você.

– E vir até minha casa não quer dizer nada também. Não estamos nem disputando. O que está fazendo em Londres, afinal?

– Seu avô me contratou.

Scorpius estava com a base da velinha de 7 anos na boca, experimentando o sorvete, quando escutou aquilo.

– Meu avô te contratou?

– E agora estou me mudando para Londres. Achei que deveria te avisar antes que acabasse se deparando comigo na sua firma.

– Certo – ele disse, sentindo-se incomodado. – Achei que estivesse bem na sua firma em Oxford.

– Época de demissões – ela disse, mas ainda era confiante o suficiente com suas habilidade que não parecia abalada. Afinal, já conseguira um novo cargo na empresa de Lucius.

– Agora que você trabalha para mim, não teremos mais disputas. Então por que está me procurando?

– Oh... Scorpius, eu não vou trabalhar para você – Alexis sussurrou, brincando com uma parte da camiseta dele. – Eu vou trabalhar _com_ você. Pode ser mais interessante do que uma disputa.

Beijou o rosto dele, suavemente.

– Nos veremos quando você melhorar.

Alexis deu as costas e entrou novamente na sala, onde disse a Zoe:

– Tchau, gracinha. Acredito que vamos nos encontrar muitas vezes para...

– Eu gostei do seu cabelo – disse Zoe, de joelhos no sofá. Alexis abriu um sorriso brilhante e ia agradecer, mas Zoe acrescentou com sinceridade: – Você parece a mãe malvada da Rapunzel.

Embora quisesse, Zoe era lindinha demais para que Alexis conseguisse retrucar algo a altura.

– Está úmido lá fora, ok!? – exclamou, como se precisasse se explicar para a criança. Pareceu que ia chorar ao constatar o desastre: – E quebrei a minha chapinha quando me mudei.

Quando Scorpius se adiantou até a porta com ela, Alexis abriu um sorriso irônico.

– Sua filha. Fofa como você.

– O que posso dizer? Ela reconhece uma cobra quando vê uma.

Rindo, Alexis passou por ele.

– Gostei dela. Tchau, Scorpius.

– Tchau, Alexis.

Ela foi embora. Scorpius se aproximou do sofá e puxou Zoe para a menina se sentar na sua perna.

– Você achou mesmo Alexis parecida com a mãe da Rapunzel?

– A mãe _má_ – enfatizou. – A mãe da Rapunzel de verdade é linda que nem a minha mamãe.

– Vou ter que conhecer a história.

– Você _nunca_ assistiu? Pai, o que você fica fazendo na sua vida? – perguntou com uma singela exasperação. – Eu tenho o filme, quer assistir comigo? Eu posso trazer ele aqui pra gente assistir.

– Claro – ele disse, sorrindo. – Na verdade... O que você acha de passar a noite aqui? Se a sua mãe deixar, é claro. E então podemos assistir a todos os filmes que eu nunca assisti com você.

Zoe olhou para o rosto de Scorpius, para ter certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade.

– Mas... mas se vamos assistir todos os filmes que você nunca assistiu comigo... – acrescentou baixinho: – uma noite não vai dar tempo.

– Então... você pode dormir aqui quantas noites forem necessárias.

– Eu vou ligar pra mamãe perguntando se eu posso ficar! – Ela saiu tão depressa que pisou no pé de Scorpius. Pegou o telefone e, sozinha, se virou para discar o número da mamãe dela. – Mãe, o pai disse que quer assistir todos os filmes que ele nunca assistiu e ele perguntou se eu queria ficar aqui pra dormir aqui e assistir os filmes, pooooosso?

* * *

– Uououou, calma, Zoe.

Com o celular na orelha, Rose verificava a validade do pote de maionese no supermercado. Estava fazendo compras da semana naquele sábado, enquanto aproveitava que Zoe estava com Scorpius e podia ficar mais tranquila para rodear as prateleiras. Albus estava ajudando, embora tivesse parado, naquele momento, para conversar com um cara que estava na dúvida onde ficavam os produtos de limpeza. Não que Albus trabalhasse no supermercado, ele era professor, mas até parece que o primo ia negar ajudar alguém com ótimo bíceps.

– Respira, eu não entendi _nada_ do que você disse.

 _– O. Pai. Me. Chamou. Para. Dormir. Aqui. Hoje. Posso?_

Rose trocou o celular para a outra orelha.

– Não quer ver o Paul tocar hoje?

 _– Eu quero assistir filme com o papai agora._

– Passa o telefone pra ele então?

Zoe obedeceu, porque a próxima voz que saiu foi a de Scorpius:

– _Oi, Rose_.

– Zoe tem rinite durante a noite se a casa estiver empoeirada, ela só consegue dormir com o travesseiro dela. Se ela reclamar de dor de barriga no meio da noite, não é para ir ao banheiro, é gastrite porque ela fica nervosa por estar longe de casa... Se ela beber água a dor pode passar, mas se ela acabar reclamando de novo, vai precisar do remédio porque a dor a incomoda muito. Eu vou sair a noite, então antes eu passo aí para trazer o travesseiro e as roupas dela.

– _Oi, Rose, tudo bem? Tudo comigo também._

Ela deu um suspiro.

– Oi, Scorpius. Anotou tudo o que eu falei?

– _Não. Meu braço vai ser inútil por alguns meses._

– É verdade, eu esqueci. – Ela passou a mão na testa.

– _Não se preocupe, minha memória é impecável. Zoe tem rinite se ela não tiver travesseiro e a gastrite é porque ela não pode ir ao banheiro quando a casa está empoeirada. Entendido._

– Você não entendeu nada! Zoe tem rinite se a casa estiver empoeirada... por que você está rindo? – perguntou zangada quando ouviu a risada de Scorpius. Nesse momento Albus voltava segurando um papel.

– _Eu estava brincando. Eu entendi tudo. Zoe está pedindo para você trazer os filmes que ela tem quando passar aqui._

– Tudo bem. – Notou o silêncio. – Só isso?

– _É, só isso._

– Me liga se ela tacar fogo no loft ou algo assim. E Scorpius?

– _Sim?_

– Você vai ter que cantar.

– _Quê?_

Ela se pegou sorrindo, só de imaginar a cara de Scorpius naquele momento.

– Sim. Zoe gosta que cantem pra ela antes de dormir. Prepare-se.

– _Oh cara...mba. Ok. Eu acho que consigo. Que música?_

– Você quer brincar na neve?

– _Não estamos em dezembro ainda, mas agradeço o convite._

– É o nome da música – ela disse, rindo. Quando viu o olhar de Albus, pigarreou. – Passa o telefone pra Zoe?

– _Oi, mamãe._

– Eu vou deixar você ficar essa noite. Mas com uma condição.

– _Qual?_

– Dê _muito_ trabalho ao seu pai.

– _Tá bom!_

– Pego você aí amanhã, ok? Te amo.

– _Eu te amo muito muito muito muito mais que nem o infinito_. _Eu prometo que vou escovar os dentes todos os dias!_

– Vou cobrar, hein?

Ela desligou o celular. Enquanto colocava os produtos no carrinho, Albus o empurrava e estava dando aquele olhar de sempre.

– Sei o que vai dizer – acusou Rose.

– O que vou dizer?

– Que Scorpius só está assim porque ele quase morreu e assim que essa fase passar, ele vai voltar a ser o de sempre.

– Eu não ia dizer isso.

– O que ia dizer?

– Eu sei lá. Estava pensando no número de celular que eu acabei de ganhar.

Ele ergueu o papel para o rosto de Rose, sorrindo arrogantemente.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele é da academia que você frequenta?

– Nunca o vi na vida – estranhou, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco enquanto Rose levava o carrinho de compras para o caixa. – E desde quando _eu_ frequento academia?

– Não sei, você parece mais forte. Se bem que como é só em um braço...

– HAHAHAHA – ele riu com muita ironia para a piadinha dela.

– Mas então, você vai trocar mensagens com o sr. Academia ali?

– Não sei – fez uma expressão de má vontade. – Ele não é meu tipo.

– Você tem um tipo?

– Os que geralmente _não_ são mais bonitos do que eu.

– Poxa, eu tinha me esquecido que seu ego estava aqui. _Oi, ego do Potter!_

Albus apoiou o braço no ombro dela.

– Você não pode confiar em quem é mais bonito do que você, prima – ensinou. – Não em uma relação.

– Não é pra ser coisa de uma noite?

– Esse tipo de coisa não funciona. Não pra mim.

– _Ele_ vai se apegar, né? – suspirou Rose e os dois riram abalados, pois na verdade é sempre o contrário.

Eles não papeavam sobre coisas assim há algum tempo e ficou feliz de poder passar as horas da tarde com ele. Mas, quando voltou para casa, começou a ter uma espécie de dor no peito, porque ela estava desacostumada a subir o elevador sem Zoe, a não entrar em casa e mandá-la tirar os sapatos sujos de terra; estava desacostumada a colocar as coisas na geladeira sem a ajuda dela e suas inúmeras perguntas sobre saquinhos de supermercado. Estava, também, muito desacostumada com a ausência do olhar curioso da menina quando Rose se maquiava na frente do espelho.

Naquela noite, enquanto se aprontava para sair com Paul e assisti-lo tocar com sua banda, teve que tirar o excesso do batom no papel.

Quando saiu do banheiro, abanou a cabeça.

 _Que drama é esse? Zoe só vai ficar uma noite fora. Não vou ser como aquelas mães que se preocupam toda hora com a filha e não conseguem nem viver quando ela não está..._

Suspirou, verificando-se no espelho. Ela ainda era jovem. De fato, tão jovem que nem acreditava que tinha uma filha de seis, agora _sete_ , anos. Mal se lembrava da última vez que saiu para uma noite, sozinha. Claro, às vezes Rose deixara Zoe com uma das amigas que tinha em Nova York quando começou a namorar Paul. Mas foram pouquíssimas vezes, logo a filha passou a ficar presente em qualquer compromisso que tinham.

Mas ela nunca passou a noite fora. Nunca dormiu longe de Rose. E não era em _qualquer_ lugar. Não era na casa dos avós maternos, nem dos bisavós. Era com o pai dela. Zoe passaria a noite na casa de Scorpius.

Será que ela fez a escolha certa em deixá-la ficar tanto tempo com Scorpius? Não sabia o que podia esperar dele nessas condições. Tomaria conta de Zoe? E se alguma _mulher_ aparecesse por lá?

Não, Scorpius não faria isso. Seria o cúmulo. Ele não deixaria a filha de lado em sua própria casa.

Esses pensamentos estavam martelando em sua cabeça durante o tempo em que arrumava as coisas de Zoe. Enquanto colocava fronha nova no travesseiro dela, atendeu a ligação de Paul.

– _Oi, amor. Estão fazendo os últimos ajustes nos instrumentos. Vocês estão vindo?_

– Não vou levar Zoe hoje – ela respondeu. – Ela vai passar a noite na casa do Scorpius.

– Ah – ele disse. – _Ela estava querendo tanto assistir._

– _Sim... mas ele é o pai dela e depois de tudo o que aconteceu... eu não quis impedir._

– _Entendo. Bem, pelo menos então teremos a noite para nós dois. Que acha de um jantar romântico depois?_

– Você quer dizer pizza e muita cerveja? – riu, recolhendo um brinquedo jogado no chão.

– _Não, dessa vez... dessa vez em um restaurante italiano. Eu ia fazer uma reserva na semana que vem, mas quando teremos essa oportunidade de novo? Então, o que acha?_

– Em um restaurante italiano? Soa romântico.

– _Combinado. Te vejo do palco, ruiva._

– Quebre a perna – ela desejou enquanto ajeitava os lápis de cor da mesa de desenho de Zoe. Distribuída entre vários papeis coloridos, encontrou a foto em que ela e Scorpius estavam abraçados. Atrás da foto, a letra grande da filha se espalhava:

 _PAPAI MAMAE_

Guardou a foto dentro da gaveta para evitar lembranças e, pegando a mala de Zoe, saiu de casa. 

* * *

A água do chuveiro o aliviava de inúmeras dores. Durante aquele mês pós-assalto, fizera algumas sessões de tratamento para que o ombro melhorasse. Começou a sentir isso quando tentou movê-lo durante o banho; a dor agora era suportável. Scorpius desligou o chuveiro, arrastando a toalha pelo corpo, saindo do boxe. Passou o remédio no curativo da clavícula, de frente ao espelho.

Mesmo com a marca que será deixada pela cicatriz, ele ainda tinha o corpo que prezava para ter. Possuía a estatura mediana e nunca buscou músculos trincados por academia, mas sim corrida. Sempre gostou de correr.

Colocou a cueca e a calça, sem a mínima vontade de fazer esforço e vestir alguma camisa, uma vez que ele tentava diminuir as chances de ter que mover o braço para enfiá-lo nas mangas. Precisava sempre de ajuda e não gostava de pedi-la. Nem para sua filha, que estava deitada no sofá, assistindo a televisão nova, sempre disposta a ajudá-la.

– Você pediu alguma coisa para comer, papai? – Zoe perguntou quando viu Scorpius ultrapassando a sala.

– Não. Não vou pedir. Você vai ter que comer a minha comida.

Ela fez uma careta.

– Ei, por acaso já experimentou a minha comida para fazer essa careta? – perguntou indignado.

– Você sabe cozinhar, por acaso? – cruzou os braços sem acreditar.

– Quer ver?

– Sim!

O interfone tocou no momento que Zoe correu para a cozinha.

– Não pegue as facas – mandou, antes de apertar o botão e perguntar: – Rose?

– _Estou com as coisas da Zoe._

– Pode subir.

Alguns minutos depois, Rose estava na porta dele. Scorpius atendeu enquanto tentava enfiar a camisa pelos braços e Zoe se aproximou.

– Eu ajudo, papai!

Imediatamente ela subiu na cadeira da mesa de jantar, disposta, para ficar a altura do pai. Zoe segurou o tecido da camisa dele e, com dificuldade, Scorpius moveu o ombro mais lentamente possível para não trazer muita dor quando adentrou o braço na manga. Ele fechava os botões com uma mão quando viu Rose olhando para ele.

Ela se lembrou do motivo de estar ali.

– Suas coisas e os filmes, querida.

Zoe pegou a sacola de DVDs, enquanto Rose entregava o travesseiro e a mala para Scorpius.

– Não quer entrar um pouco? – ele convidou. Rose não negou; ela queria dar boa noite propriamente para Zoe, que decidiu verificar veementemente se todos os filmes de desenhos estavam certos dentro da sacola.

Mesmo sabendo que ela estava muito eufórica para prestar atenção, Rose se inclinou para beijar o rosto da filha.

– Passo aqui de manhã, ok?

Ela fez que sim.

– Escute. Estarei com meu celular a noite inteira. Ligue para mim.

– Tá bom.

– Ligue antes de dormir também.

– Tá bom.

– E escove os dentes, não se esqueça, você prometeu.

– Tá booooom, mãe. Ah! – ofegou, tirando um DVD da sacola. – Achei, papai! É esse daqui! Coloca esse daqui!

Rose ajeitou os cabelos e a bolsa no ombro, endireitando-se para sair. Scorpius se adiantou, abrindo a porta para ela.

– Se ela quebrar alguma coisa ou...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Rose. Ela é mais responsável do que eu.

– E acha que isso me deixa tranquila?

Ele riu, reparando sem querer na roupa que ela estava usando. Com certeza não ia passar a noite sozinha.

– A camisa está... – ela mostrou. Scorpius olhou para a barriga e viu os botões desalinhados. Rose tinha mania de perfeição. – Eu já vou. Eu tenho um-

– Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Aproveite o encontro ou... sei lá o que você e Paul vão fazer essa noite.

– Certo.

– Certo.

– Cuide bem dela. Se ela tiver algum pesadelo...

– Deixo ela dormir comigo? – tentou.

– Não – Rose disse. – Não a faça ficar com você durante a noite toda. Ela tem que aprender a superar os medos sozinha. Eu li sobre isso – explicou.

– O que aconteceu com aquela garota que lia Jane Austen antes de dormir?

Rose passou a mão na nuca, olhando para os pés. Depois que ergueu os olhos, Scorpius viu ali um sorriso triste.

– Ela era meio clichê.

Às vezes Scorpius queria prender a respiração e dizer de uma vez: _Me desculpe por toda a merda que eu fiz a você._

Foi há muito tempo. Mas não tempo suficiente para que ela esquecesse.

Agora não importava mais. Ela era essa ótima pessoa, e não merecia alguém como ele para estragar tudo. Não de novo.

Rose virou-se para pegar o elevador no final do corredor. Scorpius observou o coque que ela fez no cabelo e procurou. Procurou pela tatuagem atrás do ombro esquerdo dela, que estava visível devido à fina alça do vestido. Estava concentrado em se lembrar dos detalhes do suave e quase imperceptível design delicado do rouxinol, mas Rose já estava bem afastada.

Ela mesma virou o rosto para dar uma última olhada em Scorpius, enquanto esperava pelo elevador se abrir. Nesse meio tempo, Scorpius sentiu um furacão passar por ele, e era Zoe correndo até ela. Por um momento achou que a filha tinha desistido de ficar com ele, mas Zoe apenas queria abraçá-la, talvez se dando conta de que ia dormir longe naquela noite.

– Eu vou ficar bem, tá, mãe?

– Sei que vai, querida. É só uma noite. Sobrevivo sem você.

– Te amo!

– Te amo mais.

Deu um beijo no rosto de Rose e voltou para Scorpius, segurar a mão dele. Com a outra, acenou para Rose. A porta do elevador fechou sua imagem. 

* * *

Era só uma noite. _Mas por que ela não conseguia tirar o celular da mesa?_ Esperava a cada dois minutos uma mensagem que pudesse confirmar que estava tudo bem com Zoe.

Disfarçou uma olhadela para a tela do celular durante o tempo em que Paul verificava as opções do cardápio italiano. Estavam no restaurante, mesa à luz de vela, obviamente uma indicação de que aquela noite era especial para os tipos diferentes de casais pelo ambiente.

Rose tentou não engolir o suspiro porque ser dramática era a última coisa que estava em seus planos. Foi quando Paul ergueu o rosto e sorriu para a namorada.

Inacreditavelmente, os dois estavam calados naquela noite. E isso era estranho, pois sempre tiveram conversas aleatórias, papo furado e Paul falando algumas coisas fofas para ela. No entanto, ele parecia ter adorado o cardápio. E Rose não se desgrudava do celular.

No exato momento em que o garçom se aproximou da mesa, os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– _Precisamos conversar_.

– Você primeiro – Rose disse depressa. E o garçom, vendo isso, achou necessidade de atender outra mesa primeiro.

– Ok. Rose, eu não sei nem como começar... Eu amo você – ele acrescentou, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa. – E você sabe o quanto sua garotinha significa para mim, nos tempos que passamos juntos. Eu ouvi você e sua mãe falarem sobre casamento, quando fui conhecê-los. E, de fato, eu considerei a ideia nesses últimos meses. Você não pode criar Zoe solteira.

– Eu fiz – Rose disse baixinho.

– Oi? – ele não escutou direito.

– Eu fiz. Eu criei Zoe solteira. Foi uma escolha minha.

– Sim – ele concordou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Mas...

– O que está sugerindo? Você vai me pedir em casamento?

Paul não esperava essa pergunta, porque ele, de fato, ia pedir Rose em casamento. Só que de um jeito mais romântico que aquilo.

– Você vai me pedir em casamento porque você está _preocupado_ comigo?

– Não, Rose.

– Porque eu não _preciso_ disso.

– Eu sei. Eu te amo. É por isso que eu vou te pedir em casamento – apressou-se a dizer.

– Não – ela pediu fechando os olhos. – Não me peça.

– Quê?

– Não faça isso. Se eu me casar com você, seremos uma família para Zoe. E se você for embora, você terá que se despedir da Zoe. Ela perderá alguém que ela gosta, porque eu sei que você não vai voltar uma vez que for embora. E eu não posso permitir que ela se machuque outra vez.

Depois de todas essas palavras proferidas no mesmo tom de voz, Paul tirou as mãos dela. Lentamente. Sem acreditar.

– Isso é um grande "e se" – ele murmurou, chocado. – Eu não vou embora.

 _Você diz isso agora_.

– A última vez que não me importei com um "e se", eu tive uma filha antes dos meus vinte anos. E o coração quebrado. Então me desculpe por eu não me atrever a arriscar.

Ele olhou para o nada durante alguns segundos.

– Quando você disse que precisávamos conversar... O que isso significa? Você ia terminar comigo?

Rose não soube o que dizer.

– Caramba – ele disse, desnorteado. – Bem, obrigado por avisar antes. Que você não quer se casar. E evitar o desastre que teria sido se eu tivesse me ajoelhado na frente de todo mundo.

– Paul...

– Isso é por causa dele?

– Não é por causa dele.

– É sim. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele.

– Isso não é sobre Scorpius! – ela disse zangada. – É sobre _mim_. Você tem escolhas. Você tem escolhas de ir embora quando você quiser. Eu não. Eu tenho uma filha, e eu tenho que pensar o que é _melhor_ para ela.

– Por que você está _insistindo_ que eu vou embora?

– Porque é o que todo mundo faz! – aumentou a voz.

E se interrompeu, engolindo o eco no fundo da garganta. Fechou os olhos, erguendo os ombros em um profundo suspiro para se recompor. Sentiu os olhares, mas já estava acostumada. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Paul ainda estava lá.

Rose passou a mão no rosto, e sua voz saiu mais baixa:

– E eu ouvi você conversando com Jeremy Blunt depois que fez sua apresentação hoje.

Jeremy Blunt era um dos maiores músicos da atualidade. Costumava recrutar grandes músicos para a sua orquestra. Internacionalmente.

Ela sorriu, quase tristemente.

– Ele fez uma proposta para você, não fez?

Paul afirmou, depois de um tempo.

– Tem me chamado para conhecer o Conservatório dele, em Amsterdã.

– Porra. E o que diabos você estava pensando ao me pedir em casamento?

– Eu estava pensando que eu te amo. Só isso.

Ela mordeu os lábios, visualizando a vela no centro da mesa. Quando ergueu os olhos para Paul, eles diziam: _Estou evitando que faça a maior besteira da sua vida._

Os dois se encararam por pelo menos dois minutos.

E então Paul finalmente se levantou. Esperou alguma coisa, talvez por Rose impedi-lo. Quando notou que isso não iria acontecer, restou se inclinar para dar um beijo nela, de despedida, no rosto.

– Eu vou me despedir da baixinha amanhã – disse Paul como última sentença.

Rose seguiu a jaqueta dele com o olhar enquanto ele caminhava para fora do restaurante. Em poucos segundos, ela se viu sozinha em uma mesa para dois. Segurou a taça de vinho e, sentindo-se vinte anos mais velha enquanto observava o pianista, matou o líquido em um gole.

Verificou o celular sobre a mesa e se deparou com uma mensagem de Scorpius.

 _Provando que Zoe cumpre com as palavras dela._

Carregou a foto enviada. Era Zoe escovando os dentes, já com o pijama no corpo, dentro do banheiro de Scorpius. A boca inteirinha de espuma. Rose se pegou sorrindo, do jeito que a filha fazia, enquanto admirava a foto.

Não ia se arrepender de ter acabado as coisas com Paul. Ele tinha sido a fonte de muitas risadas e bons momentos em sua vida. Eventualmente, bem lá no fundo, Rose reconhecia que não seria um relacionamento duradouro, mesmo assim. Poderia estar com certas dúvidas naquele momento, pois nunca era fácil terminar um namoro e se despedir de um cara que a ajudou a seguir em frente. Mas ele também tinha os sonhos dele, e Rose não podia deixá-lo ficar _só_ porque ele a amava.

Isso nunca é uma justificativa. Uma hora, isso iria acabar. E não era pessimismo. Era a realidade. Rose aprendeu da pior maneira.

Ela dirigiu naquela noite, do jeito que fazem nos filmes: para espairecer e sentir a velocidade. Por minutos, horas ou dias. Não soube dizer. O rádio estava ligado e ela precisou aumentar o volume para reconhecer a música. Aquela mesma banda, o tempo todo, perseguia ela para onde quer que fosse. 

_Got to find yourself alone in this world  
You've got to find yourself alone..._

Por sorte, Al estava na casa dele. E era com quem ela queria estar naquela noite. Ela não precisou dizer nada, foi só o amigo ver a cara dela que já a levou para o sofá de seu apartamento. Não discutiram muito sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, apenas sentaram lado a lado, devorando um pote de sorvete como se ainda fossem adolescentes, enquanto assistiam ao filme preferido deles. Jerry Maguire. Em uma das cenas mais icônicas do filme ( _"Você me teve no olá"),_ a porta do banheiro se abriu e o sr. Academia passou pela sala, dando uma piscadela para Rose em cumprimento. Pegou a jaqueta da poltrona e foi embora, sem mais nem menos.

– Não pergunte – disse Albus, colocando um braço ao redor de Rose para abraçá-la quando ela fez uma expressão surpresa e de quem ia perguntar muitas coisas. Al colocou seus pés na mesinha de centro, enfiando a colher na boca. – Não pergunte.

– Você nunca vai aprender a lição, não é?

– Quem é que aprende? 

* * *

Scorpius ajeitou o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça de Zoe no sofá-cama da sala. Ela já tinha escovado os dentes e os olhos estavam se fechando aos poucos, mas a garotinha ainda encontrava energia para ficar acordada. Scorpius imaginou que era por um motivo.

Pigarreou e, tentando fortemente não se achar ridículo, começou a cantar. Só duas frases, de uma banda que ele gostava. Depois calou a boca e esperou a reação de Zoe gargalhar. Mas ela não gargalhou. Na verdade, olhou para ele bem curiosa.

– Por que você cantou?

– Porque... – Se deu conta que Rose mentiu de propósito. Riu de si mesmo. Mereceu aquilo. – Deixa pra lá.

– Eu gostei da sua voz, papai.

– Obrigado, coisinha.

– Canta de novo?

– De novo?

– Uhum.

Fez um último esforço. Não lembrava metade da letra, então ficou só balbuciando. Zoe deu uma risadinha.

– Canta de novo.

– Ah, agora já cantei demais – ele disse. – Sua hora de dormir. Você conversou com Rose?

– Sim... ela está com o meu tio Albus e com muitas saudades de mim. Canta de novo?

Com Albus? Não Paul? Scorpius franziu a testa, estranhando, mas não comentou nada.

– Sua barriga está doendo? – ele perguntou.

– Não. Canta de novo?

– Deixei um copo aqui caso você tenha sede durante a noite – avisou. Antes que ela pedisse para ele cantar de novo, Scorpius quis saber: – Coisinha, o que você faz para se acalmar se tiver um pesadelo?

– Eu penso na minha mamãe.

Ele olhou para Zoe. A resposta saiu da boca dela muito depressa. Já devia ser uma estratégia corriqueira.

– E você? – ela cochichou.

– Eu penso em você.

Zoe abriu o sorriso mais lindo do universo.

 _O mesmo sorriso da mãe._

Ela levantou a cabeça e os braços para abraçá-lo, encostando a cabecinha no seu ombro. Scorpius ouviu as palavras que aquele coração exausto precisava tanto ouvir:

– Te amo, papai.

Não adiantava mais se lamentar. Como Rose dissera, era hora de aproveitar as próximas chances que ele teria com ela.

E Zoe daria muitas chances.

– Eu também, Zoe. Desde o dia que te coloquei nos meus braços, você era minúscula... desculpe não ter te mantido neles. Fui bem idiota e...

Ela só precisava saber de uma coisa:

– Pode ficar um pouco aqui comigo? Até eu dormir?

– Claro – ele respondeu, baixo e calmo. – Estarei aqui na poltrona.

Ela assentiu e esperou para ver se ele se sentaria na poltrona mesmo. Quando ele fez o que disse que ia fazer, Zoe fechou os olhos para sonhos tranquilos.

* * *

 **"Canta de novo?"**

 **Que criança não pede pra gente fazer a mesma coisa trilhões de vezes?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e que esse cap recompensou o anterior muito pequeno! Não somente pelo tamanho, mas pela quantidade e da importância de cada um dos acontecimentos. Inclusive agora com a decisão de Rose, os próximos capítulos revelarão muitas coisas. Até o próximo =)**

 **PS: Se alguém é curioso com citações, a música que Rose escuta no carro é Oceans, do Coldplay. E o filme Jerry Maguire é um comédia romântica de 1996 com o Tom Cruise.**


	14. Yellow

**Olá gente, mais um capítulo pra vocês.** **Aqui vai o capítulo mais revelador da fanfic. Ou nem tão revelador assim.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.: Yellow**

 _'I swam across  
_ _I jumped across for you...'_

Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Geralmente Scorpius tinha o privilégio de ser tão frio que era capaz de deixar sua vida pessoal muito distante de sua vida profissional, um dos motivos por ainda conviver tranquilamente com a presença da ex-namorada, Emily. Mas naquela manhã, quando Scorpius finalmente estava de volta para a firma, não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma das palavras que o chefe/avô estava dizendo na reunião principal, mesmo que parecesse importante.

Quando se deu conta, Scorpius estava sendo aplaudido por algum motivo. Despertou-se de seus devaneios, fazendo vários cliques na caneta, e tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu a mão de Lucius pressionar seu ombro. Olhou para o slide que era apresentado na lousa e seu nome estava no topo de uma lista. Lista dos advogados que mais ajudaram a fechar casos no tribunal.

Ele achou que seria educado se levantar e apertar a mão de Lucius. Tinha consciência de que Alexis, no fundo da sala, estava sorrindo para ele, como alguém que conhecia seu maior segredo. _Eu minto pra caralho_. Os dois se entreolharam no momento em que Lucius anunciou sua aposentadoria.

– Um bom profissional deve saber quando parar – discursou. – E, também, deve reconhecer quem continuará levando a firma em seu nome. E é por isso que estou mostrando a vocês esses dados. Não quero que reconheçam isso como favoritismo por ele ser meu neto. Nunca houve favoritismo. Você, Scorpius, merece carregar o nome da Malfoy & Zabini. De agora em diante, metade dessa firma é sua e de sua responsabilidade. E a minha sala também.

Tiveram risadas depois da última sentença, em seguida todos levantaram e apertaram a mão dele. Scorpius não sorriu. Esperou a reunião acabar para se levantar, fechando sua pasta e guardando a caneta no bolso. Lucius ajeitava alguns papeis sobre a mesa, distraído, quando viu que Scorpius estava parado e em pé no silêncio repentino da sala de reuniões, quando todos já tinham ido embora.

– Por que não me avisou antes?

– O quê?

– Que ia me dar a firma. Ela é sua.

– Ela é sua também, Scorpius. Por que acha que o treinei e lhe dei privilégios todos esses anos desde a faculdade? Para você carregar o nome Malfoy quando eu precisar ir embora. Eu não quero que o nome seja enterrado junto ao meu túmulo. Draco sempre foi para o lado político da coisa, então não pude contar com ele. Mas você... você me lembra Astoria em todos os aspectos. E esse é o aspecto que eu quero para a firma.

– Eu estou lisonjeado – ele disse.

– Deveria estar.

– Mas vou declinar.

Lucius não esteve olhando para ele em nenhum momento. Porém, ao ouvir aquilo, ergueu lentamente os olhos na direção do rapaz.

– Como é?

– Você disse que quando eu fizer algo pela minha filha, você a conhecerá com um sorriso no rosto. E se eu começar a trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia, com mais um terço dos seus clientes... eu não terei nenhuma oportunidade de fazer algo por ela. Eu não terei tempo para ela. Então... eu vou declinar. Para falar a verdade, isso é uma surpresa para mim também. Eu quero trabalhar para a firma, mas não quero _ter_ a firma.

– Isso foi por causa do assalto? Essa... epifania?

– É claro que foi – ele respondeu meio que rispidamente. – Porra, eu quase morri. E o pior disso tudo? Eu ia morrer sem saber qual a cor favorita da Zoe. Que, a propósito, é azul por causa do céu. Então, Lucius, essa firma terá que arrumar um novo sócio.

Ajeitou a gravata no colarinho e, sem exigir uma reação do avô, Scorpius se dirigiu para a porta. Estava no buraco dela quando Lucius perguntou:

– Até um tempo atrás, esse era seu maior objetivo. Tem certeza disso?

Moveu um pouco o ombro esquerdo. Ainda podia sentir o reflexo da dor que teve nas últimas semanas. Mas, em geral, já se sentia melhor.

– Até um tempo atrás o senhor disse que só sairia dessa firma se arrastassem seu corpo dela – respondeu. – Não acho que esse negócio de epifania tenha caído _só_ sobre mim.

Encontrou Alexis dentro da sua sala no lado oposto do andar da firma. Estava sentada em um dos sofás, com as pernas cruzadas, lendo o jornal da semana. No momento que Scorpius entrou, ela se levantou e começou a observar as estantes de livros na parede.

– Parece que realmente vou trabalhar _para_ você agora. Parabéns pelo novo cargo.

– Não, ainda seremos colegas – ele disse. – Eu recusei a firma.

– Ora, isso era o que você sempre queria.

– Eu posso ter essa firma _quando_ eu quiser – retrucou, cansado de ter que ficar se explicando. – _Agora_ eu não quero. Eu não preciso de mais clientes ou ficar me preocupando em demitir as pessoas e ver a cara de derrotadas delas esperando que eu diga " _você terá nossas melhores recomendações_ " _._

– Uau – ela riu, admirada. – Você diz como se _realmente_ desse a mínima para as pessoas daqui. Se bem que é fácil imaginá-lo como sendo o meu chefe.

Vendou as paredes de vidro com o clique de um controle, e as persianas se fecharam. Scorpius desabotoou a manga da camisa quando Alexis abriu os botões do decote.

– Preciso entrevistar uma testemunha. Eu não tenho tempo para preliminares – ele avisou, sentando-se no sofá após tirar o paletó com calma. Não podia amassar as duas mil libras em tecido. O cuidado que ele tinha com seu terno era maior do que com as mulheres. Alexis levantou um pouco a saia para erguer as pernas e sentar no colo dele.

– Direto ao ponto? Não se preocupe. Vai acabar _rápido_.

Apertou com precisão a região da virilha dele, fazendo-o arquejar um pouco e beijá-la. Alexis se ajoelhou a frente dele no sofá, abrindo a cinta. Quando arrastou a calça apenas um pouco para revelar a boxer preta, o celular de Scorpius vibrou em seu bolso. Não que isso fosse impedir de Alexis continuar.

Desbloqueou a tela e atendeu, os lábios de Alexis suavemente pressionando seu abdômen.

Ela alcançou o pescoço dele quando Scorpius bufou e seu corpo ficou tenso, a ponto de precisar se afastar, educadamente, e erguer a calça no quadril. Fechou o zíper e tirou o vestígio de batom que ela provavelmente colocou em sua boca.

– O que houve?

Scorpius parecia bravo.

– Meu pai.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu. Não era problema dela.

– Vou precisar que você entreviste a testemunha hoje, no meu lugar.

– Claro – ela disse, sem rodeios. – Estamos trabalhando juntos.

Alexis voltou a fechar a camisa, enquanto via Scorpius desaparecendo pela porta apressado. 

Não era a primeira vez que Scorpius tirava Draco da delegacia, depois do pai ser pego dirigindo embriagado. Não era a primeira vez desde a morte de Astoria. Quando Scorpius pagou a multa e a fiança, os guardas levaram-no para as celas onde atrás estava sentado Draco, esperando.

Ele ainda tinha a elegância de ajeitar a gravata quando saiu.

– Foi desnecessário – Draco disse, quando já estava a caminho do carro com o filho. – Não havia apontado _nada_ no teste.

– Se você quiser se matar, ótimo – Scorpius ligou o carro, estressado. – Só tente não matar ninguém no caminho.

– Eu não estava bêbado. Depois de tudo ainda acham uma desculpa para me terem atrás das grades, nem que por uma noite.

– Hoje é terça-feira, porra! – Scorpius se ouviu quase gritando dentro do carro. Draco olhou para ele. – Você tava bebendo numa terceira-feira!

– Você não precisa _cuidar_ de mim, Scorpius.

– Alguém tem que fazer.

– Sabe que dia foi ontem? – questionou.

– Sei.

Fizeram um momento em silêncio, enquanto Scorpius tinha o maxilar tão rígido que achou que poderia quebrá-lo.

– Eu só estava a caminho para levar uma flor como eu sempre fiz nos últimos dez anos. E costumo _dividir_ um ou dois drinques com sua mãe.

Scorpius freou tão bruscamente que se Draco não tivesse segurado o painel de controle do carro, ele poderia ter batido a cabeça ali mesmo. Por sorte, tinha colocado o cinto.

– Você alguma vez foi ao cemitério? – Draco perguntou, depois de alguns minutos, com o carro parado na pista.

– Não consigo – ele confessou, arrastando as palavras entre os dentes.

– Você devia, Scorpius. – De repente sentiu a mão do pai apertar seu braço. – A culpa não foi sua.

– Sim, foi – ele murmurou. – Se eu tivesse parado de discutir com ela no celular, ela teria desligado aquela porra. E teria visto o carro. Teria visto. E ela estaria aqui. E você não estaria se arrastando pela cidade como um fantasma _bêbado_ e acabado. _Foi minha culpa._ Minha mãe está morta por minha _culpa_ e eu fodi com a vida de todo mundo que eu amei.

– Não foi sua culpa.

– Então como eu faço para essa sensação parar, caralho!? – ele gritou, socando o volante com força. O pai viu o desespero no olhar de Scorpius.

– Não foi sua culpa – ele repetiu, a cabeça de Scorpius escondida nos braços de Draco quando se inclinou para receber o aperto dele.

Scorpius nunca se deixou cair. Por cima daquele terno caríssimo, ele era esse cara frio e completamente imune aos seus sentimentos. Poderiam chamar aquilo de epifania ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo, porque não era comum ele chorar daquele jeito.

Scorpius não chorava há anos. Ele não podia começar, era difícil parar depois. Sentia falta de Astoria, tanto que doía. Ela foi essa mãe durona que não o deixava fazer nada sem que ele pedisse permissão, mas foi, durante dezessete anos, a única mulher de sua vida a quem ele podia confiar. Sentiu falta dos conselhos que ela daria para ele nesse momento. Saberia que Astoria brigaria com ele quando ele revelasse ter engravidado a namorada. _Você vai arcar com as consequências agora. Você merece o susto. Merece saber o que é ter um filho e se preocupar com ele a cada fodido minuto da sua vida. Você vai assumir a criança e vai ajudar a mãe dessa criança. Pare de choramingar e seja homem._

Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse escutado, de fato, essas tais palavras, seu coração escutara há sete anos. E então ele caminhara até o hospital. E então ele segurara Zoe nos braços. Tentou ser o homem que Astoria desejava que seu filho fosse. Mas falhou inúmeras vezes.

Evitou o olhar de Draco quando ele se acalmou, para voltar a dirigir. Ainda teria uma audiência naquela tarde e precisava se concentrar nas perguntas que deveria treinar com a testemunha. Quando deixou o pai em sua antiga casa... Draco hesitou.

– Eu quero conversar com a Zoe.

– Não – Scorpius disse diretamente. – Não, pai. O senhor... o senhor precisa _parar_ de beber.

– Eu fiz mal a ela – concordou Draco – por ter falado que você não iria ficar bem no hospital. Eu preciso consertar isso.

– Essa não é uma decisão minha – ele retrucou. – Rose tem a decisão.

– Pergunte a ela então, Scorpius. Se eu posso falar com Zoe.

– Vou tentar – ele disse. – Não prometo nada.

A arquibancada apoiava as pequenas competidoras na pista de atletismo. Zoe estava disputando a medalha na gincana infantil de jogos que Hogwarts fazia no final do mês de novembro para inúmeras categorias e faixa etária.

Nessa idade, não existia competidores. Apenas um grupo de crianças incrivelmente fofas tentando correr até a linha de chegada ao som da torcida da família.

– Vamos, Zoe!

Zoe corria com toda a sua energia. Porém, o vento levou a toca rosa para trás e Rose e Albus assistiram com muita exasperação a garotinha voltar alguns metros para pegá-lo de volta, sã e salvo.

– Corre, Zoe! Corre! – berrou Albus quando Zoe procurou os dois na torcida e acenou com energia e um sorriso de "olha eu aqui" no rosto corado. Rose registrou uma foto, rindo.

Estava se aproximando da linha de chegada, atrás de todo mundo. Quando acabou, todo mundo aplaudir, felizes por finalmente finalizarem a corrida. Zoe acompanhou as outras competidoras para receber a medalha de participação. Rose estava filmando quando Al deu um cutucão em seu braço.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Parecia surreal. Há alguns metros dali, na entrada do campo, Scorpius estava com a mão segurando os óculos e a outra no bolso, enquanto caminhava em direção a arquibancada, procurando Zoe no campo com o olhar, a filha entre as inúmeras crianças que ganhavam as medalhas.

Ele viu Rose e Albus e se aproximou.

– Oi, Potter – disse para Al.

– Oi, Malfoy. – Depois cochichou para Rose. – Eu vi o cara do sorvete passando. Já volto.

Scorpius não o seguiu com o olhar. Estava ocupado, com os olhos em Rose.

– Posso? – questionou, apontando para o lugar ao lado dela. Rose assentiu. Scorpius olhou para os cantos, procurando por Paul. Não via sinal dele há alguns dias, o que indicava que poderia estar viajando ou Rose e ele terminaram.

Observou o perfil do rosto de Rose.

Resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

– Meu pai quer conhecer a Zoe. Propriamente. Se desculpar pelo que falou a ela no hospital. Antes que diga alguma coisa, eu sei que ele tem problemas com as bebidas... – acrescentou. – Mas ele não é o pior ser humano-

– Tudo bem – ela interrompeu. – Me surpreende que você nunca tenha pedido algo assim antes.

– Minha família... eles só acham que isso foi um rolo. Nós dois. Então eles não aceitaram muito bem essa ideia de eu ter uma filha... fora de um casamento ou algo assim. Você não conhecerá outra família mais tradicional que a minha.

– Ferramos com tudo. – Rose acompanhava os passos de Zoe pela pista de atletismo, e Albus trazia um sorvete delicioso de fruta para ela.

– Sim, ferramos. – Scorpius limpou as lentes dos óculos escuros.

Zoe caminhava até as arquibancadas segurando a mão de Albus, tomando o sorvete, com a boca toda manchada de uva. A menina carregava a medalha no pescoço e olhava constantemente para ela como se tentasse compreender porque a ganhou se tinha ficado em último lugar na corrida.

– Isso é porque você não desistiu – contava Albus, obviamente respondendo a pergunta curiosa da menina. – Apesar de ter tido vontade, não é?

– Um pouco – confessou com culpa.

– Não tem problema – ele continuou. – Desistir é uma vontade que todo mundo tem quando as coisas ficam difíceis. Por isso é merecedor de uma medalha quem fica até o fim.

– Mas é que estava _chato_ – ela explicou. Albus gargalhou.

– Com certeza você não gosta de atletismo.

– Tio Al – ela disse depois de saborear mais um pouco do sorvete. Al olhou para baixo, só esperando a pergunta aparecer porque quando ela fazia aquela expressão, significava muitas dúvidas. – Por que você não gosta do meu papai?

Os dois observaram Scorpius sentado ao lado de Rose.

– Já sei – Zoe disse ao notar que ele estava demorando a responder. – É _complicado_.

– Acertou.

Zoe bufou, irritada. Ele a ajudou subir as arquibancadas para chegar até Rose e Scorpius. Então, meio ofegante, Zoe enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Scorpius e sentou na perna dele.

– Você me viu correndo, papai?

– Eu vi. Cansou bastante?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Posso ir na sua casa hoje? – ela perguntou depressa.

Scorpius verificou o olhar de Rose, que fez um sim com cabeça.

– Claro – ele respondeu sorrindo. – E eu quero que você conheça alguém. Na verdade, ele quer conhecer você.

– Quem? – perguntou muito curiosa.

– O meu pai.

– O meu outro avô? O moço do hospital? Ele não gosta muito de mim.

– Isso é uma mentira tremenda. O sr. Draco só tem cara de mal, mas no fundo ele é esse homem que gosta de passear ao som dos passarinhos cantando.

– Como a Branca de Neve?

Não tinha jeito. Os _três_ , Al, Rose e Scorpius, deram risadas.

– Como a Branca de Neve. – De um jeito cuidadoso, Scorpius ergueu Zoe e se levantou. – Então, passo pegar você hoje.

– Tá bom – ela disse, recebendo o beijo dele em seu rosto.

– Aproveite as brincadeiras, coisinha. Eu preciso ir.

Colocou ela de volta no chão. Scorpius fez um breve aceno com a cabeça para Albus, que respondeu com outro. Procurando uma última vez o olhar de Rose, Scorpius apenas colocou os óculos nos olhos e foi embora. 

Em um jantar que deveria ter muitas perguntas rolando pela mesa, Scorpius se viu com a constante obrigação de puxar algum assunto. Zoe não sabia muito bem o que fazer além de saborear o jantar do pai naquela noite de sábado, no apartamento dele, com a companhia do avô. Draco, na ponta da mesa, também estava comendo bem silenciosamente, sem ter a mínima ideia do que dizer a filha de seu filho. Uma criança podia ser bem intimidadora.

Finalmente Zoe abriu a boca e Scorpius, feliz, achou que ela ia começar a tagarelar, mas percebeu que o movimento foi apenas para que ela engolisse um pedaço do frango. Seus pezinhos estavam inquietos embaixo da mesa e ela virava os olhos curiosos de Scorpius para Draco e de Draco para Scorpius.

Foi, sem dúvidas, um jantar muito empolgante.

– Pai – ela chamou no que pareceu ter sido vinte e quatro horas depois. Sua voz estava baixinha e mais fina. Havia educação no modo como pousou a colher na mesa e perguntou: – Posso brincar agora?

Scorpius lançou um olhar para Draco, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para prender a atenção de Zoe. Quando isso não aconteceu, Scorpius disse:

– Pode, Zoe. Só não vai para a sacada.

Ela fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e afastou a cadeira para pular dela. Quando Scorpius ficou sozinho com Draco, ele limpou a boca.

– Foi uma desculpa vir aqui só para comer a minha comida ou...?

– Você cozinha bem – disse Draco, em um tom de "agora que mencionou". Reparou no olhar de Scorpius e suspirou. – Não sei o que dizer a ela.

– Qualquer coisa já seria o suficiente.

Ele se esforçou mais quando saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, onde, no tapete, Zoe penteava os cabelos loiros e assistia a mais um de seus desenhos preferidos. Draco se sentou na ponta do sofá, olhando para a televisão e depois para a menina.

Draco ia abrir a boca para finalmente falar alguma coisa, mas Zoe se levantou e foi até a mesa pegar sua bolsinha. Dentro dela, tirou algumas moedas. Ela caminhou de volta para a sala e sentou ao lado do avô, entregando-lhe as moedas.

– Minha mamãe disse que eu precisava devolver as moedinhas que você me deu para comprar a água.

Ele ouviu aquilo com bastante surpresa na expressão.

– Não preciso – ele disse imediatamente. – Eu dei a você as moedas. Pode ficar com essas para quando precisar de outra água.

– O senhor me deu as moedinhas?

– Sim.

Zoe admirou as moedinhas nas suas mãos.

– Obrigada – ela disse abrindo um grande sorriso. – Eu gostei muito delas.

– Tenho mais algumas, se quiser ver.

Inacreditavelmente, Draco e Zoe encontraram algo em comum: eles adoravam moedas. Draco mostrou a ela vários tipos de moedas e uma que ele guardava no bolso esquerdo do sobretudo foi a que deixou a menina muito admirada.

– Não tem mais nenhum valor, mas... quando eu tinha sua idade, ganhei essa do meu avô. Ele lutou na guerra. Foi um grande soldado. Ele dizia que essa moeda deu sorte a ele, porque ele sobreviveu.

– Não tem valor, mas parece ser muito valiosa! – disse Zoe.

– Parece, não parece?

– Ela é bem gordinha, e pesada. Acho que é a minha preferida.

– Essa também é a minha preferida.

Não foi difícil. Zoe não era uma garota difícil. Ela podia ter escudos invisíveis que a protegiam, mas ela era uma garota extrovertida, gostava de conversar com as pessoas, era curiosa, inteligente e tinha sempre um assunto na ponta da língua. Scorpius sabia que era preciso dar _espaço_ para que ela entrasse na vida das pessoas. Se você se fechava para ela, Zoe não entraria. Mas uma vez que desse a chance... Draco só precisou falar de moedas e já tinha toda a atenção de Zoe. 

Segurando o pincel manchado de tinta amarela, Rose se distanciou da pintura para observá-la em um ângulo melhor. Precisou até inclinar a cabeça, pelo menos o suficiente para verificar a simetria. Ela costumava pintar rostos, gostava de expressões e usava muitas variações de tintas para isso, especialmente amarelas. Ela gostava de nomear suas pinturas pelas expressões. O rosto, em questão, estava pensativo. _Pensativo_ , então, seria o nome da tela.

Esses momentos eram importantes para ela. Algumas pessoas precisavam espairecer e o recurso de Rose era pintar. Era o momento em que ela podia esquecer tudo... e entrar somente na sensação de sentir o pincel raspar suavemente a textura da tela. Na maioria das vezes, Rose não tinha ideia do que estava pintando. Descobria só depois que já tivesse terminado.

Naquele momento, ela foi interrompida com o barulho da batida na porta. Lavou a mão na pia do banheiro para atender. Atrás da porta, estava Scorpius. Ele trazia uma quieta e tranquila Zoe no colo, dormindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

Para não acordar a menina, os dois não disseram nada. Rose fez apenas um gesto com a cabeça para permitir que Scorpius levasse a filha até o quarto dela. Com o maior cuidado, ele pousou o frágil corpo de Zoe na cama; do outro lado, Rose afastava o cobertor para depois cobri-lo até os ombros dela. Ela se distanciou para fechar a janela do quarto. Enquanto isso, Scorpius beijava a testa de Zoe murmurando:

– Boa noite, coisinha.

Rose observou a cena. Nem em um milhão de anos poderia imaginar que Scorpius pudesse ser tão carinhoso. Claro que sempre notou o jeito que ele tinha com Zoe – um jeito que ele não tinha com mais ninguém. Mas era sempre um motivo para _parar_ e _encarar_ quando via o pai de sua filha finalmente cuidando dela.

Quando ele saiu do quarto e eles se entreolharam, Scorpius pareceu ter notado alguma coisa no rosto de Rose. Era uma mancha amarela na pele da bochecha, quase imperceptível, mas que começou a incomodá-lo profundamente.

Ele parou na sala, onde Rose esteve pintando um novo quadro. Scorpius não o ignorou, principalmente porque a cor era impossível de ser ignorada. O rapaz ficou parado em frente à tela, analisando-a como se fosse um crítico de arte.

Mas em questão de arte, Scorpius só sabia de uma coisa:

– Você sempre gostou de amarelo. Eu lembro.

– Zoe podia ter ficado com você hoje, se acabou dormindo – disse Rose, um sinal óbvio de que ela não sabia o que dizer ao comentário dele. – Podia ter me ligado. Não precisava ter vindo até aqui. Está tarde.

– Ela não estava com o travesseiro dela. – Foi a justificativa dele. – Não é? Ela não iria conseguir dormir sem o travesseiro dela.

Rose afastou um cabelo solto do coque frouxo que fez. Aquela merda de silêncio ainda se intrometia entre eles, mas no caso de Scorpius, ele prestava atenção na tela a sua frente e nem notava. Arquitetando um desvio do silêncio, Rose foi até a cozinha e voltou com um envelope na mão. Estendeu a Scorpius, e ele o pegou, abriu e leu a carta, curioso. Os olhos moviam-se rapidamente. Aos poucos, conforme lia as palavras e compreendia os significados delas, os lábios deles tracejavam um sorriso orgulhoso.

– É. Eu sabia que nossa filha é um gênio – ele comentou, erguendo a cabeça. Rose também sorria.

– A professora disse que ela teve uma pontuação acima da média nos testes de percepção. Acima da média para a idade dela. Eles acham que ela poderia avançar uma sala, e vão testar o desempenho dela nas próximas semanas.

– E o que a Zoe achou disso?

– Ela disse que só iria mudar de sala se a Amanda fosse com ela.

– A melhor amiga?

– Sim.

Riram, descobrindo o quanto Zoe era leal. Scorpius devolveu o envelope para Rose e o contato entre os olhos deles foi inevitável.

– Ela é ótima – ele disse baixinho, admirado, orgulhoso pela filha.

Rose não argumentou com ele.

Tiveram mais um silêncio. Mas, dessa vez, esse silêncio foi diferente.

Com um súbito movimento, ela quase teve a reação de recuar quando Scorpius ergueu o braço e tocou o rosto dela, perto dos lábios, para tirar aquela mancha de tinta amarela e irritante. Mas Rose não recuou. Foi tão rápido e abrupto o gesto que ela só teve tempo de sentir o polegar dele contra sua pele.

Suave, sem indícios de querer machucá-la.

A tinta já estava seca e não saiu. Scorpius afastou a mão, sem entender o que foi que ele acabou de fazer. _O que ele acabou de fazer_? Esperou Rose mandá-lo ir embora, mas ela estava quase tão surpresa quanto ele.

Seria fácil dizer que ele estava pensando em todos os dias que eles passaram juntos; em todos os beijos, em todas as transas, em todas as promessas que foram quebradas...

Mas Scorpius não estava pensando naquilo. Ele não estava pensando em nada. A vontade cresceu nele com tanto ímpeto que ele não conseguiu sair do lugar. Nem conseguiu se mover. Os músculos estavam inertes. Ele paralisou.

E então, como se alguém tivesse pressionado um dispositivo em seu corpo, Scorpius recuperou as funções de seus movimentos para fazer a única coisa que era capaz de fazer naquele momento.

Apertou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou, como quando você simplesmente faz para não perder a coragem logo. Scorpius precisava de coragem quando a coisa se tratava de Rose Weasley. Coragem e ousadia. Sabia que levaria um tapa na cara, mas precisava sentir a boca dela outra vez. Não por saudades, mas para comprovar alguma coisa. Comprovar que ele não tinha seguido em frente, no final das contas. Não como ela.

Ela não o empurrou, porque tinha notado o desespero nos lábios dele e a sensação passou por ela como uma corrente elétrica. As línguas se reconheceram e não se repeliram. Na verdade, elas se entrelaçaram. Com raiva uma da outra, por terem ficado tanto tempo separadas. Rose apertava a boca dele, tentando ter a vontade de empurrá-lo, mas essa vontade só aumentava ainda mais a força como eles estavam se beijando.

Quando Scorpius sentiu a mão de Rose puxando o cabelo de sua nuca e percebeu que ela estava correspondendo, ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, quase esbarrando no cavalete atrás deles. Odiou-se por perder o fôlego tão rápido dessa vez, porque teve que desgrudar os lábios.

E isso pareceu acordá-los. Ele tentou buscar os lábios dela de novo, mas eles tinham cometido erros demais para serem impulsivos agora.

Soltaram-se imediatamente.

– Você deveria ir agora. – A voz de Rose estava distante e ela roçava os dedos nos lábios manchados.

– Sim – ele concordou veementemente, sem acreditar no que tinha feito.

Scorpius buscou os movimentos das pernas novamente e saiu pela porta depressa.

Scorpius decidiu que ele odiava elevadores, porque demoravam muito para descerem. Nessa descida, todas as merdas que Scorpius fez em sua vida ficaram rodando em sua cabeça, misturado a sensação de ter beijado Rose novamente. Não só isso, mas o disparo do tiro que quase o matou perseguia seus passos e agora ele achava que a qualquer caminhada ele poderia perder a vida.

Drástico, sim, pensar nisso. Mas necessário. Porque era verdade. Quem garantiria que ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa do mundo, chegaria vivo para a casa naquela noite?

Scorpius apertou o botão para subir novamente até o andar de Rose. Sua pulsação estava muito acelerada, ele se sentiu como um garoto que ia ao primeiro encontro com a garota que ele não merecia. Encostou a cabeça na porta do elevador, sentindo-se sem outras opções. Só havia _aquela_ opção agora. Porque sabia que seria rejeitado, mas, de qualquer maneira, ele precisaria pelo menos _tentar_. Ele precisava da reação. Da _certeza_.

Então Scorpius voltou. Abriu a porta do apartamento com tudo.

Ele voltou tão rápido quanto tinha ido embora. Rose se deteve por um instante, ainda parada no mesmo lugar em que eles se beijaram. Viu a expressão de Scorpius quando ele ultrapassou a sala para chegar perto dela, e, dessa vez, ele não tinha nenhuma máscara. Todas as suas defesas estavam caídas. Rose pensou que ele a jogaria contra a parede, pois reconhecia aquela expressão feroz dele, mas o que ele fez foi completamente diferente.

Foi ainda pior.

Ele começou a quebrar o silêncio.

– Sabe o que é pior, Rose? É ver que você seguiu em frente. É ver em todas as malditas fotos o quanto você está bem. Sem mim. Na verdade, você está _melhor_ sem mim. E de todas as coisas que você poderia ter feito para que eu pagasse por toda a merda que eu fiz a você... essa foi a pior de todas. Saber que, mesmo com uma filha _minha_ , você não precisa de mim para nada.

Rose manteve-se calada. Isso irritou Scorpius.

– E quer saber? – ele confessou, rendido. – _Eu_ não estou melhor. Não consigo seguir em frente, não consigo ficar sozinho por uma noite sem me perdoar por ter fodido tudo entre a gente.

– Por que está me dizendo essas coisas _agora_?

– Porque eu cansei. Estou fodidamente cansado do nosso silêncio. Você não me odeia, você não me despreza, você não grita comigo, você não tira satisfação... E eu preciso que você faça isso. Parece que não sou mais _nada_ para você e eu não posso suportar isso. Então, _por favor_ , grite comigo por eu ter te machucado. Me mostra que você se importa com o que eu te fiz, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Eu preciso saber... – a essa altura quase não havia som na voz de Scorpius de tão baixa que ela estava – se você pode me amar de novo.

Ele não queria ter usado a palavra "amar", então simplesmente escapou da voz dele. Afinal, era exatamente o que ele queria saber.

Foi a vez de Rose quebrar o silêncio dela.

– Eu não te culpo por nada do que aconteceu. A culpa foi minha, por ter confiado em você. E talvez eu tenha tentado reunir por sete anos algum tipo de fôlego para berrar no seu ouvido que você fodeu com o meu coração, e eu só não estou fazendo isso agora para não acordar a Zoe. E, sim, talvez eu possa te amar de novo, mas o problema é que eu não _quero_. A última vez que isso aconteceu, fomos um desastre. E eu não pretendo repetir a dose. Eu demorei _muito_ e trabalhei _muito_ para chegar onde eu estou agora.

– Onde você está? – Scorpius estava ofegando.

– Em um lugar que eu superei você. E estou _muito_ feliz onde eu estou.

– Está? – ele duvidou. – Está feliz?

– Sim.

Scorpius se recusou a acreditar nisso. Porque era tão injusto, _injusto_. Ou talvez realmente fosse tudo o que ele merecia. Ele não era feliz. Não era feliz desde que Rose terminou com ele e, tentando esquecê-la, ironicamente usou milhares de mulheres para isso.

Mas como era possível esquecê-la, sendo que ele tinha uma filha que ele amava e o lembrava tanto de Rose? Como um dia poderia superar o que os dois tiveram? Como _ela_ conseguia superar o que os dois tiveram?

– Eu sei que eu desisti da gente – ele murmurou, cansado. – Eu me expliquei milhares de vezes por ter sido tão idiota. Não vou tentar me explicar de novo. Eu sei que eu errei. E ainda lembro tudo o que você disse pra mim. _Pisei em você como se fosse um cigarro._ E a pior parte é que eu nem me lembro daquela garota. Foi insignificante. Eu perdi você por causa de uma noite que não significou _nada_ para mim.

– Não foi só por causa disso – ela retrucou.

– E depois de uma semana você me ligou. Você lembra? Sabe aquela sensação de alívio por achar que você poderia me dar _mais uma_ chance? Eu tive aquela sensação.

– Mas eu _só_ estava grávida. Então você desistiu de consertar _tudo_.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? _Implorasse_ quando na verdade tudo o que você queria de mim era que eu ficasse _longe_? Eu não sou assim. Se você não me deixa entrar, _eu não entro_. Eu não insisto.

– Era exatamente o que você deveria ter feito, Scorpius. Se você ama, você corre atrás. Você nem sequer se _esforçou_.

– Nunca me esforcei? – ele olhou para ela inconformado. – Todas as minhas desculpas _nunca_ eram o suficiente para você! O que você queria que eu fizesse? O que você quer que eu faça agora?

– _Agora_ eu não quero que você faça nada. Acabou, Scorpius. Não existe mais _nada_ entre a gente. _Nada_.

– Existe! – ele discordou, tentando com muito custo não aumentar a voz. – E está dormindo ali no quarto.

Rose olhou para ele com outra expressão. A expressão de que, dessa vez, Scorpius tinha alguma razão no que estava dizendo.

– Ela não merece pagar pelos erros que nós dois cometemos – ele continuou. – Sabe o que eu pensei quando ela me ligou para contar que vocês voltariam pra Londres? Eu pensei que ia fazer o meu melhor. Eu pensei que eu ia me esforçar mais dessa vez, agora que ela estava por perto. Tentei. Nada era o suficiente. Falhei tantas vezes que é vergonhoso. E eu percebi, agora, que não há nada que eu possa fazer pela Zoe se, no final do dia, eu preciso me despedir dela e voltar sozinho pra minha casa, porque nós dois não estamos juntos. Eu não tenho sido _nada_ , Rose, _nada_ sem você. Muito menos um pai.

Não deu tempo do silêncio prevalecer depois daquela declaração. Espantada por ouvir aquelas palavras depois de tantos anos, Rose seguiu com o olhar lacrimejante os passos de Scorpius para fora de sua casa, ele sem notar que também tinha manchas da tinta amarela no cabelo.

* * *

 **Aconteceu tanta coisa nesse capítulo que nem sei o que dizer nas notas finais. Tivemos um Scorpius recusando a firma para ter tempo para Zoe, um Scorpius chorando pela morte da mãe depois de anos, um Scorpius tentando ajudar o Draco. Tivemos um Draco tentando se redimir, conversar com Zoe e conquistar a confiança da menina. Tivemos um beijo. Uma declaração. Tivemos bastante coisa, enfim. Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, comentem, comentem e comentem, eu preciso saber o que mais estão achando de Fix You. Até os próximos capítulos!**


	15. We Never Change

**Obrigada pelos reviews, queridos :D Desculpem a demora,  
mas se preparem porque virá uma pancada de capítulos agora!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.:** We Never Change

Rose se encontrou com Dominique no fim de semana para passarem a tarde de sábado juntas. E isso significava Rose sacrificar seus princípios e suas próprias vontades para visitar todas as lojas do shopping e ajudar Dominique a fazer suas compras. Mas, antes de tudo, ajudar Dominique a superar o rompimento com o francês Oliver. Ela costumava gastar horrores com roupas quando estava triste e pedia para Rose acompanhá-la, assim ela se controlaria com os cartões.

– Eu realmente achei que daríamos certo dessa vez – comentava Dominique. – Isso é tão deprimente, não? Tenho _quase_ vinte e oito anos e não encontrei _ninguém_ para sossegar.

– E você _quer_? Sossegar?

– Claro que quero. Eu ando tendo umas vontades malucas de ter filhos. Mas eu não sei se vou ser uma boa mãe. Vou mimar muito.

– Não é fácil – admitiu Rose.

– Ai, eu esqueço que você tem experiência nisso. Cadê a Zoe, por falar nisso?

– Scorpius tem passado algum tempo com ela nos fim de semanas.

Dominique olhou surpresa.

– Interessante. Ouvi dizer o que ocorreu a ele. Foi assaltado, não é? Albus me contou. Não o vejo desde a formatura. Você mostrou a ele que você superou, certo? Ele foi um babaca com você depois que entrou na faculdade. Não sei por que não decidiram terminar quando saíram da escola. Só evitaria muito problema. Mas Zoe não existiria, e seria muito ruim não ter a lindinha com a gente agora, não é?

Dominique tinha sempre razão nos seus pontos. Ela sempre fora muito sincera. Falava a primeira coisa que aparecia na cabeça e tinha a façanha de fazer as pessoas gostarem dela mesmo assim.

As duas conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, apenas colocando o papo em dia, enquanto Dominique escolhia algumas langeries provocantes para ela mesma em uma das lojas da Victoria's Secrets. Ela estava se admirando/verificando pelo espelho da loja. Dominique fazia isso o tempo todo. Às vezes ela era apenas obcecada pela aparência, com a indecisão incontrolável do que comprar, uma vez que _qualquer_ roupa ficava boa no corpo dela.

Rose não pretendia trazer Scorpius para os pensamentos, e não entraria no assunto com outra pessoa, muito menos com Albus. Mas com Dominique era diferente. Dominique sempre tinha opiniões diferentes. Rose precisava desabafar com alguém.

Por isso, e apenas por isso, ela se ouviu interrompendo as perguntas retóricas de Dominique sobre o tamanho e a cor certa de sua langerie, com essa revelação:

– Ele me beijou.

– Quem? – a prima perguntou, distraída.

– Scorpius. Ele me beijou. Do nada. Completamente do nada. E falou... umas coisas.

– Onde as mãos dele estavam?

– O que isso tem a ver?

– É importante reparar onde as mãos dele caminharam pelo seu corpo.

Dominique também não tinha escrúpulos. Ela, no meio da loja de roupas íntimas, demonstrou na prática.

– _Aqui_ , na sua cintura? Ou aqui no seu rosto? Ficou no rosto o tempo todo? Assim?

Rose não tinha certeza se ficava incomodada ou sentia saudades do jeito nada indiscreto que Dominique sempre aparentou ter. Apertava o rosto de Rose com as duas mãos, e quem passasse por perto julgaria que as duas eram um casal.

– Sim, o tempo todo no rosto.

– Não desceram na sua bunda?

– Não.

– Ficou parada, do jeito que eu estou fazendo agora?

Rose assentiu, sentindo as bochechas serem tão pressionadas que se chegasse a falar alguma coisa pareceria um peixe.

Dominique, depois de analisar a situação, soltou ela.

– O que foi isso? – Rose riu exasperada.

– Gosto de detalhes – respondeu a prima. – Ele não tentou levar você pra cama. Isso é um bom sinal.

– _Bom_ sinal? – ela encarou Dominique, inconformada. – Para quem, exatamente? Estamos falando do meu _ex-namorado_ , o pai da minha filha aqui. Beijos _nunca_ são bom sinal.

– Um bom sinal para _mim_. De que eu estou certa. Ele ainda te quer. Mas a pergunta mais importante... – enfatizou. – Você beijou de volta?

O silêncio de Rose foi acusador.

Dominique segurou os ombros dela, para ficarem cara-a-cara.

– E onde suas mãos estavam?

– Não lembro.

– Lembra, sim. Me mostra.

– Quer saber? Estou me arrependendo de ter contado pra você, Domi.

– Olha pra mim, então.

Rose olhou para ela.

E bufou quando Domi apertou o rosto dela novamente, para dizer bem séria:

– Se Scorpius quer você, ele vai ter que rastejar dessa vez. Esse beijo foi um momento de fraqueza, e você não será fraca. Repita comigo: _depois de tudo o que ele me fez_...

Rose girou os olhos. Dominique pressionou, garantindo que não a soltaria se não repetisse a frase.

– Depois de tudo o que ele me fez.

– _Ele pensa que eu o desprezo._

– Ele pensa que eu o desprezo.

– _Mas no final, eu só quero agradecer._

– Mas no final, eu só quero agradecer.

– _Porque isso só me tornou mais forte_.

– Porque isso só me tornou mais forte.

Era incrível como, mesmo tendo terminado o próprio namoro, Dominique estava sendo mais prestativa com Rose do que Rose com ela naquele momento.

Depois de repetirem _Fighter_ , da Christina Aguilera, como um mantra sempre que uma das duas era desiludida amorosamente, Dominique se adiantou até o caixa para comprar as roupas que escolheu. Rose, conhecendo o gosto da prima para vestidos, precisou tirar da mão dela pelo menos três que com certeza Dominique não iria usar quando recuperasse o bom senso, e o bom humor. Saíram com as sacolas para caminharem até a praça de alimentação, onde, alguns minutos depois, Albus se juntou a elas quando marcaram de se encontrarem no tal lugar. Não ficavam os três juntos em uma mesa desde a época em que eles tiveram _recreios_.

Às vezes Rose pensava que ter voltado para Londres tinha sido uma boa ideia, afinal de contas. Seus outros primos ainda estavam distantes, e os amigos também. Todos em um lado diferente do país, da cidade e da vida deles, privando-a do contato. Os tempos mudaram, assim como as pessoas. Mas ela sentia falta de cada um deles e ficou feliz por ainda ter os melhores ao seu lado. Tudo teria sido pior se Rose ainda não tivesse os dois que a faziam rir e superar o que, há alguns anos, parecia ser impossível superar.

* * *

Os dedinhos de Zoe tentavam, com muito esforço, fazer o nó na gravata dele. Scorpius passou o final da tarde ensinando a filha a ajustar a gravata em seu colarinho.

– Assim?

Ele olhou para o espelho da sala. Estava um nó torto digno de criança.

– Não – ele disse com sinceridade. – Mas está melhor do que o nó que eu faço quando estou com sono.

Zoe deu uma risadinha.

– Posso tentar de novo?

– Agora não, ou vamos chegar atrasados. E sabe o que acontece quando a vó Cissy percebe que eu cheguei atrasado para a festa dela?

– O que acontece?

– Ela fica bem furiosa. Você não vai querer ver a vó Cissy furiosa comigo, vai?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Você se lembra dela? – perguntou, enquanto executava o perfeito nó na grava. – Da vó Cissy?

Como se temesse ser a resposta errada, Zoe fez uma breve expressão culpada.

Scorpius ergueu Zoe do sofá para colocá-la no chão novamente.

– Tudo bem. Você tinha só um ano de idade quando você a viu.

– Eu era desse tamanho – ela contou, afastando as mãos paralelamente.

– Um pouco maior. Assim.

– Uau. Agora eu sou _gigante_!

– Em comparação com uma formiga, é sim.

– Ei! – ela protestou, com as duas mãos na cintura, fazendo-o rir.

Quando Scorpius abriu a porta para eles saírem, Zoe depressa procurou pela mão dele e apertou os dedinhos em volta. Os dois desceram o elevador juntos. Zoe nunca tinha passado tanto tempo no prédio onde o pai morava, mas agora, até dezembro, Zoe já tinha feito amizade com quase todos os funcionários, incluindo a recepcionista. Toda vez que o pai passava pelo balcão para assinar algumas coisas, Zoe ficava tentando se empoleirar para conversar com a moça.

– Oi, Portia!

– Oi, lindinha. Aonde você vai tão chique assim?

– Gostou do meu vestido? Meu papai comprou para mim.

– Claro que comprou. – Portia sorriu para Scorpius, ele distraído com os cartões. – Seu pai tem o mais bom gosto para presentes. Você está linda!

– Obrigada! – Ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés para espiar o balcão. – Não tem mais bombom?

– Não, hoje não tem – disse tristemente. Zoe também ficou triste.

– Você vai jantar agora, Zoe – disse Scorpius. – E eu _sei_ que Rose não deixa você comer bombons antes de jantar.

– Mas eu só ia guardar para depois.

– Ia?

– Sim.

– Ia mesmo? Olha pra mim. Viu? Piscou. Ela não ia guardar para depois.

Portia estava rindo. Ela trocou um olhar com Scorpius. Ele reparou que, antes de descobrir que Scorpius tinha uma filha, Portia ignorava a existência dele. Com certeza o achava arrogante e evitava-o por conhecer bem sua reputação. Zoe se afastou um pouco para se sentar num dos sofás e folhear uma das revistas, e Portia, entregando a Scorpius um recibo, comentou:

– Eu não conhecia esse lado seu, Malfoy.

– Que lado?

– O lado papai. É fofo. E sua filha é linda. Não a deixe escapar.

Scorpius girou o pescoço para olhar para Zoe. Só tinha que concordar.

– Boa noite, Portia.

– Bom jantar, Scorpius. – E a moça fez um aceno para Zoe quando Scorpius estendeu a mão sabendo que a filha iria segurá-la sempre.

* * *

A família Malfoy era a típica família tradicional e rica. Se você tem filhos fora do casamento, como Scorpius, as pessoas comentavam. Especialmente os amigos e conhecidos dos pais e dos avós. Por isso, quando Scorpius se viu em frente à porta de sua antiga casa, ele se inclinou a altura de Zoe e falou:

– Escute, minha família é bem diferente dos Weasley. Então se você não se sentir a vontade, você pode me dizer e daremos o fora daqui.

Ela fez que sim. Durante a festa, Zoe ficou grudada nele o tempo todo e de repente se tornava a menina mais tímida do mundo. Scorpius cumprimentou seus parentes, incluindo sua tia Daphne, seus avós maternos, e o primo de Scorpius, Roran. Os dois não se viam há anos, a última vez fora no velório de Astoria, porque moravam em diferentes países – a família Greengrass era de País de Gales, mas como tinham afinidade com a família Malfoy, eles visitavam quando podiam.

– Como vai, Scorpius? – Roran tinha todo esse ar insuportavelmente superior. Era um jovem neurocirurgião que sempre menosprezou o estilo de vida de Scorpius. O perfeito _certinho_ , era como Scorpius gostava de chamar Roran pelos pensamentos. Os dois, mesmo assim, apertaram as mãos quando se reviram. – Vencendo muitos casos nos tribunais, ouvi dizer.

– Salvando muitas vidas, ouvi dizer.

– E quem é essa?

– Zoe, esse é o meu primo, Roran. Roran... minha filha.

Zoe fez um oi muito educado.

– Ah, claro – foi o que Roran disse. Com certeza sabia de onde Zoe viera. De _um rolo no colegial_. – Scorpius, gostaria que conhecesse minha esposa.

A esposa em questão era uma mulher elegantíssima, muito bonita e também cirurgiã. Era loira e tinha belos dentes. Estava grávida.

– Donna, esse é o meu primo Scorpius e a filha dele, a pequena Zoe.

– Olá, pequena Zoe.

– Vai ser menino ou menina? – perguntou Zoe muito curiosa.

– Menino! O nome dele é Chris.

– Oi, Chris! – Zoe falou para a barriga enorme de Donna, que sorriu em resposta.

– Oh, ele respondeu – exclamou espantada, pousando a mão na barriga. – Foi uma pontada, Roran, foi uma pontada!

No momento em que o casal celebrava esse momento muito emocionante, com beijos e abraços, Scorpius virou-se imediatamente para o garçom que trazia as bebidas. Pegou a primeira taça de champanhe que alcançou, mas seu avô Lucius arrancou a taça da mão dele, impedindo-o daquilo.

– Não vai beber com uma criança na sua cola, vai?

Scorpius suspirou e, mais uma vez, inclinou-se para Zoe, apresentando:

– Sei que é muita coisa pra você, Zoe... mas esse é o _meu_ avô. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius obviamente não estava acostumado com crianças, porque estendeu sua mão para Zoe como se ela fosse gente grande. Ela apertou, encarando-o.

– Olá – disse a menina, obviamente intimidada com a postura séria de Lucius, após juntar suas mãos atrás das costas.

– Olá, Zoe. É um prazer _finalmente_ conhecê-la.

Talvez Zoe estivesse gostando da experiência de ter um adulto conversando com ela de um jeito diferente que as pessoas conversavam com crianças, porque ela disse:

– Obrigada, senhor.

A postura adulta dela vacilou quando viu Draco se aproximando dos dois. Imediatamente saiu da cola de Scorpius e foi até Draco, como se estivesse ansiosa para mostrar alguma coisa. Scorpius viu que o pai estava segurando a taça de vinho e fez um pedido mental para que ele não estivesse exagerando naquela noite.

– Oi! – disse Zoe imediatamente, fazendo Draco olhar para ela com surpresa na expressão.

– Como vai, Zoe?

– Olha só a moedinha que eu ganhei!

Foi um momento que Lucius não esperava ver. Não a parte de Draco estar se relacionando com uma criança – uma filha fora de casamento de Scorpius –, mas pela parte de vê-lo sorrir outra vez.

– Essa é uma moeda bem brilhante – ele comentou.

– Posso ver aquela moeda da guerra de novo?

– Do meu avô? Essa daqui? – Draco tirou do bolso a moeda que Lucius reconheceu ter pertencido a Abraxas. Ele se lembrava do dia em que o pai foi embora para servir o país na guerra e Lucius, por muitos anos, acreditou que aquela moeda seria a última lembrança que teria do pai. Quando Draco tinha a idade de Zoe – também época que Abraxas morreu devido a uma grave doença – Lucius deu a moeda a ele. Agora, Draco estava mostrando para a filha de Scorpius.

– Ela é uma boa garota – disse Lucius, reparando que Scorpius também observava a cena.

– Não graças a mim – ele riu lamentosamente, desejando, por alguns segundos, que Rose estivesse ali.

Sua avó Narcissa descia as escadas nesse momento, sendo saudada por todos os convidados de sua festa de cinquenta anos de casamento com Lucius. O avô se afastou de Scorpius para andar até a esposa e, ainda muito elegante e cavalheiro, estendeu a mão para ajudar Narcissa a descer. Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Lucius.

– Ainda sei descer escadas sem ajuda, querido – reclamou, fazendo todos rirem.

– Só para as fotos, Cissy.

O fotógrafo se inclinou para registrar a foto do casal. Narcissa encontrou o olhar de Scorpius e saiu dos braços de Lucius para se aproximar.

– Não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo.

– Oi, vó.

– É quem estou pensando que é? – Apontou com a cabeça em direção a Draco e Zoe. – Ela cresceu.

– Sete anos – ele concordou. – Eu queria mostrar a família pra ela.

– Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso, Hyperion. Ela nem ao menos tem o sobrenome.

– Só fala oi para Zoe, ok? – ele murmurou. – Seja boa com ela. Zoe não tem culpa de nada.

Narcissa suspirou profundamente. Reunindo força de vontade, porque para alguém com princípios tão aristocratas não era fácil aceitar que Scorpius tivesse uma filha com uma ex. Mas, como Zoe não tinha culpa de nada, um oi era o máximo que Narcissa poderia dar.

– A senhora é a mãe do pai do meu pai? Então a senhora é o que de mim?

– Sua bisavó – informou Narcissa. – Pode me chamar de Cissy.

– A senhora não parece minha bisavó.

– Por que não?

– A senhora não parece velha.

A sinceridade misturada à ingenuidade de uma criança era sempre recebida com surpresa. Narcissa imediatamente se viu rindo, chacoalhando as jóias do pulso. Scorpius acompanhou a risada, assim como Lucius e até mesmo Draco, sem acreditar na própria filha. Ela soube _exatamente_ o que dizer a Narcissa. Inacreditável.

– Nada melhor do que começar uma festa ouvindo um grande elogio desses. – Virou-se para o ouvido de Scorpius. – Eu _gosto_ dela, mas isso não muda o que eu falei.

Scorpius aceitou isso. E compreendeu.

– Mas fico feliz que esteja aqui, querido.

Ela deu um leve beijo no rosto do neto. Foi caminhar em direção aos outros convidados, mas Scorpius segurou o braço dela e perguntou:

– A senhora e meu avô conversaram...

Cissy não estava com a mesma animação de sempre para festas, o que indicava que ela já sabia sobre as condições de Lucius.

– Se ele _acha_ que vai se livrar de mim, o filho da puta está enganado.

Scorpius sorriu e a observou voltar a dar a mão para Lucius para receber os próximos convidados que chegavam.

No meio da festa, Zoe encontrou uma garotinha da idade dela para começar a brincar de pique esconde pela casa. Quem acabou se sentindo deslocado na festa de bodas de ouro dos avós foi o próprio Scorpius. Percebeu que estava desacompanhado. Todos os seus conhecidos tinham uma esposa ou namorada. Um pai se aproximou dele no momento que assistia Zoe brincando no quintal:

– É sua filha?

– É. É a sua?

– Minha segunda. Tenho uma filha mais velha. Fez quinze anos agora. Quem dera se elas fossem pequenas para sempre. Crescem muito rápido.

– Eu sei – Scorpius respondeu. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que segurou Zoe quando ela mal cabia em seus braços.

– É inacreditável. Nessa época, somos o mundo para ela. E então elas crescem e começam a se esquecer da gente e só pensar em namoro e garotos. E é então que você começa a pagar pelos seus pecados. Consegue imaginar sua filha daqui dez anos namorando um cara como você? Oh céus, eu penso o tempo todo e me assusta.

Por que aquele cara estava dizendo aquelas coisas para ele? Quem estava dizendo que Zoe um dia iria namorar?

Quer dizer, olhe só para a menina. Zoe e a nova amiguinha dela estavam observando _plantinhas_ e _joaninhas_ no jardim. Scorpius passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para o homem ao seu lado.

– Está muito longe para isso um dia acontecer – tentou se enganar. – Zoe só tem sete anos.

– _Agora_. Não pra sempre. Meu conselho: aproveite bem essa época, cara.

Scorpius nunca tinha pensado por essa perspectiva antes. Voltou a olhar para Zoe no jardim. Ele sabia que era natural que as pessoas crescessem e sabia que Zoe, daqui vários anos, não seria mais a mesma garotinha que estava sendo, mas pensou em tudo o que ele fez com algumas namoradas e outras mulheres que ele nunca chegou a ver outra vez... E se alguém fizesse a mesma coisa a Zoe quando ela crescesse?

Para não pensar muito nesse assunto, decidiu fazer companhia a Draco, que estava no balcão lá fora, tomando uns drinques, como sempre. Tinha uma mulher ali perto que não parava de secá-lo com o olhar; afinal, mesmo chegando aos cinquenta anos, Draco era um ótimo partido. Scorpius sabia que ele nunca superaria o fato de ter perdido Astoria de um jeito abrupto e trágico, mas ficou preocupado que um dia ele nunca mais encontrasse outra pessoa. Ficasse sempre sozinho.

– Sem querer soar parceiro de balada, pai, mas aquela mulher não para de olhar para você.

– Eu sei – ele disse, como se não se importasse.

– Minha mãe iria gostar que seguisse em frente.

– Iria mesmo?

– Não – Scorpius soltou uma risada. – Ela irá assombrá-lo se você comer outra mulher.

Draco não resistiu e abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Ela iria, não iria? Astoria era ciumenta pra caralho.

– Você já a traiu, alguma vez?

– Nunca – ele respondeu tão rápido que Scorpius se surpreendeu. – Você não faz essas merdas se ama mesmo.

Se Draco tivesse falado isso há oito anos para Scorpius, talvez tudo fosse diferente.

Scorpius deixou o pai com suas lembranças e ouviu a risada de Zoe. Ela e mais duas criancinhas brincavam de bater palmas perto da piscina. Lembrou-se de algo aleatório; o primeiro beijo que deu em Rose, naquela mesma área da piscina. Era inacreditável como o tempo mudava. Agora ele tinha uma filha, e Rose não pretendia aceitá-lo de volta. Não que Scorpius esperasse ser aceito de volta, algum dia, mesmo com as coisas que disse a ela na semana passada.

Percebeu que Draco tinha saído ao seu lado. Ocupando o lugar dele, uma moça jovem sentou e se apresentou. Scorpius gostou do sorriso, da boca e do corpo dela. Com certeza, ela seria uma ótima ideia no final da noite. Em diferentes circunstâncias, ele não perderia tempo.

Mas quando ela deu indiretas para eles saírem da festa e irem a algum lugar mais interessante depois, Scorpius sorriu a si mesmo.

– Já estou acompanhado essa noite.

– Sério? – Ela roçou os dedos no joelho dele. – Você parece _um pouco_ sozinho.

Nesse _exato_ momento, como se Zoe tivesse percebido que alguém estava pretendendo tirar o pai dela de perto, a menina correu se enfiar entre eles e mostrar bem perto do rosto de Scorpius uma flor.

– Olha só o que eu achei, papai! Ela é _azul_... minha mamãe fala que plantinha azul não é fácil de achar... e eu achei!

– E agora – Scorpius pousou a pequena planta atrás da orelha de Zoe – você é a mais bonita dessa festa.

Zoe se empoleirou, dando um jeito de colocar um braço ao redor do ombro de Scorpius, que segurava a filha.

– Quem é você? – a menina perguntou desconfiada, como sempre fazia quando uma mulher bonita estava falando com Scorpius.

– Eu... – a moça não sabia como agir. A última coisa que esperava era o cara mais gostoso da festa estar acompanhado com uma _filha_. Sorriu amarelo. – Eu vou pegar alguma bebida.

Depois desse momento, Zoe o seguiu para todos os cantos pelo menos até o fim da festa. Quando estava levando-a de volta para casa, Scorpius observou ora ou outra a filha pelo retrovisor do carro. Ela ainda estava muito admirada por ter encontrado a flor de sua cor preferida. Tão admirada que não parou de falar sobre isso o trajeto inteiro. Nem quando estavam subindo as escadas (o elevador do prédio estava em manutenção) e nem quando ela bateu na porta para Rose atender.

Scorpius sentiu os dedos de Zoe tentando puxá-lo.

– Papai! – ela reclamou quando Scorpius não se adiantou mais. – Você não quer entrar?

– Não, filha, eu...

Rose abriu a porta nesse momento.

Às vezes Scorpius não acreditava que ele chegara ao ponto de confessar tanta coisa para ela, algumas noites atrás. Mas às vezes ele compreendia o motivo de ter feito isso. Ela estava com os cabelos presos e os óculos de leitura no rosto; apenas _linda_. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo de que não tinham se esquecido do que acontecera, sob as tentativas de Zoe puxar Scorpius para dentro do apartamento. Rose não impediu, ainda mais porque Zoe estava eufórica para mostrar uma coisa a ele.

– Como foi na festa, Zoe? – perguntou Rose. E virou-se para Scorpius a caminho do quarto dela. – Ela comeu muito?

– Inacreditavelmente não – respondeu Scorpius. – Não gostou da comida de gente grande que serviram por lá.

– Eu vou preparar um jantar. Com brócolis, tomate, alface, espinafre... o que acha, Zoe?

– Eca!

Os dois riram com a careta que ela fez. Rose se afastou para a cozinha, e Scorpius entrou no quarto de Zoe, onde a menina o fez sentar na cama, para ela mostrar a ele o brilhante A+ que recebeu em sua prova na escolinha.

Ele sorriu, sendo quase afogado por tantos papeis de desenhos que ela começou a mostrar para ele. Em algumas, Scorpius reparou que Zoe representava a figura dele pela gravata. Ela desenhou várias gravatas nos bonequinhos.

– E esse é você, papai, aí aqui eu desenhei a minha mamãe... ela tá segurando a tela de pintura e está indo no museu – mostrou o museu com o dedo. – E aqui é a minha tia Domi e o namorado dela... mas acho que mamãe disse que ela terminou com ele... por isso ele está rabiscado... Esse é o tio Al! Ele está me salvando dos zumbis! E aqui... é o meu avô.

– O que ele está segurando? – perguntou muito curioso, espreitando os olhos para entender.

– Uma moedinha.

Scorpius se deu conta de que Zoe não tinha desenhado o sr. Weasley.

– Você desenhou seu avô Draco.

Foi um momento importante. Pela primeira vez, Zoe fez alguém da família de Scorpius.

– Você gostou? – ela perguntou com preocupação.

– Sim – ele respondeu, surpreso com o efeito que aquele desenho infantil causou nele. – Seu avô iria gostar muito de ver isso também. Por que não mostra para ele quando vê-lo novamente?

– Eu vou ver o meu avô Draco de novo?

– É muito provável, ele quer vê-la de novo. E vai mostrar a ele que você será uma grande artista, coisinha.

– Eu quero ser atriz quando eu crescer! – ela contou sonhadoramente. – Atriz, dançarina, cantora, como chama aquela moça que fica no avião?

– Aeromoça?

– Sim! Quero ser aeromoça também. Quero ter uma loja enorme só de brinquedos. E quero ser princesa!

Scorpius riu nessa última revelação.

– Você já é a minha. – Ele se levantou, ajeitando a pequena flor no cabelo dela. Zoe a pegou de volta para correr até a cozinha e mostrar para Rose.

Ela realmente tentou dar atenção a Zoe enquanto fazia a comida. Depois de um tempo Scorpius viu que Zoe subiu na cadeira ao lado do fogão para ajudá-la.

– Papai sabe cozinhar também, sabia, mãe?

Rose não acreditou nisso. Observando a expressão descrente dela, Scorpius se sentiu um pouco obrigado a demonstrar que Zoe não mentia, e se aproximou dela perto da pia.

– Não tenho sido inútil o tempo todo.

– Ok – ela respondeu. – Eu acredito.

– Mentira. Está toda desacreditada. Posso provar, se quiser.

Rose entregou-lhe a faca, aceitando o desafio.

Scorpius não precisou _nem_ olhar para o legume enquanto cortava-o em pedacinhos. Um pouco arrogante, perguntou:

– Precisa de ajuda? Prometo não criticar.

Ficou olhando para Rose até ela se render.

Eram muitos legumes.

Scorpius ajudou, especialmente depois de demonstrar que ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo. Quando começaram a mexer no fogão, Zoe decidiu ficar esperando na sala, dançando ao som de um musical em frente à tela da televisão. Scorpius estava verificando a temperatura quando Rose quebrou o silêncio:

– Ela gostou de ficar na festa dos seus avós?

– Ela e meu pai estão construindo uma amizade – contou Scorpius. – Zoe fez um desenho dele.

– Ela fala sobre ele. Como ele está?

– O de sempre – respondeu.

Rose se lembrou da mãe de Scorpius, e do tempo sombrio que ele passou depois do falecimento dela. Rose sabia que era preciso uma delicadeza enorme para entrar no assunto de Astoria com ele. Ao invés disso, então, contou:

– A turma de Zoe fará uma apresentação de Natal na escola.

– Quando?

– Sábado que vem. E minha família vai assistir. Não vou cobrar _nada_ de você, Scorpius, muito menos a Zoe... Só estou avisando. Se quiser aparecer para vê-la dançar no palco, apareça. Se não, nem diga que tentará.

Ele assentiu. Rose foi colocar os pratos na mesa, e se interrompeu quando sentiu os dedos de Scorpius segurarem seu braço para ela se virar para ele.

– Eu _vou_ – garantiu, e já estava acostumada com os olhares cínicos. Ele desejou, como nunca antes, apagar os de Rose naquele momento. – É sério.

– Você sempre fala o que as pessoas querem ouvir, Scorpius – ela retorquiu. E depois chamou: – Zoe, já coloquei as coisas na mesa.

Scorpius pegou o sobretudo sobre o balcão da cozinha e o enrolou no braço. Mas antes que se aproximasse para se despedir de Zoe, Rose não se mexeu da cozinha e ele notou, com uma surpresa _boa_ , que ela tinha colocado _três_ pratos na mesa.

– O papai vai comer com a gente?! – exclamou Zoe, ao fazer as contas. Pediu com muita vontade quando se sentou: – Senta do meu lado, pai?

Ele estava pronto para dizer que precisava ir embora, mas ele _não precisava_. Scorpius espiou o consentimento de Rose.

– Você ajudou no jantar. Nada mais justo. Regra da família Weasley, não posso quebrá-la.

Não acreditou naquilo. Simplesmente não acreditou.

Ele se aproximou da mesa e puxou a cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Zoe. Ela sorriu para ele mostrando os dentes, as pernas inquietas ali embaixo da mesa.

Parecia surreal para a pequena Zoe ver os dois pais juntos na mesma mesa.

Scorpius e Rose se entreolharam. Ela tentou um sorriso para ele? Não, deve ter sido impressão. Scorpius se sentiu um estrangeiro na mesa de uma família patriota. Ele mal se lembrava da última vez que algo assim aconteceu.

 _Nunca_ aconteceu.

Claro que os dois não precisaram se preocupar com silêncios na mesa. Zoe tinha milhares de assuntos, milhares de perguntas para fazer, e tinha adquirido a habilidade de Rose em fazer as pessoas sorrirem com os comentários sobre determinado assunto.

Scorpius estava observando o riso de Rose misturado ao de Zoe e como as duas eram tão parecidas, quando o celular dele tocou no seu bolso da calça, e interrompeu as risadas.

Rose bebeu o suco e olhou para ele, sem querer espiando o nome na tela do celular.

 _Alexis_

– É trabalho? – Ela sabia que não era trabalho.

– Não é nada – ele se ouviu dizendo. O polegar roçou o botão para recusar a chamada. Guardou o celular no bolso e voltou a olhar para elas. – Então, coisinha, quais músicas você vai dançar na sua apresentação no próximo sábado?

Zoe olhou desanimada, dando de ombros, cutucando os brócolis que Rose sempre colocava no prato dela para fazê-la comer alguma coisa saudável.

– Qual é o problema? – Scorpius perguntou.

Zoe cruzou os braços, escorregando da cadeira.

– Você não vai poder ir mesmo.

Ele se surpreendeu com essa atitude pessimista dela.

– Quem disse?

– Você nunca pode ir. Você tem que _trabalhar_.

Em lados opostos da mesa, Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam. Zoe aprendera a ter poucas esperanças com o pai em relação a comparecer a eventos.

Era uma responsabilidade imensa fazer a promessa do dedinho com tantos casos na firma, embora ele quisesse fazer, para agradar Zoe naquele momento. Scorpius teria que ter absoluta certeza de que ele iria comparecer a apresentação da turma dela, independente do que acontecer. Não podia fazer a promessa do dedinho, não naquelas circunstâncias de final do ano, já que ele conhecia sua rotina e sabia que época de Natal era imensamente corrida. Seria uma decepção imperdoável fazer a promessa do dedinho, para não cumpri-la.

Mas disse:

– Eu vou tentar, Zoe.

Ele precisava ter a confiança dela mesmo sem precisar fazer promessas. Infelizmente, tentar não era suficiente para uma criança. Mas Scorpius decidiu que ele iria _realmente_ se esforçar dessa vez.

No final daquele simples, porém diferente jantar, Zoe pediu para brincar um pouco antes de dormir. Ela se despediu de Scorpius com um abraço e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, como Rose sempre mandava que ela fizesse.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, antes de sair, Scorpius virou os olhos para Rose.

– Nunca vamos abandonar esse silêncio, não? – ele comentou, coçando a sobrancelha.

– Scorpius...

– Eu sei. Não é hora pra isso.

– Não – ela concordou baixinho, ajeitando a alça da blusa. Scorpius reparou nisso mais do que deveria. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

– Scorpius? – Rose chamou quando o rapaz já estava se afastando pelo corredor. Depressa demais para o próprio gosto, ele virou o corpo. Rose apenas pediu: – Não magoe a Zoe. Não de novo.

Não importava suas intenções boas, Scorpius ainda tinha sua bagagem e uma reputação. Não é fácil ganhar confiança.

* * *

Não se sentiu bem quando terminou a noite com Alexis. Tinha na consciência que não deveria estar transando com ela, mas perder certos hábitos ainda exigiria mais esforço – como o fato de ele não conseguir ficar sozinho durante a noite. Mas pensou em Rose o tempo todo e isso era _errado_ com Alexis.

Tragou um pouco do cigarro, deitado na cama somente com a boxer preta, observando o ventilador do teto. Era madrugada. Olhou para o corpo lascivo de Alexis coberto pelo lençol fino. Ela tinha belas costas nuas.

– Não vamos mais continuar com isso – ele se ouviu sussurrar. – E não tem a ver com o fato de estarmos trabalhando juntos.

Ela levantou a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo no travesseiro.

– Não é a primeira vez que você diz isso e aqui estamos nós, Scorpius.

– Eu estou te usando para não ficar sozinho a noite. Penso em outra pessoa quando estou com você. Não é justo... pra você. Então é melhor ir embora. Não vamos mais repetir isso. Você não vai mais ligar. Eu não vou mais ligar para você.

– Uau. – Ela o encarou, inconformada. – Apenas _uau_. Por dois segundos, eu _acreditei_ que nós finalmente estávamos... que isso não era mais só sexo. Entre nós dois.

– Mas é. É só isso. E você _sabe_. Eu nunca dei a entender outra coisa.

– Bem, considerando a quantidade de vezes que nós dois caímos na mesma cama... Estamos nisso há quanto tempo, Scorpius? Você não pode simplesmente transar tantas vezes com uma mesma pessoa sem pelo menos sentir alguma _coisa_.

– _Você_ sente alguma coisa? – ele estranhou. Porque não, Scorpius não tinha a menor ideia do que Alexis sentia por ele.

– Porra, Scorpius. – Alexis se levantou da cama e começou a colocar o vestido de volta, com raiva. – Você é cego?

– Eu... Alexis, não há _razão_ para você sentir alguma coisa – ele disse, tentando soar racional. Não estúpido, mas racional. – Eu nunca dei _uma_. E me certifiquei de não iludir você. Para falar a verdade, achei que você fosse imune a isso. Por isso sempre deu certo. Só sexo. Sem sentimentos.

– E acha que eu _planejei_ isso? Me apaixonar por você?

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele enterrou as mãos no rosto, incrédulo.

– Você não está apaixonada por mim.

– Bem, desculpe desapontá-lo. E quem é essa pessoa, afinal de contas? Que deixa você tão distraído? Ela é melhor do que eu na cama? _Ela é mais gostosa_? O que ela tem que eu não posso ter também?

– Uma filha minha.

Alexis calou a boca. E recuou.

– Você tá de brincadeira comigo. A sua ex? Achei que aquilo não tivesse passado de um _rolo_ no colegial.

– Não foi um rolo – ele retrucou.

– Então por que vocês não estão juntos? Porque você vive sozinho na merda desse loft _enorme_ e come qualquer uma que vê pela frente?

– Porque eu sou fodido quando a coisa se trata de relacionamentos. _Apenas_ por isso. Então... é melhor ir embora. Não gaste seus sentimentos comigo. Não vai valer nem um pouco a pena.

– É claro que não vai – ela retrucou. – Seria tão simples se a gente pudesse escolher o que a gente sente, não é mesmo?

– Alexis. – Ele se levantou e olhou para a moça, que já estava na porta. – Eu realmente não queria...

– Me poupe, não se preocupe _comigo_. Eu sou crescidinha e vou sobreviver. Tchau, Scorpius.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar com tudo e o corpo de Alexis desaparecer a sua frente, Scorpius bufou irritado e se jogou na cama.

Parecia não ter nenhum _jeito_. Qualquer decisão que Scorpius fazia, nenhuma, porém, deixaria alguém feliz no final. Qual era o problema dele, afinal? Tentou apenas fazer algo certo dessa vez, que era parar de transar à toa. Mas qual era a culpa dele por ter deixado Alexis tão chateada? Ele sempre deixou claro que só era sexo; nunca sequer a convidou para sair, e ela nunca fez questão que ele convidasse. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão malditamente _complicado_? Nada _nunca_ em sua vida parecia _redondo_ , nem sequer perfeito, mesmo que tentasse o seu melhor.

O seu melhor _nunca_ era o suficiente.


	16. Everything's Not Lost

**Capítulo 16.:** Everything's Not Lost 

Parecia que o universo estava querendo jogar alguma coisa contra ele. O caso não deveria ser difícil. Sua cliente não era culpada por ter tirado a vida do porteiro do edifício em que morava, uma vez que, sim, tinha sinal de estupro no corpo dela. _Auto-defesa_. Por que a promotoria não enxergava isso logo de uma vez? Tinham que ficar trazendo à tona testemunhas, fazendo milhares de perguntas, e Scorpius estava começando a ficar inquieto atrás da mesa do tribunal.

Espiou o relógio do pulso quando Alexis deu um breve aperto no braço dele. No papel, ela rabiscou:

 _PROTESTE_

Imediatamente se levantou, interrompendo a pergunta do outro advogado contra sua testemunha.

– Qual motivo, sr. Malfoy? – o Juiz questionou.

Nunca aconteceu isso antes. Scorpius abriu o botão do paletó e hesitou. Ele não tinha prestado atenção na última pergunta, então não tinha ideia do que estava protestando. Alexis escreveu rapidamente no papel.

– Não existem provas de que a srta. Knowles fez uso de entorpecentes – respondeu Scorpius, sentindo-se amador.

– O senhor se esqueceu do "Vossa Excelência", sr. Malfoy?

– Vossa Excelência – ele acrescentou, distante do olhar reprovador do Juiz. – E isso também é irrelevante, Excelência. Não justifica que a minha cliente tenha induzido...

– Negado. Continue, sr. Hughes.

– Vossa Excelência...

– O senhor tem algum problema no meu tribunal, sr. Malfoy? Porque parece que estou tomando o seu tempo, julgando pela quantidade de vezes que o seu relógio parece mais interessante do que o dever que estamos cumprindo aqui. Tem algum lugar mais importante para ir?

Se fosse possível ficar mais silencioso do que estava, a corte conseguiu. Scorpius já tinha sido imprudente milhares de vezes, mas em prol da defesa ao seu cliente. Naquele caso, ele estava sendo impossivelmente desrespeitoso para com o Juiz.

Scorpius manteve-se calado. Não por orgulho, mas porque ele fez uma promessa a Zoe. Procurou o olhar de Alexis. Ele deveria ter algum tipo de sorte por se relacionar com mulheres que sabiam ser muito profissionais. Se Scorpius saísse naquele momento, daria tempo de ir a apresentação de Zoe em Hogwarts e cumprir com sua promessa, assim Alexis continuaria a lutar no tribunal em seu lugar. Mas se ele não pedisse desculpas, prejudicaria sua reputação com um Juiz, o que não era nem um pouco aconselhável no auge de sua carreira.

– Permissão para me aproximar, Excelência.

Os dois advogados se aproximaram da mesa do Juiz quando ele permitiu.

Scorpius cochichou:

– O senhor tem filha, Excelência? Netas?

O advogado ao seu lado quase jogou a cabeça para trás, inconformado, ao ouvir aquilo de Scorpius.

– Com todo o respeito, Vossa Excelência, mas o que _isso_ tem a ver?!

– Qual é a relevância dessa pergunta, sr. Malfoy? – o Juiz questionou muito curioso.

– Eu tenho uma filha – Scorpius contou. – Ela está se apresentando na escola e prometi que eu apareceria para vê-la. Estou atrasado. Com todo o respeito, Vossa Excelência, achei que esse julgamento não passaria de dez minutos, já que a promotoria entrou em sua corte sem evidência _concreta_ de que minha cliente _não_ atirou no cliente do meu adversário por auto-defesa. Com todo o respeito – acrescentou novamente –, estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Bela jogada, a propósito – virou-se para o outro advogado. – Ganhar tempo para não perder o caso. Eu fazia isso nas simulações da faculdade.

– Protesto, Vossa Excelência, pelo amor de Deus!

O Juiz apoiou os braços na mesa, e Scorpius esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Eu lhe farei um favor, então, e isso facilitará a vida de todos. Vou pedir para que se retire da corte, sr. Malfoy.

Alexis olhou inconformada para o rapaz, quando ele, sem reclamar, voltou à mesa e começou a guardar as papeladas em sua pasta com muita pressa.

– _O que diabos_? – sibilou Alexis.

– Eu preciso ir. – Scorpius se virou para sua cliente, que tinha o olhar desesperado e lacrimejante. – Parkinson é uma das melhores. Está em boas mãos. Desculpe.

 _Estou fodido_ , pensou enquanto saía da corte, tirando o cabelo da testa e andando apressado para fora do prédio.

– Scorpius! – Percebeu que estava sendo seguido pelo avô. Lucius andou apressado, tentando acompanhá-lo. – O que _pensa_ que está fazendo?

– Não posso falar agora, estou atrasado.

– Aonde você vai?

– Ver a apresentação da minha filha – respondeu sem olhar para trás, afrouxando o nó da gravata. Lucius já não tinha o mesmo pique para acompanhar os passos apressados de Scorpius, mas ainda tinha força para apertar o braço dele e pará-lo ali mesmo.

– Você _comprometeu_ com sua carreira, sua reputação, a _minha_ reputação lá dentro _só_ para conseguir chegar a tempo na apresentação infantil de uma escola? Coisa que os professores fazem todos os anos?

– Alexis é boa. Ela vai vencer.

– Escute aqui...

– Não! – ele falou, afastando-se da mão do avô. – Ou não vai dar tempo.

A apresentação já tinha começado há dez minutos. Olhou de novo para os ponteiros do relógio caríssimo enquanto corria até o carro no estacionamento.

O trânsito estava insuportavelmente lento. De fato tão lento que Scorpius acreditou que tinha alguém pregando uma peça contra ele. _Quinze minutos_.

Perguntou-se quanto tempo durava a apresentação de uma turma. Já perdeu quinze minutos.

– Porra! – gritou, buzinando para a fila de carros que não saía do lugar. O pior de tudo era que estava nevando, o que fazia a rua ficar fodidamente interceptada de neve. Ele não tinha tempo para esperar o caminhão tirar a neve da frente dos carros!

 _Vinte minutos_.

Viu um rapaz conversando com a namorada no encostamento, estacionado com a moto. Hogwarts era no outro lado de Londres. Com essa velocidade no trânsito, ele chegaria em uma hora. Ele não tinha uma hora.

Saiu do carro, sem pensar, e foi até o rapaz.

– Me empresta sua moto, cara – pediu arrancando o relógio do pulso. Os dois o encararam como se Scorpius fosse um maluco. – Tenho um relógio, cem libras na carteira e se quiser dar uma volta naquele carro, é todo seu. Leva sua namorada também.

Foi o suficiente para conseguir a moto. Tirou o sobretudo do corpo, entregou ao cara e, depois de colocar o capacete, acelerou com tudo.

Já deveriam ter passado dez minutos. Estava meia hora atrasado. Provavelmente Zoe já tinha entrado no palco e saído. A família de Rose assistia na primeira fila e Rose teria cada vez mais certeza de que Scorpius não prestava e que ele não fazia nada pela filha. Iria decepcionar Zoe _mais uma vez_. Não suportou a ideia de fazer a filha chorar por sua causa novamente. Não suportou a ideia de perder a confiança dela.

Se a quantidade de azar já não fosse suficiente para aquela noite, a motocicleta parou de funcionar no meio do caminho. Faltavam três quarteirões e Scorpius decidiu correr, seus pulmões afogando-se em um frio cortante. De longe, podia ver a construção da escola erguendo-se no horizonte. Scorpius não diminuiu a velocidade das pernas.

Entrou pelo saguão principal. Estava vazio. Somente a presença do porteiro impediu sua passagem para entrar na escola. Ele o interditou e não o deixou seguir até o auditório.

Precisava entregar o ingresso especial dos pais que Zoe havia dado para ele na semana anterior. Ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona – quase isso –, Scorpius tateou o bolso...

 _O sobretudo_.

O ingresso estava no sobretudo. E ele tinha deixado o sobretudo para trás.

Tentou manter a calma, mas teve vontade de chutar a lixeira ali do lado.

– Eu compro um ingresso agora.

– Já esgotaram os ingressos de última hora, senhor.

– Olha, minha filha está em uma das turmas da apresentação. Eu só quero entrar e vê-la, só isso. Ingresso é desnecessário.

– Regras da escola. Só estou seguindo ordens.

Engolindo milhares de palavrões que estavam na ponta de sua língua, Scorpius parou e olhou inconformado para o chão. O coração batia apressado, os pulmões ardiam pelo esforço e a cabeça latejava pela correria. Ultrapassou Londres inteira para _nada_.

Precisou imediatamente se sentar ou acabaria caindo no chão. Como não havia nenhum apoio ou cadeira, sentou no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede, tentando voltar à respiração normal e descobrir um jeito de fazer com que Zoe não o odeie por aquilo.

 _Ele tentou._

Quem diria que para ver uma apresentação de dança seria tão difícil?

Ser pai não era fácil.

O universo não queria que ele _conseguisse_? Ou ele não tentou o suficiente? Quando _ele_ seria suficiente?

– Olha – ouviu a voz do porteiro. – Posso fazer uma exceção hoje. Só fale o nome da sua filha para mim.

– Zoe. Zoe Weasley.

– A _Zoe_? Ela sempre fala oi pra mim quando aparece aqui. Uma boa menina! Você é o pai dela, então? Fez um ótimo trabalho. Garotinha esperta, a sua.

Nunca ninguém dissera a ele que ele fez um ótimo trabalho com a filha. Foi espantoso.

– Não adianta mais. A apresentação dela já foi e ela vai saber que eu não assisti. Vou decepcionar de novo...

Não tinha ideia porque começou a desabafar aquilo para um estranho.

– Começou um pouco tarde as apresentações – contou o porteiro. – O trânsito hoje tá impossível. Pode ser que a turma dela não tenha apresentado ainda.

Ao ouvir aquela notícia – a melhor que teve desde o momento em que acordou no sábado – Scorpius passou a mão no rosto. Todo o peso do mundo pareceu cair de suas costas. Scorpius apertou a mão do porteiro, agradecendo, quando deu passagem ao rapaz.

– Valeu.

– Ei. – Nunca conheceu aquele senhor na sua vida, mas ele virou a pessoa preferida de Scorpius. – Antes tarde do que nunca!

Scorpius ergueu a mão, concordando, e voltou a andar depressa para o auditório. Pôde escutar o som da música natalina. As poltronas estavam ocupadas. Scorpius não encontrou lugar para sentar, mas não se importou. O palco era a única iluminação do ambiente. Ele procurou Zoe com o olhar e, aliviado, encontrou a menina em uma das fileiras com os coleguinhas, imitando os mesmos movimentos das outras meninas.

A leveza dos movimentos naturais de Zoe era como o corpo de Scorpius naquele momento. Finalmente conseguindo relaxar, sentiu as pernas arderem e o cansaço tirar toda a sua energia. Tudo o que queria era sentar. Qualquer lugar, qualquer espaço.

E então ele viu, bem perto do palco, um grupo de pessoas familiares. Os Weasley. Não todos, porque Scorpius sabia que aquela não era nem um terço da família inteira de Rose, mas os mais próximos, como seus pais, o irmão, o primo e uma das primas. Quase como se ele estivesse sendo testado pelo universo, havia um espaço vazio ao lado de Rose na mesma coluna onde os pais estavam.

Scorpius entendeu que era uma peça de teatro sobre o Natal, porque uma garotinha estava citando as palavras decoradas. Zoe não tinha muitas falas, mas estava visível no palco naquele momento. Scorpius andou entre as cadeiras para chegar até o vazio espaço ao lado de Rose, na ponta da coluna. Como a platéia estava escura e todo mundo estava prestando muita atenção no palco, ninguém notou a presença de Scorpius.

Até ele ocupar a cadeira. A princípio, Rose pensou que alguém bem aleatório achou um lugar e sentou ali, mas quando percebeu que era Scorpius, ela se surpreendeu.

– Oi – ele disse, percebendo que ela estava com roupas de inverno e ele só com a camisa branca e a gravata frouxa.

– Você está suando.

– Trânsito – ele apenas disse e isso explicou muita coisa.

– Correu até aqui?

– Sim. Faz tempo que começou?

Rose olhava para o perfil do rosto dele, sem acreditar.

– Não. Ela acabou de entrar. Você...?

– Tentei. Estou aqui agora.

Finalmente ele pôde soltar o peso do corpo na cadeira e esquecer o resto dos problemas que enfrentou naquele dia. Assistir a filha em sua primeira apresentação escolar foi tudo o que precisava. Ele precisou desligar o celular, coisa que não fazia há _anos_ , e se concentrou em acenar quando Zoe reparou, no palco, que ele estava ali.

Ela se sentiu inspirada, e foi a principal quando ocorreu a última cena, desejando a todos um Feliz Natal. Todo mundo levantou para aplaudir quando as crianças deram as mãos e fizeram a reverência de agradecimentos.

As crianças correram em direção atrás das cortinas, pelo comando da professora. A diretora McGonagall fez o longo uso do microfone agradecendo a todos pela presença e encerrou as apresentações. Scorpius se levantou primeiro, sabendo que precisava dar espaços para os outros passarem.

Ele passou por tudo aquilo para chegar ali, e foi tão rápido que ele não sabia se ficava frustrado ou aliviado.

Ele estava esperando o sr. Weasley vê-lo. Não soube por que a presença dele o deixava tão malditamente covarde. Não era nem medo de levar outro soco. Era vergonha. E, lembrando do que sentiu ao imaginar sua própria filha, daqui uns trinta anos, namorando alguém como Scorpius, fez com que ele parasse quando o sr. Weasley passou por ele.

Não apertaram as mãos, mas se encararam. Como não se encaravam há exatos sete anos.

A sra. Weasley estava ao lado deles.

– Querido – chamou Hermione, com um leve aperto no braço de Ron. – Vamos falar com a Zoe. Ela está saindo. Boa noite, sr. Malfoy.

Hermione era educada e estava evitando o confronto. Scorpius não esperava começar a papear com eles, então apenas observou os dois se afastarem com Hugo. Entre ele e o pai de Rose era somente uma fria relação de distância agora. Melhor assim. No próximo segundo, Albus Potter estava a sua frente, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e uma expressão surpresa.

– Como vai, Potter?

– No espírito natalino – ele respondeu, apertando a mão que Scorpius estendeu, por educação.

– Ora, ora, ora. – Dessa vez, Dominique se espremeu entre as cadeiras para passar pelos dois. Cruzou os braços e encarou Scorpius.

– Dominique – ele disse, demonstrando que ainda se lembrava dela.

– Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não?

Ela dava aquele olhar que mulheres sempre dão aos ex-namorados das amigas.

Era difícil lidar com reencontros sem se sentir desconfortável. Eles meio que criaram um clube Anti-Scorpius depois que Rose terminou com ele. Scorpius só esperava que os sete anos tivessem servido para alguma coisa, e eles não entrassem em assunto antigos ali e agora. Não era o momento.

Rose pareceu ser a única a notar isso, porque se aproximou dos três para dizer:

– Zoe saiu agora, vamos até ela.

Fizeram isso. A menina estava saindo do palco com as outras crianças, cada uma delas dispersarem pelos caminhos até seus parentes. Zoe quase tropeçou ao correr até os dela, toda sorridente, após a adrenalina de se apresentar a frente de tantas pessoas.

Um pouco afastado, Scorpius ficou observando a filha interagir com os Weasley. Albus segurou ela no colo, enquanto os outros adultos sorriam e elogiavam pela apresentação. Zoe se sentia muito amada entre eles.

Scorpius não ficou incomodado, mas tinha uma sensação de arrependimento por não ter ficado nos seis anos da vida dela. O arrependimento batia nele vez ou outra, mas somente naquele momento, no momento em que Zoe deixava o sr. Weasley brincar com ela, ele admitiu a si mesmo, e isso doeu nele de uma forma incontrolável.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, esperou Zoe notar sua presença. Quando aconteceu, ele se agachou em antecedência para o abraço apertado que ela correu dar em seu pescoço, quase o derrubando para trás em desequilíbrio. Toda a consequência que acontecer depois de ter sido retirado no meio de um julgamento valeria a pena por causa daquele momento. E toda a correria também.

Ele fez tudo o que pôde para chegar até ali a tempo. Claro que uma apresentação escolar não era a mesma coisa que um aniversário, mas para Zoe... o pai estava ali agora. O peso seria o mesmo.

– Você me viu em cima do palco, papai?

– Eu vi tudo – ele disse para ela quando se afastaram, Zoe com as mãos pousadas nos ombros dele e o olhar alegre, orgulhoso. – E veria de novo, e de novo.

Ela o abraçou, mas dessa vez para que ele a carregasse no colo. Ainda que tivesse uma pontada no ombro por causa do ferimento ainda cicatrizando, Scorpius sempre reunia energia para erguer Zoe. Parecia que ela crescia a cada vez que ele a segurava, e ficava mais pesada também. Já podia ver que Zoe não precisava mais disso, e pensou nos anos que não a carregou no colo. Ele se surpreendeu por não dar a mínima para o que o sr. Weasley fizesse com ele agora. Na verdade, era como se só importasse a filha.

Colocou Zoe de volta para o chão, quando caminharam em direção ao saguão juntos com os outros pais para saírem da escola. Enquanto a menina andava em cima dos bancos, sem soltar a mão de Scorpius, os Weasley discutiam onde iriam jantar fora. Zoe deu um alto pulo para cair de pé no gramado e, em seguida, encontrou a mão de Rose que caminhava atrás deles. Ela estava entre os pais agora, cada um segurando suas mãos.

– Você foi ótima, filha – elogiou Rose enquanto sentia o olhar de Scorpius. – E me convenceu a deixá-la entrar na escolinha de teatro, se você ainda quiser.

– Quero!

– Onde? – perguntou Scorpius com uma genuína curiosidade.

– Tem esse pequeno estúdio para crianças perto da London Eye. Ensinam a dançar, cantar e atuar, são crianças da faixa etária dela. Se Zoe se comportar até o final desse ano, quem sabe o Papai Noel traz um presente, não é?

– Mas eu me comportei esse ano! – Zoe disse inconformada. Franziu a testa e ergueu a cabeça para saber: – Mas como o Papai Noel vai me dar o presente se eu moro em um apartamento e lá não tem chaminé?

Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam, sem imaginar que ela teria uma dúvida dessas. Por sorte, Al estava lá para tirar essa dúvida.

– O Papai Noel costuma se enfiar em qualquer lugar para deixar os presentes. Não importa se é em uma chaminé. Ele pode entrar pela janela. Ou até pelo buraquinho da porta, sabia?

– Mas a barrigona dele vai ficar presa lá!

Eles riram. Não tinha como convencer Zoe. Scorpius até se surpreendeu por ela não desconfiar que Papai Noel existia. Mas quem era ele para estragar a imaginação de sua filha?

– Não se preocupe com isso, Zoe – acrescentou Hermione. – Você estará na chácara dos seus bisavós e lá, como todo o ano, o Papai Noel nunca deixa de entregar os presentes para todo mundo.

Zoe gostou disso. Nesse momento chegaram ao estacionamento e Scorpius notou que só havia um carro. Ele entendeu que a família estava junta, e se agachou para falar tchau a Zoe enquanto Hermione, Al e Dominique entravam no espaçoso carro do pai de Rose.

A menina cochichou confidencialmente:

– Mamãe disse para eu não esperar você, papai... mas eu sabia que você viria... você disse que ia tentar.

– Sim – ele concordou. – E queria ficar mais tempo...

– Por que você não vai com a gente?

– Lembra o que eu te falei sobre seu avô não gostar muito de mim? Eu não quero deixá-lo desconfortável. Não fica decepcionada?

– Não – ela ergueu os ombros. – Tudo bem.

– Recompenso amanhã. Um almoço bem gostoso.

– Tá bom!

– Entra lá no carro que eu sei que sua barriga está roncando.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu escutei. E está muito frio.

Ela abafou uma risadinha. Beijou o rosto de Scorpius e direto sentou no banco com o tio Al.

Scorpius viu que Rose ainda não tinha entrado no carro. A ponta de seu nariz estava corada pelo frio. Ela sempre ficava atraente com cachecóis no pescoço e aquele destacava a cor dos olhos azuis. Ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

– Hoje foi muito importante para ela.

– Sim – ele concordou.

A cabeça do sr. Weasley surgiu do buraco da janela do carro, pressionando Rose, mas Scorpius esperou ela dizer:

– Vou levar Zoe para a casa dos meus avós no Natal. Acho que consigo voltar no domingo, e ela passa o dia com você.

Ele se viu sorrindo.

– Perfeito.

Mas não era perfeito. Não era nem um pouco perfeito. O tempo todo era Zoe se deslocando de Rose para Scorpius como se existisse uma extensa ponte entre os dois. Tudo seria mais simples se eles estivessem juntos. Scorpius não jantaria sozinho, também.

– Até mais, então – ela disse. – Tchau.

– Tchau, Rose.

Ela entrou no carro. Scorpius ficou parado, esperando para dar um aceno para Zoe, e caminhou para pegar um táxi. 

* * *

No Natal, sua família não tinha costume de jantar fora ou de se reunirem em uma ceia como as famílias gigantes faziam, como a de Rose. Narcissa e Lucius eram ainda tão jovens para eles mesmos que viajavam para todo o canto do mundo no feriado. Scorpius jantou com o pai naquela noite. Draco perguntou sobre Zoe, mas o assunto entre eles acabou ali. Quando voltou a ficar sozinho, observando a tela do celular, Scorpius buscou com o polegar o número de Rose. Ficou olhando para os números como se eles fossem dramáticos. Escreveu a mensagem, meia-noite do dia vinte e cinco:

 _Abriram aqui perto uma área pra patinação no gelo... to pensando em levar a Zoe amanhã. Feliz Natal pra vocês._

Recebeu a resposta de Rose cinco minutos depois.

"Ei, feliz Natal. Recado da Zoe."

Era uma mensagem de voz. Zoe pelo visto estava quase engolindo o celular quando exclamou um alegre "Feliz Natal papai" prolongando o "a" no microfone.

"Ela ficaria por mais tempo, só que é perder tempo não brincar com o Nathan."

 _"Quem é Nathan?"_

"Filho do James. Ele é mais novo então ela não tá perdendo a oportunidade de ter um garotinho na cola dela agora."

 _"Quais as intenções desse Nathan?"_

"Descobrir se fica mais tempo sem piscar os olhos."

 _Hum_

"Atenção, estamos detectando o famoso ciúme de pai. Isso pode levar alguns minutos."

Scorpius riu ao ler aquilo, e se viu deitando no sofá para continuar a troca de mensagem.

 _"Tá respondendo rápido. Sem nada pra fazer aí?"_

"Muita gente em volta. Morria de saudades de todos, mas preciso respirar agora. E você?"

 _"A coisa mais emocionante do meu dia foi descobrir que o síndico está comendo a cozinheira."_

"Bem, isso diz muita coisa sobre o seu Natal."

 _Com certeza._

Ele não teve certeza se a pausa que ocorreu entre aquela mensagem foi porque Rose se ocupou com alguém de sua família ou porque ela não sabia mais o que conversar com ele. Um pouco ansioso, Scorpius voltou a escrever:

 _"Vejo vocês de manhã, então?"_

"Sim. Nós vamos passar a noite aqui, mas depois do almoço eu deixo a Zoe no seu apartamento."

 _"Você não quer patinar também? O espaço é grande."_

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. O que acabou saindo foi:

"Pode ser :)"

Na casa dos Weasley, Rose ficou olhando para o emoticon como se tivesse ficado maluca. Até olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém reparou naquilo. Ela não tinha mais dezesseis anos para mandar um _pode ser_ seguido a uma carinha feliz daquelas para o ex-namorado, tinha? Antes de se arrepender, o barulhinho anunciou a chegada da próxima mensagem de Scorpius. Nada muito diferente.

 _"Combinado :)"_

* * *

Foi o melhor Natal que Zoe já teve. Não só porque ela ganhou inúmeros presentes, a ponto de deixar o apartamento da mãe completamente lotado – afinal, suas bonecas, casinhas, maquiagens, jogos eram a decoração da casa –, mas porque conheceu e reencontrou pessoas novas da família da mamãe. E para melhorar, no dia de Natal, quando as duas voltaram para Londres, Scorpius a surpreendeu com o presente _dele_. Foi o melhor presente, sem nenhuma dúvida, que ela já ganhou em todos os anos.

Quando ela viu o cãozinho atravessando, todo atrapalhado, a sala de Scorpius, Rose achou que Zoe ia desmaiar de euforia. Ela praticamente se jogou no chão para apertar os pelos pretos do pequeno da raça _pug_. Foi amor a primeira vista entre Zoe e o cãozinho novo.

Rose também não se conteve e se agachou ao lado de Zoe para passar as mãos no cãozinho, sorridente. Ele tinha olhos grandões e pidonhos em direção a elas. Ainda era apenas um filhote, tropeçava nas próprias patas, mas estava também muito alegre, tentando subir nas pernas flexionadas de Rose, agitado como Zoe.

– Ele gostou de você, mamãe! Posso segurar ele? Posso?

– Ele é tão seu quanto meu, coisinha – permitiu Scorpius, sorrindo.

Com muito cuidado, Rose ajudou e ensinou Zoe a segurar o filhotinho. Parecia que Zoe estava segurando a coisa mais preciosa da vida dela. Depois, ela não se aguentou e apertou ele em um abraço bem forte, fazendo com que o cãozinho desse uma breve lambida na bochechinha dela. Zoe fechou os olhos e prometeu:

– Vou te amar pra sempre.

– Que nome você vai dar a ele? – perguntou Rose curiosa.

– _Cupcake_! – ela se decidiu, sem precisar pensar muito. Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam, desatando a rir.

Zoe colocou Cupcake no chão e, enquanto brincava com ele, Rose se virou para Scorpius com os braços cruzados:

– Você pretende tirá-la de mim, então?

A princípio, Scorpius estranhou que fosse possível Rose estar zangada, mas ela apenas fazia sua expressão irônica.

– Quero dizer, agora _mesmo_ Zoe não vai querer ir embora daqui. Foi um presente bem pensado. O que deu na sua cabeça?

– Eu só pesquisei no Google o que crianças adoram. Elas adoram cachorros. E não gosto do apartamento vazio quando Zoe não está. Ele pode ser uma companhia legal.

Rose estava sorrindo.

– Você sabe que ter cachorro é quase como ter um segundo filho, não sabe?

– É? – ele não tinha ideia. Só queria ver a reação de Zoe, que foi melhor do que ele imaginou que seria. – A Zoe vai me ajudar, não vai?

– Vou! Obrigada, papai, foi o melhor presente de todos.

Ela o abraçou na altura da barriga, bem forte. Scorpius não sentia esse tipo de abraço há muito tempo. Depois de ter causado tanta decepção nela, ele achou que não seria capaz de recompensar propriamente. Mas, pelo visto, recompensou. Naqueles últimos dias, esteve tentando recompensar tudo, e Rose admitiu a si mesma que ela estava surpresa.

E o dia não tinha acabado. Quando Cupcake pegou no sono e deitou na caminha, confortável, Rose acompanhou Scorpius e Zoe para a pista de patinação no parque do quarteirão. Os três estavam juntos, talvez pela primeira vez fazendo algo somente... _os três_. Passaram a tarde ajudando Zoe a se equilibrar nos patins, ambos em lados opostos, segurando as mãos dela.

– Olha só o que eu sei fazer! – Zoe demonstrou, quando pegou confiança, dando um pequeno salto com os patins. Não tinha saído muito do chão, mas foi radical para ela.

– Pegue as minhas duas mãos, Zoe – chamou Rose. As duas se mantiveram frente a frente. Os dedinhos dela saíram da mão de Scorpius para segurarem a de Rose. As duas rodavam na pista, rindo, enquanto Scorpius assistia. Estava quase tirando o celular do bolso para registrar uma foto. – No três, eu vou soltá-las e você vai até o seu pai. Preparada? Um, dois e...

Zoe soltou as mãos de Rose, e não caiu. Pelo menos, não a princípio. Quando ela se desequilibrou, Scorpius foi rápido e a segurou pelas axilas. O susto passou e Zoe começou a rir, encontrando diversão na adrenalina. Revezaram entre eles até que Zoe não precisou mais segurar as mãos.

Ela já estava toda confiante na pista de gelo, sentindo-se uma Elsa, mas sempre se apoiando nas grades laterais. Tinham mais crianças com seus pais na pista, e logo Zoe se entreteve com um garotinho da idade dela, só que mais alto, quando ele mostrou a língua para ela e desafiou todo arrogante patinando ao redor dela:

– Duvido que consiga ir rápido!

– Eu consigo, _tá_?

– Mostra, então! Não vale segurar na grade.

Zoe aceitou o desafio de cabeça erguida. Ela empinou o nariz e tirou as mãos das grades. Conseguiu se equilibrar e andar durante um bom tempo ao lado do garoto, mas ela caiu de joelhos depois. Scorpius depressa foi tentar ajudá-la, mas Rose apertou o braço dele, impedindo-o disso.

O menino riu de Zoe, mas ela não deixou isso barato. Conseguiu se levantar sem a ajuda de ninguém e voltou a patinar. O garoto, percebendo que ela não ia chorar, acabou não precisando tirar sarro dela e, em poucos minutos, os dois estavam se divertindo, mostrando o que um sabia fazer melhor que o outro. Scorpius percebeu muito incomodado que aquele garoto só estava se exibindo para ela. E, o pior de tudo, estava conseguindo impressioná-la.

– Por que ele não vai brincar com alguém da idade dele?

– Zoe vive falando desse Ralph. Que ele é chato, pega no pé de todo mundo, fica se exibindo e dá muito trabalho para a professora.

– Como assim? Aquele _trombadinha_ tem sete anos?

Rose riu da expressão indignada dele. Na verdade, Scorpius tem reparado que ela estava mais... sorridente. Pelo menos, quando ela estava no mesmo lugar que ele. Reparou, também, que não tiveram espaços para silêncios característicos. Principalmente porque Scorpius não hesitou ao mudar completamente de assunto.

– O que aconteceu ao Paul?

Ela não esperava que entrassem nesse assunto. Apoiaram os braços na grade, um ao lado do outro, mas ainda com a visão panorâmica do parque para não perderem Zoe de vista.

– Está em Amsterdã – ela contou.

– Era um cara bacana. Saudades dele.

Rose girou os olhos, notando a ironia da voz dele. Scorpius riu, involuntariamente tirando um cigarro do casaco. Era o último do maço e ele fez uma promessa, talvez a décima somente naquele mês, de que não compraria outro. Botou o cigarro entre os lábios, tirando o isqueiro do bolso, fumando com o pensamento de que aquele era seu último cigarro.

Frustrou-se com a dificuldade que teve de acender, mesmo assim, já que o vento apagava rapidamente a chama que se soltava do isqueiro. Ele estava quase xingando quando o par de mãos delicadas se aproximou do isqueiro para bloquear o vento, ajudando-o a acendê-lo.

Não sorriu para Rose, embora quisesse. Ele andava preocupado com os pensamentos que tinha, de beijá-la ali, na frente de todo mundo, e Rose fazer as coisas tão genuinamente, sem esperar nada em troca, apenas por um gesto natural, intensificava ainda mais essa vontade.

Scorpius seguiu com o olhar todos os movimentos do corpo dela quando ela voltou a patinar. Rose estava enfeitada com um sobretudo, cachecol e gorro. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, assim como a ponta de seu nariz, igualzinho ao de sua filha. Ela tinha cabelos enrolados e bem ruivos, e um sorriso de dentes brancos, embora os dois da frente fossem assimétricos, indicando talvez a única imperfeição que ele poderia encontrar nela, em mil anos.

Zoe se despediu de Ralph com um "tchau" super rápido e acompanhou os pais para fora da pista. Eles tiraram os patins sentados no banco. Logo em seguida, Zoe ficou cabisbaixa com a possibilidade de voltar para a casa só com a mamãe, e se despedir do papai, então ter encontrado uma cafeteria que vendia chocolate quente foi a sua alegria.

Rapidamente parou de andar e apontou:

– Chocolate quente! Vamos, por favor? Por favorzinho?

Acomodaram-se no calor da cafeteria, esperando o atendimento. Zoe conversava. Ficou fazendo inúmeras perguntas. Ela gostava quando fazia os pais rirem. E ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz antes. Queria que todos os dias fossem assim.

Durante um relato de Zoe sobre as últimas aulas que teve antes do feriado, Scorpius ficou tenso na cadeira quando viu um casal entrando no mesmo local em que eles estavam. Qual era a chance do Juiz de seu último julgamento estar passando o Natal no mesmo lugar com a mulher dele?

O homem se deparou com o olhar de Scorpius. Para o seu alívio, ou talvez desespero, o Juiz não esquecia, de maneira alguma, as caras das pessoas, e resolveu se aproximar. Por educação que adquiriu com o seu avô Lucius, Scorpius se levantou para apertar a mão dele e da mulher. Zoe e Rose se entreolharam.

– Sr. Malfoy – ele disse, sorrindo.

– Vossa Excelência?

– Só Walken hoje, por favor – riu. Ele era bem mais humorado do que no tribunal. – É a sua família?

Scorpius não tinha a intenção de explicar tudo o que aconteceu até eles chegarem a esse momento, então resumiu com a palavra mais simples que encontrou:

– Sim. Essa é a minha filha, Zoe. E essa é a mãe dela, Rose Weasley.

– Um homem de sorte, o senhor, sr. Malfoy – ele admirou.

– Senhor, sobre o julgamento. Eu realmente gostaria de pedir desculpas.

– Deixe para lá – ele o cortou. – A garota era inocente desde o princípio. Mas conhece como a promotoria é. Aproveite o Natal com sua família, sr. Malfoy. Feliz Natal, senhoritas.

– Feliz Natal – respondeu Zoe e Rose ao mesmo tempo. O Juiz se sentou ao lado da esposa em uma das mesas, e Zoe se virou curiosa para Scorpius.

– Quem é ele, papai?

– Um homem que julga se uma pessoa deve ou não ir para a prisão.

– Um Juiz?

Scorpius se surpreendeu por Zoe conhecer o nome. Rose, depois de bebericar o chocolate quente na caneca, confessou:

– Eu já expliquei a ela sobre o seu trabalho.

– É verdade que você ajuda as pessoas que já machucaram alguém?

– Eu não ajudo – ele corrigiu. – Eu defendo.

– Mesmo se elas machucaram alguém?

– Sim. – Ele se sentiu desconfortável, _errado_ , contando sobre isso para Zoe. Será que ela o acharia um monstro? – Todas as pessoas têm seus direitos. Eu apenas me certifico de que elas tenham esses direitos no tribunal, mesmo quando fazem coisas erradas. Mas às vezes essas pessoas não são culpadas, não fizeram coisas erradas. E, nesse caso, então, eu estou ajudando sim.

– Parece um trabalho complicado – ela comentou pensativa. – Todas as crianças da minha classe têm pais que vão para falar sobre o que eles trabalham... não sei se eles iriam querer ouvir sobre o seu trabalho, papai.

Scorpius ouviu aquilo, e lamentou. Zoe estava certa. Não era um trabalho admirável. Imagina ele ficar em frente a vinte crianças para dizer "eu defendo criminosos" enquanto o outro pai vai falar como é ser um policial e estar sempre correndo risco de vida para salvar as pessoas desses criminosos.

– Não é o sonho de qualquer um fazer o que eu faço, Zoe – ele concordou. – Mas te dou um exemplo. Você roubou o bombom da geladeira da Rose antes de jantar.

– Não roubei não – ela disse depressa. – Eu nunca roubei nada, papai!

– Consegue provar isso para mim?

– Eu não tenho nenhum bombom comigo – ela cruzou os braços.

– Você pode ter comido.

Zoe não soube o que dizer depois dessa. Mas pensou rápido:

– É só ver que tem o bombom na geladeira.

– E se não tiver? E se eu não encontrar o bombom?

– Outra pessoa comeu, porque não fui eu.

– Como vai provar que foi outra pessoa? Como vai saber o que aconteceu com o bombom? O que vai fazer nessa situação, Zoe?

– Pedir desculpas pra mamãe por eu ter comido o bombom antes de jantar? – tentou Zoe, aflita. Rose soltou uma risada, e encarou Scorpius para desafiá-lo a continuar a explicação.

– Vai pedir desculpas por uma coisa que você não fez? Não, Zoe. Nesse caso, você chama um advogado. As pessoas, quando são acusadas de fazerem algo errado, chegam até mim. Elas me chamam. Eu vou tentar provar, e na maioria das vezes eu consigo, que elas não roubaram nenhum bombom da geladeira. – Scorpius se inclinou para dizer baixinho e sério: – Sei que isso não se compara a um bombeiro, a um médico ou a um militar. Sei que parece errado. Mas é um trabalho que alguém tem que fazer, ou alguém pode ir para a prisão sem ter tido culpa de nada.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando raciocinar tudo aquilo. Ficou calada por um tempo, assoprando suavemente a caneca do chocolate quente. Scorpius não parou de pensar na curiosidade de Zoe sobre seu trabalho, e o modo como ela encararia isso quando fosse mais velha, quando entendesse melhor.

Zoe passou o final da tarde no apartamento de Scorpius para brincar e se relacionar com o novo cãozinho, Cupcake. Ela nunca se sentiu tão triste por ter que falar tchau.

– Você pode vir aqui quando quiser, coisinha – Scorpius disse, segurando as duas mãos delas, agachado a sua frente para que ficasse a sua altura. A menina estava com uma expressão desolada. – Cupcake não vai embora, tá bom?

– E você?

– Estarei aqui – ele disse. – Tenho que resolver umas coisas, e no ano novo nós nos vemos. Ei, Zoe – chamou, baixinho. A filha estava olhando para os pés, como se não quisesse que Scorpius a visse lacrimejando.

– Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida – ela confessou, os olhos aguados. – Por que você e a mamãe não podem ficar juntos todos os dias que nem hoje?

– Fui um idiota com ela, e a magoei.

– Por que você fez isso? Por que você magoou ela? Por que você não pede desculpas?

– Tem coisas que fazemos que desculpas não são o suficiente. Que nem quando eu não fui a sua festa.

– Mas eu aceitei suas desculpas, papai.

Scorpius nunca teve a confirmação disso antes, e se sentiu bem. Ergueu o pequeno queixo dela, Zoe explicando:

– Você depois foi na minha apresentação e você depois trouxe o Cupcake para a sua casa e eu amo o Cupcake.

Inacreditável como apenas um dia foi o suficiente para Zoe amar o bichinho de estimação. A inocência era... intrigante.

Nesse momento, Rose saía do banheiro ajeitando os cabelos. Ela observou os dois se abraçarem.

Ele acompanhou as duas até o estacionamento, com Zoe grudada como um bicho preguiça nele. Quando passaram pela recepção do edifício, Zoe acenou animadamente para a recepcionista.

– Tchau, Portia!

– Tchau, Zoe!

Rose reparou que Portia fez um tchauzinho com os dedos para Scorpius. Zoe geralmente era bem ciumenta em relação às mulheres que tentavam se relacionar com Scorpius, Rose sabia bem disso. Mas vê-la se dando bem com Portia, sempre a cumprimentando... Rose precisou se ocupar com a bolsa, onde procurava a chave do carro depressa. Enquanto isso, Zoe se descolou de Scorpius para pegar a mão dele e atravessarem o estacionamento.

Scorpius imediatamente percebeu a mudança.

– O que aconteceu com o Dodge?

– Já era velho demais – respondeu Rose, entrando no seu mais novo carro. Zoe abriu a porta para entrar também e se empoleirou na janela para fazer caretas a Scorpius. Ele retrucou com outra, mas voltou a olhar para a Rose. E depois analisou o novo carro.

– Eu gostava dele.

– Eu também – ela disse baixinho. – Boas lembranças.

– Sim. Mas esse foi uma ótima escolha. Bem moderno.

Draco sempre costumava dizer que, quando você muda a vida, você tem que mudar o carro. Scorpius imaginou se isso se aplicava a Rose naquele momento. Novos tempos, novo carro.

– E eu estava quase me esquecendo.

Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza se deveria dar o presente. Rose costumava ignorar os presentes dele, ou mesmo não aceitá-los. Scorpius queria dar a ela algo que pudesse fazer com que Rose gostasse e admitisse. Ele pensou bastante e, por fim, comprou o que ele tirou do bolso interno do casaco.

– Antes de você dizer que "não precisava" – ele disse depressa, interrompendo os protestos da ex-namorada. – Precisava, sim.

Rose recebeu o presente retangular. Abriu e revelou o que era.

– Edição especial – ela murmurou, encantada com a capa do livro. –. Todos os livros em um só.

– Não tem problema ser clichê uma vez ou outra – ele sorriu quando ela o encarou, estupefata. – Sei que já leu todos, mas...

– Obrigada – ela disse. Scorpius reparou que ela ainda tinha a mania de passar as páginas com um movimento e levá-las até seu nariz para cheirar o aroma das folhas.

– Mamãe, posso ver? – perguntou Zoe curiosa.

– Claro, olha só.

Zoe espreitou os olhos e leu.

– Jane Austen... Cole...ção.

Scorpius olhava para Rose. Ela, apesar de ter ligado o carro, ainda não tinha engatado a marcha.

– Eu tenho algo também. – Entregou a ele um pequeno embrulho dentro do carro. Espiou enquanto Scorpius o abria. – Na verdade, é meu e da Zoe. Na verdade, é só da Zoe. Ela fez tudo. Eu só emoldurei.

Scorpius estava segurando uma tela de pintura em suas mãos. Rapidamente reconheceu os traços de Zoe, e o peculiar jeito como ela desenhava o detalhe da gravata dele.

– Foi a primeira tela dela com tinta acrílica.

– Você gostou, papai?

– Adorei, coisinha. Obrigado. Vejo vocês no ano novo?

– Tchau, Scorpius.

– Tchau.

Scorpius deu uma leve batida no teto do carro e assistiu ao carro de Rose sair pelo estacionamento, Zoe acenando com a mão atrás do vidro.

Scorpius subiu o elevador, observando a pintura que havia acabado de ganhar de sua filha, emoldurada pelas mãos de Rose. Sentiu-se bem, como há muito não se sentia.

Jogou-se no sofá quando voltou para o apartamento, querendo muito descansar porque brincar com Zoe exigia energia e a dele estava esgotada, mas foi nesse momento que ele notou a presença do Cupcake. O filhote latiu na direção dele, chamando para brincadeiras. E, realmente, não teve como Scorpius se sentir sozinho naquele Natal. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não precisou de mulheres nuas.

Mesmo assim, ainda tinha uma parte dentro dele que o incomodava. Uma breve e cautelosa pontada em seu peito que não tinha a ver com Rose, nem com Zoe, nem com a família de Rose, nem com a iminência do avô estar com câncer que em pouco tempo poderá prejudicar a saúde e por isso ele e a avó estavam viajando e aproveitando o mundo. Tinha a ver com Astoria.

Não soube dizer se foi uma escolha boa andar pelo cemitério de Londres com o sol por trás dos edifícios da silhueta da metrópole, mas como era época natalina e as famílias se reuniam com seus entes queridos, Scorpius não era o único dono das pegadas da neve. Encontrou a lápide depois de uma longa caminhada, e ficou parado a frente dela. Havia um copo de vidro, de uísque, em cima da lápide, e Scorpius imaginou que Draco já tinha feito sua visita naquele dia. Achou melhor estar sozinho naquele momento, para poder sentir sem ser observado.

Ele não acreditava em reencarnação, vida após a morte e todas essas crenças. Não era uma pessoa que conversava com lápides imaginando que alguém estaria escutando, porque _não_ , não havia ninguém escutando.

Mas ele _sentiu_ que Astoria estava ali e ficou arrepiado.

– Oi, mãe. Sei que não vai me responder de volta, mas há algo de reconfortante em falar para um pedaço de pedra. – Olhou para o céu escuro e mordeu os lábios. – Desculpe ter demorado tanto pra visitá-la. Culpo a mim por tudo o que aconteceu, mas cansei de evitar as coisas. Ultimamente não tenho conseguido dormir. Fico lembrando daquela ligação. A última. Você estava me mandando não andar com o Evan porque ele estava cheirando todas essas merdas de drogas. E você estava certa. Ele fodeu com a vida dele, o cara está saindo e entrando toda hora da reabilitação e a família não quer saber dele. Outro dia ele ligou pra mim pedindo ajuda para ter um lugar para ficar, tive que recusar por causa da minha filha.

Tirou o gorro da cabeça e passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

– Zoe tá com sete anos agora. Ela iria adorar você, e ia conseguir conquistar você, porque não tem criança que nem ela. Até minha avó não resistiu. Devia ter visto o que a Zoe falou pra ela. _Você não parece velha pra ser minha bisavó_. – Começou a rir com a lembrança, um riso que foi atrapalhado por uma fungada rápida dele. Apertou o nariz congelado pelo frio escaldante daquela noite de Natal. Se recompôs e, jogando uma pequena flor na pedra, murmurou: – Feliz Natal, mãe.

Não foi embora imediatamente. Sentou-se ali e tudo o que permaneceu entre ele e sua mãe foi o silêncio. Um silêncio precioso, importante. Aquele Natal tinha sido feliz.


	17. Trouble

**Capítulo flashback!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.: Trouble**

Scorpius desceu as escadas, apressado, passando sem olhar para a cozinha.

"Vou sair. Não me espera."

Astoria bebericou um pouco do seu chá preferido. A família na casa era sempre assim. Nada de 'boa noite' ou beijinhos na bochecha quando a mãe chega do trabalho.

"Com quem você vai sair?"

"Que diferença faz saber disso?"

"Não responda minhas perguntas com outras perguntas. Sabe que odeio isso."

"Que resposta você quer?"

"Uma que não tente me enrolar."

"Tchau, mãe." Ele se aproximou dela, amenizando a expressão, e a beijou no rosto. Ela estranhou isso.

"Não venha com beijinhos pra me enrolar. Não quero saber que tem andado com aquele Evan. Ele não é uma boa influência para você."

"Não vou sair com Evan. Vou sair com a minha namorada."

"Que deve ser uma piranha igual todas as outras. Nem apareça com ela aqui em casa, já te falei o que penso sobre suas namoradas."

"Essa é diferente, mãe", garantiu abraçando o ombro dela.

"Diferente como?" Foi nesse momento que Scorpius reparou na vó Cissy, lendo o jornal na mesa, com os óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz. Ela ergueu os olhos para o neto. "A garota tem boceta de chocolate dessa vez, por acaso?"

Scorpius gargalhou e Astoria deu um suspiro.

"Lindo, Cissy. E deixa o seu celular ligado" mandou para o filho. "Não quero ver que anda me ignorando."

Scorpius mostrou o celular ligado para a mãe.

"Tchau, mãe, não fica se preocupando. E, tchau, linda deliciosa vó Cissy."

Segurou o rosto de Narcissa para também dar um beijo no rosto dela.

Astoria e Narcissa se entreolharam quando ele foi embora. Desde quando ele se despedia com beijinhos?

"Deve ser um chocolate de boa qualidade, pelo visto" comentou Narcissa, rindo. Viu a expressão preocupada da nora. "Deixa de se preocupar, Astoria. Seu filho é igual a todos os garotos. Eles só querem aproveitar nessa idade, conheço o tipo. Tenho o Draco pra comparar."

Astoria olhava distraída.

"Às vezes acho que não dei atenção que ele precisava."

"Ele está acostumado."

Não foi uma resposta que fez Astoria se sentir bem. Não era para um filho se acostumar com a ausência da mãe. Mal conhecia Scorpius agora. Não sabia do que ele gostava, não sabia o que ele queria para a vida, e não sabia se ele uma vez já se apaixonou por uma garota. Não sabia qual eram os planos dele, nem mesmo as notas na escola. Scorpius estava simplesmente apagado, agora. Era como se ele não a deixasse entrar na vida dele, como se ele a castigasse por ela nunca ter estado _lá_. Sempre trabalhando, sempre preocupada.

"Ei, você está bem?" Já estava tarde, e ela e Draco se preparavam para dormirem. Astoria tirava os brincos das orelhas, com muitas coisas na cabeça. Preocupações, ansiedade, medo.

"Perdi o caso hoje. A garota não confiou no Júri. Preferiu o acordo de dez anos na prisão e, no fim, nem culpada ela era."

Draco admirava que Astoria se preocupasse com os outros, mesmo profissionalmente.

"Vem cá."

Os dois se abraçaram, aconchegados na cama. Ele acariciava o ombro da mulher, distraído.

"Você tem conversado com Scorpius?" ela perguntou.

Draco soltou um riso lamentoso.

"Mereço um prêmio se eu conseguir tirar alguma coisa dele ultimamente" respondeu.

"Ele não pode excluir a gente pra tudo a vida inteira." Depois de um tempinho calada, apoiou o queixo no peito dele e perguntou. "Sou uma péssima mãe, não?"

"Por que diz isso?"

"Estou pensando. Ando cheia de clientes na firma, preciso diminuir minha carga de trabalho. E podemos fazer uma viagem em família. Há quanto tempo não fazemos?"

"Para onde você quer ir?" riu Draco. "Já passamos por todos os lugares do mundo, querida."

"O que acha de Dubai? Você que gosta de arquitetura, lá é perfeito."

"Dubai? Diferente. Acho que nunca fomos pra Dubai."

Ela sorriu.

"Então será nosso próximo destino."

"Sim" ele concordou. "O próximo."

Draco era bom em planejar toda a viagem com apenas um movimento – passar o cartão na máquina. Nos últimos dias, Astoria cumpriu sua promessa de diminuir a carga horária na firma para passar mais tempo com a família. Fez um jantar de aniversário para ela mesma no final de semana, caprichando nos pratos. Narcissa e Lucius participaram, incluindo também a irmã dela, Daphne, o marido e Roran, o filho e brilhante estudante de medicina.

"Scorpius passou em Oxford. Estudará direito" contava Astoria orgulhosa.

"E ele virá para o jantar essa noite? Não vejo o rapaz há tanto tempo" dizia Daphne.

"Ele não perderia o aniversário da própria mãe" convenceu Draco, a mão apoiada na de Astoria sobre a mesa.

Mas, de qualquer maneira, Scorpius estava atrasado. Não era à toa. Sexta-feira à noite era seu tempo de curtir o que a semana inteira que as provas finais privaram ele disso. O som alto, as bebidas, os amigos e a namorada. Não queria nem saber do celular e da mãe ligando para ele a cada maldito segundo. Pulava pelo efeito do álcool, gargalhando, se divertindo, beijando Rose, abraçando Rose, virando-se ora ou outra para o amigo, dividir o baseado, tragando, e voltando a dançar no meio da multidão de novo.

Era uma época de rebeldia, para ambos; logo sairiam de casa para viverem suas vidas na universidade e não podia fazer as escolhas dos pais para sempre. Rose o apoiava completamente nisso.

Ela era sexy. Ou timidamente confiante; Scorpius não tinha certeza. Mas de qualquer maneira, ela era adorável. Ele nunca gostou do adorável até conhecer Rose Weasley. Era a combinação de dois lados extremos. Ou era o efeito dele contra ela? Talvez. Ela queria ser atrevida quando estava com ele, e demonstrava isso quando precisavam terminar a noite.

Scorpius a admirava, sentada em seu colo no banco do carro. Estava estacionado na rua escura, um quarteirão longe da casa de Rose. Scorpius sorria, um sorriso leve e verdadeiro. Beijavam-se. Beijos quentes. E, só um pouco, Rose sentia a ereção dele contra a calcinha dela. E se movia, para provocar. Ambos bêbados. Só precisando disso. Irresponsáveis, mas com a certeza de que não iriam se arrepender.

Ele observou com os lábios entreabertos a namorada tirar o sutiã, despindo aqueles seios incríveis. Sem enrolar muito, Scorpius beijou o mamilo eriçado, e com a outra mão entrava com os dedos na calcinha dela. Rose se contorcia, os olhos cerrados, gemendo.

"Devemos terminar?" ela ofegou quando fez aquela pergunta.

"Quê?", Scorpius olhou preocupado. "Por quê?"

"O que seremos depois da formatura?"

"Namorados."

"Você quer?"

"Quero. Quero você, Rose. O tempo todo. Não vai mudar."

"E Oxford não fica muito longe daqui."

"Não. Não fica."

"Vamos fazer isso dar certo..."

"Sim."

A boca dele não se desgrudava do pescoço cheiroso dela. Ela sentiu gotas de suor no rosto dele quando o apertou para voltarem a se beijar. Scorpius afastou a cueca e trouxe o membro para fora, massageando. Rose tirou a camisinha do bolso dele e rasgou o pacote com os dentes, apressada. Não demorou muito e o carro começou a balançar freneticamente, os dois corpos adolescentes sempre em sintonia, muito embora Scorpius tivesse gozado primeiro. Mas não era problema; ele ajudou Rose a finalizar com os dedos no clitóris dela, e ela mordeu o ombro dele, forte, ofegante.

"Eu te amo pra caralho" ele murmurou no ouvido dela, apertando suavemente sua bunda.

"Depois que gozou desse jeito, claro que ama."

Ele sorriu, divertido.

"Acredite em mim. Não falaria isso pra qualquer uma."

Ela se rendeu. O sexo era bom demais.

"Eu também te amo."

E mal sabiam o que isso significava.

Scorpius estacionou no jardim quando voltou, quatro horas da manhã, para a casa. A dianteira do carro beijou a caixa de correio, mas ele nem notou direito. Estava exausto, com sono e precisava tomar banho, já imaginando a ressaca que teria que enfrentar de manhã. Mas tinha valido a pena.

Tropeçou no vaso de flor da sala quando caminhou até lá. Ocupando uma das poltronas brancas e perfeitamente alinhada com a outra do lado, Astoria segurava uma taça de vinho.

"Boa noite, filho. Você se esqueceu ou você apenas não se importa?"

"Ei, mãe" ele disse com um aceno. "Que pergunta é essa?"

"Você não apareceu."

Ela o deixou beijá-lo no rosto. Ela não sabia repelir Scorpius, embora tivesse tido vontade. Ele estava cheirando a álcool, maconha e perfume feminino.

"Não apareci pra quê? Oh porra!" ele exclamou, finalmente se dando conta. "É hoje?"

"Eu te avisei que era."

"Merda, mãe, merda, desculpa. Eu totalmente esqueci."

"Sua tia estava aqui. E o Roran."

"Ooh caralho. Desculpa. Eu... mãe, por que você não me lembrou?" Agachou-se para ficar na altura da poltrona e segurar a mão dela. Astoria bebeu o vinho, lambendo os lábios, calma, fria. "É sério. Me perdoa. Eu não lembrei... esqueci totalmente do jantar... caramba. Desculpa."

Ela riu.

"Poupe esse fingimento para suas namoradas, Scorpius. Eu sou sua mãe."

"Fingimento?"

"Sim, fingimento. Você sempre diz o que eu quero ouvir. Mas hoje, não quero ouvir desculpas. Cancelei tudo para termos um jantar em família, para poder me gabar com a minha irmã de que meu filho entrou em uma das melhores faculdades do país. Para poder compartilhar essa alegria e esse orgulho que eu tenho de você. E você não apareceu."

"Mãe. Eu não quero te deixar chateada."

"Não deixou, querido" ela murmurou. "Só estou... desiludida. Você está bêbado."

"Eu só estava me divertindo."

"Valeu à pena?" perguntou levantando-se.

Ela se levantou, depois do silêncio entre eles.

"Vou pra cama. Não faça muito barulho. Seus avós estão passando a noite."

Ele se odiou por magoá-la.

Ela subiu as escadas, elegantemente, sem perder a compostura, embora Scorpius merecesse um tapa.

Foi a última imagem que teve da mãe.

* * *

 _Rose Weasley  
Mensagem enviada as 22:44_

 _Vamos sair? :)_

 _Evan Smith  
Mensagem enviada as 01:04_

 _Vc perdeu a gostosa da Sam me chamando pra ir a festa dela... tem umas duas primas aqui! ta perdendo uma surubinha rapaaaaaaz_

 _Rose Weasley  
Mensagem enviada as 02:30_

 _Atende a merda desse celular, Scorpius._

 _Albus Potter  
Mensagem enviada as 17:40_

 _O capitão disse pra você aparecer no treino hoje. Só passando o recado. Falou._

 _Rose Weasley  
Mensagem enviada as 17:55_

 _Me liga. Por favor._

* * *

Scorpius fez um perfeito nó na gravata, sem ao menos precisar olhar para o acessório. Uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto era refletida pelo espelho de seu quarto. O celular, na escrivaninha, vibrava constantemente por atenção as chamadas e as mensagens.

Ajeitou a gola da camisa preta, colocou o paletó preto e, finalmente, atendeu a chamada de Evan.

"Você _perdeu_ , Scorpius, você _perdeu_. Três gurias. Três. Onde é que você foi parar ontem, hein? Ah, já sei. Tava com a namoradinha, né?"

"Minha mãe morreu" respondeu calmo, e, então, a linha caiu. Scorpius, depois daquela ligação, não soube de Evan por um longo tempo. O rapaz estava drogado demais para se importar. E nunca foi um amigo.

Procurou o celular de Rose com o polegar e ela atendeu ao primeiro toque.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, olhando para seus pés.

"Amor..." Rose começou. "Eu vi sobre o acidente. Eu não consigo acreditar."

"Pode vir aqui?"

"Claro" ela disse. "Só não... não some de novo. Fiquei preocupada. Estou preocupada."

"Te vejo mais tarde então."

Ele desligou depressa. Queria evitar o contato com o celular a todo o custo. A última ligação de Astoria ainda estava registrada nele.

Rose ficou com ele durante aqueles dias sombrios, e seu apoio era indescritível. Scorpius estava estranho. Estranho por não parecer afetado. Não chorou no velório, não chorou no enterro. Não chorou nos próximos dias. Não chorou. Convenceu-se de que tudo ficaria bem. Manteve-se calmo, elegante, firme.

Era só um pesadelo.

Quando não acordou do pesadelo, culpou-se inteiramente por tudo.

* * *

Terminou com Rose pouco antes de morar em Oxford na universidade, por um motivo estúpido. _Achou que ela só não conseguia terminar com ele porque a mãe dele morreu_. O que era uma mentira tremenda. Rose o amava.

Reataram no mês seguinte, quando ele notou que não conseguia passar um segundo sem ela. Rose começou a estudar na aclamada Academia de Artes em Londres mesmo, mas participava dos finais de semana em Oxford, para rever Scorpius e matarem as saudades nas festas das universidades. Albus cursou Ciência da Computação em Oxford também, e isso tornou Scorpius e Albus colegas de quarto. Até amigos por um tempo, julgando pela façanha que Scorpius tinha de apresentar os caras certos para ele nas festas, e não ter o preconceito. Ensinou Albus a aproveitar o que queria ter. Ele o convenceu a sair do armário e dizer "foda-se" para o que a família pensava.

Scorpius trocou a maconha por apenas cigarros. Adquiriu o costume de acender um depois de transar; Rose não gostava, mas conseguia conviver com os defeitos dele.

No Natal, ele voltou para Londres para rever o pai e os avós. Os jantares não eram a mesma coisa sem Astoria. Ele passou a madrugada ao lado de Rose, perto da família dela, pois se sentia melhor com ela. Foi a única noite que ele conheceu os pais de Rose. E, para ser bem sincero, Scorpius conquistou eles. O sr. Weasley até podia não gostar que ele era o cara que estava transando com sua Rose, mas em geral Scorpius não fez nada para ser odiado por eles. Ainda.

O namoro deu certo por um tempo, mas as discussões começaram a ficar mais... constantes. Para piorar, era pelo celular. Scorpius amava Rose, sim, mas isso não impedia outras garotas de tentarem se aproximar. No começo de janeiro, Rose precisou se dedicar a um projeto em dupla com um colega da mesma Academia, e não passou o tempo com Scorpius por quase um mês. Quando se reencontraram, Rose viu trocas de mensagens de uma garota no celular dele.

Não estavam mais confiando. Ela não tirou satisfação na primeira vez que espiou, porque sabia que era errado fazer isso. Apesar de Scorpius ser namorado, ele tinha direito a privacidade.

Só que foi difícil, na próxima semana, não dizer nada, quando a foto de _outra_ garota apenas de sutiã pipocou na tela do celular.

Brigaram. Talvez tanto que quase terminaram. Ele foi atrás dela, prometendo que ele não tinha como controlar o que a garota enviava para ele. Prometeu que ele não estava pegando, muito menos transando com outra. Mostrou, para provar, a conversa. Obviamente a vadia só queria provocá-lo porque Scorpius ainda não tinha se rendido.

Ele amava Rose.

Ela não acreditou nas promessas dele, mas deu mais uma chance. A briga foi substituída por beijos. Desesperados por se reencontrarem, precisaram mais uma vez sentir seus corpos, o calor do sexo que ainda era bom para eles. Transaram feito animais, contra a porta do dormitório dele, porque mal tinham tempo para se reverem na semana, então precisavam aproveitar o tempo perdido que usaram para brigarem. Nem camisinha Scorpius usou. Mesmo não tendo gozado dentro dela, Rose achou melhor tomar pílula do dia seguinte.

A próxima briga aconteceu por causa dela. Andava de papinho com um amigo novo, da Academia. Ele a ajudava em todos os projetos – Rose deixava de ir para Oxford por causa disso. Scorpius ficava puto, mas se controlava. Quando eles brigaram, foi pra valer. Palavrão um para o outro. Odiaram-se na manhã seguinte. Rose não fez nada com o cara, _nada_ , mas Scorpius achava que sim. Rose quase terminou com ele.

Quase.

Scorpius ficou na dúvida se eles ainda estavam juntos.

Passado um tempo sem se falarem, Scorpius mandou mensagens.

Rose respondia, na dúvida se eles precisavam mesmo terminar.

Com a chegada das férias, finalmente teriam tempo para consertar todas as merdas feitas. Porque eles se amavam. E pessoas que se amam lutam para ter a outra, independente das dificuldades.

Só que Scorpius tinha bebido na festa daquela madrugada, e não estava esperando ser surpreendido por Rose logo de manhã em seu próprio dormitório na universidade.

A cama estava desarrumada e Scorpius abotoava a camisa depressa enquanto Rose entrava. Não tinha o que se preocupar, certo? Ele só estava acordando.

Claro que Rose não era burra, mas o coração dela recusou a desconfiar.

"Ei" ela disse, baixinho, quando eles sentaram na cama para conversarem. "Toda aquela briga semana passada... Eu fui uma... eu nem sei dizer o que eu fui."

Era tão irônico dizer isso agora. Ela estava se sentindo mal. Achou que deveria se desculpar por ter deixado Scorpius de lado nas últimas semanas para fazer um projeto com o amigo. Culpava-se pelo jeito que o relacionamento deles estava afetando tudo. Culpava seu ciúme desenfreado, seu medo de perdê-lo, e estava disposta a fazer as coisas melhorarem, se Scorpius estivesse disposto também.

Mas que _idiota_.

Ouviu a descarga no banheiro sendo acionada e isso interrompeu o que ela estava dizendo. O coração de Scorpius batia acelerado, como alguém que é pego em flagrante.

Naquela época, Albus estava no intercâmbio de seis meses na Suécia. Era impossível ser ele lá dentro.

Rose confirmou isso quando uma moça loira saiu do banheiro. Ela era linda. O tipo de garota que conseguia ficar com o cabelo maravilhoso de manhã. E o corpo... bem, o corpo digno para o tipo de Scorpius. Estava com uma calça jeans apertada e com o sutiã preto.

"Você está sentada..." ela apontou para o edredom desmanchado da cama, sem jeito. "Em cima da minha blusa e..."

Rose se levantou em câmera lenta quando notou que a moça estava falando com ela. Quando a loira se adiantou depressa para pegar a blusa de volta, Rose não teve uma reação drástica.

Scorpius fechou os olhos, acabado.

A loira olhou para Rose e para Scorpius, aleatoriamente.

"Eu vou... eu vou embora..."

Vestiu a blusa e saiu do quarto, deixando-o silencioso novamente.

"Rose..." começou Scorpius, desesperando-se com a expressão dela, que era muito pior do que se ela tivesse gritado.

"Ok" sussurrou baixinho. "Ok. Vamos..." pigarreou "podemos esquecer que eu alguma vez entrei aqui?"

Scorpius começou a jorrar explicações.

A cada palavra ele soava mais ridículo.

Ele teve o impulso de tentar segurá-la quando ela deu as costas e se dirigiu até a porta para ir embora. Ela fez um gesto brusco, afastando a mão dele. Empurrando-o.

A humilhação começou a crescer. O sangue estava fervendo. Rose xingou a si mesma, em pensamentos. Recusou-se, porém, a deixar as lágrimas nos olhos. Passou os dedos depressa contra eles.

Soltou um riso inconformado no meio das lágrimas.

" _Eu estava sentada na blusa dela_."

Naquele momento, ela não conseguiu brigar. Pela primeira vez, foi incapaz de brigar com Scorpius. Tudo o que queria era evitar o olhar dele, evitar as desculpas dele, evitar as merdas dele. Precisou sair de lá.

Depressa.

Pretendia nunca mais vê-lo.

* * *

O pior de tudo? Al não estava lá para ajudá-la. Al estava na Suécia. Na merda da Suécia. Quem meio que a socorreu naquela época foi Dominique. Ajudava-a repetindo sempre _Fighter_ da Cristina Aguilera. Era a única dos primos que estava por perto naquela época e acabou se tornando um grande suporte na separação dela com Scorpius. Dominique entendia Rose, já tinha passado por tudo aquilo com outros namorados e falava que só havia um jeito de melhorar. Fazer compras. Sentir-se linda. Ficar gata. Ser adorada pelo espelho.

O shopping estava movimentado em outubro. Rose se esforçou a seguir a filosofia de vida de Dominique. As vezes a vaidade poderia ajudar, mas ela estava desanimada. Desanimada com tudo. Queria ficar deitada na sala, assistindo Guerra dos Tronos (e imaginando a cabeça do Scorpius rodando pela tela de tanta raiva que ela estava), mas Albus a proibiu de assistir os novos episódios até que ele voltasse para os dois assistirem juntos. Rose ignorou as inúmeras ligações de Scorpius. Bloqueou o celular dele, não queria ouvir sobre ele. Estava farta. Aquele relacionamento desgastou suas energias.

E a deixou com... enjôos.

Dominique esperou ela atrás da porta do banheiro feminino do shopping.

"Rose, estou ficando preocupada. Tudo bem aí?"

Rose reapareceu segurando o teste de gravidez.

Ela estava atrasada, e ela calculava tudo perfeitamente desde o primeiro dia que menstruou aos doze anos. Sua mãe lhe ensinara.

Dominique deixou a alça da bolsa deslizar por seu braço, em choque.

Se tinha como ficar pior, _ficou_.


	18. Sparks

**Capítulo 18.:** Sparks

Quando Zoe nasceu, Rose sentiu sua agitação nos choros impossivelmente altos. A quantidade de vezes que Zoe fez Rose perder as horas de sonos, não somente com choradeiras, mas por preocupação também, era incontável. Não demorou muito e ela viu Zoe crescer para se tornar essa criança alegre, divertida, espalhafatosa, extrovertida, bondosa e carinhosa; _feliz_. Mas claro que tiveram momentos difíceis com a filha. Que criança não faz escândalo quando quer algum presente e a mãe não compra? Que criança não fica de birra só para conseguir o que quer? Que criança _nunca_ fez alguma coisa errada, não por intenção, mas porque não sabia que era proibido fazer aquilo?

Na escola, pelas reuniões com a professora, Rose descobria ainda mais sobre Zoe. Ela era cercada de amiguinhos, tinha um ar confiante que atraía as outras crianças para fazerem coisas com e _por_ ela. Uma vez Zoe foi chamada a diretoria porque duas garotas brigaram para disputarem quem ia fazer o trabalho em dupla com ela, e a professora tinha julgado que Zoe colocara lenha da fogueira, induzindo as duas garotas disputarem entre si. Zoe jurou a Rose que ela nunca fez nada daquilo e estava muito assustada com o fato de ter sido repreendida e de ter visto uma briga tão de perto.

– Eu só disse pra elas que eu escolheria uma delas para ser a minha dupla e então elas começaram a brigar – explicou Zoe, sentada no sofá da sala, ao lado de Rose. – Eu não achava que elas iam brigar! Você acredita em mim, mamãe?

– As pessoas entendem de outra maneira quando estão vendo de longe, filha, então você tem que sempre tomar cuidado com as coisas que você fala, tudo bem? Se você percebeu que as duas garotas já não se davam muito bem e estão sempre brigando, você deveria ter decidido outra dupla para você, ou pedido a sua professora para ela mesma escolher, ok?

– Eu vou ficar de castigo? – Zoe estava aflita.

– Você acha que merece ficar de castigo? Você acha que você fez alguma coisa errada?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Então não tem o que temer. Às vezes essas coisas acontecem pra gente aprender. E tem outra coisa... a professora escreveu na carta que você se recusou a se desculpar.

– Porque eu não fiz nada! – ela disse desesperada. – E o papai disse que a gente não precisa pedir desculpa se a gente não fez nada.

Rose ficou surpresa com essa resposta direta e decidida de Zoe. Reparou que Scorpius tinha muita influência na vida e nas características dela, apesar de ele não ter estado cem por cento presente, como Rose, na vida da filha.

– Mas você faltou o respeito com a professora quando se recusou a se desculpar? Você disse grosseiramente?

– Eu só disse que não foi minha culpa, mamãe. E eu não levantei a voz para ela.

Rose não pretendia e não era uma mãe que costumava passar a mão na cabeça dela. Mas tinha confiança de que sua filha estava dizendo a verdade. Zoe era tão sincera, desde sempre, tanto que nem era muito confortável ouvir a quantidade de coisas genuinamente verdadeiras que escapulia da boca dela.

Certa vez Zoe mentiu sobre ter escovado os dentes e a consciência dela ficou tão pesada que ela saiu da cama no meio da noite para ir de fininho até o banheiro. Ela estava subindo na tampa do vaso sanitário para alcançar a pasta de dente quando Rose a flagrou bem no ato, com o rosto amassado de sono. Ela pediu desculpas porque se sentiu culpada.

Zoe não era perfeita. Ela era a base da educação que Rose tentou dar a ela. Não era _fácil_ ser mãe, muito menos moldar a personalidade perfeita de um filho. Quando engravidou, era despreparada, imatura e jovem. Zoe fora um susto que a forçou amadurecer para ser um exemplo digno. O exemplo que Hermione era para Rose, e sua avó Granger era para Hermione. Ela também não queria desfigurar as atitudes de Zoe, distanciando-a da figura paterna que Scorpius era. Zoe precisa de um pai. E era só ver o jeito que ela ficava quando via Scorpius atravessando a porta para buscá-la para um passeio, que Rose não tinha coragem de afastar Scorpius, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca foi a melhor pessoa, nem sequer o melhor exemplo do mundo.

Todas as coisas que Scorpius não fez pela Zoe, foram consequencias das atitudes dele. Foi devido a falta de esforço que Scorpius teve para ter Zoe por perto.

Mas ele estava querendo mudar isso agora.

Teve mais certeza disso quando, no começo do mês de abril, ela precisou ir para Paris, uma urgência de trabalho e não foi possível levar Zoe. Ela ficou fora por quatro dias. Poderia ter deixado a filha com os avós, mas Scorpius tinha finalizado alguns pro-bonos da semana e sua agenda não estava cheia naqueles dias. No final de semana, Scorpius levou Zoe para viajar. E Zoe ficou tão esgotada que, nos outros dias, ela não teve pique para outras atividades que Scorpius tinha combinado, como visitar os parques, museus, teatros, porque Zoe ficou doente.

Tão gripada que ela não conseguiu dormir durante a noite. A filha não parou de resmungar, se queixar de dor no peito e a tosse dela estava ficando cada vez mais alta, rouca, impedindo Scorpius de também conseguir pregar no sono. Preocupado por ver Zoe tão desanimada, deitada na cama encolhida na coberta de frio e doente, ele ligou para Rose.

– _Você mediu a temperatura dela_?

– 39º graus. É muito, não é?

Rose calou-se, preocupada.

– _Escute... eu só vou poder voltar amanhã. Você tem que ligar para o pediatra dela. Vou te passar o número por mensagem. Você tem que tentar levar ela agora; Zoe é muito sensível com febre... vai precisar de remédios_.

Scorpius foi até Zoe. A essa altura ele já tinha deixado a filha deitar na espaçosa cama dele.

– Coisinha, você faz um esforço para irmos até o carro? Preciso te levar ao médico agora.

– Não... médico não, papai.

– Você precisa.

– Não. – Tossiu. – Eu não gosto de médico...

– Vem cá.

Ele tentou levantá-la, mas Zoe tirou o peso do corpo e ficou imensamente pesada. Tirou a mão de Scorpius, nervosa.

 _O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

Insistiu, coisa que nunca se sentia confortável fazendo, mas naquele momento não se viu com outra opção. Zoe acabou não tendo forças para impedi-lo de carregá-la depois de alguns minutos. Ele pegou a chave do carro, abasteceu o Cupcake com ração pois não sabia que horas iria voltar. E depois desceu o elevador com Zoe meio que se arrastando ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Preocupado, colocou ela no carro, apertando o cinto.

Esperou no consultório pelo atendimento por cerca de uma hora. Estava ficando irritado, impaciente, principalmente depois que Zoe voltou a resmungar de dor, mas antes que começasse a perder a cabeça, a assistente chamou. O médico fez alguns exames corriqueiros em Zoe, como medir a temperatura, a pressão, reflexo, febre, verificar onde ela estava sentindo dor. Scorpius, sentado na cadeira, observou a filha apertar o peito, mostrando onde sentia mais dor. O médico sentiu o batimento cardíaco dela, pedindo para ela inspirar. Zoe inspirou. Porém, quando foi expirar lentamente, ela voltou a tossir.

O pediatra afastou o estetoscópio e ajudou Zoe a voltar a ficar em pé no chão. Conseguiu arrancar um leve sorriso do rosto de Zoe quando entregou a ela um bombom de chocolate.

– O seu preferido. Agora você vai acompanhar a enfermeira que também chama Zoe para um exame bem importante. Não precisa ter medo, tá bom? Ela é muito legal.

Por sorte, Zoe foi com a cara da enfermeira simpática e saiu da sala segurando a mão dela.

Scorpius ficou na mesma sala com o pediatra para receber a notícia de que Zoe estava com sintomas de pneumonia. Explicou que podia se agravar se não fosse tratado. Explicou milhares de outras coisas. Scorpius tentou com muito afinco prestar atenção em tudo, entender tudo, as medicações, o que deveria comprar, como deveria agir para fazer Zoe sarar.

– Como? – ele se ouviu perguntando. – Como ela... pegou isso? Ela estava saudável até dois dias atrás... ela estava ótima.

– Pode ser vários motivos. Ela pode ter entrado em contato com alguma outra criança. Na própria escolinha dela, é muito possível que outras pessoas também estejam doentes. Um outro motivo bastante comum é o contato com fumantes. Tem algum na família?

Scorpius sentiu que ele podia se odiar completamente agora.

– Eu. Mas eu me certifico de nunca fumar na frente ou sequer perto dela.

– O cheiro impregna – explicou o médico. – Pode não ser perceptível para você ou para os adultos, mas a criança é complemente sensível a isso.

– Merda – ele se lamentou, passando a mão nos cabelos. – Merda. A culpa é minha?

– Pode ser qualquer outra coisa, sr. Malfoy. Mas eu sugiro que tente quebrar esse hábito, para a saúde dela. Fumante passivo pode ser ainda mais prejudicado do que fumante ativo.

– Estou tentando – ele disse. – Ela vai ficar bem?

– Você a trouxe a tempo. Não esperou piorar.

– Pode ficar _ainda_ pior?

Por que aquele maldito vírus estava fazendo isso?

Zoe voltou para a sala com a assistente. A jovem trazia um envelope que continha os resultados dos exames. O médico analisou e entregou a Scorpius o envelope.

– Ela vai ficar bem, sr. Malfoy. É seguir corretamente com o tratamento diário. E aqui estão as explicações...

Ele passou os últimos minutos prestando atenção naquilo. Um alívio enorme inundou seu corpo. Não estava grave. E Scorpius ficou ainda mais aliviado por dizer essa notícia a Rose pelo celular, que obviamente estava fervendo de preocupação em Paris.

– _Eu já estou voltando_ – ouviu a voz agitada dela. – _Não consegui ficar aqui só imaginando, precisei pegar o primeiro avião para a Inglaterra quando disse que ela estava ruim. E agora me diz que é pneumonia? Passa o telefone para ela, Scorpius? Preciso falar com ela._

De volta para o aconchegante conforto do apartamento de Scorpius, Zoe estava deitada na cama dele, mas ainda não estava dormindo. A tosse não deixava. Ele entregou o celular para Zoe, murmurando que era Rose.

– Oi mamãe...

– _Querida, estou voltando para ficar com você._

– Tudo bem... o meu papai está cuidando de mim.

– _Ele está fazendo um bom trabalho?_

– Sim...

– _Que bom, filha. Desculpa não estar aí._

– Você trouxe brinquedo pra mim?

Rose riu pelo telefone.

– _Eu preocupada com você, e você só pensando no seu brinquedo? Mas claro que comprei alguma coisa pra você. Roupinhas novas. E um lindo vestido indicado pela sua tia Domi._

– Eu te amo, mamãe – ela sussurrou, depois de tossir um pouquinho.

– _Eu te amo mais. Estou com saudades. Agora dorme um pouquinho, tenta fazer isso, e de manhã estou aí voltando a te mandar escovar os dentes. Por falar nisso, escovou?_

Depois de confirmado, as duas desligaram os celulares. Zoe piscava os olhos, e bocejou, olhando para Scorpius sentado na margem da cama.

– Dorme um pouco, coisinha. A dor vai passar.

Ela se sentiu protegida. Scorpius nunca tinha ficado com ela quando Zoe estava doente antes, e ela gostou que ele não estivesse longe dessa vez. O remédio que ele deu a ela a aliviou da tosse e ela dormiu enquanto aplicava a inalação.

Scorpius, na sacada, ficou olhando para o maço de cigarro com desprezo. Ele odiava o vício, e era mais forte que ele. Prometeu tantas vezes a si mesmo que pararia, mas nunca conseguia de verdade. Segurou um dos cigarros entre os dedos. Iria fumar o seu último.

Mas decidiu que isso era conversa fiada. Decidiu que não seria o último se ele fumasse. Jogou o maço no lixo e triturou o lixo. Precisou se livrar daquilo depressa ou não conseguiria. Claro que ele teria que se segurar para não comprar outro. E teria que se acostumar a criar outros vícios para suprirem a necessidade que ele tinha adquirido desde que sua mãe morrera, de tirar o maço do bolso interno do paletó.

O isqueiro prateado com a gravura de uma cobra era um dos objetos preferidos de Scorpius. Ficou abrindo e fechando por vários minutos, observando a pequena chama se revelar. Estava tão exausto que, quando se deu conta, fora acordado com o barulho do interfone. Eram apenas seis da manhã. Rose tinha acabado de chegar de Paris. Deveria estar exausta, mas quando Scorpius abriu a porta, a única coisa que Rose precisava saber era:

– Como ela está?

– Dormindo. Acorda algumas vezes, mas dormiu melhor que ontem.

– Isso é um bom sinal. Ela está no quarto?

Ele a acompanhou até o quarto dele, onde Zoe estava dormindo, com Cupcake encolhido no travesseiro ao lado, sempre dando suporte para a pequenina dona dele.

Rose se agachou a altura do rosto de Zoe e beijou sua bochecha. Não pretendia acordá-la, mas o sono da filha provavelmente estava muito instável, então ela abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém.

– Pode continuar dormindo – Rose cochichou. – Está se sentindo melhor? O papai está cuidando bem de você?

– Sim... e eu ganhei um bombom... – Zoe tinha dormido com o bombom e quando foi mostrar a mãe, percebeu que agora estava amassado. Rose riu.

– Por que não guardou na geladeira? Ele não amassaria.

Ela não respondeu, mas voltou a tossir. Rose foi até Scorpius, e ele lhe entregou os papeis que recebeu do médico. Rose sentou no sofá, para ler e entender como seria o tratamento.

Eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro, bem próximos. Era possível notar a inquietação na expressão de Rose, mesmo ela tentando não aparentar tanto. Mas ambos sabiam que pneumonia não era para ser tratado como algo banal, uma gripe corriqueira, especialmente quando se alastrava no corpo frágil e sensível que era o de uma criança.

Rose se culpava.

– Foi a primeira vez, sabe? Quatro dias fora e achei que ela ficaria bem. Achei que não teria problema me afastar...

– Você nunca saberia. Ela vai ficar bem – disse Scorpius.

O braço involuntariamente se levantou, para pousar nas costas dela. Não ficou confiante de que ela se sentisse melhor _só_ com um toque da mão dele, mas naquele momento, tudo o que Scorpius quis transmitir foi apoio. Pela filha deles.

Rose não se afastou, o tecido da blusa não bloqueava o calor da mão dele na região de sua coluna.

– Obrigada – ela disse de repente. – Por estar com ela.

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

– _Obrigada_? Você não tem que me agradecer por nada, Rose. Eu sou o pai dela.

Ela passou a mão no rosto, indicando sinais de cansaço e exaustão pela correria. Scorpius sabia o que uma viagem podia causar com sua energia, então disse:

– Vou preparar um café.

Rose ficou sozinha na sala do ex-namorado. Pela primeira vez desde que viu o lugar, ela começou a reparar nos detalhes do aposento. Os móveis eram de última geração, impecáveis como se não fizessem uso deles, apenas estavam lá por motivos de decoração. Alguns brinquedos se espalhavam pelo tapete, indicando a presença marcada por Zoe e o Cupcake. Teve certeza de que alguns dos brinquedos foram presentes de Scorpius, pois não se lembrava de ter comprado algum deles para a filha. A pintura que Zoe fez de Natal para Scorpius estava pregada na parede que dividia a sala e a sacada. Era a única arte do lugar.

Ela se ergueu do sofá e atravessou a porta de vidro, observando a vista da cidade pela sacada. Sempre soube que Scorpius tinha uma vida aproveitável, com o dinheiro. Mas ela não o invejava, de fato.

Estava ventando um pouco, então foi com certo alívio que viu Scorpius se adiantando para entregar a ela uma xícara de um café quente e adocicado, que agradou seu paladar. Scorpius também tinha uma xícara para ele, mas quase vomitou quando deu o primeiro gole.

– Que nojo. Você gostou disso?

– Está gostoso – admitiu.

– Argh. Horroroso. Você e seu gosto esquisito.

Ela juntou as mãos na xícara e a levou para os lábios novamente, a fim de tampar o sorriso que abriu. Ergueu os olhos para Scorpius e, mais uma vez, eles pensaram na mesma coisa quando se encararam. Era o que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Nenhuma lembrança de quando eles estavam juntos há vários anos; mas do último beijo que deram, e das palavras que Scorpius disse a ela depois de tudo.

 _Não tenho sido nada sem você_. _Muito menos um pai_.

Rose desafiou Scorpius a encarar seus olhos. Ele estava muito próximo, quase encostando o corpo ao dela, e aceitou o desafio. Um tempinho depois, justamente quando Scorpius ia dizer alguma coisa, os dois foram interrompidos pela voz de Zoe:

– Mããe...

Eles deram um passo para trás, cada um, quando a pequenina, com seu pijama de estampas quadradinhas e o Cupcake logo atrás dela, caminhava em direção a sacada.

Rose se adiantou depressa.

– Está ventando muito agora, querida, tem que ficar no quentinho da cama por um tempo.

– Não consigo dormir. Minha cabeça dói...

– É o sono, você mal dormiu essa noite.

Ela deu meia-volta para voltar à sala, acompanhando Rose até o sofá. Scorpius fechou os vidros e as cortinas e olhou para as duas quando elas se abraçaram.

Quando Zoe ficava doente, era a mãe que nunca deixava de lhe enviar o conforto dos braços. E Zoe precisava muito de Rose por perto quando sentia dores, independente do grau da febre.

Scorpius se acostumou, nos anos anteriores, a receber apenas a notícia de que ela estava melhorando quando Zoe ficava doente. Ele se preocupava com a filha desde o nascimento, mas raramente observou de perto como era vê-la indisposta para brincar e comer. Foi uma sensação preocupante, mesclada a ansiedade de ver sua Zoe de sempre voltando a ficar bem.

Foram dias difíceis para os três. Rose não se demonstrou cem por cento experiente no tratamento de sua filha. Hora ou outra, Rose conversava com o pediatra pelo celular ou com sua própria mãe Hermione, pedindo por alguma dica, ajuda, qualquer coisa. As ligações de Scorpius para saber se Zoe estava bem eram mais constantes, mas isso não significou que Scorpius tivesse deixado de visitá-la também, para saber como ela estava indo, depois do almoço na firma ou depois de um caso vencido no tribunal.

Até o final da semana, Rose dava a notícia a Albus pelo celular, enquanto Zoe e Scorpius conversavam na sala:

– Al, ela está melhorando.

– _Ufa, eu tava ficando preocupado. Estava olhando aqui no Google sobre pneumonia e..._

– Eu sei, podia ter sido grave, mas ela tá voltando a brincar mais, e tá respirando melhor. Ela precisa fazer mais alguns exames e outro raio-x, para termos certeza de que ela sarou.

– _Já to com saudades da pequena. E ela deve estar se perguntando onde o tio Albus se meteu com a espada para matar os vírus gigantes circulando por ela._

Rose sorriu.

– Ela estava realmente se perguntando. Mas você sabe que ela não é nenhuma donzela, sabe?

– _Ela é guerreira._

– Uma Buffy.

– _Totalmente. Começando por ser loira, está no caminho certo. Preciso colocar horas extras no dia para conseguir ver vocês duas de novo. E eu tenho uma novidade._

– O que é?

Ele demorou um pouquinho.

– _Conheci esse cara. Ele não é mais bonito do que eu. E ele vota no Capitão America para ser o melhor Vingador._

Rose traduziu:

– Ele é perfeito, Al! Pra você, porque o Thor é o melhor.

– _Só tem um problema._

– Sempre – suspirou chateada. – Qual é a bagagem dessa vez?

– _Ele tem esse filho._

– Não fala uma coisa dessas.

– _De dois anos._

– Você tá perdido, Al.

– _O que eu faço?_

– Acha que vale a pena?

– _Os dois foram como Darth Vader e Luke Skywalker na Comic-Con, Rose. Eu vou te mandar a foto que eu tirei dos dois._

Ele mandou a foto. Rose fez uma expressão exasperada, soltando um riso, quando leu a legenda. " _Luke, eu sou seu pai."_ Aquele cara foi feito para o Albus.

Alguma coisa pareceu ter caído na cabeça de Rose nesse momento. Uma ideia que nunca tinha passado na cabeça dela antes. Lembrou-se de como Al sempre se deu bem com crianças e precisou perguntar.

– Albus, você quer ter filhos?

 _– Eu?_

– Sim. Você tem vontade? Eu vejo isso quando você está com uma criança. Com a Zoe, principalmente. Você leva jeito.

– _Eu sou gay, esqueceu? Vai contra todos os princípios. Nossa família não deixa esquecer._

Ignorou o primo para dizer baixinho:

– Apoio você, Al. Se um dia quiser ter uma família, existem vários jeitos para isso. Você pode adotar.

– _Credo, Rose, não vamos entrar nesse assunto muito sério não. Eu tenho só vinte e sete anos. Quero curtir minha vida._

– Ah. Então o Darth Vader vai ser uma decisão errada, Al. Não entre na vida dos dois se você só pretender curtir o momento com esse cara. Eu sei do que eu estou falando. Ele é pai. Com certeza não quer só um rolo. Ele tem uma responsabilidade maior, e só ficar de sexo é uma perda de tempo para ele.

– _Acho que tem razão. É melhor terminar antes de começar alguma coisa, então. Não vai ser fácil, eu adorei o garotinho._

– E quando é fácil, né?

– _Valeu, Rose. Nos falamos melhor no fim de semana. Manda melhoras pra Zoe._

– E se comporta – ela mandou antes de desligar.

Apoiou distraidamente o celular no queixo, pensativa. Olhou para sua própria sala, onde Scorpius estava sentado no sofá com Zoe. Ele a ensinava como fazer o nó na gravata de seu pescoço, mostrando cada passo. Ela ficava, em cada movimento, perguntando:

– Assim?

– Isso.

– Agora assim?

– Do lado esquerdo para o direito.

Zoe fez uma careta quando esqueceu qual era o próximo passo. Ela era muito crítica com ela mesma e ficava se condenando por não conseguir, mas Scorpius a fez parar, respirar e continuar.

– Falta só mais um passo.

– Ah! Lembrei. Assim... – Muito concentrada, Zoe criou o nó do tecido. Scorpius sorriu e abaixou a gola da camisa branca, elegantemente.

– Perfeito, Zoe.

– Consegui! – Ela jogou as mãos para cima. – Mamãe, aprendi a fazer o nó da gravata!

– Eu vi, muito bom – elogiou Rose, sorrindo.

Foi a primeira vez que Scorpius ensinou a filha algo que Rose nunca conseguiu ensinar. Zoe acompanhou com os olhos Scorpius se levantar do sofá e pegar o paletó no encosto da cadeira da mesa, já acostumado a ver o pai precisar ir embora. Jogando-o por cima do ombro para vesti-lo, disse a Zoe:

– Depois eu te ensino a fazer o mais difícil. Tá se sentindo melhor?

– Uhum!

– Ótimo – sorriu, acariciando a maçã do rosto dela. E virou-se para Rose. – Você me liga? Pra me atualizar dos exames dela?

– Claro. Sim.

Tanto ela quanto Zoe observou as costas dele, desaparecendo pela porta. Rose demorou mais para desviar os olhos, e quando desviou, viu que Zoe olhava para ela.

– O papai está diferente.

– É? – Rose se admirou por Zoe reparar em tal coisa. – Por que você acha isso?

Ela ergueu os ombros.

– Ele fica legal de barba.

Rose não deixou de rir com essa resposta menos complexa.


	19. Shiver

**Capítulo 19.:** Shiver 

Depois que Zoe sarou cem por cento da sua pneumonia, o pediatra deu a permissão para ela voltar a passear e, depois de tanto tempo trancada em casa com dores, sem apetite, nada mais foi justo do que levar a Zoe para ver os leões no zoológico. Rose esperou a filha acompanhar o grupo de crianças na expedição para contar a Albus quando ficaram sozinhos, passeando em frente às jaulas de gorilas.

– Scorpius me beijou, há alguns dias.

Albus olhou para ela do jeitinho que ela estava esperando. Mas de todo o sermão que ele poderia ter feito, apenas disse:

– Eu só não quero te ver magoada, Rosie. Não suportaria de novo.

– Eu sei, Al – ela suspirou para a preocupação singela dele. – Mas não é como se fosse _acontecer_ de novo. Foi só uma recaída.

– Só uma? – ele questionou, apoiando o braço no ombro dela. – Só uma mesmo?

– Só uma.

Ele olhou para uma família que estava passando perto deles.

– Eu não vou te julgar, eu sei o que é isso. Eu já tive recaídas, por exemplo, ontem... – ele diminuiu o tom da voz como se ele também se sentisse culpado – quando passei a tarde com o Darth Vader e Luke Skywalker. _Não me julgue_.

– Achei que você quisesse _curtir_ os seus vinte e sete anos, Al. – Mas Rose estava dando um pequeno sorriso, quase até orgulhoso, pois Albus acrescentou:

– Bem, talvez eu queira. Talvez eu queira curtir a minha vida com alguém legal. Posso isso, não posso?

– _Deve_.

Nesse mesmo momento, Zoe se aproximou com a turma de crianças e interrompeu a conversa dos dois. Ela estava usando a camiseta do zoológico e, como sempre, exalava notícias:

– Tio Al, eu vi um leão. Ele é ENORME. Maior do que eu pensava! E depois ele abriu a boca dele, do tamanho da minha cabeça. A moça disse que ele estava bocejando!

– Cuidado para ele não te engolir, Zoe!

A menina riu quando Albus se aproximou dela para segurá-la e apoiá-la em cima do ombro. Ela segurou a cabeça dele para não cair para trás e, durante a visita, Al levou ela nos ombros, ao lado de Rose. Caminharam por todo o perímetro do local, conhecendo e admirando os animais, Zoe sempre tentando se comunicar com eles através de caretas e sons com a boca. Foi uma tarde gostosa até se despedirem de Albus.

De volta para a casa, enquanto ajudava Zoe a guardar os brindes que ganharam, olhou para o número registrado de duas ligações perdidas de Scorpius.

Ela ligou para ele de volta, rodeando a sala.

– Oi – ela disse quando ouviu a voz dele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Duas ligações perdidas suas.

– _Não_ – respondeu ele. – _Não aconteceu nada_. _Acabei de sair de um tribunal, perdi o caso._

– Isso é uma notícia boa?

Scorpius riu.

– _Ele era inocente. Mas o investigador do outro advogado foi melhor dessa vez. Rose_ – calou-se um tempinho, e ela esperou. – _Eu estou com meu tempo livre o resto do dia. Não quer tomar um café ou... não sei, jantar mais tarde? Você e a Zoe._

– Zoe vai ter uma festa de pijama hoje na casa da Amanda. A primeira festa. Está _empolgada_ , mas vou perguntar para ela. Zoe, seu pai está te chamando para jantar fora.

– Ai, mamãe. Mas hoje eu vou dormir na casa da Amanda – ela exclamou obviamente aflita por precisar fazer duas decisões. Tinha passado a semana inteira só falando de dormir na casa da amiguinha, mas ela não queria negar ou perder oportunidade de ficar com Scorpius também. Teve uma decisão melhor: – Deixa eu falar com ele?

Rose entregou o celular na mão da filha. Zoe falou num só fôlego:

– Pai, eu vou jantar com você. Eu posso falar pra Amanda que eu não posso dormir na casa dela hoje e-

– _Calma aí, coisinha. Não precisa cancelar. Que horas você vai na casa da sua amiga?_

– Que horas eu vou, mamãe? Oito horas, papai.

– _Oito horas? Então jantamos sete horas para dar tempo de você ir a sua festa de pijama, o que acha?_

– Vai dar tempo? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Eu não quero ficar sem ver você mas eu não quero faltar da festa, a Amanda vai ficar magoada se eu não for...

– _Dá tempo de fazer as duas coisas, não se preocupe._

– A mamãe também vai? – E olhou esperançosa para a mãe ao seu lado.

– _Estou chamando ela também._ – Scorpius também sorria por trás do celular. _– Nos vemos mais tarde, então?_

– Tá bom! Tchau, papai. Eu tenho que tomar banho agora. – E bufou, como se isso fosse fazê-la perder tempo. – Mamãe está mandando.

– _Então obedece ela. Passo aí para pegar vocês em algumas horas._

Ele desligou o celular, agitado com as últimas papeladas do dia na mesa da sala da firma. Era sempre correria perder casos, um dos motivos de sempre odiar perder, mas naquele dia, as coisas correram mais tranquilamente. Verificou o relógio do pulso e guardou suas coisas, vendo-se ansioso. 

* * *

Zoe corria pela casa desesperada a procura do seu gorro preferido rosa. Rose estava no quarto da garotinha arrumando a pequena mala de roupas dela. Juntava duas blusas e um vestido, o pijama e meias.

– Onde tá a minha toca, Rose?

Por dois segundos achou que sua filha tinha crescido uns dez anos.

– Eu tive que lavar ela, Zoe, ou você começaria a _criar_ piolhos. Por que tem que ficar me chamando de Rose, afinal de contas? – perguntou rindo com exasperação para a nova mania de Zoe.

– Porque seu nome é Rose.

– Eu sou _mãe_ , esqueceu?

– Eu sei, Rose.

Zoe entrou desfilando com o lindo vestido novo que ganhara da sua avó Hermione no aniversário. Girou como uma bailarina e se olhou no espelho.

– Eu to linda, né, mamãe?

– Não era Rose? – provocou. Zoe fez careta. Rose retrucou com uma mais feia ainda. As duas riram. – E então... – começou enquanto colocava uma nova fronha em seu travesseiro. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

– Tenho.

– Mais uma noite sem a mamãe, hein.

– Oh! – Ela pousou a mão na testa, fingindo desmaiar na cama, dramaticamente, resultado das primeiras aulas de teatro que estava tendo. – Como sobreviverei?

Rose riu, apertando o nariz dela. Terminava de ajeitar as coisas dela em cima da cama. Não havia discussões sobre como Zoe ficou empolgada por estar indo a sua primeira festa de pijama. Rose sempre tinha um pequeno grau de preocupação quando ficava uma noite sem vê-la. Mas a família de Amanda era muito boa. Rose se lembrava de quando era amiga da mãe dela, no colegial. Os tempos mudaram, mas as duas ainda mantinham um contato que foi reatado quando as filhas fizeram amizade.

Zoe ficou esperando para jantar com Scorpius, sentada na sala e vendo televisão. Enquanto isso, Rose tomava banho, distraída e, como sempre, lembranças atormentando seus pensamentos, a ponto de fazê-la esquecer a água jorrando por seus ombros e apenas relaxar. Ela ficou se perguntando por que eles jantariam. Qual era a ocasião especial para aceitar um jantar com Scorpius?

 _É o aniversário dele._

 _É a merda do aniversário dele!_

Ela desligou o chuveiro depressa, como se tivesse levado um choque. Meio que se xingando, saiu pela sala com a toalha, e perguntou para Zoe.

– Que dia é hoje?

– Vinte e seis – respondeu Zoe sem tirar os olhos da TV.

– Oh merda. Quero dizer, _caramba_. É aniversário do seu pai.

– Sim! – ela concordou.

– Você sabia?

– Uhum. Eu tenho no meu caderno de escola. A professora pediu para escrever sobre todo mundo da família, e eu perguntei pro papai o dia que ele faz aniversário e é hoje mesmo.

– Vai dar algum presente para ele?

– Sim! O meu bonequinho de algodão que eu fiz na aula de artes.

Rose acabou sorrindo fraquinho quando Zoe mostrou a ela o bonequinho. Tinha uma gravata no pescoço do bonequinho, como sempre. O sorriso dela sumiu aos poucos, quando se olhou no reflexo do espelho do quarto. Virou-se para o armário e abriu a porta com um movimento, deparando-se com suas roupas normais. Não tinha o que vestir.

Ou eram roupas muito casuais.

Ou eram roupas muito formais.

Cogitou em ligar para Dominique e perguntar se havia coleção de roupas para jantar com o ex-namorado. Por fim, acabou na dúvida entre dois vestidos parecidos. Ficou tão na dúvida que, ainda com a toalha, saiu do quarto para perguntar a própria filha de sete anos:

– Qual fica mais bonito na mamãe?

– O azul.

Como Rose estava olhando para o vestido, assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Scorpius. Ele estava sorrindo, segurando o bonequinho da Zoe, sentado no sofá. Por quanto tempo Rose ficou escolhendo roupa e nem reparou que Scorpius tinha aparecido? Rose teve a única reação que conseguiu ter. Olhou brava para a filha. Não era a primeira vez que Rose era surpreendida com a presença de Scorpius, quando usava uma toalha. Zoe não tinha nem ideia do _quão_ constrangedor era.

– Quantas vezes eu já falei para você não abrir a porta sem a minha permissão, Zoe?

– Tudo bem, mamãe, era só o papai!

– Como é que você saberia?

– Ele disse quando eu perguntei.

– Não faça mais isso. – E finalmente olhou para Scorpius. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, que ia se trocar ou algo assim, mas apenas abriu a boca e fechou, como um peixe fora d'agua. E voltou para o quarto.

Vestiu o azul rapidamente. Não demorou na maquiagem. Pegou a bolsa, tirou o celular do carregador e foi até a sala novamente. Scorpius estava sentado com a Zoe, mostrando fotos do Cupcake no celular.

– ... e olha o que ele fez com o meu travesseiro.

Zoe arregalou os olhos para a foto do celular.

– E com o meu sofá.

– Ele fez _muita_ bagunça – riu Zoe.

Os dois reparam que Rose já estava pronta. Scorpius se levantou, mas a Zoe foi mais rápida:

– Você tá linda, mãe!

Rose não teve certeza se isso era um bom sinal. Ela não tinha intenção de ficar linda. Era só um jantar. Mas sorriu para a filha.

– Obrigada, Zoe. E feliz aniversário.

Ela quem se aproximou para trocar um beijo no rosto com Scorpius. Foi um gesto diferente, tanto que o pegou de surpresa e ele ficou sem reação.

– Eu não tenho nenhum presente para você. – Ela foi sincera e direta.

– Não seria a primeira vez. – Mas Scorpius estava com um mero sorriso ao dizer aquilo, e os dois se lembraram do que aconteceu no aniversário de dezoito anos dele. – Vamos?

– Vamos!

Zoe pegou a mão dele e depois a de Rose. 

O jantar estava uma delícia. E o restaurante tinha um pequeno playground onde as crianças das famílias podiam se divertir, sem os pais ficarem preocupados. Zoe comeu depressa, como se comer fosse fazê-la perder seu tempo sem diversões. Ela não podia ver outras crianças brincando por perto, e precisava se juntar as brincadeiras.

– Zoe, o prato não vai sair correndo – repreendeu Rose, vendo a filha se apressando para comer.

– Uhum – ela disse com a boca cheia.

– Você é uma verdadeira dama – ela lamentou, reparando no lado mais Weasley de Zoe, principalmente quando ela perguntou mastigando:

– Posso brincar agora?

– Você não comeu os legumes.

– Mas eu não gosto...

– Não importa se não gosta. É saudável. Come os legumes. Ou não vai brincar.

Depois de um pouco de birra para não comer o legume, Zoe acabou aceitando o desafio, e, com a boca torta de nojo, trouxe o legume para perto dos lábios, e o engoliu de uma vez, fazendo careta a cada mastigação.

Foi um grande sacrifício.

– Pronto, acabei, posso brincar agora?

Rose se rendeu e, rindo, assentiu. Zoe andou até os monitores que vigiavam as outras crianças e entrou com elas para brincarem. Deixou Rose e Scorpius sozinhos em uma mesa.

Eles se olharam.

– Quer mais um pouco? – ele ofereceu a garrafa de suco, e Rose aceitou. Os dois bebericaram, e Rose não deixou o silêncio prevalecer muito. Não suportaria.

– O que aconteceu com o seu cliente de hoje?

– Vendeu algumas drogas na academia. Essa droga causou a morte de um rapaz de dezessete anos. Os dois tinham rivalidade, então... acharam que ele tentou realmente matá-lo.

– Parece um caso difícil.

– Já venci mais difíceis. Posso estar perdendo o jeito.

– Você só não está inspirado.

– Não sei. Talvez ele fosse mesmo culpado, e eu não podia fazer nada.

– Talvez.

O celular dele tocou. Não era Alexis e nem trabalho. Rose assistiu Scorpius levar o celular até a orelha e dizer:

– Oi, vó. – Pausou. – Obrigado. Não. Estou jantando com a minha filha. Sim, eu só tenho a Zoe de filha. Claro que é só a Zoe. Vó... tá bom, eu pesquiso para saber se tenho mais um filho. Meu avô melhorou um pouco? – Rose observou como ele tinha a testa franzida, e parecia ligeiramente tenso. – Tudo bem. Tchau.

Ele desligou, e olhou um pouco para a tela antes de colocar o aparelho no bolso novamente. Rose pigarreou.

– Seu avô está bem?

– Sim – ele parecia estar mentindo. – Quer mais um pouco?

Ele desviava assuntos do mesmo jeito que Rose se lembrava, e reparou nisso com aflição. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre alguns problemas. Ela não tinha certeza se ela era a pessoa certa para isso. Ela não deveria se importar com ele.

Mas ela se importava, porque ela era assim.

Quando terminaram de jantar, Zoe já estava atrasada para sua festinha de pijama na casa da melhor amiga. Scorpius dirigiu até a rua da casa onde Zoe passaria a noite com mais um grupo de garotinhas. Rose pegou a mão da filha e entrou com ela, segurando a mala e o travesseiro, para conversar com a outra mãe. Na manhã seguinte elas iriam para a piscina, e seria um dia de muita festa para Zoe. Sem se preocupar com a mãe mandando escovar os dentes toda hora.

Scorpius esperou dentro do carro. Viu Rose atravessando o jardim da casa no subúrbio para voltar para o carro e os dois ficaram silenciosos, com Rose distraída, lançando olhares para a casa.

– Ela cresceu – Scorpius comentou.

– Parece que esticou uns vinte centímetros em duas semanas – concordou Rose.

– Nesse sentido também.

Voltaram para o prédio onde Rose morava. Durante esse tempo de vinte minutos, eles se estabeleceram em uma discussão sobre os colegas que tiveram na escola, e como eles estavam agora. No momento em que Scorpius puxou o freio de mão no estacionamneto, os dois estavam rindo.

– Eu lembro que ele costumava chorar toda vez que tinha algum teste surpresa.

– Lembra quando o professor Longbottom disse que...

– Que ia pendurar a prova dele no varal se não parasse de chorar? – Rose riu, olhando para o teto do carro. – Eu lembro, foi muito... não-Longbottom. Ele costumava ser um professor tão calmo, perdeu totalmente a paciência.

– E quem tinha paciência para aquele moleque?

– Ele foi meu primeiro beijo.

– Sério? Devon McLaggen? Seu primeiro beijo?

– Sim. Devon McLaggen. Ele chorou quando eu terminei com ele, tipo, três dias depois.

Scorpius abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Eu não sabia disso.

– Como não? Era só o que fofocavam na sexta série. O dia em que McLaggen beijou uma garota.

– _Você_ era a garota?

– Sim.

– Foi caridade?

– Não! Eu gostava dele. Ele era... sensível. Garotos não costumam ser sensíveis. Ele fazia poemas para mim.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo quando eles pararam de falar. Scorpius olhou para o volante do carro e Rose tirou um pedaço da franja dos olhos. Não conversavam daquela maneira há tanto tempo que Scorpius não se lembrava da última vez que riu com ela, sobre algo totalmente aleatório, sobre outras pessoas.

– Eu estou indo. Foi um jantar bom.

Ele assentiu.

– Foi.

– Feliz aniversário. De novo.

Ele agradeceu, mas foi surpreendido de novo pela aproximação dela, em seu lado do rosto. O cheiro dela impregnou nele de tal modo que ele achou que poderia perder o controle ali mesmo. Rose pareceu sentir a mesma coisa, porque naquele momento, só naquele momento, ela não se afastou completamente. Apenas alguns centímetros, para encarar os olhos dele. Perto demais. Sua mão esquerda estava pousada na maçaneta, pronta para abrir a porta. Por outro lado, a mão de Scorpius subiu para o rosto dela, e ele afastou a franja dela de novo. Olhou para os lábios dela e sentiu falta deles. Mas sussurrou:

– Eu esqueci o presente da Zoe em cima do sofá.

Demorou um pouquinho para assimilar as palavras totalmente aleatórias, e quando Rose entendeu, tudo o que disse foi:

– Uhum.

– Posso pegar outro dia.

– Não vai ficar sem o presente dela na noite do seu aniversário.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Scorpius trancou o carro e acompanhou Rose até o elevador, onde, juntos, subiram para o apartamento dela.

O silêncio da noite de Londres era como um filme antigo, sem áudio, mas você podia saber que o mundo ainda funcionava lá embaixo. Os carros, as pessoas, as lojas, e o elevador subindo para o andar de seu prédio. Scorpius mantinha as mãos no bolso, apenas esperando, Rose ao seu lado. Ambos quietos, silenciosos, um tentando não transparecer o que o outro pensava, sentia, desejava, uma vez que eles não estavam conectados, não estavam na mesma sintonia.

Estavam se aproximando do andar de Rose, quando um homem com seus trinta anos, mais ou menos, fez o mesmo caminho e a cumprimentou com um sorriso de dentes branquíssimos.

– Boa noite, Rose.

– Oi, David – ela respondeu, educada, enquanto tirava a chave da bolsa para abrir a porta do outro lado do corredor.

– Ei, chegou uma encomenda pra você hoje de tarde, e deixaram para mim sem querer. Quero dizer, eu não tenho uma filha de sete anos para ter encomendado uma cama rosa.

– Não acredito. Chegou? É a terceira vez que isso acontece. Desculpe.

– Não tem problema. Estava esperando te encontrar hoje a tarde, mas só nos desencontramos.

– Levei a Zoe para o zoológico hoje.

– Sério? Ela melhorou, então? Você disse que ela estava doente.

– Sim. Ela está bem melhor.

Scorpius quis ir embora. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, apenas incomodado, apenas calado. Coçou a barba rala do maxilar e esse pequeno movimento despertou a atenção de David, que perguntou a Rose:

– Estava em um encontro?

– Não, não – ela apressou-se a dizer. – Scorpius, esse é David, meu vizinho, e, David, esse é o pai da minha filha, Scorpius Malfoy.

– Prazer, cara – ele disse, estendendo a mão que Scorpius teve dificuldade de querer apertar. Mas era educado. David voltou a atenção a Rose, muito indiscretamente querendo agradá-la: – Eu vou pegar a caixa pra você, só um instante.

– Por favor. A Zoe não _parou_ de me perguntar quando ia chegar a nova cama dela.

Enquanto David entrava no apartamento, Rose abriu a porta do dela e permitiu que Scorpius entrasse para pegar o presente que ganhou de Zoe, em cima do sofá. Rose, por outro lado, esperou David com a caixa da encomenda no corredor perto da porta. Enquanto isso, Scorpius reparou na mesinha de centro e no livro que estava em cima dela, com o marca páginas. Pela primeira vez, Scorpius viu Rose fazer algum uso de um de seus presentes, o livro de Jane Austen.

Ele ouviu Rose e David conversarem, depois que ele entregou a grande caixa a ela.

– Vai ser difícil montar tudo isso. Estou aqui se precisar de ajuda, beleza?

– Valeu, David. E desculpa mais uma vez.

– Não tem nenhum problema. Aliás, é até legal que tem um motivo pra gente se esbarrar de vez em quando.

Scorpius olhou para o teto depois dessa. Aparentemente Rose não estava esperando que David desse em cima dela tão de cara assim, ou apenas não entendeu que _aquilo_ sim foi uma cantada, porque apenas deu um sorrisinho para o cara e disse tchau, entrando apressadamente no apartamento.

Ela levou a caixa até o quarto de Zoe, passando por Scorpius e meio que tentando ignorar o olhar dele. A cama estava desmontada, e ia dar trabalho para ela montar sozinha. Scorpius não pretendia dar a chance de Rose pedir ajuda ao vizinho, então ele se ofereceu.

– Quer ajuda pra montar isso aí?

– Não precisa.

Mas ele já estava tirando o paletó e desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa preta. Agachou-se ao lado de Rose, enquanto ela lia o manual.

– Conhecendo você, isso é um sim. Ou você acha que David faria isso melhor do que eu?

– Você _alguma_ vez já montou alguma coisa?

– Isso é uma cama, não um prédio. E eu me formei em Oxford.

– Uau – ela riu. – Tudo bem, então, gênio. Você pode me ajudar com os pregos.

– Ótimo – sorriu, disposto.

– Ótimo.

Demorou mais do que ele previa. Quem diria que montar uma cama infantil pudesse dar tanto trabalho. Scorpius era teimoso e perfeccionista, quando a coisa se tratava de conseguir fazer as coisas. Era, agora, uma questão de honra conseguir martelar aqueles pregos, juntando as peças, e levantando a madeira.

– Cuidado para não _quebrar_. É rosa e o martelo vai ficar marcado.

– Está tudo sob controle.

Ele fez os últimos ajustes e se levantou, sentindo a firmeza da madeira. Mas ainda havia algumas coisas para serem ajustadas, e ele se esforçou realmente para deixá-la firme.

– O que acha disso? – ele quis saber, satisfeito. Estava perfeito.

– Acho que um de nós deveria sentar e testar, antes da Zoe.

– Primeiro as damas.

– Cavalheiro – ela elogiou sarcasticamente e, aos poucos, temerosa, se sentou na cama após colocar o colchão da cama antiga. Não rangeu, estava tudo muito firme. – Deu certo. Ficou boa. Obrigada.

Eles guardaram as coisas. Um lento movimento do olhar bastou para ele encontrar a tatuagem de Rose no ombro dela quando ela deu as costas e saiu do quarto para ir até a cozinha. Ofereceu a ele um copo de vinho para terminar a noite, e ele recusou, não conseguindo parar de pensar que ela tinha um vizinho afim dela, e os bíceps eram maiores do que o de Scorpius.

– Eu já peguei o presente da Zoe. Estou indo.

– Ok – ela respondeu, sem realmente se virar para encará-lo.

Scorpius sentiu-se aflito com isso.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, por quê?

– Parece distraída. É o silêncio que a Zoe deixa?

Quando virou-se, sentiu a aproximação dele. Scorpius verifica se as pessoas estavam bem ficando perto delas, literalmente perto. Quer dizer, quando ele se preocupava com elas de verdade. Scorpius olhava bem nos olhos, quase chegando a queimar.

Rose finalmente disse:

– Pare com isso.

– Parar?

– De olhar para mim desse jeito.

– Desse jeito como?

– Você sabe perfeitamente.

– Vou tentar – ele garantiu, baixinho. – Se você parar de colocar seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

Ela colocou a mecha atrás da orelha, e cruzou os braços quando olhou para a expressão dele. Achou o saleiro em cima do balcão mais interessante do que o sorriso de Scorpius, naquele momento.

– Você não consegue parar.

– É mania, é mais forte do que eu. Vou ter que raspar meu cabelo para parar de mexer nele.

– Bem, então eu vou ter que arrancar meus olhos para parar de olhar para você.

– Eu tenho uma faca – ela sugeriu, sarcasticamente, e Scorpius abriu ainda mais o sorriso, chegando a soltar uma risada.

– É melhor eu ir – ele disse, depois de um tempo, quando o clima ficou um tanto... diferente.

Rose pigarreou, percebendo o mesmo.

– Sim. É uma excelente ideia.

Depois de confessar todas as aquelas palavras nunca esquecidas, depois de ter quebrado o silêncio noites atrás, Rose não se manteve _acessível_. Nunca, em nenhuma vez, ela foi acessível. Mas ela não impedia também. Ela não o empurrava. Ela _permitia_. E isso o deixava confuso, porque ele não conhecia mais os desejos dela. E isso estava queimando-o por dentro.

Ela abriu a porta para ele. Ao passar, os dois se entreolharam.

– Eu deveria ter te impedido.

– O quê?

– De levar a Zoe para longe, quando ela fez dois anos.

– Você quer dizer _legalmente_?

– Não. – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Não, apenas... gosto de vocês duas aqui, em Londres.

Não era exatamente gostar. Era mais para... necessidade. Ele precisava delas.

– Faria alguma diferença se eu tivesse impedido naquela época?

– Naquela época? Não. Eu estava muito decidida.

– Por que voltou, Rose?

Foi a pergunta que Scorpius quis sempre fazer, e esperou que ela respondesse.

– Não diga que foi o trabalho, sei que não foi.

Os dois se encararam, no mesmo nível, como sempre. E disse:

– Você pode viver em qualquer canto do mundo... mas nada pode ser feito quando se pertence a um lugar. E eu pertenço aqui, não importa o quanto eu...

– Fuja?

– Sim.

– Estava fugindo de mim, então.

– Não – ela discordou. – De mim mesma. Queria abandonar aquela Rose. Não estava mais dando certo.

– Então não existe mais nenhum vestígio daquela época em você?

– Nenhum. Só lembranças.

Ele mordeu os próprios lábios, silencioso, e virou o rosto para a janela, para a silhueta da cidade iluminada lá fora. Passou a mão no maxilar; ele não fazia a barba há algum tempo.

A verdade era que ele não tinha confiança. Ele era _inseguro_ quando a coisa se tratava de algo sério. Inseguro porque ele nunca se considerou bom o bastante para ela. Nunca.

O desejo de se permitir deixar levar, deixar acontecer, não pensar no passado, não pensar no futuro. Pensar no agora. Pelo menos naquela noite, pelo menos quando eles estavam em uma sintonia exigida pelo tempo que cuidaram juntos de sua filha, pelo tempo em que, juntos, agiram como pais.

Ele desceu o rosto para beijá-la de uma forma ironicamente calma na bochecha, como despedida. Esse gesto a fez fechar os olhos, involuntária. Scorpius não conseguiu se afastar depressa, aproveitando o momento em que podia ficar tão próximo.

Os lábios dele se arrastaram suave, torturantemente, para os lábios entreabertos dela. Ele afastou o pouco cabelo que estava em seu rosto, beijando-a. A boca dele era como doses de morfina, e Rose estava começando a se arrepiar quando Scorpius se afastou.

Ele queria ela. Não de novo, mas _mais uma vez_. Ele sabia que eles não podiam começar tudo de novo. Cometer os mesmos erros era a última coisa que tinha que acontecer. Não podia estragar tudo, não quando Rose parecia estar aceitando a presença dele, e sorrindo com ele, e conversando sobre _lembranças_ com ele.

Por isso, e apenas por isso, ele não continuou, embora quisesse, e muito.

Ele só não sabia o que Rose queria.

– Boa noite – ele desejou, disposto a ir embora porque achava ser o certo.

Ela, por outro lado, manteve as duas mãos no maxilar dele e inclinou um pouco o rosto para voltar a beijá-lo. Sem acreditar, Scorpius sentiu o movimento dos lábios dela contra o seu e ele a segurou pela cintura, encostando-a contra madeira da porta aberta. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que Rose liderou um beijo como aquele. E quando ela liderava alguma coisa, ela tinha o controle de tudo, do ritmo, da profundidade, dos movimentos das línguas, e tudo o que restava para Scorpius fazer era acompanhá-la.

Rose afastou os lábios quando começou a ficar urgente. Tirou as mãos do rosto dele, como que se despertando para o que tinha acabado de fazer. A expressão dela era surpresa, sem saber que aquele beijo foi o combustível que Scorpius estava precisando o tempo todo.

Ela limpou a garganta para dizer:

– Boa noite.

Ele demorou um pouquinho para realmente ir embora. Passou por ela, sem tirar os olhos, enquanto ela olhava para o sofá, roçando a mão na boca, estupefata. Scorpius teve a impressão de que ela estava em um processo de arrependimento, e logo que Scorpius saísse, ela provavelmente iria começar a se xingar.


	20. Oceans

Capítulo 20.: Oceans

– ... mas aí a professora disse que não tinha problema se eu perguntasse pra senhora como era antes do meu papai nascer. Antes quando a senhora tinha a minha idade.

Narcissa parou Zoe, erguendo um dedo para ela.

– Primeiro, nunca me chame de _senhora_. Essa é a primeira regra entre nós duas.

Mordendo um pedaço do biscoito, Zoe fez que sim.

– Minha mamãe diz que é educado chamar pessoas mais velhas de _senhora_ – ela respondeu em um tom de explicação.

– Você pode chamar qualquer outra pessoa mais velha que você de senhora, mas comigo não vai ser assim. Entendido?

– Entendido.

Zoe estava na casa dos avós paternos. Scorpius precisava conversar com Lucius e aproveitou para levar Zoe, já que foi logo depois que a buscou na escola. Enquanto ele e Lucius conversavam sobre algo sério no outro lado da sala, Zoe perguntara se tinha biscoitos e Narcissa foi com ela até a cozinha. Aparentemente Zoe tinha um projeto na escola e precisava fazer algumas perguntas. Tirou da mochila o caderninho rosa e abriu na pagina da lição.

– Meu projeto é sobre árvore geneao... genea... genealógica. – Leu concentrada: – Como foi a sua infância?

– Maravilhosa – respondia Cissy. – Meus pais me davam tudo o que eu queria, eu tinha dinheiro, minha família era rica por gerações. Nós tínhamos um Casarão incrível que, infelizmente, foi destruído na guerra.

Zoe olhou para o caderno e escreveu.

– O que a senh... VOCÊ, você, você... queria ser quando era criança?

– Atriz. Sempre quis ser atriz, e sou uma das melhores.

– Eu também! Eu estou fazendo aula de teatro!

– Uma atriz de verdade não precisa de aulas, lembre-se disso – ensinou. – A coisa vem naturalmente. Você entra em cena e, logo, seu personagem _entra_ em você. Você precisa soltá-lo. Não seja muito exagerada, nunca exagere. E seja autêntica.

Zoe estava escutando admirada.

– O que é autêntica?

– Real. Tudo precisa ser real, mesmo quando não for.

– Uhum.

– Mais alguma pergunta? – Narcissa adorava falar sobre si mesma.

Não deu tempo de fazer outras perguntas, porque Scorpius e Lucius voltaram para a cozinha, com Scorpius dizendo:

– Zoe precisa voltar. Tchau, vó.

Ele se aproximou para dar um beijo no rosto dela.

– Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa.

– Não fala desse jeito – ela o repreendeu, porque sabia que Scorpius só agia assim quando a coisa estava séria.

Lucius estava usando um chapéu sofisticado e preto para esconder o fato de que estava em quimioterapia. Tinha desmaiado na semana passada e não podia mais adiar o tratamento para o câncer no sangue, e Scorpius precisou de ajuda com alguns problemas na firma que precisavam ser resolvidos antes de Lucius morrer. E, sim, o médico deu alguns meses para Lucius.

Era óbvio que todos estavam devastados, mas ninguém falava sobre isso.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta para o senhor? – perguntou Zoe com o caderno tampando-lhe o rosto, quando ficou a frente de Lucius.

– Claro. O que é?

– O que o senhor queria ser quando era criança?

Lucius pensou um pouco.

– Piloto de avião.

Scorpius olhou surpreso. Ele nunca soube disso.

– E você, papai? – perguntou Zoe.

– Eu não lembro. O que eu queria ser? – perguntou aos avós.

– Uma vez você teimou para a sua mãe comprar uma pista de fórmula 1 – contou Narcissa. – E uma espingarda.

– Para atirar em alvos de plásticos, em alvos não-vivos – acrescentou Scorpius rapidamente ao ver a expressão de Zoe.

Ela respirou aliviada e escreveu o que estava ouvindo no caderno. Por fim, virou-se com a expressão curiosa:

– Onde está o meu avô Draco? Falta só perguntar a ele!

Zoe foi até a sala onde Draco estava sentado no sofá, assistindo ao noticiário na televisão. Um pouco tímida, a menina se sentou ao lado dele e fez a mesma pergunta, tirando os cabelos do ombro com um rápido movimento que assustou Draco. Assustou porque aquilo costumava ser um gesto característico de Astoria. Scorpius conhecia essa semelhança entre as duas, e percebeu o modo como seu pai olhava curiosamente aflito para sua filha.

– Eu queria ser arquiteto quando era criança.

– Arquiteto é aquela pessoa que constrói casas?

– Sim – respondeu Draco, sorrindo. – Essa pessoa mesmo.

– Por que o senhor não é um arquiteto?

– Porque mudamos de sonhos.

– Eu não quero mudar de sonhos. _Sempre_ vou querer ser atriz!

– Então vai seguir o exemplo da sua avó. Seja muito...

– Autêntica?

– Ela já te falou sobre isso?

– Falou. Obrigada por me ajudar na lição! – ela disse prontamente e guardou o caderno na mochila. Colocou as alças nos ombros e se aproximou de Scorpius para segurar a mão dele. Ambos se despediram dos outros Malfoy.

No carro, Zoe estava estranhamente calada.

– Algum problema? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Por que meu avô Draco parece sempre tão triste?

– Lembra quando eu te falei da minha mãe?

– Que se você fechar os olhos você consegue ver ela?

– Ele só tem muitas saudades dela.

– Você também tem?

– Pra caramba.

– O que ela queria ser quando era criança?

Scorpius não soube responder e ele não pretendia inventar qualquer coisa para a filha, mas garantiu:

– Minha mãe era muito boa no que fazia, então eu acho que ela sempre quis ser o que ela era.

– O que ela era?

– O mesmo que eu sou.

– Advogado?

– Sim.

– Todo _mundo_ é advogado – ela reparou. – Você, a minha avó, meu bisavô Lucius e...

– E seu tataravô também era. É coisa da família.

– Eu não quero ser advogada, papai – ela disse com sinceridade. – Não tem problema?

– Claro que não. Eu nem quero que você seja.

Era muito importante ela ter a confirmação disso. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, durante o momento em que Zoe se ocupava em cantarolar baixinho a música que estava no rádio. Ela meio que mandava Scorpius sempre colocar a trilha sonora de Frozen. Ele percebeu o quanto amava Zoe quando notou que não ligava muito para isso.

Zoe se inclinou para se despedir do pai com o beijo de sempre no rosto dele. E pulou para o assento ao lado dele para dizer num desabafo:

– O nosso vizinho gosta da mamãe.

– David?

– Eu não quero que ela tenha outro namorado. Eles fazem a mamãe chorar depois. Ela não sabe que eu sei que ela me viu vendo ela chorar na cozinha depois que o Paul foi embora, mas eu sei que ela ficou triste depois.

Scorpius compreendeu, naquele momento, porque era melhor não investir na vontade de reatar as coisas com Rose. Ele estragaria tudo de novo, e ia ser mil vezes pior, porque a Zoe estaria envolvida.

Mas foi então que Zoe disse com os olhos brilhantes:

– Seria legal se a mamãe namorasse você! Você poderia jantar e almoçar com a gente todos os dias, pai. Por que você não pergunta pra ela se pode namorar com ela?

Scorpius abanou a cabeça, sorrindo para a janela.

– Não é tão fácil assim, Zoe.

– Você não gosta da mamãe?

– Eu... sim, claro.

– Então por que é difícil? A mamãe também gosta de você.

Endireitou-se no assento do carro para ouvir melhor.

– Como você sabe? Ela te disse ou...?

– Eu _sei_ que ela gosta.

– Você _sabe_?

– Sei. Você quer que eu fale pra ela que você gosta dela também? – Zoe era cheia das melhores intenções.

– Quê? Não-

– Eu falo!

– Não, Zoe. Isso é coisa de adulto, não de criança.

Ela olhou para o as mãos no colo, chateada.

– _Você_ vai falar pra ela, então?

Scorpius nunca foi desafiado por uma criança de sete anos. Viu a filha abrir a porta do carro quando Rose saiu do museu, e Scorpius acenou um leve tchau para ele, que foi retribuído.

 _Não que Rose já não soubesse._

O ano letivo estava em seu período final e isso significava reunião de pais e mestres. Enquanto ajudava Zoe a experimentar um maiô na cabine da loja, porque elas tinham o plano de aproveitar as férias de verão em piscinas e praias, Rose dizia para o celular:

– Vai ser amanhã de tarde.

– _Eu preciso mesmo ir?_

Dava para ouvir o tom de preguiça da voz de Scorpius.

– Pais e mestres, Scorpius. O que você acha?

– _Zoe nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara se eu não for nessa reunião?_

– Não será dramático se você não for, se é isso o que você quer saber. Só estou te comunicando.

– _Então não_ preciso _ir._

– Não, mas seria interessante se você fosse.

– _Eu tenho milhares de coisas para fazer._

– Entendi, você não vai. Zoe, fica parada, pelo amor de Deus, assim o maiô nunca vai entrar em você – ralhou para a filha.

– Mas está me incomodando!

– Então tira ele, ficou pequeno! Você cresceu uns vinte centímetros. Vou ter que trocar seu guarda-roupa inteiro pra esse verão.

Ela voltou a dizer para o celular:

– Olha, é coisa de meia hora. Mas se não puder ir, não tem problema.

– Certo.

– Tchau, preciso ir pro caixa.

Scorpius olhou pensativo para sua mesa quando desligou o celular. Viu sua ex-namorada, _Emily_ , aproximando-se para saber:

– Alguma notícia boa sobre Lucius?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– O médico estimou mais alguns meses.

– Sinto muito.

– Ele _ainda_ está vivo, não venha com esse papinho.

Depois da rispidez dele, Emily apenas abanou a cabeça e girou o corpo para voltar ao seu caminho. Mas Scorpius abriu o paletó e se levantou da cadeira para chamá-la. Um pouco relutante, ela deu um suspiro e se permitiu ouvir o que Scorpius tinha a dizer.

– Fui um babaca com você.

– Que bom que percebe isso.

– Não, estou dizendo quando namorávamos.

– É, Scorpius, você foi. Mas eu superei.

E mostrou o anel de noivado no dedo da mão. Ele olhou surpreso.

– Quem é?

– Você não conhece.

– Advogado?

– Médico. Engraçado, eu o conheci quando fui visitar você no hospital.

Scorpius sorriu.

– Felicidades aos noivos. Eu tenho certeza que ele sempre lembrará o seu aniversário.

Emily não respondeu. Com a expressão séria de sempre, mandou:

– Só vença o caso no tribunal, que é a única razão por ainda ter algum contato com a humanidade.

A reputação dele era definitivamente _boa_ entre suas ex-namoradas. O mais louco de tudo? Ele ainda convivia com elas.

* * *

Acabou que sua semana não foi incrivelmente cheia. Seus dias se resumiram a levar Lucius semanalmente para o tratamento do câncer no hospital, ambos muito calados um com o outro, apenas esperando o melhor e se preparando para o pior. Draco começou a se ocupar com trabalhos no Ministério, como sempre no setor político, para não ter a chance de ter uma recaída com as bebidas.

Scorpius andou tentando se comunicar mais com a vó Cissy, uma vez que ele sabia que ela precisava de apoio. Lembrava-se de como os avôs o ajudaram quando Astoria morreu. Do jeito deles, mas ajudaram. Scorpius estava ajudando. Do jeito dele, mas ajudando.

Ele costumava esperar Lucius terminar os exames no hospital, mas dessa vez, antes de entrar na sala, Lucius interferiu:

– Você tem mais o que fazer.

– Só uma reunião de pais e mestres na escola da Zoe.

– Então o que está fazendo aqui?

– Não quer que eu espere hoje?

– Não quero que você me espere nunca. Eu ligo para você quando acabar.

– Tem certeza?

– Vai logo, Scorpius. Sei que odeia hospitais.

– Me liga, então.

Com um gesto, Lucius o enxotou. Ele era orgulhoso e não gostava que as pessoas fizessem nada por ele. Não gostava que Scorpius o visse daquele jeito, _precisando da ajuda dos outros_.

Rose estava sentada em um dos bancos do corredor principal entre as salas de aula onde pais saiam e entravam em cada porta, quando Scorpius chegou a escola. Zoe não estava com ela, o que significava que estava passando a noite na casa dos avós maternos.

– Oi – ele disse, surpreendendo-a, quando sentou na cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

– Oi. Achei que tivesse _muita_ coisa para fazer.

– Consegui dar um jeito em tudo. Você está esperando?

– Sim. Eu devia ter sido mais esperta para dar o nome a nossa filha. Um que não fosse com a última letra do alfabeto.

Scorpius riu.

– Eu gosto desse nome.

– A única coisa em que concordamos naquela época.

– Poderia ser registrada com a letra S.

– _Soe_? Não, muito estranho. Ainda estaria longe da letra A.

– Ou Coisinha.

– Ou Coisinha – concordou Rose, sorrindo.

Eles se entreolharam, e foram interrompidos quando a porta da sala abriu e a bela jovem professora sorridente os chamou para conversarem. Ela não devia ser mais velha que a própria Rose.

Os dois sentaram-se a frente da mesa da professora. Ela era cheia de energia quando apertou a mão deles.

– Vocês são um _lindo_ casal!

– Obrigado – disse Scorpius e Rose apressou-se a dizer:

– Oh, não somos um casal.

A partir daquele momento, ela olhou diferente para Scorpius. Um diferente de "é, ele está solteiro".

– Mas que bom que os dois estão aqui, para falarmos sobre a Zoe. Ela tem feito grandes avanços – contou. – Sem muitos problemas didáticos. As notas estão ótimas. Ela é sempre afiada nas respostas, se sabem o que eu quero dizer. Sinceridade reina nessa menininha. E esse está sendo um probleminha.

– Por quê? – perguntou Scorpius. – Ela não pode dizer a verdade agora? Voltaram a proibir isso na escola?

– Tem esse garoto, e os dois definitivamente não se gostam. Zoe é muito inteligente e está sempre vencendo competições, e a outro garoto é competitivo demais, está sempre entrando em encrencas... E Zoe fala sempre umas coisas para ele, e ele retruca com outras coisas.

– Zoe não costuma brigar com as pessoas – estranhou Rose.

– Ela não briga. Ela não precisa brigar. O que é muito interessante. Ela _sabe_ o que dizer para calar a boca de alguém.

– E quem é esse garoto? – Era só o que importava para Scorpius saber.

– Ralph Thomas.

– O trombadinha?

Rose deu um tapa no braço dele. Mas foi a professora que ralhou:

– Não chame as crianças de trombadinhas, por favor, sr. Malfoy. Eu seria demitida se deixasse você chamá-lo de trombadinha.

– Então não é um problema se a Zoe coloca o garoto no lugar dele. Você concorda comigo, certo? – virou-se para Rose. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, incomodado por saber que Zoe estava sendo provocada.

– A questão é que ela deve relatar aos professores ou a diretora antes, e ela não faz isso.

– Sim, porque você tem muito tempo para dar um jeito no garoto. Zoe só está se virando. E o mundo é assim. Desculpe, eu não acho que a minha filha dar um jeito nos problemas dela sozinha é um problema.

– Eu entendo, sr. Malfoy. Mas ela ainda é só uma criança. Uma criança esperta, claro, mas ainda uma criança que vai precisar de ajuda porque as vezes os problemas podem piorar se ela tentar resolvê-los sozinhos.

– Zoe não gosta de entrar em encrencas – disse Rose _de novo_. – Tenho certeza que ela relataria a você se não estivesse ocupada com outras coisas.

– Com licença, estão dizendo que _eu_ não dou atenção a todos os meus alunos?

– É difícil dar atenção para _uma_ criança – respondeu Rose. – Imagine para vinte? Ao mesmo tempo? Então... eu tenho que concordar com ele.

A professora soltou um suspiro. E sorriu mostrando os belos dentes.

– Bem, eu vejo de onde a Zoe tirou a determinação dela. E deve ser realmente muito difícil dar atenção para uma criança, ainda tão jovem.

Rose se remexeu na cadeira. Scorpius ficou caladinho, ao reparar que ambas se alfinetaram.

– A reunião acabou? – perguntou Rose, incomodada.

– Sim, sim.

Eles se levantaram e Rose não falou tchau. A professora, porém, sorriu para Scorpius.

– Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre o que conversamos aqui, é só ligar. Ou eu ligo. Sei que é um bom advogado. As vezes posso precisar de um. Bati sem querer em um carro semana passada, na hora de estacionar e...

– Eu não sou _esse_ tipo de advogado – garantiu Scorpius. – Se tiver matado alguém, então me liga. Mas, nesse caso, eu vou ter que tirar a Zoe daqui. – Sorriu. – Boa noite.

A moça sumiu com o sorriso de segundas intenções _na hora_.

Scorpius acompanhou Rose até o estacionamento da escola, o que não era uma caminhada curta. Ela, porém, apressava os passos, completamente nervosa.

– Zoe gosta dela?

– Não. E agora eu entendo. Quem ela pensa que é? Eu gostava da outra professora.

– O que aconteceu com a outra?

– Tirou licença. Teve um filho. Agora essa professora acabou de sair da faculdade e já acha que pode controlar os alunos. Pode controlar a Zoe. E dar em cima de você. Viu o jeito que ela passou a olhar pra você depois que eu disse que não éramos um casal? Aquilo não foi nem um pouco elegante.

Scorpius a deixou bufar o caminho inteiro, mas foi idiota o suficiente para provocar:

– Isso é um tom de ciúmes?

– Eu não vou nem responder – respondeu sílaba por sílaba. Apressou o passo, mas Scorpius segurou o braço dela e a parou no ato.

Ele estava impaciente.

– Nunca vamos falar sobre o que anda acontecendo, não é? Vamos ficar fingindo que _nada_ está acontecendo.

– O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu estou suspirando por você? Perdendo o meu sono por você? Eu tenho coisas com o que me preocupar, e pensar no beijinho que trocamos não é uma delas.

– Então é isso? Foi só um beijinho. Dois, na verdade. E semana passada o beijo foi seu. Você me beijou.

– Vai jogar isso na minha cara agora?

– Não estou jogando na sua cara, Rose – ele disse nervoso. – Eu só estou confuso. Eu não sei o que você quer. O que diabos você quer?

– Não há relevância alguma no que _eu_ quero, Scorpius. Se tem alguma coisa que você quer, então você tem que correr atrás.

– Você quer que eu corra atrás de você? Você quer que eu me jogue por você? Eu não posso fazer isso sem ter certeza de que _vai valer a pena_. Sem ter certeza de que é isso o que você quer.

– É esse o seu problema!

– Que problema? Aparentemente, tenho incontáveis.

– Você pensa que é perder tempo se esforçar para conseguir o que quer se acha que nunca vai conseguir!

– Você me conhece, Rose, e eu não mudei. Se você não me quer... eu não vou insistir. É só você falar, e eu não encho o seu saco o resto de nossas vidas. Você quer ou não?

– É claro que eu quero.

A resposta foi muito direta. Surpreendeu Scorpius.

– Eu quero que você corra atrás de mim. Eu quero que você lute por mim. Eu tenho uma filha com você, e você é a melhor coisa para ela.

– Não seria o mesmo se a Zoe não existisse, então?

– Não – ela confirmou. – Eu nunca mais veria você se a Zoe nunca tivesse nascido. Você ter assumido ela faz alguma diferença. Então não pense que não vai valer a pena se você se esforçar.

Após dizer aquelas coisas, que calaram a boca de Scorpius, Rose virou o corpo e caminhou até o carro no lado oposto do estacionamento, deixando-o para trás com inúmeros pensamentos na cabeça.

Scorpius não costumava tirar férias, mas ele tinha o direito de tirar alguns dias de folga da empresa se ele quisesse. Nos anos anteriores, costumava fazer o mesmo para visitar Zoe quando ela morava nos Estados Unidos. A diferença era que agora a constante companhia da filha se tornou parte essencial da sua semana, e Zoe quase não o reconhecia sem o terno e a gravata. Scorpius parecia sempre muito normal com uma calça jeans e uma camisa simples, sem precisar se preocupar em atender telefonemas. Só se preocupar em vencer Zoe nos jogos que ela trazia para o apartamento dele.

Jogavam cartas na mesa com o Cupcake tentando comer elas ora ou outra. Um jogo infantil que Zoe insistia que Scorpius jogasse com ela. O baralho continha números até nove. Alguém precisava tirar cartas maiores e o vencedor era o que ficava com a mão vazia antes. Ou ela era muito sortuda ou muito boa, sempre estava vencendo Scorpius. Tanto que a menina até desconfiava.

– Papai, você está me deixando ganhar, não está?

– Eu não deixo ninguém ganhar. Eu sou péssimo em baralho. Eu lembro que a Rose era boa.

– É chato brincar com a mamãe. Ela _sempre_ ganha de mim, por isso eu fico brava que quando eu ganho, foi porque ela não está prestando atenção ou me deixa ganhar. Eu não gosto que me deixem ganhar.

Continuaram a próxima rodada, Zoe constantemente precisando afastar a carta antes que Cupcake colocasse ela na boca. No momento em que o cão sossegou no chão da sala, Scorpius perguntou:

– Então... David anda aparecendo muito?

– Às vezes mamãe conversa com ele.

– Ele é legal com você?

– Eu contei a ele que _você_ tem um cãozinho e ele disse que ele tem _três_.

– _Três_?

– Sim. Mas o Cupcake é mais legal. E eu disse que você tem um carro que dá para ver o céu. E ele disse que ele tem um trailer.

– Ele está mentindo pra você. Ninguém é _assim_ perfeito – garantiu Scorpius. Zoe concordou. Ela definitivamente não queria que David namorasse Rose. Ela deixava bastante claro que ela preferia Scorpius.

Passaram o restante da tarde, juntos, divertindo-se com Zoe brincando com Cupcake. Quando Scorpius ficou sozinho, ligou para o avô.

– _Scorpius, eu estou bem_. – Foi dizendo Lucius, impaciente.

– Eu sei. Eu só quero avisar que talvez eu fique alguns dias foras.

– _Por quê?_

– Eu to pensando em levar a Zoe pra praia.

– _Não tem mais sete anos pra pedir permissão, tem? Por que está me contando isso?_

– Quem vai levar o senhor ao hospital semana que vem?

– _Esqueceu que eu tenho um filho também? Eu converso com o Draco, não se preocupe. Além disso, sua avó está disposta a voltar a dirigir. Ou eu mesmo pago um motorista, não fica preocupado._

– Tá – ele disse. – Se precisar de alguma coisa...

– _Não vamos precisar_ – garantiu. – _Aproveita sua vida, não é difícil pra você._

Foi um momento que Scorpius sempre tentava evitar desde o dia em que recebeu a notícia de que seu avô tinha câncer. Lucius era mais próximo de Scorpius do que Draco ou Astoria foram. Talvez porque ele tinha admiração pelo avô ou porque o avô sempre o motivou, uma relação de mestre e aprendiz. Não estava sendo fácil encarar essa situação de levá-lo a quimioterapia. Não suportou perder a mãe, não suportaria não ter o avô com ele. E se isso fosse para acontecer, ele não pretendia agir como um estúpido. Não de novo.

Não havia o que fazer. Ele precisava se distrair e não tinha outro jeito melhor do que passar o tempo com a Zoe, e não trabalhando. Se ele trabalhasse, ficaria mais preocupado ainda, porque o trabalho _era_ o avô. E o que ele estava buscando, dessa vez, era relaxar.

Rose se permitiu mais cinco minutos na cama depois que o despertador do celular tocou. Mais um dia para enfrentar, e ela estava com preguiça. Muita preguiça. Seu cérebro pedia para ela voltar a dormir. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar, é claro. Não tinha roupas para lavar, não tinha contas para pagar, não tinha síndicos para aturar, não tinha compras da semana para fazer, não tinha uma...

A porta do quarto se abriu de supetão, e Rose evitou a luz provinda da sala cerrando os olhos quando o peso de uma criança de sete anos pulou na cama, chamando sem parar alguém com o nome de:

– Mãe... Acorda, mamãe! Acorda... Manhê!

Zoe estava eufórica.

– Quem é essa? – resmungou Rose, sentindo os dedos da filha chacoalhando seu ombro. – Não tem nenhuma mamãe aqui hoje.

Zoe fez uma careta brava para ela, resposta que sempre dava quando Rose era assim sarcástica.

– Tem sim! Perdeu a memória?! – Zoe subiu em cima dela. _Caramba, ela realmente não tinha mais dois aninhos_. Ouviu a voz de Zoe bem pertinho do seu ouvido, _alta_ demais: – Esqueceu que hoje nós vamos pra praia!?

– Querida, é impossível eu esquecer já que você só falou isso a semana inteira – respondeu Rose, os lábios grudados no travesseiro.

– Você tem que fazer o café da manhã, mamãe!

– Hmmm – suspirou. – Já me acorda com essa agitação, e cadê o meu beijo de bom-dia?

Zoe praticamente esmagou os lábios na bochecha de Rose, que não teve outra reação senão rir e abraçá-la. Zoe já estava com o biquíni novo, e os óculos de natação na cabeça, e Rose coçou os olhos.

– Vai demorar pra gente chegar a _qualquer_ praia agora. Que ansiedade é essa? Até parece que nunca foi antes.

– Mas eu adoro o mar. E o papai vai levar a gente! Foi o que ele falou ontem com você, não é? Ele vai levar?

– Vai, sim – respondeu Rose. Parou, pensativa, para perguntar outra coisa: – Você sabia que o avô dele está doente?

– Sabia. O vô Draco está bem triste.

– É, e seu pai não me conta nada disso.

– O papai tem muitos segredos – contou Zoe, com as mãos atrás do corpo. – Ele tem um segredo muito importante mas eu prometi pra ele que eu não ia contar pra ninguém.

– Vocês estão de segredos agora?

– Sim. Mas eu vou ficar caladinha. Você não está curiosa, mãe? – estranhou quando Rose não fez alarde sobre isso. – Nem um pouquinho curiosa?

– Você não conta os nossos segredos para ninguém, então não vou insistir que conte os seus segredos com Scorpius. É o mais justo.

– Então eu não vou contar que o papai quer namorar com você. – Ela tampou a boca e saiu correndo do quarto deixando a expressão estupefata de Rose para trás.

Agora deixou a mãe curiosa. E não era sobre o fato do pai querer namorar ela. Era sobre outro fato.

– O que você sabe sobre _namoro_ , Zoe? – perguntou alcançando a filha no corredor do banheiro.

– Eu sei que quando você namorou o Paul, ele sempre estava com a gente. Então se o papai namorar você, ele sempre estará com a gente também.

Aliviada, Rose pousou a mão no peito.

– Só isso?

– E a menina e o menino quando namoram eles beijam na boca – contou. Rose precisava ter certeza de que Zoe, por enquanto, só soubesse _disso_. A filha acrescentou: – Parece bem nojento.

– Horrível – concordou Rose, rindo. – Coisa que você não tem idade pra fazer. E eu vou preparar o café, já vai pegando suas bugigangas e coloca na sala.

Enquanto preparava o preferido leite para Zoe, ligou para o Al. Rose ouviu a voz do primo no celular.

– _Uou, o dia inteiro só vocês três nas belezas de Bournemouth?_

– Está a fim de ir também?

– _O Malfoy só chamou você e a Zoe, Rose. Seria tipo o cara te chamar para ir ao cinema pra te dar uns amassos, e você decidir levar suas amigas também. É o maior fora da humanidade._

– A intenção dele é passar o tempo com a Zoe.

– _Tá bom, vou deixar você acreditar nisso. Mas mesmo se eu fosse um empata-foda_ , _eu não iria. Combinei de passar o dia com o Michael e o pequeno Luke. O Darth Vader_ – acrescentou.

– Ah sim. Então o nome é Michael? A coisa está ficando séria?

– _Mais ou menos. E a coisa está ficando séria também? Malfoy chamando pra férias... hotelzinho... não esqueçam da Zoe, hein?!_

– Albus. Eu já te falei... _nada_ vai acontecer de novo. Olha, não vou falar sobre isso com você agora. A Zoe tá com essa mania de que o Scorpius deveria me namorar, então... já sabe. Te ligo mais tarde.

Zoe entrou na cozinha bem na hora e se sentou para tomar o leite, rapidinho. Rose preparou umas torradas também, sentada com ela na mesa. Ambas foram interrompidas pelo som da campainha, minutos depois, anunciando a chegada de Scorpius.

Rose meio que se surpreendia toda vez que o via sem o terno da empresa. A gravata e o paletó já era sua marca registrada, mas a camisa com as mangas dobradas deixavam ele _mais_ atraente. E Rose, apesar de ter mudado grandes aspectos, não mudou o fato de _gostar_ de homens com as mangas dobradas. Era tipo cem vezes mais sexy, e ela precisou pigarrear para falar.

– Já estamos quase prontas.

– Papai! – Zoe apareceu da cozinha, ansiosa. – Você deixou as instruções que eu escrevi sobre o Cupcake para a Portia? Ela vai cuidar dele?

– Acabei de conversar com ela. Portia o adorou.

– Eu ainda acho que devíamos levar ele!

– O Cupcake ainda é novinho. E não permitem cães nas praias que vamos – contou Rose. Zoe olhou chateada.

– Mas ele vai ficar bem, né?

– Vai sim, coisinha, não se preocupe – disse Scorpius.

– Pai, olha só o que o meu avô Rony me deu para nadar e olhar embaixo da água – contou Zoe, imediatamente mostrando os óculos de natação que estava na cabeça.

– Não está um pouco apertado, não? – ele reparou. – Sua cabeça aumentou por causa do seu cérebro gigante. Tem que afrouxar um pouco agora.

– Afrouxar? Faz pra mim? Eu não consigo.

Scorpius era inacreditavelmente bom em ensinar coisas técnicas para ela. Como fazer um nó na gravata, como afrouxar o elástico dos óculos, como amarrar os sapatos sem precisar fazer as duas orelhas de coelhinhos.

Rose deixou os dois na sala e foi até o banheiro pegar as mochilas e verificar se Zoe não tinha se esquecido de guardar o essencial. Bournemouth não tinha uma distância enorme com Londres, então decidiram ir de carro mesmo, com o carro de Scorpius, uma vez que Zoe gostava muito de ver o céu, especialmente quando estava tão azul e com nuvens gordas e brancas de vários formatos diferentes, que ela podia identificar.

– Ali é um dragão com asa de borboleta e uma panela na cabeça – apontou.

– Como é que você enxerga tanta coisa, Zoe? – exclamou Rose. – Agora, _ali_ é um coelho.

– Um coelho com olho de dinossauro e rabinho de cachorro. Um camaleão segurando um ovo de galinho. Papai, o que você está enxergando?

– Um carro verde com uma placa. – Scorpius era o mais sem graça.

– Ele não pode olhar pro céu – explicou Rose quando ela tentou procurar um carro verde com uma placa _entre as nuvens_ , e não na estrada. – Se não ele se distrai e não pode se distrair quanto estamos dirigindo.

– Então vamos brincar de adivinhar qual vai ser a cor do próximo carro que aparecer.

Não é novidade dizer que Zoe não ficou com o bico fechado a viagem _inteira_. Ela estava mesmo eufórica para usar os óculos. Ficou sem paciência quando tiveram que deixar as coisas no hotel em que iam ficar. Queria ir logo para a praia.

Finalmente, quando chegaram, a menina já se adiantou para o mar como a criança mais corajosa do mundo, mas Rose agarrou o braço dela e a interrompeu.

– Primeiro. Lembra das regras?

Ela se lembrava das regras, só não tinha paciência para elas.

– Passar protetor solar.

– E a outra regra, a regra mais importante?

– Não lembro.

– Não ir ao mar, sozinha, nunca – relembrou, abrindo o creme para passar no corpo da filha.

– O papai vai entrar comigo não vai?

Julgando pelo modo como Scorpius ergueu a camisa para tirá-la do dorso, Rose disse que sim.

Ela percebeu que estava apertando o protetor, tanto que metade do líquido caiu na areia.

– Droga – ela xingou baixinho. – Passei muito em você, Zoe. Agora vai ficar branquinha. Passa um pouco em mim também.

Foi o que Zoe fez, rapidinho para não perder tempo, nas costas da mãe.

– Você tem que passar protetor solar também, pai – avisou Zoe como gente grande. – Senta. – Puxou a mão dele para ele se sentar na areia, e ela passou o protetor para ele, mas de um modo que fez com que os ombros dele ainda ficassem brancos. – Um pouco no rosto também. E tem que passar na pontinha do nariz. Assim. Agora vamos!

Devolveu o protetor para Rose e puxou Scorpius para eles nadarem no mar. Rose tinha sérios problemas com cenas como essas. Ela não sabia se ficava exasperada, feliz ou preocupada.

Preocupada porque Scorpius não tinha experiência com crianças. Feliz porque ele estava fazendo a filha feliz e exasperada porque isso o deixava irresistivelmente mais gostoso. Se ele estivesse com a camisa, pelo menos, Rose não entraria em dilemas.

Até parece que ainda era adolescente.

Zoe queria avançar mais um passo em relação a entrar no mar. Como as ondas não estavam fortes, ela não precisou ficar o tempo todo na beirada. Rose viu que Scorpius a levou mais afastada e achou melhor se aproximar deles.

– Olha, consigo ver as conchinhas que tem embaixo da água. Quer ver também?

– Me deixou curiosa. – Rose sorriu para a filha e colocou os óculos, para ajudá-la a explorar as profundezas do mar.

Zoe estava se divertindo tanto que teve sérios problemas quando o sol começou a ficar forte demais e a barriga roncar. Não sabia se queria continuar ou comer, mas percebeu que a escolha era de Rose, não dela. Ficaram uma tarde gostosa embaixo do guarda-sol, com Zoe ensinando Scorpius a montar um castelo de areia. Ela era boa nisso, com a ajuda de Rose, e passou bons tempos conseguindo a altura certa.

Teve um momento que Rose conseguiu ficar sossegada e tomar sol enquanto descansava com os olhos fechados. Scorpius não era imprudente com Zoe, e voltaram para o mar mais tranquilos. No entanto, foi um erro confiar que Zoe saberia se virar com Scorpius quando ouviu uma agitação na beira do bar, onde um grupo de pessoas se aproximou para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Rose estava andando e ouviu alguém sugerir:

– É melhor levar ela ao hospital para estancar isso aí.

Zoe estava tossindo sem parar, um resultado de um acidente com as ondas. Ela estava chorando, com Scorpius tentando acalmá-la. E o pior não era ver a filha sem fôlego, chorando, era ver o sangue caindo na lateral de sua testa.

– Mamãe! – exclamou Zoe, soluçando, quando a viu.

– O que _aconteceu_? – ela praticamente tropeçou em frente a ela quando Zoe a abraçou.

– Ela entrou com a cabeça no mar, e eu perdi ela de vista por dois segundos, e...

Rose não estava escutando a voz de Scorpius. Preocupada, segurou a mão de Zoe e correu com ela até o carro, Scorpius depressa logo atrás.

– Rose, desculpe. Eu-

– Esquece, só dirija até o hospital. Foi um corte muito profundo, vai ter que costurar.

Ela não deveria ter falado isso. Zoe imediatamente colocou a mão na testa e chorou desesperada quando viu o sangue, mas Rose tirou a mão dela.

– Não _coloque_ a mão no machucado. _Vai logo, Scorpius_!

Scorpius estava com dificuldade de raciocinar o que tinha acontecido. Tudo acontecera tão depressa que ele não tinha reação. Um minuto Zoe estava com o braço ao redor do ombro dele, e na outra ela tinha sumido no mar. O sangue dele estava circulando por todas as extremidades e ele precisou manter a calma para dirigir até o hospital.

Lá, uma enfermeira atendeu Zoe em uma pequena sala. Zoe já tinha machucado feio, já tinha visto agulhas, já tinha uma cicatriz, mas no pé. Naquele momento, era um corte profundo na testa, pouco acima da sobrancelha, ela ficou temerosa com a agulha tão perto de seu olho.

– Não... – ela se afastava toda hora da enfermeira.

– Tudo bem, coisinha, não vai doer – murmurou Scorpius, o rosto na altura do de Zoe. Agachou-se para segurar a mão dela. – Não fecha os olhos. Olha pra mim. Vai ser rápido. Ela só vai dar alguns pontos. Olha pra mim, Zoe.

Zoe olhou para o pai, e cerrou os dentes quando a enfermeira se aproximou com a agulha. O machucado foi costurado em menos de um minuto, mas Scorpius sentiu os dedinhos ainda apertarem com força a sua mão e não soltaram.

– Acabou?

Scorpius sorriu.

– Pronto. Já passou.

– _Agora_ entende porque eu falo pra você não achar que o mar é igual piscina, Zoe? – ralhou Rose. – Entende?

Zoe não encarava Rose. Ela olhava para o dedo que apertava a mão de Scorpius.

– Não briga com ela, Rose, não foi culpa dela.

– Eu nem vou começar por você. Você era para supostamente _olhar_ ela! Eu confiei em você, Scorpius, e você deixou ela quase _se afogar._

– Foi coisa de segundos. Não teve como controlar a onda.

– Segundos fazem a diferença! Principalmente na água! E ela ainda bateu a cabeça, podia ter sido _mais_ grave!

– Mãe...

– Não quero ouvir, Zoe, você me desobedeceu por se soltar do seu pai e me assustou. E você... – virou-se para Scorpius.

– Ferrei tudo, como sempre, é isso o que vai dizer?

Não. Não era isso o que ela ia dizer.

– Bem vindo à paternidade.

Zoe se sentia culpada. _Por que ela só estragava tudo_? Mamãe estava zangada, papai estava frio e eles não pararam de discutir o caminho todo de volta para o hotel. Zoe preferiu ficar calada, para não ter o perigo de levar outra bronca. Mamãe estava mesmo muito nervosa, bufando.

No banheiro do hotel, antes de tomar banho, Zoe precisava de ajuda para tirar o biquíni e Rose, enquanto a ajudava, trancadas no banheiro, finalmente perguntou com a voz calma que também acalmou Zoe:

– Como está a cabeça?

– Dói. – Ela era muito sincera com Rose. Se Scorpius perguntasse, a resposta seria outra.

– Fiquei preocupada, querida. Não me assuste mais desse jeito.

– Por que você está brava com meu pai?

– Eu não estou _brava_. Era para ele ter cuidado melhor de você.

– Ele cuidou de mim – defendeu Zoe. – Ele me salvou. Eu não lembro muito bem...

Rose deu um beijo suave na testa dela.

– A gente não vai embora, vai?

– Não. Foi um susto, e agora você aprendeu a lição, não aprendeu?

– Aprendi – ela garantiu. – Nunca soltar a mão do meu pai.

Enquanto Zoe tomava banho, Rose se aproximou da mochila para ajeitar as roupas dela em cima da cama de casal. Scorpius estava bebendo uma garrafa de água perto da sacada e foi até Rose.

– Rose, eu realmente não consegui controlar a situação. Eu tava pensando, e talvez eu não deveria ficar sozinho com ela. Nunca. A última vez ela pegou uma pneumonia desgraçada, quase foi atropelada, e agora quase se afogou.

Rose abanou a cabeça, soltando um riso baixo, inconformado.

– Você não tem nem ideia, tem? Uma vez perdi a Zoe no meio de Manhattam. Ela tinha entrado em uma lanchonete porque viu os sorvetes de Frozen sendo vendidos. Eu me distraí com alguma coisa e não segurei a mão dela. Por dois segundos, eu teria perdido minha filha pra sempre. Quando ela tinha três anos, tranquei ela sem querer no carro e não achei as chaves, até que me ajudaram a quebrar o vidro. Fazia quase vinte e oito graus naquela tarde. Fiz muita merda, fiz muita cagada, até acertar em alguma coisa nessa coisa de ser mãe. Zoe não se lembra, nunca contei a minha mãe ou ao meu pai, nem ao Albus, nem a Dominique. Só eu sei todas as merdas que eu fiz.

– Por que está me contando isso?

– Sempre me considerei uma boa mãe, porque eu tento ensinar o que é certo pra ela. Mas só quando eu cuido dela, no momento em que ela passou por alguma coisa, eu realmente sinto que sou mãe. Que eu tenho uma responsabilidade, uma vida pra cuidar, além da minha. E essas coisas que acontecem quando você está com a Zoe... significa que você está presente na vida dela. Sabe, eu não te considero um péssimo pai, Scorpius, e é por isso que nunca precisei entrar na justiça por causa da guarda da Zoe. Você tem suas atitudes questionáveis, sim, com outras coisas, mas... poderia ser pior como um pai. Ela poderia não ter um pai.

Isso o fez pensar. Ele não tinha ideia de como ele era sortudo por Zoe ainda considerá-lo tanto, _apesar_ de todas as merdas que ele fez e que ele ainda estava sujeito a fazer. Mesmo quando estavam morando em continentes diferentes, Scorpius não deixara de estar na vida dela. Distante, apenas um amigo, mas que ela precisava tanto saber que ainda existia e que ligaria para ela. Zoe podia dizer que tinha um pai, e isso foi a melhor coisa que Scorpius fez por ela.

– Acho que tem razão – ele disse. Olhou para a vista da janela, e mudou de assunto. – Fiz uma reserva em um restaurante aqui perto para jantar. Vão querer ir ou é melhor a Zoe descansar a cabeça um pouco?

Os dois ouviram a filha cantarolar Love Is An Open Door dentro do banho.

– Ela está boa – garantiu Rose, acompanhando a risada de Scorpius. Pigarrearam e Rose, mais séria, garantiu. – Você pega o jeito. Depois de um tempo. E eu _sei_ que algumas vezes é impossível prever as coisas, então desculpa pelo meu temperamento no hospital. Não ajudei em nada estourando daquele jeito. E você foi muito bem... acalmando ela pra deixar a enfermeira cuidar do machucado.

Scorpius estava tão desacostumado a ouvir um elogio assim que somente aos poucos ele se deu conta das palavras de Rose. Ele estava tão desacostumado a fazer algo certo que não soube como agir, como dizer. Um "obrigado" parecia tão superficial. Tudo o que fez foi piscar os olhos, o que foi ainda pior. Ele realmente precisava melhorar nessas reações. Acabou apenas dizendo:

– Zoe conseguiu porque ela é forte. Não deixa um machucadinho abalar ela.

– Ela estava querendo impressionar você. Ela não gosta que você pense que ela é chorona.

– Ela te falou isso?

– Apenas _sei_.

Tal mãe, tal filha. Elas sempre apenas sabem. E sabem certo.

Lembrou-se do que Zoe disse a ele no carro, alguns dias atrás, e resolveu tirar a dúvida se ela tinha mencionado algo do tipo para Rose, mas nesse momento a coisinha abriu a porta com a toalha ao redor do corpo e pediu com muita educação para que o pai dela saísse para ela trocar de roupa.

Scorpius ergueu os braços.

– Não se preocupe, estou temporariamente cego.

E foi até o outro banheiro do quarto para ele mesmo se aprontar para jantar no restaurante com elas.

Mas na verdade Zoe queria que o pai saísse para poder perguntar a Rose:

– Ele já pediu você pra namorar com ele, mamãe?

– Zoe, por que essa insistência agora?

– Você não vai namorar o David, vai?

– David? – Demorou um pouco para Rose assimilar. – David, o vizinho? – Riu inconformada, quando Zoe colocou a saia. – Não, Zoe, eu não vou namorar o David.

– Ufa... Eu prefiro o papai.

– Prefere?

– Uhum.

– Por que ele é mais legal ou só porque ele é o seu pai?

– Porque ele não mente pra mim. Papai disse que David é um mentiroso.

– Disse, é?

Enquanto ajudava Zoe a colocar as sandálias, sentiu a aproximação dela no seu ouvido. Zoe confidenciou baixinho, só para a mãe:

– E ele gosta de você. Ele me disse. Shhhh.

– Não vou dizer nada – garantiu Rose, flagrando-se sorrindo.

O restaurante que Scorpius reservou era tradicional. Costumava ser reconhecido pelos deliciosos pratos de frutos do mar, mas Zoe descobriu naquele momento que ela não gostava de frutos do mar, porque tentou evitar comer algo que veio do mar, uma vez que ela ficava se perguntando como eles faziam essas comidas. Ela passou bons tempos tão admirada observando as lagostas andando pelo aquário do restaurante, mas foi interrompida quando um moço tirou uma delas. Zoe perguntou bem curiosa:

– Para onde eles levaram a lagosta, papai?

– Para fazer nossa comida – respondeu Scorpius.

Ela não conseguiu comer a lagosta que estava no prato depois dessa. Para recompensar, Scorpius a levou para conhecer um oceanário por perto. Comprou os tíquetes em última hora, e o lugar encantou a filha.

Zoe já visitou vários zoológicos mas nada se comparava a entrar em um aquário gigante e ver os animais nadando ao redor deles. Passaram uma hora conhecendo as espécies, apontando para um tubarão que passou por perto do vidro, tentando descobrir que tipo de peixe era aquele. Zoe gostou _dessa_ experiência e pediu para visitarem o lugar mais vezes. Ela ganhou um boneco de peixe-espada, brinquedo que distribuíam às crianças que acertavam a pergunta:

 _Qual a diferença entre mar e oceano_?

Zoe pensou muito, e respondeu:

– O oceano é enooooooorme e quando você está no avião você consegue ver o oceano lá de cima! O mar é o que tem onda, fica perto da praia, e tem gosto de sal. Mas eu não sei se o oceano tem gosto de sal também, porque eu nunca engoli água do oceano.

A resposta fez os monitores rirem e, depois dessa, Zoe ganhou o peixe-espada. Na verdade, qualquer criança que respondesse a pergunta ganharia, não importava se estava correto ou não. Mas Zoe perguntou a Rose:

– Eu acertei a pergunta?

– Acertou. É mais ou menos isso o que disse. Claro que tem outras explicações, mas você não poderia ter respondido melhor.

– Eu ganhei pra você, papai! – ela anunciou estendendo o peixe-espada na direção de Scorpius.

Ele já podia ter um armário só dos presentes que ganhou da Zoe. Definitivamente, ele não merecia nada daquilo, mas sorriu.

– Obrigado, coisinha. Mas o mérito foi seu, não posso aceitar o seu peixe-espada.

– Eu to te dando o presente, pai.

E ela não aceitava devoluções.

Voltaram para o hotel, onde passaram o restante da noite com Zoe assistindo a alguns filmes do Netflix. Rose contou a Albus sobre o dia deles pelo celular e, quando desligou, viu que Scorpius ainda estava falando no dele, encostado na sacada e conversando baixinho como se não quisesse que as duas escutassem.

A princípio, Rose achou que poderia ser uma mulher. E de fato era, mas não uma das típicas mulheres dele. Ouviu da voz dele alguns "Cissy" e decidiu deixar Scorpius no espaço que ele estabelecia para si mesmo quando o assunto era sua própria família.

Quando Scorpius desligou o celular e voltou para a sala, Zoe já tinha dormido no sofá. Ele arrastou as mangas da camisa para pegar a filha no colo e levá-la até a confortável cama, sem acordá-la. Era uma _king size_ já que Scorpius se recusava a pagar por hotéis ruins. Havia somente uma cama de solteiro ao lado da de casal, onde ele decidiu que iria dormir, para dar espaço a Rose e Zoe.

Ambos estavam exaustos com as caminhadas, as visitas e o dia cheio que tiveram na praia. Quando o silêncio reinou – era o que acontecia quando Zoe não estava com eles ou estava dormindo –, Scorpius bocejou e pulou na cama encostada a parede, jogando os braços atrás da nuca, relaxado.

– Boa noite – ele disse e fechou os olhos.

Rose, por outro lado, tinha quase um ritual antes de dormir, que era o de colocar o pijama e passar alguns hidratantes. Não que ela fosse vaidosa, mas tinha momentos femininos demais que ela definitivamente não estava acostumada a ter com a presença do pai de sua filha. Ela ficou um tempão no banheiro. Finalmente quando achou seguro andar com aqueles shorts que mais parecia uma calcinha, ela saiu do banheiro e com as pontas dos pés, no escuro do quarto do hotel, se enfiou embaixo do edredom ao lado de Zoe rapidinho. Ela deu uma leve espiada no outro lado do quarto, para ver se Scorpius estava mesmo dormindo, mas ela só soube dizer quando o rosto dele se moveu e eles, mesmo no escuro, sabiam que um estava olhando para o outro.

Ela quis agradecer pelo dia que tiveram, por ele ter feito Zoe tão feliz naquele dia. Para uma mãe, não tinha sensação como aquela. Ela, por fim, não precisou dizer nada. Deitou de modo que podia ver o teto. Ainda era cedo para qualquer um dos dois, por isso ficaram acordados. E ficar acordado na cama sem sono, sem nada, só significava que eles precisavam refletir sobre a vida de cada um deles.

Para não ficar sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos, Rose cochichou de modo que não acordasse o sono profundo de Zoe ao seu lado:

– O que seu avô tem?

– Leucemia.

Rose fechou os olhos. Scorpius não era o melhor ser humano do mundo, mas ele definitivamente não merecia perder as pessoas que ele amava e que o amavam. Rose se lembrou da época sombria que ele passou quando Astoria faleceu, e o quanto ela esteve ao lado dele durante esse tempo. Sabia que Scorpius era essa pessoa feita de pedra, mas ele desmorona quando lhe dão essa chance. Rose pensou também no pai dele e não podia _imaginar_ como estavam passando por aquilo.

– A medicina avançou muito. Eles vão conseguir dar um jeito nisso.

– Sim. Eles deram – concordou Scorpius. – Por mais de vinte anos. Mas agora não tem mais jeito, eu acho.

– Mas você não vai encerrar essa luta, vai? Você tem que continuar dando força.

– Pra só piorar depois? Não posso esperar pelo melhor, sabendo que o melhor não vai acontecer. Tenho que ser realista.

Ela viu razão nas palavras deles, mas ela não sabia pensar do mesmo jeito. Talvez nem ele soubesse. Foram interrompidos com o movimento de Zoe para mudar de lado. Por fim, Rose e Scorpius mantiveram-se calados até o sono chegar.


	21. Daylight

**Capítulo 21.: Daylight**

 _"I am nothing in the dark  
And the clouds burst, to show daylight..."_

O tribunal ficou em silêncio. Scorpius se levantou de sua cadeira, abotoou o paletó e andou a frente de todos para começar. Uma quantidade apresentável de pessoas assistia ao julgamento, e um deles era o seu avô. Lucius tinha uma visão privilegiada na área superior do tribunal, pensativo, ainda com o olhar cheio de críticas e, provavelmente, desaprovação. Scorpius costumava ter o mau hábito de ficar com as costas para o júri. Lucius sempre disse a ele, sempre lhe ensinou:

"Não dê as costas para o júri. Isso não é apenas desrespeitoso, mas, provavelmente, a razão pela qual você, às vezes, perdeu seus casos."

Mas desta vez Scorpius estava olhando diretamente para o júri. Seu discurso foi ótimo. Scorpius foi charmoso, carismático e manipulador; ele ganhou o caso facilmente. Todos que conheciam Lucius sabiam que Scorpius era muito parecido com ele no tribunal. Por essa razão, todo mundo dizia que Scorpius seria ótimo, provavelmente o melhor, em pouco tempo. Se já não fosse.

No final do julgamento, Scorpius e Alexis trocaram algumas palavras. Eles eram uma boa equipe, ambos profissionais em seus trabalhos e erráticas em suas vidas pessoais. Alexis seguiu seu próprio caminho para a saída do tribunal, juntamente com os outros, mas Scorpius ainda tinha algo para fazer. Ele entrou por uma porta, onde subiu uma escada e encontrou seu avô, olhando toda a visão panorâmica da corte. Havia iminente saudade em seus olhos.

Scorpius sentou ao lado dele. Lucius disse:

– Lembro que ganhei o meu primeiro julgamento aqui.

– Eu também.

– Eu não sei como você ganhou _aquele_ caso. Era imaturo, amador, não teve alguma idéia do que estava fazendo.

– O senhor ficou bravo porque eu virei às costas para o júri. Eu me lembro disso. Eu ganhei e ainda assim, você tinha algo para criticar.

– Eu posso ver que você melhorou. Foi um bom julgamento hoje, Scorpius.

– Porque você está morrendo.

– Porque você _melhorou_. Eu posso ver isso. Você é tão parecido com Draco. Não sabe aceitar elogio.

– Eu não estou acostumado a elogios. Não do senhor.

– Ótimo – Lucius disse satisfeito. – Eu digo-lhe o que você precisa ouvir. Você já ouviu tantas merdas de mim, mas você tem que ser duro com as pessoas que você ama, é isso o que lhe digo. Você tem que torná-los grandes. Bom não é suficiente. E eu fiz-lhe um grande advogado. Você, Scorpius, me deixou orgulhoso tantas vezes neste tribunal que não posso mesmo contar. E isso foi por minha causa.

– Obrigado, avô. – Ele não estava sendo irônico. – Eu devo tudo a você.

De repente ele estava ralhando:

– Ser um grande advogado não é nada, Scorpius. Não quer dizer nada. Eu tenho uma ótima mulher que me ama. Eu dei tudo para Narcissa. Tudo o que ela merecia, assim como ao Draco. Eu sou reconhecido. Eu construí um legado. Eu deixei meus ancestrais orgulhosos. Estou orgulhoso. E eu não fiz isso porque eu sou um advogado. Então... não me agradeça. Eu devia ter te ensinado outras coisas. Eu deveria ter tentado fazê-lo um grande homem.

Lucius virou-se e segurou o braço dele.

– Ouça-me. Olhe para mim, Hyperion. Não espere para alguém atirar em você de novo para você perceber que você vem desperdiçando sua vida. Não espere estar morrendo, como eu.

Scorpius ficou quieto. Lucius continuou:

– Eu estou pedindo para você fazer o discurso no meu funeral. Eu quero que você faça isso.

O rapaz sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça.

– Isso é uma porra de uma responsabilidade.

– Então, você não vai fazer? Vai me negar o último desejo?

– Não. Eu nunca poderia fazer isso.

– O discurso?

– Negar o seu último pedido.

– Não soe muito alegre no momento – pediu depois, fazendo Scorpius soltar uma risada. – Mostre que pelo menos vai sentir um pouco a minha falta. Escreva algo que faça a sua avó chorar. E _todos_ lamentarem a minha ausência.

Não via o senso de humor do avô há muito tempo. Isso doeu um pouco em Scorpius, porque ele viu também o quanto ele estava magro e mais pálido que o normal. O câncer o envelheceu muitos anos em pouco tempo e dava para ver que ele estava tentando lutar contra isso mesmo com todas as poucas chances que tinha. Afinal, ele ainda usava seu elegante terno. 

* * *

_A cafeteria estava aberta, e era uma manhã cinzenta de oito anos atrás. Sentada em uma das mesas do local, Rose retirava o cachecol do pescoço. No momento em que fazia isso, a porta da cafeteria se abriu e Scorpius entrou no local fechando o guarda-chuva._

 _Ele não precisou olhar muito para encontrá-la. Eles não falaram oi. Silenciaram-se como nunca antes fizeram. Estavam frios um com o outro. No entanto, Scorpius sentou-se à cadeira em frente a sua atual ex-namorada e perguntou:_

 _"Deveríamos casar?"_

 _Era o que a família dele sugeriria. Ele vinha de uma família tradicional, aristocrata. E famílias como a dele não tinham casais divorciados, muito menos filho fora de casamento. A pergunta de Scorpius foi pragmática, sistemática, calculista. Ele com certeza estava com o rabo entre as pernas, porque ele tinha um futuro profissional garantido e ele não podia perder o foco. Rose tinha coisas piores acontecendo com ela. Ela estava grávida._

 _"Está difícil olhar para o seu rosto" confessou Rose baixinho. "Eu realmente tenho que me esforçar para isso. Então não, não deveríamos casar."_

 _"Rose..."_

 _"Você me achou aqui. Só diga o que quer e vamos acabar com isso logo."_

 _"Eu vou te ajudar com dinheiro."_

 _Rose não respondeu, apenas continuou séria, indecifrável. Ele deu um longo suspiro e olhou para a xícara de café da mesa ao lado._

 _"O que eu posso fazer então?"_

 _"Nada. Eu não tenho nenhuma estrutura, e não estou falando financeiramente. Vai ser melhor para o bebê ter outros pais. Pais melhores."_

 _Scorpius entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso. Adoção._

 _"Você tem certeza?"_

 _"Sim. Você nem precisa contar aos seus pais." Ela teve a súbita lembrança de que Scorpius só tinha o pai agora._

 _Scorpius tentou esconder o alívio, e achou na necessidade de se explicar:_

 _"Rose, eu tenho estudado para o que eu estou fazendo a minha vida toda. Meu avô está bancando a faculdade, me dando essas oportunidades, e eu não posso arcar com essa consequência."_

 _É claro que Scorpius não queria arcar com essa consequência. Como iria para as festas? Como iria comer as garotas? Como iria namorar, foder, se divertir, beber, se tivesse um filho seu por aí? É claro que Scorpius estaria aliviado com a decisão de Rose. E isso não tinha nada a ver com as oportunidades de trabalho que seu avô estava dando._

 _Ela quis dar um tapa na cara dele, mas se conteve. Não estava com condições de fazer ceninha. Scorpius não merecia drama por ele._

 _"Eu sei" foram as duas palavras que Rose precisou arrastar para fora da boca. "Eu não estou pedindo nada a você." Os olhos se encontraram e havia decisão no rosto de Rose, ao passo que havia incerteza no de Scorpius. Incerteza porque ele sabia que aquilo tudo não podia ser assim, mas ele ia aceitar isso, porque era a solução mais fácil. "Eu tenho que ir."_

 _Quando ela foi, Scorpius arrastou as mãos para o rosto._

 _Teria voltado a sua rotina normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse engravidado a ex-namorada que ele muitas vezes supostamente achou que amava. Tinha exames naquela semana, exames fodidos, mas não foi capaz de se concentrar nos estudos. Não se concentrou nas festas dos finais de semanas e não se concentrou quando voltou para Londres jantar com o que sobrou de sua família._

 _"E eu disse para ela que queria ver se conseguiria arrumar outra atriz. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar essas vadiazinhas mandarem em mim" contava sua avó Cissy. Estava com problemas com sua agente e para conseguir uma peça digna. As últimas não foram aclamadas pela crítica, mas Cissy era orgulhosa demais para se abalar. Acreditava que o problema não era o talento dela, claro, eram as outras pessoas. "Essa geração de mosquitos não entende nada sobre teatro."_

 _Lucius foi o único que reparou no silêncio e na expressão de Scorpius, calado e com o prato intocado. Exceto o copo de vinho. Era o terceiro que o garoto esvaziava._

 _"Como estão as coisas na faculdade?" perguntou o avô._

 _Scorpius virou o rosto para Draco, que também parecia querer saber. Era a única coisa que vinha orgulhando a família nos últimos tempos. O único motivo que fazia Draco falar com ele._

 _"Ótimas" ele disse._

 _"Está precisando de livros? Sabe que tenho todos na biblioteca" disse Lucius. "Pode pegá-los, se precisar."_

 _"Obrigado."_

 _"As notas excelentes, suponho" garantiu Cissy, sorrindo._

 _"Sim."_

 _"Esse é o meu neto." A avó apertou o rosto dele contra o seu e o beijou na bochecha. Cissy sempre paparicou Scorpius e ficou mais forte depois que Astoria morreu._

 _Achou melhor dizer logo de uma vez._

 _"Minha namorada está grávida."_

 _Não houve resposta. Eles não escutaram direito, porque Draco continuou comendo, e Lucius limpava os lábios com o pano._

 _Cissy, como estava bem perto do neto, soltou o rosto dele e Scorpius preferiu não olhar para a expressão dela._

 _"Ex. Nós terminamos" acrescentou, para piorar. "Conversei com ela... e ela decidiu que vai dar para a adoção."_

 _"Ótimo, uma garota esperta" disse Lucius. "Você seria um péssimo pai, eu teria pena da criança, porque, sinceramente... que cabeça vocês dois têm para criar um filho?"_

 _"O que vai dizer ao seu filho, Draco?" perguntou Narcissa com dois dedos na testa, como se a enxaqueca estivesse tomando conta dela nesse momento._

 _"Você ofereceu ajuda?" perguntou Draco a Scorpius._

 _"Sim. Ela não aceitou."_

 _"Ela não quer nada de você?" Lucius perguntou com a testa franzida._

 _"Não."_

 _"Você deve ter fodido mesmo a vida dessa menina."_

 _"Me faz perder a fome," disse Cissy. "Engravidou uma garota? Onde foi parar a educação que a sua mãe te deu?"_

 _Scorpius ignorou a pergunta._

 _"Posso me levantar?"_

 _"Deve" o som da palavra saiu entre os dentes de Draco._

 _Scorpius subiu para o quarto antigo dele. Tinha fotos da Rose no espelho. Lembrava-se de quando ela o arrastou para dentro de uma cabine de fotos no festival onde tiraram uma série delas juntos. Ele nunca fez isso com outra namorada._

 _Deitou-se na cama, fuçando no celular. Não tinha apagado o contato de Rose e roçou o dedo pela tela. Queria mandar uma mensagem. Perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas ela tinha deixado bem claro que não queria mais tê-lo em sua vida._

 _Seu avô chegou alguns minutos depois no quarto, para conversar com ele. Ficou andando para observar a organização perfeita do quarto do neto. A vida dele, no entanto, não era nem um pouco organizada._

 _"Levante, vamos conversar."_

 _Scorpius se levantou da cama e ficou a sua frente, mas não olhou para ele._

 _"Tenha a decência de olhar para mim quando estou falando com você." Começou a apontar o dedo. "Você é sortudo. Tem tanta sorte que não se dá conta. Conseguiu foder e a garota não quer nada de você. Se livrou de um aperto do caralho. E ainda não tem a sua mãe pra te dar uma bronca. Não é isso o que está pensando?"_

 _"Não."_

 _"Está pensando sim. Está dizendo 'oh graças a Deus minha mãe não vai ficar sabendo disso.'"_

 _"Eu não estou pensando isso" sibilou as palavras, fervendo._

 _"Então o que está pensando?"_

 _"Estou pensando que fodi com tudo na minha vida."_

 _"E o que diabos sabe da vida? Você só tem o quê? Dezenove anos?"_

 _"Não sei o que fazer."_

 _"Não há nada para fazer" ele retrucou. "Será uma página virada. Esqueça a garota e volte a viver sua vida normalmente. Não há nada que você possa fazer, ela deixou isso bem claro negando qualquer ajuda sua."_

 _Foi o único conselho que Scorpius poderia ter seguido naqueles últimos tempos. Tentou esquecer. Viver sua vida normalmente. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele poderia ignorar o quanto quisesse, mas não era a mesma coisa. Podia ter alguma garota subindo e descendo no pau dele nas noites das festas, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não transava pela diversão naqueles tempos, mas realmente para esquecer. Esquecer Rose e todo o resto. Pelo menos por algumas horas._

* * *

– Ei, está tarde. – Rose desarrumou um pouco o cabelo pela nuca, como se tivesse sido acordada de um bom cochilo para atender a porta a Scorpius, onze horas da noite. Não se viam há alguns dias desde que voltaram da praia. Já fazia algum tempo. Elas passaram as últimas semanas com a família de Rose na casa dos bisavós. Scorpius se deu conta que ele era um completo vazio sem elas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Zoe já está dormindo.

Scorpius usava uma camisa, sem a gravata, e os botões do colarinho aberto. Carregava um ar estranhamente calmo, tranquilo, apesar de ter acabado de visitar o avô internado no hospital, em estado grave.

– Eu tinha dois lugares para ir hoje. Em alguma festa, foder tudo como eu fiz a minha vida inteira. Ou aqui. Eu não posso ficar sozinho, e tem que ser com a pessoa certa dessa vez.

Hábitos morrem com dificuldade. Ela via isso na expressão dele quando fez essa escolha.

– Tem que ser com você.

Ele estava decidido e Rose não se surpreenderia se ele tivesse agarrado o rosto dela para jogá-la contra a parede, mas o único movimento que o rapaz fez foi erguer uma sacola e abrir um sorriso de lado.

– E com comida japonesa. Diga que pelo menos _isso_ não mudou. Especialmente aos domingos.

Foi como se Scorpius tivesse acertado uma senha. Rose deu espaço para ele entrar, após se render a um sorriso. Não se deliciava com comida japonesa desde que voltara a Londres e, sinceramente, sentiu saudades.

Estava rodando um show na televisão, embora estivesse em um som baixo para não atrapalhar o sono da Zoe. A música soava pelo ambiente de um modo suave e equilibrado, sem o mínimo de exagero. Eles se sentaram em lados opostos do sofá. Não tão longe um do outro, mesmo assim.

Os dois aproveitaram a exótica comida japonesa nos próximos minutos. Era um dos pratos preferidos de Rose, desde sempre. Por outro lado, Scorpius sempre teve sérios problemas com comidas que ele não estava acostumado a comer, então não passou nem um pouco despercebido que ele estava enrolando para não colocar mais daquilo na boca.

Foi nesse momento que Rose finalmente disse:

– Você não precisa fazer isso.

– O quê?

– Eu _sei_ que você ainda não vai com comida japonesa, Scorpius.

– Eu realmente _tento_. É que nem café. Eu odeio café, mas eu quero gostar. Todo mundo gosta.

– Você odeia café? Eu sempre soube que tinha algo errado com você quando eu te fiz assistir Titanic e você quis que a Rose ficasse com o Cal, não o Jack.

– Eu gosto do Billy Zane – ele argumentou.

– Você tem _problema_.

– Não fui eu que deixei o cara morrer congelado porque não dei espaço pra sentar ao meu lado naquela tábua. _Apenas_ dizendo.

Rose acabou soltando uma risada incrédula depois dessa.

– Você _realmente_ prestou atenção no filme, então?

Tinham acabado de comer e agora só estavam conversando. Quando não estavam mais no clima tão cômico da discussão, Scorpius se recostou no sofá e o braço dele movimentou. Rose achou que ele ia fazer aquilo, tirar a franja dela do rosto, mas ele apenas o apoiou no encosto do sofá para contar:

– Meu avô quer que eu faça o discurso no funeral dele. Você disse pra mim, no hotel, pra não deixar de continuar dando força, e eu disse que eu não esperava pelo melhor. Eu estava mentindo. Eu fico tendo aquela pontada de expectativa pra ele ficar bem de novo e que eu não vou precisar fazer discurso algum. E eu não queria ter expectativas.

– Você não queria ser humano? – Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Não é isso. Eu só... não sei. – Olhou para a televisão, frustrado consigo mesmo. – É besteira.

– O que?

– Falar sobre isso. São meus problemas, não seus. Você não precisa ficar ouvindo.

Rose deu um longo suspiro. Como se Scorpius não tivesse nenhuma noção das coisas, ela contou:

– Sentimentos não são besteiras, caso ainda não tenha se dado conta disso.

– Realmente fodi com o seus, não foi?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, um brilho foi detectado no olhar de Rose. Um brilho de raiva.

– Você realmente _quer_ falar sobre isso? – indagou irritada. Afinal, eles estavam tendo um ótimo tempo juntos. Para _quê_ voltar ao passado? – _Agora_?

– Eu quero _mudar_ isso, Rose.

Calaram-se. E Rose olhou para ele. Bem nos olhos.

Por isso ela não se surpreendeu quando ele a beijou, e também não o empurrou. Um roçar leve entre os lábios antes das línguas se entrelaçarem, e quando elas fizeram, foi difícil parar depois.

Não demorou muito, Rose apertou o rosto dele e participou do jogo.

As feridas apenas a tornaram mais forte. Ela era melhor do que _antes_. Ainda mais imune a qualquer charme, a qualquer promessa, não só de homens em geral, mas principalmente de Scorpius. Mas não era isso o que Scorpius queria. Não estava prometendo nada a ela, nem sequer iludindo-a. Ele queria o real, ele queria o que estava acontecendo agora, e estava cansado de ignorar. E ela também não queria que eles vivessem se lamentando pela imaturidade, pelos erros que os levaram até aquele momento. Mesmo que as consequências fossem sentidas em cada toque que davam, naquela noite, elas foram apenas bloqueadas.

O coração é complicado, mas os corpos não. O contato físico não. Rose e Scorpius sempre foram reunidos por um contato físico intolerante, delirante, imprudente, desde a primeira vez. Se havia alguma mudança naquele momento, foi o modo como Scorpius a beijava. Com medo de perdê-la. Com medo que ela não fosse algo sólido e que se deteriorasse a qualquer instante em seus braços. Com medo de que ela não fosse real e que o jeito como ela correspondia ao beijo não fosse real também.

Mas ela era. E ele agradeceu por isso.

Sentiram o contato das calças quando ela se ergueu e sentou em seu colo. Com essa atitude dela, foi ele quem sofreu. Um a um, os dedos leves abriram os botões da camisa preta que ele vestia. Ele tirou uma parte da mecha ruiva do rosto dela e, junto a esse movimento, ela tirou a camisa do dorso dele. Rose ergueu o queixo quando ele deu a intenção de descer a boca até o pescoço dela. Os olhos dela fecharam-se. Os pelos se arrepiaram.

E ela murmurou:

– Não podemos fazer barulho.

Ao ouvir isso, ele percorreu as palmas de ambas as mãos da cintura até suas coxas e a ergueu do sofá. Ela enrolou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo-o caminhar com ela até o quarto. Atracaram-se contra a porta fechada. Nesse momento, o comando era de Rose. Ela mordeu a boca dele, numa mistura de raiva e tesão, que fez Scorpius fechar os olhos e se sentir derrotado.

As respirações eram pesadas; um contraste imenso com a suavidade que Scorpius ergueu a blusa fina dela por cima de sua cabeça. Com o apoio da mão na base da coluna dela, ele a pousou na cama. Sem demorar, buscou um caminho com os lábios até abdômen feminino. Subiu até a base dos seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã que moldava o belo contorno deles, e alcançou novamente a boca dela.

Ambos ferviam. Rose o ajudou abrir o zíper da calça, irritada com a necessidade dele em usar cintos – só _atrapalhavam_. Ela o apertou na região da virilha e Scorpius retrucou com uma mordida leve em seu ombro que, depois, foi substituída por um chupão. Ele sabia como nunca exagerar.

Ele puxou a calça para fora das pernas e, sem esperar muito, ela fez o mesmo com a dela. Nesse momento, alguma coisa tomou conta deles. Toda aquela suavidade no início foi substituída por um desespero de chegarem logo ao que interessava, porque Rose inverteu a posição e sentou nele, apertando o peito dele com as pontas dos dedos. Com um rápido movimento, tirou o sutiã para sentir as duas mãos masculinas apertarem os seios despidos. Scorpius, embaixo de Rose, não via aquela visão do corpo dela há _anos_ , e _ele sentiu falta._

Pouco importava como eles tiraram o restante das roupas. Eles só fizeram isso _rápido_. A calcinha dela já estava em algum canto da cama. Ela não podia gemer alto, mas ele fez de tudo para que a tarefa ficasse incessantemente impossível a ela. Os dedos dela ficaram brancos por apertarem o lençol.

Scorpius vestiu a camisinha que, por sorte, estava dentro da carteira. Ele provocou, e entrou lentamente nela. Ele tinha experiência, e foi como voltar a um esporte que há muito tempo não praticava. O sexo com Rose. E eles tinham um que era só deles. Sincronizado, mesmo com tantas desavenças, diferenças. Ritmado, mesmo que as vidas de ambos não estivessem conectadas.

Estavam silenciosos, mas os corpos não. Scorpius aumentou gradualmente o ritmo das estocadas, sabendo que Rose não era facilmente conquistável na cama. Ele beijou a boca dela, descendo para o peito e lambendo os mamilos. Sentiu as pernas dela se envolverem ao redor do quadril pulsante dele, e agora o ritmo era frenético. O suor começou a escorrer em seu peito e isso o deixava apenas _melhor_ , mais sexy. Rose não teve tempo de raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, e ela não pretendia mais raciocinar, de qualquer forma. A cama para de ranger quando Scorpius embalou o quadril contra o dela em movimentos mais lentos, não desejando acabar com isso logo.

Não pensavam em mais nada. O mundo era só deles. E era um mundo perfeito, onde não havia erros para consertaram, onde não havia consequências. Era o mundo perfeito onde Scorpius podia ter a visão incrível dos cabelos ondulados caindo nas costas nuas de Rose. Era o mundo perfeito onde ele apertava o peito contra as costas dela, esfregando o corpo dele atrás dela. Scorpius roçava os lábios pelo contorno da tatuagem no ombro dela e a fazia respirar pesadamente, sentindo os dedos prensarem seus cabelos molhados. Era o mundo perfeito que, quando você abria os olhos... sabia que, afinal de contas, não existia mais. Será que algum esforço bastava para reconstruírem esse mundo perfeito tijolo por tijolo?

Cada vez mais desesperada em suas ordens, Scorpius foi incapaz de desobedecê-la, e, sem parar de penetrá-la, ela gozou por último com um gemido de prazer incontrolável, ofegante, abafado pelo travesseiro. Scorpius cessou o ritmo, sabendo como fazê-la ter o orgasmo que ela esteve buscando.

Quando acabou, ele precisou descansar ao lado dela. Sentiu certa necessidade de um cigarro, mas não sentiu _essa_ falta. Rose ficou esperando ele acender algum, já que se lembrava de tal hábito dele, mas descobriu naquele momento que os hábitos ruins podem até morrer com dificuldade, mas, uma hora, eles morrem. 

* * *

_A garota da vez caiu ao seu lado e o abraçou. Ele tentou afastar um pouco o rosto para o cabelo dela não entrar no nariz dele. Incomodado, também tentou dizer alguma coisa para fazer a garota sair da cama dele, mas ela não estava entendendo que ele só queria sexo. Algumas garotas são apenas grudentas demais. Pensou que deveria ter escolhido outra mais sabiamente, e o celular o salvou quando começou a tocar._

 _"Preciso atender."_

 _"Nããão... o que pode ser a essa hora? Aproveita aqui, lindo."_

 _Ele atendeu o celular na cama mesmo, uma vez que a moça voltou a beijar seu pescoço. Mas ao ouvir a voz de Rose no outro lado da linha, praticamente empurrou a garota do corpo dele e se sentou, assustado._

 _"Rose?"_

 _"Podemos conversar?" a voz dela estava calma._

 _"Sim" ele disse vestindo a cueca depressa. "Agora ou...?"_

 _"Quando você estiver em Londres de novo."_

 _"Estarei aí amanhã. O que aconteceu?"_

 _"Nada, eu só preciso... conversar com você."_

 _Ele não tinha planos para voltar para Londres no dia seguinte, mas se levantou mais cedo na manhã seguinte e deixou de assistir as aulas naquele dia para se encontrar com Rose na mesma cafeteria que se encontraram na última vez em que se viram._

 _Era uma manhã ensolarada, tanto que Rose precisou amarrar o cabelo, que havia crescido bastante. Ela estava sentada, tomando um café, e quando Scorpius ocupou a cadeira a frente dela, viu que ela estava bem. Não parecia desesperada, nem mesmo como se tivesse passado os últimos meses chorando por ele. Ou falhando ao tentar esquecê-lo. Talvez fosse sua máscara, e ela a vestia perfeitamente bem._

 _"Você quer café?" ela ofereceu._

 _"Não."_

 _Ele não podia ver direito porque ela estava sentada, mas sabia que a barriga dela estava maior. Cinco meses. E ele estava com as mãos suadas._

 _"O que aconteceu? Por que quer conversar comigo?"_

 _Ele não era tão idiota assim a ponto de achar que Rose queria voltar com ele. Nem mesmo ele insistiria, apesar de sentir a falta dela, a falta de receber uma mensagem dela, um telefonema, um sorriso dela._

 _"Eu queria... te mostrar uma coisa."_

 _Ela tirou da bolsa um envelope de papelão. Scorpius leu o selo que pertencia a uma clínica. Ele abriu o envelope e tirou de lá uma foto._

 _"O que é isso?"_

 _"É um ultrassom."_

 _Ele olhou por uns cinco minutos, sem dizer nada. Rose, com a mão apoiando o rosto, observou as expressões dele. Não foram muitas. A que mais ficou evidente foi de confusão._

 _"Estou tentando, mas... não consigo ver nada."_

 _"Eu também não" confessou Rose. "Mas a doutora disse que é uma menina, então..."_

 _Ele a viu passar os dedos nos olhos aguados, tentando manter a compostura. Rose estava emocionada._

 _"Por que... Você não ia...?"_

 _"Eu vou ficar com o bebê. Eu vou tentar. Meus pais estão me ajudando... e Albus está praticamente casado comigo de tanto que não sai do meu pé. Mas... eu achei que eu deveria te avisar, eu deveria te mostrar isso."_

 _"Você vai ficar com o bebê?" ele tinha ficado surdo._

 _"Sim. Eu não viveria comigo mesma sabendo... e ela está chutando durante a noite e..." ela abriu um sorriso triste. "Eu estou fodidamente assustada com tudo isso, mas eu fico mais assustada de ter que abandoná-la depois de tudo. E eu não quero me odiar a vida toda, por ter fugido de tudo isso."_

 _Ele olhou para as pessoas andando na calçada do outro lado da janela. Juntou as mãos no rosto e pensou. Voltou a olhar para a Rose, ainda silencioso._

 _"Eu acho que consigo fazer isso" ela continuou. "Acho que sou capaz. Eu só... é justo que você saiba. Eu vou ter uma filha sua. Você escolhe o que vai fazer agora."_

 _Não parecia ser verdade. Não parecia que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Parecia um sonho, um pesadelo, um carma... tudo ao mesmo tempo. Scorpius não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Era o que ele estava esperando? Era o que ele esperava que Rose fizesse desde o início?_

 _"Não sei como ajudar."_

 _"E eu não sei como você pode ajudar."_

 _"Eu posso não sumir" ele murmurou. Rose olhou para ele, sem esperar essa resposta. "Se você deixar."_

 _"Está me pedindo permissão para ficar na minha vida?"_

 _"Sim" ele disse. "Eu sei que eu fiz muita merda com você. Eu não a culparia por querer me ver longe daqui."_

 _"Eu realmente quis..." ela confessou. "Mas isso não vai adiantar nada. Nosso relacionamento era... não havia mais relacionamento. Antes mesmo de você dormir com aquela garota... Você contou a sua família?" ela perguntou depois de um tempinho. A conversa estava confusa e os pensamentos dos dois caóticos._

 _"Não consegui esconder. E a sua família?"_

 _"Eles acham que você me abandonou depois de ter me chifrado. Está rolando muita história... para resumir, eles te odeiam agora."_

 _"Mesmo assim, você me chamou aqui pra me mostrar o ultrassom."_

 _Ela assentiu. Ficaram por mais um tempo no mesmo lugar, silenciosos, apenas ressentidos, temerosos. Rose parecia... adulta. Caso contrário, não estaria olhando para ele, não estaria tendo essa força, essa atitude. Isso só colocava Scorpius em um grau inferior, uma vez que ele não tinha feito nenhum esforço para mudar suas atitudes naqueles tempos. O chupão que Rose viu em seu pescoço queria dizer muitas coisas. Ou nada._

 _"Tchau, Scorpius."_

 _Ela deixou o dinheiro do café sobre a mesa e colocou a bolsa no ombro, antes de levantar e sair. Scorpius seguiu a barriga dela com o olhar. Quando a porta da cafeteria se fechou, notou que ainda estava com a foto do ultrassom em cima da mesa. De relance, ele viu um bebê. No outro segundo, voltou a ver a confusão das cores monocromáticas._

 _A foto do ultrassom o acompanhou para todos os lugares nos próximos dias, meses. Durante o tempo em que estudava no dormitório, flagrava-se olhando para a foto que estava apoiada na lâmpada sobre sua escrivaninha. Não importava quantas vezes olhava, não via bebê algum, e talvez esse mistério o instigasse a não parar de verificá-la, noite e dia. Scorpius trocava uma ou duas mensagens com Rose, quando ela respondia, a respeito da gravidez, confirmando que ele ia aceitar aquilo... assumir._

 _Albus fora transferido para outro campus, o que distanciou Scorpius da figura de um amigo. Al também não deu muita credibilidade ao rapaz quando soube do que aconteceu entre ele e Rose. E, claro, Albus escolheu ficar ao lado de Rose._

 _Mesmo assim, foi ele quem avisou quando Rose ia ter o bebê._

 _Os primeiros exames de seu segundo ano estavam acontecendo naquela semana. As vezes Scorpius não pensava nisso, mas quando a realidade batia na cabeça dele, era como uma bola de golfe, baseball, futebol, rugby ao mesmo tempo se chocassem contra ele. O celular vibrou durante um dos exames em setembro. Era a matéria do professor mais rígido, então Scorpius ficou tenso em atender. Aproveitou que o homem estava de costas para a turma e tirou o celular do bolso para ligar a tela._

 ** _Albus Potter  
_** _Mensagem enviada às 9:02  
Rose entrou em trabalho de parto...  
VEM. RÁPIDO._

Scorpius tinha um sono instável quando dividia a cama com alguém. A cama de outra pessoa. Não dormia direito, não pregava no sono. Pensava que _ela_ estava ao lado dele, pensava o quanto isso poderia significar, e o quanto as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas. Rose, por outro lado, dormiu rápido. Sexo desgastava suas energias e não é fácil aguentar as correrias com uma filha até o final do dia. Ele olhou para as belas costas por um tempo, e ele percebeu que não queria sair de lá. Acostumado a deixar apenas rastros na cama de uma mulher, ter a vontade de ficar era algo surpreendente para ele. Mas não quando se tratava de Rose Weasley.

Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer o mundo. Precisava dormir, estava exausto, desgastado, mas satisfeito. Satisfeito como há muito tempo não se sentia. Uma parte por ter transado e a outra por ter transado _com Rose_. Ele sentiu falta dela. Sentiu falta também de abraçá-la na cama. Poderia fazê-lo, mas... era mais complicado que isso agora. Ambos ainda tinham uma barreira que bloqueava o acesso mais íntimo que o sexo, e ele pressentiu isso porque tudo o que ele podia ver agora era a tatuagem no ombro de Rose.

Ficou inseguro. Talvez devesse sair. Ir embora. Deixá-la com o espaço só para ela. Mas ele não queria. Queria continuar ali... apenas com ela. Não sozinho. A cabeça dele estava mais leve, ele se sentia mais calmo, mais relaxado. Ainda era atormentado por dúvidas e incertezas, mas ele estava bem. Naquela noite, ele estava ótimo. E queria continuar com a sensação. Sabia que assim que botasse o pé para fora da casa dela, a sensação sumiria.

Por esse motivo, ele ficou de bruços e virou o rosto. No criado-mudo ao seu lado, tinha um porta-retrato. Ele não conhecia a existência dessa foto de Rose e Zoe juntas, e ficou olhando para a imagem até se sentir zonzo e fechar os olhos, com alívio, com sono. 

* * *

_A filha deles nasceu dia 22 de setembro. Scorpius não chegou a tempo de ver. Quando apareceu no hospital, não foi diretamente para o quarto onde Rose estava. Ficou sentado na sala de espera como se fosse um paciente, olhando para o chão, hipnotizado, sem acreditar. A essa hora, a filha dele já tinha nascido, e ele não sabia se tinha coragem de vê-la._

 _Precisou da mãe naquele momento, ah, como precisou._

 _Ligou para a única pessoa que ele pensou que poderia ajudá-lo._

 _"Vô" ele se sentiu uma criança idiota falando assim com Lucius quando ele atendeu. "Minha filha nasceu."_

 _"Hum" foi o que ele disse. "E o que você quer?"_

 _"Eu quero vê-la, mas como disse, vou ser um pai horroroso."_

 _Lucius suspirou e Scorpius ouviu pelo celular._

 _"Eu não deveria vê-la então? Eu deveria poupá-la?"_

 _"Por que está me ligando, Scorpius?"_

 _"Preciso que alguém me diga para vê-la. Que eu vou conseguir fazer isso."_

 _"Estou me preparando para um julgamento muito importante, não posso ficar te dando conselhos. O que posso dizer agora é: levanta e veja o que você aprontou com essa garota."_

 _Scorpius perguntou a uma enfermeira onde a sala de Rose estava._

 _E o que Scorpius aprontou com Rose foi um pacotinho minúsculo, fofo, gordinho, com os cabelos mais loirinhos que alguém poderia ter naquela idade. Zoe Weasley estava descansando nos braços da nova mamãe, tão nova ao mundo que os pés e as mãos estavam desacostumados a se moverem, mas ela gostava disso, gostava de mover os bracinhos, mesmo com os olhos cerrados. Os sons da boca saíam fraquinhos em um resmungo adorável._

 _"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_

 _Scorpius estava no buraco da porta, e encarou o sr. Weasley, quando ele se levantou da cadeira ao lado da cama de Rose._

 _"Vendo minha filha" disse Scorpius, pateticamente._

 _"Por que ele está aqui, Rose?"_

 _"Eu pedi ao Al para chamá-lo. Pai..."_

 _Foi Hugo que exclamou antes do soco:_

 _"Pai, não!"_

 _Mas Ron estava querendo fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Não que tivesse se sentido melhor, mas, sim, ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Não pretendia, é claro, ter arrancado sangue da sobrancelha do rapaz, a ponto da enfermeira precisar ajudá-lo com dois rápidos pontos na outra sala. Os outros primos de Rose e os tios se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo._

 _"Por que você fez isso, Ron?" exclamou Hermione. "Você acha que isso vai adiantar alguma coisa?"_

 _"Adiantou um pouco."_

 _Furioso, saiu do quarto, com a irmã, o amigo e a esposa tentando acalmá-lo. A enfermeira fechava os pontos de Scorpius e depois ele se sentiu seguro para voltar até o quarto de Rose. A família dela saiu, e Dominique foi a última que relutou. Não era fácil ter vontade de tirar o dedo quando um bebezinho apertava ele._

 _"Domi, poderia..."_

 _"Tudo bem" ela disse e se levantou. "Estou aqui se precisar de alguma coisa, Rosie."_

 _"Valeu."_

 _Dominique passou por Scorpius diretamente, sem conversar com ele._

 _Ficaram sozinhos. Rose voltou a fazer expressões para a bebê em seu colo, o olhar apaixonado que você podia ver a quilômetros de distância. Scorpius enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu alguns passos até as duas._

 _"Qual é o nome dela?"_

 _"Zoe."_

 _Ele gostou do nome._

 _"Oi, Zoe" ele disse para a bebê._

 _"Ela parece você" disse Rose e isso foi um baque contra ele._

 _"Não parece nada." Era muita linda, muito fofa, para se parecer com Scorpius._

 _"É por que está com os olhos fechados agora. Espere abri-los."_

 _Rose passou a flanelinha suavemente pelo rosto da pequena Zoe. Ela resmungou alguma coisa. Quando ela abriu os olhos, por meros segundos, ele viu a cor deles. Eram brilhantemente cinzas._

 _"É minha?" Ainda havia essa dúvida. Não era possível._

 _A pergunta de Rose foi inesperada:_

 _"Você quer segurá-la?"_

 _"Não" ele recuou. "Quero dizer, é melhor não. Eu nunca segurei..."_

 _Rose não insistiu, mas Scorpius acabou se rendendo, mudando de ideia muito rápido, inseguro._

 _"Posso...?"_

 _Ele precisou se sentar ao lado dela e, então, Rose o ajudou a colocar Zoe nos braços dele. Pensou nas palavras do avô, que ele seria um péssimo pai. No momento em que segurou a nuca de Zoe com o cuidado que teria com um diamante, ele desejou não ser._

 _"Ela é... minúscula."_

 _"Ela não parecia minúscula quando saiu da minha vagina" retrucou Rose, inacreditavelmente sarcástica. Ele se viu sorrindo como há muito não sorria._

 _Depois o sorriso dele esvaziou um pouco._

 _"Como vai ser agora?"_

 _"Você pode vê-la nos fins de semana. É o único jeito para o meu pai não ficar insistindo em conseguir guarda ou algo assim... eu disse pra ele que não iria precisar, que você ia aceitar..."_

 _"Nos finais de semana" ele concordou, embora pudesse olhar Zoe por dias sem parar. Era hipnotizante. "Tudo bem."_

 _Não tinha outro jeito melhor. Scorpius morava em Oxford, Rose em Londres. Ela tinha a ajuda da família; Scorpius não entrava no assunto com a dela. Semanas foram passando e cada sábado que Scorpius aparecia na casa de Rose, para ver Zoe no berço, no chão, engatinhando ou babando, havia sempre algo novo para saber sobre ela._

 _Rose precisava da ajuda dos pais, mas não queria precisar o tempo todo. Mesmo Zoe com dois meses de idade, Rose tentou alguns empregos em agências de publicidade e também vendia alguns quadros de pintura em festivais abertos da cidade. Ainda precisava terminar os anos da faculdade, fazer milhares de projetos, e ela nunca conseguiria, nunca, se não tivesse os pais. E por dar todo esse trabalho a eles... Rose orgulhosamente juntou suas contas, sua poupança, e no quinto mês da Zoe, encontrou um flat espaçoso para as duas._

 _Foi uma mudança de vida, uma adaptação entre as necessidades de Rose e as necessidades de Zoe. Scorpius percebeu isso quando foi ver Zoe no sábado. O flat estava um pouco desarrumado porque Zoe era paparicada com brinquedos dos amigos de Rose e como Rose estava nas correrias com seus projetos, tinha papeis, macacões, meias minúsculas e pinceis para todos os lados._

 _Ele oferecia ajuda com dinheiro, sempre. Ofertas que eram recusadas pela orgulhosa Rose. Ela estava bastante apertada entre ter um emprego, uma faculdade e uma filha, mas ela era organizada o suficiente para se adaptar e dar conta de tudo. Não faria sem a ajuda ainda dos pais, que se ofereciam para ficar com Zoe quando Rose precisava, mas, a grosso modo, Rose e Zoe estavam se virando nesse mundo caótico._

 _"Ela teve febre ontem à noite" contou Rose a ele. Zoe estava no berço, brincando com um bonequinho de algodão. Ela costumava jogar o boneco para fora do berço toda vez. Distraído, Scorpius pegou o brinquedo no chão e devolveu para Zoe, enquanto fazia outras perguntas a Rose, perguntas que não tiveram mais importância, porque Zoe sorriu pela primeira vez a ele._

 _Scorpius até piscou, sem reação. Ninguém nunca tinha sorrido daquele jeito para ele, e isso foi surpreendentemente aconchegante._

 _Ele não fazia nada, nada, e tinha o sorriso da pequena Zoe. Ele apenas estava lá. Por ele ser esse cara sempre sério, ela o achava imensamente engraçado. Zoe era gentil e solidária, dividia coisas, e botava brinquedos nas mãos das pessoas, mostrava coisas para elas, e foi crescendo com a ideia de que ela via esse cara tão legal apenas nos finais de semana, e por isso precisava aproveitar todos os minutos com ele. Eles criaram um laço que não foi difícil de ser construído. Zoe o convidava para a vida dela com os braços (literalmente) abertos._

 _Scorpius mostrou Zoe para o pai e a vó Cissy uma vez. Lucius não estava naquele dia. Rose estava em um período caótico com as contas e os pais, e foi procurá-lo na casa dele nas férias. Scorpius a ajudou financeiramente apenas naquela época, e todas as dívidas foram devidamente acertadas depois. Eram momentos de desesperos que Rose detestava se lembrar._

 _Depois de superar os momentos de desesperos, ela finalmente se formou na faculdade. Scorpius fez o mesmo naquele ano e comprou um incrível apartamento num dos edifícios mais caros de Londres quando começou a seguir os passos do avô na firma Malfoy & Zabini. Justamente quando ele voltou para Londres, talvez até mesmo disposto a ter mais um tempinho com a Zoe do que apenas nos finais de semana, Rose consegue o trabalho de seus sonhos no museu de Nova York. Brigada com os pais, fez as malas. Zoe tinha dois anos, estava mais independente, já falava coisas e até conversava no celular._

 _"Pai vai veleu nos Estados Umbigos?"_

 _"Quê?" Ele estava em um jantar importante da empresa naquela noite e precisou ir até o banheiro para conseguir entender as coisas que a filha dizia por trás do celular._

 _"Vai ver... Estados Umbigos!"_

 _"Scorpius" Rose provavelmente pegou o celular da mão dela, "ela está querendo dizer que ela vai para os Estados Unidos, e se você quiser vê-la, vai conseguir dar um jeito nisso."_

 _"Uououou" ele pareceu até bêbado, embora não tivesse começado a beber nada ainda. "Que história é essa de que ela vai para os Estados Unidos?"_

 _"A história de que eu consegui um apartamento e um emprego perfeito por lá, e vou levar a Zoe. Já está tudo pronto."_

 _"Quanto tempo?"_

 _"Eu vou morar lá agora. Você não precisa se preocupar mais."_

 _"Qual é o seu problema?"_

 _"O meu problema? Não sou eu que tiro foto com um copo de tequila na mão e a outra na cintura de uma vadia todo o maldito fim de semana. Foto com a sua filha? Você não tem NENHUMA."_

 _"Bem, esse é o MEU problema, não acha?!"_

 _"Sim, e agora eu vou afastar o SEU problema da MINHA filha!"_

 _"Você tá alterada. Passa o celular para ela, Rose. Eu preciso falar com ela."_

 _"Não. Você acha que vai adiantar alguma coisa falar com uma criança de dois anos pelo celular?"_

 _"Então diga a ela que eu vou visitá-la nos Estados Unidos."_

 _"Eu não vou dizer nada. Diga você."_

 _"Eu estou tentando, porra!"_

 _"Olha, se você quiser falar qualquer coisa a Zoe, nós estamos no aeroporto. O avião sai em uma hora."_

 _"Que aeroporto?"_

 _"Heathrow."_

 _"É uma hora de onde eu estou, e você só me avisa que vai embora AGORA?!"_

 _"É melhor se apressar, então!"_

 _"O trânsito deve estar FODIDO a essa hora. Eu nunca vou chegar a tempo..."_

 _Desculpas, desculpas e desculpas._

 _"Faça o que quiser, Scorpius. Eu estou indo embora."_

 _"Rose, espere, espere..."_

 _Ela parou de caminhar no aeroporto, a mão direita segurando o celular contra a orelha e a esquerda apertando os dedinhos de Zoe, quando Scorpius pediu para ela esperar. Por dois míseros segundos, ela achou que ele ia fazer. Ele ia dizer "não vão", mesmo que não fizesse a mínima diferença pois ela iria de qualquer jeito, mas só perguntou:_

 _"Você não está tirando ela de mim, está?"_

 _"Quer saber? Eu poderia."_

 _"Rose..."_

 _"Você se importaria, ao menos?"_

 _"Porra, é claro que sim. Eu só... eu estou indo aí" decidiu imediatamente._

 _"Tchau, Scorpius."_

 _Ela desligou na cara dele, muito descrente que ele fosse ter a atitude de ir ao aeroporto SÓ para se despedir da Zoe. Rose estava cansada. Cansada de Scorpius, cansada de Londres, cansada de tudo o que passou ali naquela cidade._

 _Ele saiu da festa depressa e enfrentou o trânsito até o aeroporto. Conseguiu chegar a tempo, afinal de contas, ele não queria que Rose tirasse Zoe dele. Foi, talvez, a única atitude importante que ele fez naqueles tempos. A única atitude que realmente surpreendeu Rose._

 _Zoe estava com os pezinhos balançando na cadeira quando viu a figura conhecida de Scorpius no meio da multidão de pessoas apressadas com seus vôos. Ela não esperou o pai se aproximar, e pulou para correr até ele com aquele jeito todo desnorteado, como de alguém que ainda estava se acostumando com as artimanhas de correr. Rose estava distraída com um panfleto e não viu a menina se aproximar do pai. Foi um desespero gigante não vê-la ao seu lado, por isso um inevitável alívio escorreu por seu corpo quando a viu nos braços de Scorpius._

 _"Pode me esperar onde estiver, tá bom?"_

 _"Estados Umbigos!" ela exclamou, alegre, erguendo os braços. Ela tinha o sorriso mais incrível de todos, o sorriso mais lindo. Ergueu a blusinha rosa e mostrou o próprio umbigo para Scorpius, apertando o dedo indicador nele._

 _"Você é a coisinha mais incrível, vou sentir sua falta."_

 _"Olha... Avião" ela mostrou, apontando para o avião lá fora, encantada._

 _Ele deu um beijo no pescoçinho dela, já que ela estava com o queixo erguido olhando para o teto, os olhos parcialmente arregalados de admiração._

 _Zoe abraçou o pai e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, quando Rose se aproximou. Sentindo o calor da filha em seus braços, e um afeto que ele não tinha de mais ninguém, Scorpius encarou Rose e quis perguntar: "por que tão fodidamente longe?" Mas ele conhecia aquela expressão dela. A certeza, a decisão, coisa que Scorpius nunca teria nele. Rose estava decidida, e os motivos eram apenas motivos dela._

 _"Querida, nós já precisamos ir."_

 _Quando Scorpius devolveu a filha para Rose, doeu uma parte dentro dele, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não era e nunca seria o melhor pai, o melhor exemplo, e Rose merecia seguir qualquer sonho que ela tinha. Onde quer que ela fosse. Scorpius tinha dinheiro para visitar a coisinha quando pudesse. Não era uma despedida dramática, mas não seria mais a mesma coisa... Ela estaria longe, em outro continente, em outro país._

 _Ajeitando-a de volta nos braços, Rose disse a Scorpius:_

 _"Eu te mando uma mensagem assim que chegarmos. Com o endereço e tudo."_

 _Ele podia traduzir aquilo como "você é ainda o pai dela, então trate de vê-la"._

 _"Obrigado."_

 _"Tchau."_

 _Rose puxou a mala para se aproximar de Al e Dominique e se despedir de cada um deles com um grande abraço. Por trás dos ombros da mãe, Zoe abanou a mão._

 _"Tchau papai."_

 _Ele acenou de volta. Zoe ficou fazendo gracinhas para ele até elas entrarem na cabine da classe econômica. Com as mãos no bolso, o rapaz assistiu as duas irem embora. Sentiu um vazio incontrolável e murmurou quando elas não estavam mais em seu campo de visão._

 _"Tchau, coisinha."_

* * *

Rose abriu os olhos com a lembrança do que aconteceu naquela noite. Sentiu o calor ao seu lado da cama e, quando se virou, era Scorpius Malfoy. Ele estava de bruços, os olhos fechados, inofensivo. Ambos separados por uma pilha de lençol que também cobriam-lhe a cintura. Nunca era bom sinal acordar ao lado dele. Principalmente sem roupas. Mas ela falharia se tentasse se arrepender... e talvez esse fosse um grande problema.

Não queria pensar em problemas. Ela se inclinou para tentar achar o celular dentro da calça jeans que estava caída perto da cama. Voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e quando acendeu o celular, a tela brilhante a ofuscou. Com os olhos cerrados, verificou o horário. Eram apenas nove horas...

 _Nove horas?!_

Escutou um barulho na cozinha.

– Merda. Merda.

Levantou-se depressa, procurando qualquer calcinha ao seu alcance para vestir. Colocou um robe e saiu do quarto.

Nunca costumava acordar esse horário. No momento em que Rose cruzou a sala, coçando os olhos, viu a filha em cima da cadeira para alcançar o copo na gaveta da parede. Zoe estava se virando na cozinha.

– Eu... não... alcanço! – disse Zoe com esforço, esticando o bracinho.

Rose a ajudou pegar o copo para ela com facilidade. Deu-lhe um beijinho de bom dia, carinhosa, para depois mandar:

– Sai de cima da cadeira.

– Mãe, quando eu vou ficar alta que nem você? – perguntou Zoe chateada, tentando colocar o leite sem derrubar na mesa. Rose sempre assistia a isso com certa aflição, só se preparando para o pior e esperando o melhor, mas gostava de dar essa liberdade a filha de colocar suas coisas sozinhas.

– Não vai demorar muito – garantiu quando Zoe apoiou a caixa de leite de volta a mesa sem desastres.

– Ralph Thomas diz que eu vou ser sempre baixinha – contou, bebendo o leite.

Rose colocou um pouco para ela também.

– Ralph Thomas é um verdadeiro chato.

– É o que eu digo a ele.

Rose parou a caneca nos lábios, preocupada.

– Você diz a ele que ele é chato?

– Ele diz que eu sou chata – deu de ombros. – Então eu falo também.

Agora entendia porque a professora pegava tanto no pé nas reuniões.

– Vocês vão acabar se casando – suspirou Rose, provocando.

– Eca! Nunca! Eca! Mãe! Nunca!

– Querida, você vive falando desse Ralph Thomas. E eu tenho certeza que ele só te provoca porque ele _gosta_ de você.

– Eca! Nunca! Eca! Mãe! Nunca!... gosta?

– Uhum.

Zoe pensou e decidiu:

– Mas _eu_ não gosto dele.

– Sem problemas. Você tem idade para gostar de chocolates, não de garotos.

– Quando eu vou ter idade para gostar de garotos?

– Quando você tiver quarenta anos, mais ou menos.

– Quanto tempo falta?

– Faça as contas, oras.

Zoe nunca negava um desafio. Quando a menina foi pegar a folha e a caneta no quarto, acabou se esbarrando com a última pessoa que esperaria ver _aquela_ hora do dia:

– Paaaaaai?

Scorpius tinha saído do quarto de Rose ajeitando a gola da camisa. Depressa, Rose foi até os dois a tempo de fazer uma expressão alarmante a Scorpius, negando veementemente com a cabeça para que ele não dissesse _nada_. Achou que a filha ia perguntar algo constrangedor, mas Zoe não deu atenção as suas curiosidades.

O que importava era que Scorpius estava ali, por isso, ela se adiantou para um abraço bem forte.

Só depois, é claro, que a menina perguntou:

– O que você estava fazendo no quarto da mamãe?

– Já escovou os dentes, Zoe? – disfarçou Rose, meio que a empurrando até o banheiro.

Rose se virou para Scorpius e, de tudo o que poderia dizer depois da noite que tiveram, as próximas palavras foram até melhores:

– Estou preparando um chá. Você quer?

Ele respirou e respondeu, com um sorriso leve:

– Parece bom.

Durante o preparo do chá, Rose sentiu o olhar dele por todo o seu corpo e talvez Scorpius fosse se aproximar para agarrá-la com um beijo no pescoço dela – porque essa era a vontade dele, e a vontade ficava maior quando ela prendia o cabelo daquele jeito. Mas Zoe entrou na cozinha de novo, contando para o pai:

– Pai, sabia que vai demorar... – verificou a folhinha – trinta e três anos... para eu gostar de garotos?

– Só isso? – ele brincou e, nesse momento, o celular dele vibrou no bolso. Scorpius se levantou para atender a ligação na sala.

– Você tá namorando o papai? – cochichou Zoe para Rose.

Como ela não tinha respostas para essa pergunta, Rose mostrou a língua para ela, e Zoe retrucou. Faziam caretas uma para a outra, divertidas, quando Scorpius voltou para a cozinha. A expressão não mais relaxada. No entanto, a voz estava baixa.

– Eu preciso ir.

Talvez porque eles transaram e isso gerava alguma conexão entre eles, mas Rose não precisou que ele dissesse outra coisa, já sabia o que tinha acontecido, pelo olhar dele. Scorpius era expressivo no olhar. Nas palavras, não, mas no olhar sim. Às vezes.

– Papai, você não quer comer com a gente?

– Hoje não, coisinha. Meu avô morreu.

Rose desejou ter avisado Scorpius sobre dar notícias assim para Zoe. Não dizendo na lata, tão diretamente, como ele acabara de fazer. Zoe ficou calada e toda a sua animação de ter o pai de manhã com elas se esvaziou como água em uma peneira.

– Agora tenho que resolver-

Foi surpreendido pelos bracinhos da filha ao redor da cintura dele. Ela tinha os olhinhos cerrados quando Scorpius olhou para baixo.

– Está tudo bem, Zoe. Ele já estava muito doente e... foi melhor assim.

Zoe não soltou ele. Odiaria ver o papai triste.

– Zoe...

A menina estava com os olhos brilhantes de tão aguados. Ela passou as costas da mão embaixo dos olhos quando tirou os braços ao redor de Scorpius. Ele se agachou a altura dela e ajudou a tirar as outras lágrimas. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso pela filha ter tido tal reação com a notícia, uma vez que ela não passara muito tempo com Lucius.

Mas ela sabia o que ele quis ser quando era criança e isso era mais do que qualquer outra pessoa sabia sobre Lucius Malfoy.

– Eu gostei do vovô Lucius – confessou a menina.

– Ele também gostou de você – garantiu Scorpius, e isso não era mentira. – Agora eu preciso ir... para cuidar de algumas coisas que ele me pediu, e eu prometo que assim que tudo isso passar... eu vou só ficar com você.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Rose, que sussurrou:

– Eu sinto muito.

Ele não respondeu, mas a surpreendeu com um beijo nos lábios. Ela não teve tempo de reagir muito, ele já a tinha soltado. Não havia o que dizer, o que fazer por ele, mas nenhuma das duas, Zoe e Rose, tinha a noção do que elas passavam para ele.

Força, muita força.


End file.
